


Bucolic and Noblesse

by DestineyTot, Usagi323



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Aphrodisiacs, Character Development, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 124,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestineyTot/pseuds/DestineyTot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi323/pseuds/Usagi323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred was just a simple farm boy living a peaceful life. That is until his farm was raided by bandits and his parents were murdered. To make matters worse, Alfred accidentally gets himself caught up in the sex slave market and ends up catching the eye of the powerful and intimidating Lord Braginsky. Now he faces a life of servitude and submission. Or does he...? RusAme. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

The Kingdom of Rus was mostly known for its large size and powerful military, not to mention its wealth and resources. Merchants and traders from all around sought out the kingdom to try and advertise their business in a more beneficial location. People flocked from all around in search of jobs there. Many rich and fancy nobles were known to originate from there. Above all, the kingdom was well known because of its late leader: Lord Winter.

Lord Winter was not a "gentle" man, so to say. His laws were harsh on his citizens and his style of ruling was brutal to say the least. However, it was this very style of ruling and his strict laws that managed to make his kingdom so powerful. The people were too scared to act out, and thus crimes were less common and the strength of his military and his actions made invasion from surrounding kingdoms unlikely. However, that didn't mean that someone didn't have to guts to try it.

It was one morning whenever a servant-lady had come to deliver breakfast to Lord Winter that she found him dead in his chambers, a bottle of vodka over-turned and obviously dead from some sort of poisoning. Obviously dead, but without trace of who did it. There was no evidence to go by. But one thing was certain: someone was trying to send the Kingdom of Rus a strong message.

A couple days later, a large funeral was held in honor of Lord Winter. The whole kingdom attended and mourned his death. But the mourning was just an act; many people were glad to see him dead and lifeless, sitting in his snow white casket with angrecs, asphodels, and thistles surrounding him. They were all flowers to represent his being: angrec for royalty, asphodels for regrets and sorrow of his people, and thistles for his nobility. However, most people agreed that no amount of flowers could ever make Lord Winter look nice or inviting.

A few more days after that, Ivan Braginsky, Lord Winter's son and the heir to the Kingdom, took his throne as the new Lord of the Kingdom of Rus. Ivan was…better than Lord Winter whenever it came to treatment of others and harsh laws. Better, but not by much. He was still a cold ruler with unsettling, yet beautiful eyes and hair that shared the same color as the snow. He attracted many suitors and, unsurprisingly, whores whenever he roamed through his kingdom or the surrounding areas. But as far as Ivan was concerned, he was not the settling down type, nor did he consider romantic or political relationships appealing in any way. If there was a political problem, he'd settle it by using either fear to his advantage or his silver tongue to woo the other Lords and nobles. If his sexual appetite was getting the best of him, he had his group of handpicked slaves he could call to him at any time.

Most political bouts were settled within the Council of Lords: a group of lords from all the surrounding kingdoms. They convened every once in a while, voting on which action they should take on certain issues, with the majority of votes being the route they took. It was an easy way to settle disputes between other kingdoms without having to resort to violence or war. It saved a lot of lives and was generally much simpler than going through the trouble of treaties and appeasement and the like.

Time passed, and Ivan has now been in power for a couple months. Though Lord Winter was dead and forgotten among most of the people in the Kingdom of Rus, Ivan had been searching high and low for evidence of who could have killed his father. Ivan didn't like Lord Winter, like being used in the lightest form, but he did care about the fact that a member of his family had been murdered. So far, there was no evidence that could point to one of the surrounding kingdoms being a culprit. Ivan was beginning to become frustrated, wondering how someone could have pulled such a stealthy and slick move. That was, until evidence came in the most unlikely forms: a series of "bandit" attacks on his kingdom's countryside. From what they could find, these attacks were linked back to the Kingdom of Avarice: a very fitting name for a kingdom that was known for its jealousy and need to expand. Apparently, their people thought that since Lord Winter was dead that they could just waltz in and start stealing from and killing Ivan's people. Ivan had sent a letter to Avarice's Lord, asking him to stop the bandit attacks. To Ivan's shock, the Lord of Avarice sent a letter back saying that maybe Ivan's kingdom deserved all the misfortunes plaguing its borders. It was then that Ivan suspected that Avarice was the one behind Lord Winter's death. There was no solid evidence of it at the moment, but that didn't stop Ivan from retaliating against the other. Ivan sent out a group of soldiers to defend the border against the raids. Unsurprisingly, he was met with Avarice troops there. The meeting was not a friendly one and as soon as Ivan found out that the Avarice troops had attacked his own troops, he didn't hesitate to send out a declaration of war against the other.

Unbeknownst to the issues of the political world was a small farm in the middle of some rolling plains. It was here that a tragedy would befall a young man, innocent and undeserving of the horrible act he was about to witness.

It had been like any other early spring day for the past seventeen years for Alfred F. Jones. He woke up at sunrise and was greeted with the cool and crisp air of the early morning, hints of winter's chill still in the air. He went downstairs where his Ma, Abigail Jones, would be getting breakfast started- just some fried eggs and bread with jam, and even that was considered lavish eating for their small farm. He'd kiss her on the cheek before heading down to the nearby creek to take a cold bath in the still icy waters. They only had enough money to install running water to some sinks in their kitchen. After a quick and bone chilling bath, Alfred would dry himself off with a stiff and rough towel before changing into a light and baggy long sleeved, white tunic with old and grass stained brown pants before heading back to their small two bedroom house with a kitchen, dining room and a small closet-like room which had a basin for them relieve themselves in at night so they didn't have to head outside to the latrine in the dark. By the time he made it back to the house, breakfast would be ready and his Pa, Jonathan Jones, would go over the things that needed to be done that day over breakfast. By the time breakfast was done, the sun would already be lighting the sky in early morning, the day already starting to warm up a bit, but still a bit nippy. They split up to do their part around the farm; Ma would clean the house and collect eggs from their little chicken coop. Alfred would tend to the one dairy cow they had and feed the handful of pigs they had. Pa would head to town in his horse drawn wagon to sell some milk and eggs and possibly gather some information about the recent bandit attacks, only to find out they were getting farther and farther across the border. Their farm was a few miles from town and relativity close to the border of Avarice, but not dangerously so. Pa would make it back home by maybe early afternoon, and eat a lunch that would have been made for him while discussing the grim news that the border attacks appeared to be getting closer to them. By then, Alfred would have eaten a light lunch and began working on planting new crops that they'd sell this summer. It was over all a very normal day in their very humble and peaceful lives. That was until they came. While Pa and Ma were discussing what they were going to do about the bandit attacks that were steadily drawing closer to their home and Alfred was working the fields, they failed to perceive the group of large, brawny, and weapon clad threat approaching their small farm.

"P-Please, leave us alone! T-Take what you want, but leave us be!" Abigail sobbed through tears pouring from her sky blue eyes, choking slightly on her words at the hand around her throat. A large, burly man with long dark and coarse hair and wicked brown eyes was currently holding Abigail up against a wall in the dining room by her throat. Barking out a vicious laugh the man spoke callously, squeezing her delicate neck slightly tighter, causing her eyes to bulge and make more choked gasps for breath.

"I don't think so ma'am. Slaughtering you and your husband is half the fun! Besides, as much as it pains me to kill such a pretty little thing such as yourself, you did give me quite a mean bump on the head with a frying pan after I slit your husband's throat." He motioned with his right hand to the prone and lifeless form of her husband, his own blood pooling around his throat and dying his sunshine colored hair red. One of the handful of bandits searching the small home for money or anything of value, food and supplies as well, was currently patting down the deceased man's sides and pockets, looking for any loose change that was probably there. Another handful of men were outside, slaughtering the animals and tying them up to bring with them for food when they moved on. Abigail let out another choked sob at the mention of Jonathan's death, but closed her eyes in a numb acceptance of her fate. At least they hadn't gotten Alfred. He should be safe in the fields for it seemed they weren't going to waste time going into the fields to gather what little growing crops they had. It was then that she felt a sharp and agonizing pain pierce her straight through her stomach, letting out another choked cough as blood welled up in her throat to drip down her chin. Her blue eyes dulled and her head flopped forward like a stuffed rag doll, whole body becoming limp.

The bandit pulled out his blood stained dagger, the sanguine liquid dripping onto the shabby, wooden floors. The presumed leader of the group of bandits leaned close to the dead woman's ear, whispering with a smug smirk. "Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am." Before drawing back and letting her throat go, Abigail's body colliding with the floor with a dull thump. Stepping away from the scene of the woman's crumpled form on the ground, he turned to face one of his men, who relayed their search results. "Sir, we were able to find some spare cash, not much though. They had somewhat valuable necklaces and jewelry from the wife, again not much. And were able to slaughter and procure eight chickens, one cow, one horse, and five decently sized pigs. They also had some bread, milk, some vary old and almost gone whiskey, cheese, and a few vegetables. We also saw there was another inhabitant in the house. Should be go after them?" The dark haired man thought about his options. The soldiers patrolling the borders were close on their heels and they already got everything they came for and needed. After a thoughtful moment passed, the man just shook his head. "No, we will not pursue whoever lives here as well. We had better get going. Besides, won't this be a fun little surprise for whomever lives here as well?" Finishing his sentence with a dark and malicious smile, he ordered his men to get everything prepared for travel and that they would be leaving in an hour.

Alfred watched in horror from inside the safety of the growing plants in their field, unable to move as they slaughtered his family's precious farm animals, stuffing their bags and wagon with what little money and possessions they had. They gutted and sliced up their animals, salting them then throwing them into bags and into the wagon as well. Alfred watched with wide terror stricken blue eyes like his mother's as they stole from them, only to leave an hour later, merry with their new catch. Alfred stumbled to his house once they were out of eyesight in a dazed and shocked state. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his folks would be dead. There was no way in hell his Pa would just let them loot them. And though kindhearted, his Ma could be fierce when she was provoked. Still though, when he opened the back door to their kitchen and the metallic stench of blood hit his nostrils and the sight of his parents dead and cooling corpses laying crumpled within their own drying blood registered in his mind, Alfred fell to his knees retching up his breakfast and lunch. Hysterical tears ran down his face as finished puking up his food, the smell of vomit combining with the smell of spilled blood. Pure and raw panic coursed through Alfred as adrenaline kicked in. Scrambling out of the house, he ran to the nearest tree around the surrounding forest, clutching at the bark as he fell to his knees, wailing as sobs raked his body. "N-No… Ma...Pa." he choked out as he sobbed under the midday sun. How could this have happened? What was Alfred to do now? These thoughts ran though his distraught mind as he as he tried to grasp his parent's murder and how the bandits left him with virtually nothing. After an hour or so of trying to calm down, Alfred decided he needed to go to town and seek help. Alfred may be a pretty independent person for his age, but something like this was beyond him and in his emotionally compromised state, he couldn't think of what to do other then seek help. So, with heavy footsteps he began his long trek to town, steady tears still streaking down his face.

It was early evening when Alfred finally made it to town on foot. He immediately began asking around for help. He became steadily more desperate and panicky as people either ignored him with ashamed faces or completely snubbed him when he asked them for help. After hours of talking and asking people to do anything to help him, Alfred gave up with grave and disheartened eyes. Trudging to the mouth of an alleyway, Alfred sat down, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face his arms as he wrapped them around his knees. He shivered slightly in the night, the cool air penetrating his light tunic and pants as his stomach growled in hunger. What was he to do know? He could either go to some sort of orphanage, but the closest one was at least two towns over and conditions there were terrible. Besides, they'd only keep he for a few months until he turned 18 in July. He could try to find work, though he was pretty sure there were no jobs open in this town right now. So caught up in his thoughts, Alfred didn't notice the seedy character approaching him.

A shady looking short man popped into the head of the alley, staring down at the dirty, crying, and seemingly broken blonde sitting there. Voice filling with mock sympathy and worry, he asked in a voice too caring to be real. "Hey there, fellow. Are you okay? What happened? You look a little young to be out this late…"

Alfred, despite only being barely literate, and that's only because his mother insisted he learned to read and write a little when he was younger, was actually a pretty smart kid. He was, however, extremely naïve, having grown up on his family's farm and only having limited experience in the outside world. Because of this, he was unable to pick up the insincere tone in the strange man's voice. Looking up with hesitant eyes, he replied. "M...My parents were just murdered and our farm and looted by bandits. I have nowhere to go. W-What do I do?" Alfred choked up at the end, desperation filling his voice and a cry for help could be seen in his eyes. He was alone, cold, hungry, terrified of his future and present, as well as emotional and grieving for what had happened to his loving parents.

"Oh…what a tragedy…" The man said, faking an expression of shock and horror. He knelt down beside Alfred, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Listen, kid…you look pretty miserable right now. I won't lie. Things are looking pretty grim for you. But you shouldn't be out here in the streets this late at night. Especially in an alley-way. All sorts of horrible people roam around here." The man resisted the urge to smile, the description fitting himself rather nicely or so he thought. "Why don't you come with me and I can set you up with a place to stay for the night. Free food and a warm bed. And then tomorrow, we'll try to find someplace safe for you to go. I'm sure there's someone willing to help you out." At his words, he saw Alfred's dull and red-rimmed eyes brighten a fraction, though they still held deep pools of sorrow in them.

Believing the man had the best of intentions, he felt hope filter through him. If this man was willing to help, even if just temporarily, then surely there would have to be someone else willing to help him get back up on his feet, right? Giving the stranger a weary, but bright smile, he took the man's out stretched hand. "Oh, thank you! I won't forget this! I hope I can repay you for your kindness someday." Alfred said earnestly, wanting the man to know how appreciative he was of this, considering how down trodden and desperate he was moments ago and how bleak life overall seemed at the moment. As he followed behind the man, who Alfred saw only came up to his chest, through the alleyway, he didn't see the darkening smile creeping up the man's face at Alfred's words.

"My home isn't too far from here." The short man announced. He led Alfred back to his "home" while the blonde spouted even more thank yous. One thing was for sure: Alfred had quite the mouth on him whenever he was excited. The short man was sure that that mouth could be put to good use elsewhere.

A short while later, they arrived at the looming and slightly ominous house. It was large, with lanterns with dark red tinted glass glowing outside by the doors. There weren't any windows facing the outside street, but the short man knew the reason for that. People didn't need to see what went on inside the building. Going to the door, the short man gave a series of rhythmic knocks – the passcode to get inside the house. A few seconds later, he could hear a series of locks being undone on the other side. The door opened and he was met with the large body guard that resided by it at all times. Ushering Alfred inside, who was starting to look a little confused at the actions and location, the short man looked up to the larger man guarding the door. "Looks like we have some new meat." The door was shut and relocked, gaining Alfred's attention right away. Smirking deviously at the blonde, the shorter man spoke rather smugly. "Hmm…yes…you'll do nicely. Nice, toned legs. Tanned skin. Bright eyes and hair. A little skinny, but whatever. I'm sure whoever will buy you will probably fatten you up a little. Or let you starve, depending on what kind of person they are. Doesn't matter to me. I'm making money off of you, darling." Walking up to Alfred, the short man began running his hands over the blonde's clothed thighs and stomach. He saw Alfred take a retreating step back and smack his hands away, Glaring up at the young blonde, the shorter man growled out. "Listen here, kid…" He took another step towards Alfred, grabbing his tunic and yanking him down to his level. For his short stature, the man had quite a bit of strength in him. "We can do things the hard way or the easy way. The more you fight, the more this entire experience is going to hurt you. I was just trying to get a feel of what you have going on here. But if you keep acting like you're going get raped or something, I won't hesitate to sick some of my men on you. They'll be more than happy to do it, too. Now…how old are you? Are you a virgin? Or are you just another common whore?"

Alfred paled at the man's words, realization about what kind of place this is sinking in like a torn up ship in the ocean. A cold and heavy sense of dread settled in his stomach. As soon as he heard the man growl out his threat and questions, he bristled up like a cat in anger. Blue eyes flashing, he raised his fist to slam into the creeps face when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. The body guard at the door was shaking his head and smirking, cracking his knuckles as if saying, 'you don't want to do that'. Railing in his indignation and settling for glaring defiantly at the smug and condescending man in front of him, he spat out. "I'm seventeen, going on eighteen in the summer. And yes I'm a virgin...both ways." He hesitated with the last part, cheeks flushing a bit at admitting to his inexperience. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing in this kind of place...

Laughing a little at Alfred's show of defiance and the information of him being completely inexperienced, the man chuckled out darkly. "Ahh, that's good. Some men may like their whores slutty and loose, but nothing beats a pure, tight virgin. You're going to garner a pretty price, my friend." Seeing the look of horror pass through Alfred's eyes again, he continued on with a wicked smirk. "Well, look at it this way. At least you won't get raped while you're here! But I can't promise you that once I sell you to someone. You might end up in some fucked up orgy later on down the road. But don't worry kid. This is a business of pleasure. As much as some people would like to hang on to their dignity, sometimes it's best to just let go and enjoy whatever you can." Giving a small whistle, the short man motioned for the guard to come over. "Take this kid and get him cleaned up and outfitted. He's wearing too many clothes." Turning to Alfred and giving him one more victorious smile, the shorter man waved at him. "Sleep tight kid. And really, sorry about your family!" Walking away, the shorter man let out a bark of laughter. His tone pretty much indicated that he couldn't give two shits about Alfred or his family. Money was the only thing that mattered to him.

After being dragged down a couple hallways, Alfred was shoved into a white, pearly bathroom. It was plain and oddly without a bathtub like Alfred heard some wealthier people are able to afford. Though, it was still pretty amazing by Alfred's standards, considering the closest thing he had to a bathroom at home was that small closet like space with a chamber pot in it and the latrine out the in the back of his house. As he gaped at the somewhat large room, Alfred failed to notice the couple of young girls in the room. A curly blonde looking one coughed into her fist, green eyes tentative and smile somewhat encouraging as she spoke. "Hi, you must be new here. I'm Melody and this is Carmen." Alfred snapped his attention in confusion to the girls, whom were standing next to a water basin with a sponge in both of their hands. The girl named Carmen waved happily as her friend pointed to her. She had straight, short black hair and sparkling brown eyes.

Alfred blinked in confusion. These girls couldn't be more then fifteen years old...and why were they in the bathroom? "Um...Hi. I'm Alfred. What are you doing in here?" Alfred asked warily, not sure of their intentions and not trusting anyone in this place.

Melody immediately quelled his suspicions though. "Oh, we're here to bath the slaves up for auction! They uninstalled the tub five years ago apparently, after some slave attempted to drown their self in it. So now they just do sponge baths here…Carmen and I have been working here two years. Carmen is mute and the master, the short man I assume brought you here, chose me as a favorite to keep. We mainly bath the slaves, but sometimes we're used to...satisfy the guard's…um… 'urges'." Melody explained, eyes looking somber towards the end.

Alfred just gaped in completely shocked revulsion that these young girls were being used in such away. Then his face heated up at what they were supposed to do to him. Alfred coughed awkwardly into his fist, stuttering a bit, "U-Um, you don't need to bath me. I-I can do it myself!" Alfred's face heated up as they giggled like school girls at his reaction, but smiled sympathetically.

Carmen handed Alfred her sponge and while they turned to face the wall so Alfred could bath in peace, Melody giggled back. "It's okay, we understand. Just be done in ten minutes. The guard will back with new clothes by then. They'll also explain how things are run here. And don't feel bad for me Alfred. I'd be more concerned for yourself considering you don't know what kind of person you'll be sold to."

Alfred shivered as he stripped and ringed the sponge over his head, letting the water cascade down his back. The water wasn't chilly like the creek he bathed in at home, but he shivered more at the truth in her words. Alfred wasted no time in bathing, and soon there was another coded knock on the door. The guards handed him a thin light blue tunic that was short sleeved and barely reach mid-thigh. There were no pants or underwear handed to him with the tunic. After Alfred changed and the guards took his other clothes, they led a very exposed feeling Alfred to the 'barracks', explaining that in a week Alfred would be moved to another city with all the other new slaves to be auctioned off. They told him that he'd have two meals a day and all slaves bathed once every other day and that if he behaved in his 'room', then no harm will come to him here. Alfred just nodded numbly at the information, eyes trained on the ground as he was once again shoved into a room. Small cells holding many different people, of varying ages, genders, and ethnicity's filled the room. Alfred was led to an empty ten foot long and ten foot wide cell with a small window high up on the wall. He was pretty sure it was barred from this angle. He was pushed inside and the guard locked the cell, mockingly laughing a good night to all the inhabitants in the room. Curling up against the wall in his cramped cell, Alfred trapped himself in his thoughts. How could he have been such an idiot? Why did he blindly follow that man here? He'd been desperate and in his own naivety and panic over his situation he'd trusted the creepy and short man. Alfred felt helpless and angry tears well up in his eyes over his situation, what had happened to his parents, and his own stupidity. The slight moonlight coming in from his cell's window illuminated the silent flow of tears running down his already tear stained face. He vowed though that he'd be a dead man before he went down with at least some resistance. With this new found conviction, Alfred slowly cried himself to sleep...at least it was warmer in here than outside.


	2. The Braginsky Manor PT 1

Stressed at the current situation involving the bandits and the Kingdom of Avarice's attacks on his troops, Ivan decided that a day in the town would help sooth his nerves a bit. He ordered for Toris, his favorite slave and consort, to accompany him to town. Of course, there were guards who also followed his every step and made sure no one tried anything. Ivan knew though that their help was unneeded. Unlike the other lords and nobles of the surrounding kingdoms, he'd been trained to be a hard, cold, and resilient fighter by Lord Winter. Ivan could take care of himself. But rules were rules, and even he had to obey some of them. So he was forced to travel with a group of guards anytime he went outside the manor walls.

Ivan had been walking through the markets whenever he heard the obnoxious voice of a man advertising something to the entire street. Crinkling his nose at the annoying voice, he followed the sound to an open circle, where many people had gathered around to see what the man was advertising. Ivan was met with a line of scantily dressed men and women. All of them were wearing tunics almost too short to cover their bottoms. Some of the women were even almost completely naked.

It was a sex slave market. These things were common throughout the kingdoms. Although some people found them inhumane and cruel, there was no law forbidding the sale of those who were enslaved. There was also no law indicating what their buyers could and could not do with them. Ivan was guilty of purchasing a few slaves from the market here and there. Though, he liked to think that he was offering them a luxury while others offered them a life full of nothing but misery.

He was just about to turn around whenever the obnoxious man's voice caught his attention. "Ah! Lord Ivan, is that you? Oh, how lucky am I? Come, come! Please!"

Reluctantly, Ivan turned around and was going to politely reject the man's offer. But the man had already ushered forward a slave, his hand resting on the slave's back. Ivan stopped short on what he was about to say, his attention now focused on the blonde in front of him. Instead of listening to what the man was trying to say, Ivan found himself drawn to the young blonde. From the pretty tint of his tanned skin, to the bright and beautiful hue of his blue eyes and golden hair, to the delicious curve of his hips and bottom, to his shapely and toned thighs, Ivan was completely transfixed by the sight.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught Ivan's eye. The blonde looked utterly hopeless and defeated. His shoulder slumped, his eyes downcast and full of sorrow. His lips trembled, tears probably burning behind his pretty sky blue eyes. Even his hands shook, causing the chains around them to rattle. Ivan faintly heard the advertiser's voice slowly come back to him. He managed to catch the last part of what he had to say. "-red. He's quite a beauty. Young, seventeen years old. Best of all, he's as pure as they come; a virgin in every sense of the word. Never been kissed, touched…you name it. He's yours for only five thousand gold." The price was indeed very hefty. Only the very rich could afford something of that price, and even then they'd be reluctant on whether or not to spend that much. Even with Alfred's beauty, it'd still be a hard decision.

However, Ivan found himself muttering the words out before he could stop himself. "A done deal. I want him."

It had been about two month and a half since Alfred had been had been kidnapped and sold as a sex slave, early spring having turned into a warm summer. Alfred was able to pick up conversations the short man (whose name he never bothered to remember just to spite him) had with the clients who could afford Alfred and may be interested in him. He was able to pick up that it was sometime in late June. It was taking longer than the short man perceived to sell Alfred, and was even considering having one of the Guards rape him just to lower the price on him and possibly sell him easier. Alfred had honestly wondered why he didn't think to do that before. Not that he wanted it to happen, but seriously all Alfred has been in his care was defiant and rude, giving sly remarks to the guards and master, having to be dragged anywhere and everywhere, even punching and kicking at guards a few times. He was smart though, not crossing lines that would give him serious punishments. Just things that make his food privileges be taken away for a day or so, or maybe a beating (which never broke anything or scarred Alfred and was kept where the tunic covered his body, because he had to look good to be sold) though they weren't afraid to backhand Alfred when he got too sassy.

Now Alfred was being advertised to some man who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties and had snowy fair skin that looked like he'd never seen the outside world before, platinum, almost sliver looking light blonde hair and almost glowing violet eyes. The man was very beautiful, despite how Alfred couldn't tell if his large and looming presence was because of his height and large build or if it was just fat under his all clothes. Despite how Alfred tried to keep up his stubborn and fighting spirit, as the short man droned on and on about how wonderful Alfred would be as a sex slave, he couldn't help the wave of helplessness that over took his body. If whoever this Lord Ivan was accepted to buy Alfred, he would be a slave for life, possibly raped and mistreated. But if he wasn't bought, he'd definitely be raped when they got back to the 'house' the master owned in this town, just to make Alfred easier to sell. A heavy lump formed in Alfred's throat as his body quaked and hot tears welded up in his eyes. All his options looked grim and bleak, and neither of them promised or even had hope of giving him freedom. He couldn't decide which the better of the two evils was. He just wanted to go home and feel secure again- then his thought process was broken by the words that decided his fate. Although he'd been dreading both options that could have come with Ivan's answer, he hadn't honestly believed Ivan would accept to buy him. The lord's word shocked him out of his wave of helplessness and terror. Now he was staring up at him with wide and bewildered sky blue eyes. For a brief moment, equally bewildered violet met blue, then the previously shocked violet eyes turned hard with confidence in his decision as he looked back to the practically elated man beside Alfred. The sunshine blonde only looked at Ivan dumbly as they finished conversing and making the sale.

The unease, fear, and sorrow that radiated off of Alfred were easily felt by Ivan. He had a knack for picking up these emotions, and Alfred was literally drowning in them. Toris brought out a large sack of gold and counted the pieces until he reached five thousand exactly. Forking the large sum of cash over to the short man, he was made to wait again as the man recounted the gold, not wanting to get ripped off in the least. Ivan, having grown bored of watching the two men count the gold, refocused his attention on Alfred. The blonde was staring at him again with wide eyes, worrying his bottom lips with his teeth. Alfred shifted a little bit on his feet, placing all of his weight on one foot to alleviate the pressure from the other. The side of his tunic slipped down a bit on his shoulder, and Ivan could see the edge of a purpling bruise tinting his skin. He didn't know if it was from a love bite or a beating, but it sent a wave of unease through him. Even more so, he wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of being conned and sold a common whore or if it was because he felt sorry for the other.

Finally, they had all reached an agreement and Alfred was handed over to Ivan. He was pushed forward, causing him to stumble a bit on his bare feet. He stood directly in front of Ivan, head down and eyes averted someplace else. Ivan could tell he was too scared to speak. So instead of trying to speak to Alfred, he turned to Toris. "Take…what is his name? Alfred? Take Alfred back to the manor. Show him around and where he will be sleeping. Make sure he eats and takes a bath." Seeing the confused look on Toris's face, Ivan continued. "I will be out in the town for a small bit longer. Until I arrive home, I want you to take care of him. Is that clear, Toris?"

Toris nodded sternly, watching as Ivan turned his back and began walking off with his plethora of guards. Turning to Alfred, Toris tried to ease him with a polite smile. "Hello, Alfred. My name is Toris. I am Lord Ivan's consort and…most favored slave in the house." Seeing how Alfred didn't ease up any, Toris sighed and urged him to begin walking with a small pat on the shoulder. "I know you're scared…I was scared too whenever I was first sold. But you get used to it. It's…not as bad as you think. At least, not with Lord Ivan. He's…a lot better than most others are. You were very fortunate he stumbled upon you today." Continuing on, but letting his voice drop an octave, Toris frowned a bit. "You will still be required to perform your…'duties'. It will be hard at first, but in time you will realize that it's not that bad. Aside from that, you may also take up some other activities around the manor."

From the corner of his eyes, Toris saw Alfred nod grimly. His lips were locked together, his eyes downcast and glossy with the threat of tears. Sighing once again, Toris decided that it would be better for him to continue whenever they reached the manor.

It was a bit of a walk, but they eventually made it back to the large structure. Outside the gate was two guards posted, making sure that nobody suspicious got in or out of Ivan's home. Upon seeing Toris, they immediately stepped aside and let him in with Alfred. They walked along the sidewalk that was lined with flowers and hedges, butterflies and other small bugs perching on the stems and heads of the plants. The sun was high in the sky and shining down brightly, casting everything in an yellowish-white glow. Toris and Alfred made it to the large double doors at the entrance of Ivan's home. Opening one of them, Toris motioned for Alfred to walk inside.

As Alfred and Toris walked past the gates and guards, the blonde could feelthe stares on his barely concealed ass and thighs. Though he'd gotten used to the stares when out in the market, Alfred couldn't help the small tingle of self-consciousness in the back of his mind. Alfred tugged as subtly as he could at the bottom of his tunic in a futile attempt at trying to get it to cover more of his lower body, not noticing when the collar slipped down his shoulder again revealing a couple of mean looking bruises. When Toris opened one of the huge and heavy looking oak doors for him, Alfred mumbled a soft but sullen "thanks." When he stepped inside, Alfred immediately felt a rush of cool, yet comfortable air greet him.

If Alfred thought the garden out front was beautiful (which he did, and was extremely impressed by) then he had to consider the large foyer Ivan owned to be completely breathtaking. It was bigger than the square footage of his house, and the ceiling was at least twice as high. There was a giant glass chandelier dangling and sparkling above his head. The glass windows on either side of the door allowed the sunlight to illuminate the entire room, yet Alfred couldn't see into the mansion through them. Candles and a few torches lined up the walls and were placed tastefully on small tabletops with flowers and vases. A few paintings hanged on a couple walls and the floor was made of marble along with a tall and wide staircase leading up to the second floor. Alfred was standing on a soft red rug that led to the elegant stair way. On either side of the stairs way was a door, both probably leading to other rooms or corridors that lead to even more rooms. Alfred stared a bit awe struck by the impressive display, his previous dismal attitude momentarily forgotten by the sheer magnificence that was the Braginsky Manor's interior. He didn't even notice when Toris closed the door with a heavy sound, and observed Alfred's amazement with gentle amusement. So completely out of it, Alfred jumped a bit and turned to stare at his brunette companion with wide and astonished blue eyes when Toris coughed into his fist to garner Alfred's attention again. Honestly, the blonde looked like a lost and stray puppy that was just shoved into a strange environment...which in a sense, he was.

"Do you like the display?" Toris asked lightly. He gazed around the foyer with Alfred, already familiar with the environment. "I was the same way whenever I was first brought here. You should see the rest of the manor. It's very beautiful. My favorite part will always be the garden." Grabbing the top of Alfred's arm gently, Toris began leading him up the stairs. "Well, I suppose there will be plenty of time for a tour later. At least you know you will be living in luxury. That's the best thing about Lord Ivan's…slaves." Toris grimaced at the word. He never liked it. "Now, let's get you to the kitchen so you can grab a bite to eat. I'm sure you're very hungry. Francis is a wonderful cook. You'll love what he has to offer."

Alfred felt the first bit of real cheer he's had since the bandit attack at the prospect of actual food. Really, the only thing they really fed the slaves going for auction when Alfred was there was some sort of oatmeal like dish, maybe some bread, and some sort of half rotting fruit. They really only fed them enough to keep them healthy looking. Blue eyes slowly beginning to gain back their spark, Alfred replied to Toris's comment with a growing smile. "I'm always up for food! Ain't no doubt about that." Alfred had always been a big eater, considering how energetic and active he was. Even outside of doing farm work, he found ways of keeping himself occupied and on the go, rather it be going to town sometimes with his Pa or exploring the woods around their house and farm. The fact he was forced to stay locked up in a cramped cell that allowed little movement for the first couple of months made his already miserable circumstances even worse.

Toris began walking towards the door on right of the staircase, chuckling a bit at how quickly Alfred perked up a bit at the mention of food. Alfred followed only a couple steps behind, not wanting to get lost as they entered a lit hallway with torches lining the walls as well as more paintings of people and landscapes and surprisingly more flowers held up by vases on shelves on the walls. "There sure are a lot of flowers..." Alfred mused out loud.

"Lord Ivan loves flowers. Particularly sunflowers. He makes sure to keep them around almost all year long, with winter being the exception." Toris sighed through his nose, staring down at his feet as they walked. "He really hates the winter. But in a way, it's also sort of his domain. But anyway…considering the large amount of gold he paid for you, I'm assuming that he will want you to sleep in his chambers tonight. First you will eat, then you will take a bath. I will bring you some new clothes. The ones you're wearing can't be too comfortable right now." Toris turned the corner with Alfred and was now facing the long hallway that lead to the kitchen. This hallway was also framed with more paintings of Ivan's family and some others depicting the city in which they resided in and the surrounding countryside. Toris noticed that Alfred had fallen silent once again at the mention of sharing Ivan's bed.

Alfred nearly stopped walking at the mention of sharing a bed with the man who bought him. Did...did that mean he was going to take Alfred tonight? Would his rape would have been unavoidable tonight regardless of whether Ivan bought him or not? Alfred felt a shiver run through him as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep calm. After his initial mini panic attack in his mind, Alfred cleared his thoughts and asked hesitantly, trying to keep a quiver of fear from his voice. He may be frightened, but he wouldn't show any weakness if he could help it. Someone might try and take advantage of it again. "What can I expect from ...erm, Ivan?" He'd rather not know, or have this happening to him, but he had no choice in the matter and he might as well know what's coming to him...just so he doesn't have a panic attack and freak out. Or he could try and find a way to avoid it...

"Well, first of all, you should always address him as Lord Ivan. He…he doesn't take being disrespected all too well. So make sure that his name never slips from your lips without his title in front of it. As I said earlier, you were bought for a specific role, though you will also have some other roles around the manor if you wish. I can't tell you what Lord Ivan has in store for you. But know that...that he won't intentionally hurt you unless you provoke him. Be polite and willing. That's all I can tell you, Alfred." They finally reached the kitchen and was met with the sight of Francis, the manor's and Ivan's personal chef, already working on dinner for later this evening. "Francis!" Toris called out, gaining the wavy blonde-haired man's attention. "We have a new addition to the manor. His name is Alfred, and I was wondering if maybe you could set up a quick meal for him?" Although a quick meal would have meant a small snack to others, Francis's "quick" meals usually meant a full-course dinner. He took pride in his cooking abilities and loved to show them off whenever possible. Alfred was like a new toy to him to show off his cooking to.

Alfred frowned in dissatisfaction at Toris's reply. So basically he had to be a kiss ass? Well that could be a problem for Alfred, considering that sometimes he let his instincts or emotions take a hold of him. They caused him to sometimes let his mouth run, though for the most part he could hold his tongue...it'd just be very difficult and even then he might let some things slip without thinking. Silence descended once again between the two of them as they finally reached the kitchen. He'd ask Toris more about this place after he's eaten something.

Scanning the kitchen with curious and once again awe struck eyes, he took in how big the kitchen was. There were many pots, pans, and bowls either neatly arranged on various counter tops or were being used to hold, cook, or boil various ingredients. A man with long, wavy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a an apron covering his long, light blue tunic with rolled up sleeves turned to face his new guests. With a delighted and friendly smile, Francis settled his deep blue eyes on Toris, "Ah! Toris, my friend! Lucky for you, I just made snacks not too long ago. All I need to do is pop them into an oven to heat them up and then they can be served!" Francis then set his gaze on Alfred. Looking him up and down, he could guess what Alfred was bought for. Giving his best welcoming smile, Francis took Alfred's hand and much to the younger blonde's surprise, kissed it before sending him a flirtatious wink. "Mon cher Alfred was it? Welcome to my lovely kitchen! I apologize, I won't be able to make a proper meal for you since I am busy preparing dinner. But you can still enjoy a delicious snack!" With that introduction, Francis sauntered over to some already prepared, breaded dish and popped it in the oven.

Alfred was blinking in open shock and confusion over Francis's rather...suave introduction. He gave Toris a look that practically asked him, 'what just happened?'

Toris shook his head with a comical smile on his face. "That's just how Francis behaves. He's very eccentric. If you think that was something, you should see how he behaves around Arthur, our residential alchemist. Those two are constantly fighting over the smallest things. Honestly, I don't think they could be a more mismatched pair. But then again, I guess they kind of balance each other out, you know?" Leaning against one of the many counters in the kitchen, Toris crossed his arms. "We'll be here for a few minutes. If you have any more questions while we're waiting, feel free to ask. I'll try to help you to the best of my ability, Alfred. I know all this must be bizarre and frightening to you."

Alfred felt a small smile twitch up his lips, relaxing a bit in this rather light and pleasant atmosphere. Letting out a dry laugh, Alfred responded, "Bizarre and frightening would be putting it lightly. And could you possibly explain in more detail how things are run around here?" Alfred didn't feel satisfied with Toris's earlier explanation, finding it too vague. Alfred wanted to know exactly what he could get away with and what not. And what he could expect from overall life in this place. He fidgeted from one foot to the other in slight anxiousness for Toris's answer. He would be considered an adult soon so Alfred felt like he deserved the complete truth about his situation.

"Well…I suppose it would be better to tell you everything now so you won't run the risk of being punished later. First and foremost, if Lord Ivan wants you to do something, you do it. No questions asked. Second, do not lie about anything. He can easily see through them and it will only make things worse for you. As for the manor itself, don't break anything, such as the vases or other displays of art. Some of them are really expensive and old and Lord Ivan really values them. Don't go outside the manor walls…it's not exactly like you could. You saw the guards at the gates. If you are unsure about something, always ask for permission first. It's better to be safe than sorry." Toris paused for a bit, thinking of something else important to cover. "All of Ivan's personal slaves answer to him and him only. It's also a rule that no one else…touches…us. If he calls you to his chambers, you go without hesitation. If you disobey him, punishment, depending on the severity of your behavior, varies. Small shows of disobedience usually earn a slap to the face. Larger ones can involve a series of lashes. The most severe punishment comes in the form of a beating or rape. Sometimes both, if he's angry enough." Throughout his entire explanation, Toris noticed how Alfred's face morphed more and more into an expression of shock and horror. Patting the blonde on the shoulder in a comforting way, Toris managed his best smile. "Don't worry, Alfred. As long as you follow the rules, you will never have to deal with those things."

Alfred once more felt dread and terror creeping into his being. At the same time though, a bit of anger sparked as well. How could people just treat other people like this? How could they buy other people like slabs of meat at the market? How could Alfred get himself into this situation? Toris's reassurances did nothing to quell Alfred's worries though. Luckily though, before Alfred could drown himself in raging emotions, Francis came back with a plate holding the cut up bread from before, only since it was cut into pieces, Alfred saw some sort of meat in them. "Alfred, if you would please take a seat over here." Francis motioned with his free hand to a small wooden table with a few chairs surrounding it in the middle of the room. "That is where I myself, as well as other servants eat our meals or snack in between our duties." Alfred nodded, licking his lips as his mind was consumed with the thoughts of food, distracting him from his previous sorrows and fears. If only temporarily.

As Alfred sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the small table, Francis set the plate of food down and purred. "Profitez de la nourriture~" Alfred took the fork on the plate and stabbed one bite of bread-wrapped meat. Plopping it in his mouth, Alfred chewed and smiled happily. Apparently it was sausage. Alfred made a hum of pleasure at the taste of the lightly seasoned meat and warm flaky texture of the bread around it. "This is amazing!" Alfred beamed in the first time in a while, truly amazed that such a simple dish tasted so good.

Francis soaked up the compliment, giving a pleased chuckle, glad that his food could help brighten the down trodden young man. "But of course! I only make the best food in the entire kingdom, ohonhonhon!" Francis boasted, though by his tone hinted that it was all meant in good fun. Even if he truly believed it himself most of the time.

Toris watched Alfred eat, smiling at how serene the blonde seemed now. Just seconds ago, he looked as though he was about to faint from the information Toris gave him. Toris suppressed a laugh, visualizing what Alfred's reaction was going to be like once he took a bath. Their bathing quarters were much nicer than others, and Toris could almost guarantee that Alfred would flip out upon seeing them. The brunette waited until Alfred had scarfed down his food before motioning for the blonde to stand up. "Feeling better, I suppose?" He asked with a soft smile. Alfred nodded enthusiastically, wiping away the crumbs of bread around his mouth. "That's good. I'm happy that you are. Now…" Clasping his hands together, Toris began leading Alfred out of the kitchen. "Are you ready to take a bath? Once you finish you can either retire to bed, or I can show you around some more. Unless you are tired and want to save it for tomorrow morning. " They exited back out into the foyer and began climbing the staircase upwards. They arrived on the third floor and began walking down the hall. Toris waited until they had reached the end before placing his hand on the door handle there. Even the door handles were made out of finely crafted glass. "Lord Ivan should be back any moment now. He wasn't planning on being gone for much longer, so I assume that he is on his way back as we speak." Opening the door for Alfred to see the bathing room, Toris turned back to the blonde, who was now gaping at the inside of the pearly room. "Stay here. I will go fetch you some news clothes and some fresh towels. Also, which scented oil would you like? We have rose and vanilla."

Alfred stood gaping at the pearly white room with gold accents. A large white garden style bathtub that Alfred was pretty sure could hold three of him comfortably, sat in a corner of the bathroom with gold colored knobs and a faucet. A window made of the same glass as the windows in the foyer was placed above the tub on one of the walls, allowing natural light to light up the room. Alfred could see into a small outdoor field of sunflowers, just outside the window. A small half wall jutted out of one of the walls, separating the tub from a bunch of dark red tinted cherry wood counters with white marble counter tops. On top of the counters were two pure white ceramic sinks with gold knobs and faucets again as well as some candles probably placed for lighting at nighttime. On the opposite corner of the tub was a small open door leading to a room that Alfred assumed held a chamber pot or more likely toilet considering how rich Lord Ivan seemed to be. A large mirror was hung on the wall in between both sinks, a fancy one with swirly golden frame around it. Of course a fresh vase of flowers was perched on the top half wall, a vase full of cute sunflowers. Really, all this extravagance was going to take a lot of getting used to.

At Toris's question, Alfred snapped out of his awe struck daze. Blinking at the slightly shorter man, Alfred threw him a confused expression. "What's vanilla?" Having grown up in a relatively poor family, sweets were hard to come by and unfortunately the sweets Alfred was fortunate to have from time to time didn't contain any vanilla in it. At least any vanilla that was a predominate taste in the dish. So Alfred was unfamiliar with the scent or taste of vanilla. Alfred then blushed slightly in embarrassment at his own ignorance as he also asked, "Um…also, how do work a bathtub? I've never been in one or used one before..."

Toris looked sympathetically at Alfred. His ignorance of the upper class world only made the brunette feel even sorrier for the blonde. Alfred was probably some innocent young teenager who had been separated from his parents in town. Some pervert must have gotten their hands on him and thrown him into the slave market. "Vanilla is a scented oil extracted from orchids. It smells very sweet and can be refined into an oil that can be used for bathing and massages, or it can be used in foods to make them sweeter. Also, it's very simple. You've used a sink before, right? A bathtub is similar to that. Lord Ivan has an entire pipe system set up to connect to all the bathing rooms and kitchens in the manor." Plumbing was something that was fairly new to the world. It had only surfaced a couple years ago, and only the rich or those who saved up quite a bit of money could afford to have it. Though, it made living conditions much simpler and easier.

Alfred blinked and nodded, smiling a bit at the fact that if it was like a sink then he should be able to operate it easily. "Yeah, my Ma and Pa saved up quite a bit of money so we could install one in our kitchen! It sure made doing dishes easier on Ma. Although, it only had one knob." It had cost enough money to pay for the installation of the plumbing for just that one sink, never mind installing enough plumbing to allow hot water as well as cold water in the sink. Alfred's Ma had to boil any water if they wanted hot water for whatever reason.

"Ahh," Toris made an offhanded sound. He could definitely see a lot of naivety and innocence in Alfred. Ivan was going drink it all up once he saw just how unspoiled Alfred was. Toris frowned at the thought. Hopefully whatever happened during Alfred's stay here wouldn't change the young and seemingly cheerful boy he was. "I'm going to go fetch the oils, clothes and towels now. Go ahead and start running the bath water. By the time it's done, I should be back." Toris took off once again down the long hallway. The storage room where they kept most of their supplies was located on the ground floor. It's a good thing Alfred was taking a bath in Ivan's bathing room. It reminded him that he needed to restock Ivan's bathing room with supplies and probably saved him from some mild punishment later on.

Alfred nodded his head in acknowledgement, giving Toris's retreating back a thumbs up as he said, "Can do!" When Toris was out of sight, he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After giving the bathroom another awed once over, Alfred set his sights on the huge tub and gave a huge grin. Despite his circumstances, he'd be damned if he let them dampen his excitement for bathing in a tub for the first time, only ever having bathed in a creek, sponged himself while he was in the slave market, and the last time he'd bathed with even relatively warm water was when he was still small enough for his Ma to fill up giant water basin with boiled water from the stove. The last time he had that privilege was when he was five. After that, he'd grown too big to fit in the water basin comfortably and his Pa took him out to the creek to teach him how to swim so he too could bathe in the creek (under adult supervision of course since he was still young). Sitting down on the side of the tub, Alfred looked at the knobs, guessing with his limited literacy that the carved H on one knob and the C carved on the other stood for hot and cold. Fiddling around with the knobs with a look akin to that of an excited child's when they found a new animal or toy to play with, Alfred quickly learned that he needed to turn BOTH the hot and cold knob to avoid freezing or getting burned...the latter had been the most unpleasant of both experiences. He eventually found a comfortably warm temperature and put the chained plug in the drain, and was now waiting for it to fill up with both of his feet in the warm water as he sat on the edge of the tub with his eyes closed and content smile on his face. It felt nice to be this happy, even if momentarily, after the hellish past couple months he had. By the time Toris returned, the tub was only half full.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The Braginsky Manor PT 2

"Told you I'd be back before too long." Toris smiled and set down the supplies. He placed the towel on the marble counter along with a simple, caramel brown tunic. Toris had fetched the clothing from his own room quickly. Since Alfred was a new addition to the manor, he'd have to borrow some of the other slaves' clothes until he could be given a wardrobe of his own. He also placed down two bottles of scented oil; one vanilla and one rose scented, since Alfred hadn't decided on which to use yet. Turning back to the blonde, Toris let out a small puff of air. "There you go. You're all set. I…suppose I'll leave you to it, then?" Turning to walk out the bathing room, Toris stopped and quickly spun around. "Oh! Almost forgot. Lord Ivan's chambers are located directly beside this room. You can access it from that door." Toris inclined his head towards another door in the bathroom. Alfred most likely had confused it for a closet of some type. "As said before, Lord Ivan should be arriving home anytime now. Make sure to be on your best behavior Alfred, and remember what I told you." Giving a sympathetic smile, Toris finally exited the bathroom and left Alfred alone. He had just turned the corner the walk down the stairs whenever he almost bumped into someone. Recognizing it as Ivan, Toris quickly sputtered. "L-Lord Ivan! S-Sorry…I didn't hear you coming up. Ah…Alfred is taking a bath at the moment. He should be done shortly."

Ivan merely nodded sternly at the other, ignoring the way Toris's voice trembled. He was used to the other sounding like that around him. Dismissing the brunette with the wave of his hand, Ivan walked down the third story hallway and stopped just before his bathing room. Pressing his ear against the door, he could hear some faint shuffling coming from inside the room, along with the sound of running water. Carefully twisting the glass knob, he cracked the door open to take a peek inside. He was met with the sight of Alfred sitting alongside the tub, waiting for it to finish filling. It was just about full whenever he turned the water off.

Alfred turned off the water once it seemed full enough to him. Lifting up his leg out of the water, he turned his body on the edge of the tub and settled his feet on the tiled floor. Not wanting to slip and fall or drip water all over the floor, he moved as carefully and quickly as he could over towards the counter to dry his feet and shins off with the towel. He noticed the puddles of water where he walked to get over to the counter and decided to wipe them up, considering how they'd probably serve to make Alfred slip later if he didn't. As he bent down, the small bit of tunic he currently had on that already barely covered his lower parts slipped up the curve of his lower back, unknowingly giving his audience a good view of his slightly plush ass. When he was done, he stood back up and placed the towel on the small half wall, next to the flower vase so he could reach it more conveniently when he got out of the tub.

He was curious as to how he looked since he hadn't seen himself in a mirror properly since the short man first brought him to the "house" he owned back in his town. Alfred walked in front of the mirror as he pulled off his only piece of clothing given to him by the short man. Checking himself out in the mirror, he looked pretty much the same. The only differences were that his blue eyes seemed duller somehow, possibly from the slight bags under his eyes from more than a few restless nights sleeping in his cramped cell. His skin was still sun kissed looking, and he still had his lean muscle build from working on the farm. He did however look skinnier then he remembered, border lining on unhealthily so. Though it seemed despite how skinny he now was, he still couldn't lose the slightly pudgy curve of his hips, much to Alfred's personal annoyance. The biggest difference however had to be numerous bruises littering his torso, back, and shoulders. All the bruises were in various stages of healing. Some were dark purple while others were yellowing to a point of almost disappearing. The most gruesome one though was probably the large bruise on his stomach that was yellowing at the edges from when a guard kicked him there multiple times for having purposefully stomped on his foot. Grimacing a bit at his appearance, Alfred let out sigh. Hopefully he'd eat enough here to fill himself out to at least healthy levels of thinness again. And if he could keep out of trouble (highly unlikely) the bruises may all heal in a months' time without any new additions. Chucking his tunic carelessly next to his fresh clothes, Alfred headed back to the tub, after grabbing both oils.

Sniffing first the rose scented one Alfred smiled lightly at the almost completely identical smell of the oil to the actual plant. He re-screwed the cap back on the oil bottle, placing it down next to him on the tub's edge before unscrewing the cap to the mysterious vanilla scented one and taking a whiff. A bright smile lit up Alfred's face at the pleasantly sweet and relaxing smell, a bit of familiarity hitting him when he realized he'd smelt this before when walking by some sweets shops in his old town before. "Oh, so that's vanilla!" Alfred mused to himself, unaware of the pair eyes and ears able to see and hear him. Pouring a bit of the oil in the water while humming a happy little tune, Alfred watched as oil mixed in with water making it smell like the somewhat familiar, but newly named scent he found. Closing the cap and setting it aside with the other bottle, Alfred finally slipped into the water. Letting out a pleased hum as warmth surrounded him, as he slid down the wall of the tub until only his head and the tops of his knees were the only things not submerged in the sweet smelling water. Alfred relaxed into the water that was so unlike the sometimes frigged and cool water of his creek back home, or the chilly cascading water of ringed out sponges. This was definitely something Alfred could get used to...

Ivan's eyes drank in everything Alfred had to offer.

From the delicious curve of his hips, to the rounded and plush flesh of his ass, the snow haired Lord found himself unconsciously licking his lips at the sight. Though thin and littered with various bruises, Alfred still possessed a gorgeous body. It was beautifully tanned, his skin a radiant and almost glowing light amber. As soon as the blonde had bent over and his tunic had slid up around his hips, Ivan found himself visualizing all the things he could do to the other. How easy it would be to waltz in and bend the other over the counter, run his hands down Alfred's back, squeeze his pert ass, and maybe even give it a small smack. He could clearly hear the other's voice in his mind already, blushing and begging to be fucked. A sweet little virgin who wasn't sure what he wanted, but wanted something regardless. Pretty, toned legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him in closer, making him go deeper…

Ivan quickly averted his eyes, shaking his head and trying to dispel the perverse thoughts running through his mind. He could feel the tell-tale throb of his cock demanding attention. He desperately wished the feeling away. Even though he knew he would only make matters worse by continuing to watch, he was unable to keep his eyes from drifting back to Alfred's form. The blonde was settled into the tub already, submerged all the way up to his chest. The only body parts sticking out were his head and the tops of his knees. He hummed happily, running his hands through the water and smiling contently. Ivan could tell from his behavior that Alfred had never experienced luxury like this before. It was actually kind of cute, the way he laughed a little whilst playing in the water. Alfred hadn't even known what vanilla was. Most people knew what vanilla was. That was a sure-fire way to tell that he'd been isolated his entire life.

But the bruises on his body…were they from beatings or something else? Had the short man lied to him and sold him a common whore? Ivan was unsure…Alfred was innocent enough, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have been raped. Ivan hadn't seen any hickeys or bruises around his thighs or neck. The closest bruise to anything explicit was the one on his stomach. Narrowing his eyes, Ivan decided that he would have to check later himself, whenever Alfred was finished bathing. He'd meet the blonde in his room and question him. Maybe he'd do something to provoke the other. Alfred's reaction should be enough evidence to tell whether or not he was pure or tainted. Slinking away from the door and letting it shut quietly, Ivan entered the door located beside the bathing room and stepped into his room. He crawled onto his very large and plush bed, rolling onto his side and sighing. Now to play the waiting game…

Alfred stayed in the water, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like ages, until his fingers were starting to prune and the water cooled considerably. Alfred sighed a bit in disappointment and hoisted himself out of his little piece of paradise, the only place he has been able to almost completely forget why he was here and what he would have to face once he stepped out of the bathroom. As he was toweling himself off slowly, the thoughts of what Toris warned him about were almost enough to make him want to plug up again the draining tub so he could fill it up again and take another bath. However, he knew that would only be putting off the inevitable, and so with a gulp, Alfred tried to build up his confidence again as he slipped on the light caramel brown tunic Toris lent him. It came with some under garments and dark brown knee length pants. The clothes were a few inches shorter on him then they were probably intended to be, and he's sure they would have been tight on him if he hadn't lost so much weight due to the slave traders only giving them enough food to live and look somewhat healthy. Putting on a brave smile as he looked himself over in the mirror again, he turned and headed to the door he walked in through. Hopefully Toris would be waiting for him or walking by to check on him and he could ask Toris to show him around more. Turning the crystal door knob, he peeked his head out, looking down the hall and finding no helpful brunette in sight. Actually, no one was in sight. It was also silent. Alfred was pretty sure he'd be able to hear a pin drop from the other side of the long corridor! With a small frown, Alfred figured he could wait in Ivan's chamber's for Toris to return, not wanting to risk getting lost and winding up someplace he shouldn't be if he wandered around looking for the kind, green eyed man.

With a reluctant huff, Alfred closed the bathroom door, heading across the room to the third door he had assumed was a closet door upon his earlier inspection of the room. Had Toris not pointed out it connected the bathroom to Ivan's room, Alfred probably would have forever thought it was a closet until proven wrong. Opening the door, he stepped into what he assumed was Ivan's chambers. He gasped and stared , gaping at the breath-taking yet not over the top and distasteful extravagance of the room. Alfred's eyes traced every contour of Ivan's large room, eventually falling on a large, plush bed with a canopy. Alfred blue eyes widened and froze as they settled on the large and pale form of Ivan lying on his side near the edge of the bed closest to Alfred, with his piercing violet eyes staring intently at the sunshine blonde. Alfred felt a bit of pink light his cheeks at having been caught gaping and admiring Ivan's room like it was some art master piece, his stance simultaneously becoming more guarded and eyes turning wary under Ivan scrutinizing look. Alfred awkwardly asked "Um...You're Iv-Lord Ivan, right?" Of course he was. Alfred honestly just asked to get rid of this awkward and nerve wrecking silence. Luckily Alfred caught himself before didn't address his new...lord by his proper title. He might have to consider asking Ivan if he could just call him "sir", considering Alfred already called people of higher authority that. It'd easier for Alfred to remember calling him that anyway.

Ivan smiled at the other, though it wasn't the type of smile Toris gave Alfred. It was a devious smile, one filled with knowing and dark intentions. Craning his arm out a bit, Ivan curled in his fingers, motioning for Alfred to approach him. At the apprehensive look in the other's eyes, Ivan opted to speak in a sweet and soft tone. "Come here, Alfred. I wish to speak with you." Ivan made no move to sit up. Rather, he stayed in his comfortable position on his side, gazing up at the blonde with enchanting and hungry violet eyes. He could visibly see Alfred swallow, his legs protesting against Ivan's will. But Alfred began walking over to the bed, shakily and stiffly. Ivan could see the faint beginnings of trembling starting up in Alfred. The blonde continued walking until he reached the edge of the bed, refusing to sink down to Ivan's level. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Ivan turned so that he was now facing Alfred fully. With his sweet and relatively innocent smile in place, he motioned to the spot opposite of him. "Why don't you lie down, Alfred? I'm sure you're tired after all of today's events. How was your bath?" Seeing the slight shake of Alfred's head, Ivan's smile quickly morphed into a grimace. He was trying to be nice and sweet towards the blonde, but if Alfred continued showing signs of reluctance, Ivan might just retract his kindness. With more of a hard edge to his voice now and violet eyes narrowing dangerously, Ivan commanded in a steely tone. "Sit. Down. Alfred. Do not disobey me, pet."

The sickeningly sweet facade Ivan put up was what had creeped Alfred out and was a big reason he didn't want to sit next to large man, the tone and smile putting him on edge. However, at his small bit of defiance, it seemed the platinum blonde's true temperament came out. Grinding his teeth in an attempt to hold his tongue, Alfred's blue eyes sparked in defiance and offense at being referred to as a pet and being commanded like a dog. However, he complied with the command, not wanting to get in trouble this early into the game. Rounding the other side of bed, Alfred laid down as far away from Ivan as he was pretty sure he could get away with, only being a few inches away from the edge of the bed on his side. He glared up at the ceiling, arms crossed on, on his back, and very tense. He wouldn't let it show, but he was a bit terrified about where this was heading, since he was pretty sure Ivan didn't invite him to lay down because he was concerned about how tired he might be from today's events. Alfred asked stiffly and hesitantly, "W...What do you want to talk about." He didn't see it, but Ivan grimaced more in dissatisfaction at the space between them, but didn't press for Alfred to move closer.

"Hmm…a multitude of things." Ivan hummed quietly. He didn't like how stiff Alfred seemed or the glare that was plastered to his face. It was definitely shooting Ivan's mood down and he didn't appreciate it at all. He didn't like it whenever he could plainly see defiance written all over his pets. So, in order to wipe the glare off of Alfred's face, Ivan rolled closer to the rigid blonde and smiled whenever he heard the other gasp in surprise. Soon he was right next to Alfred and could feel the heat of his skin and his recent bath radiating off of him. The sweet smell of vanilla wafted from him, and Ivan breathed it in deeply. Seeing the edge of a bruise poking out from where the tunic dipped a bit on his shoulder, Ivan reached out and traced it gently with his fingers. "Where did this come from?" The violet eyed Lord asked with almost genuine sounding curiosity.

Alfred hissed a bit at the touch. Even if it was gentle, that particular bruise was still new and hurt like hell to be touched. Ivan quickly withdrew his hand, holding both up with an "innocent" smile as if to say he surrendered when Alfred jerked his shoulder away a bit from Ivan's touch. Alfred almost felt like snapping at him and saying, "Where do you think?" but held his tongue. Instead, he just gave a curt reply of, "From the slave dealer and his guards." Glancing from where he glared at the ceiling to Ivan, he eyed him, blue eyes still wary and guarded. Ivan just raised an eyebrow and looked expectant. Much to Alfred's chagrin, he seemed to be silently commanding him to elaborate. With a huff Alfred grumbled, "I wasn't exactly a goodie-two-shoes. I mouthed off and was defiant. Obviously there were consequences." Alfred didn't regret it though. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Ahh. Just like you are beginning to mouth off to me right now? I don't appreciate the behavior, Alfred. I'm giving you the chance to fix it before I get angry. The least you can do to repay me for taking you out of that environment is be grateful and return my kindness. Otherwise…" Ivan let his sentence trail off with a smile. He could see Alfred shiver under his implications. Knowing Toris, the other should have already been informed of the rules and behavior code around the house. So the fact that Alfred was being snappy and sassy towards him was solid proof that taming the blonde would take some time and patience.

Alfred felt anger bubble within him. He was supposed to be thankful that Ivan bought him? That despite the fact he saved Alfred from being raped in the short term, he was going to be raped anyway? That he had lost all his rights as a human being because of people like him willing to buy people like objects? Losing his right to say no? Even growing up as a poor farmer's son he had more rights than a slave! Sure, he's gained some luxury, but in Ivan's eyes he was nothing more than a pet and had no humanity or was even worth anything other than a sex toy. Sure, Alfred felt relief that at least he (presumably) wouldn't starve here, but he was supposed to show gratitude for becoming nothing more than a pet? Oh, Hell no. Despite his growing anger and extreme dislike (bordering on hatred) for this bastard of a man. Alfred gave him his brightest smile before saying, "Forgive me Lord Ivan. I'm just overwhelmed by suddenly being thrust into a new place. And I can't say I'm completely alright with the shit that's happened to lead me here." The apology was completely insincere, though the rest wasn't a complete lie. Right now, he just wanted to stay out of trouble as long as possible. Honestly, besides saving him from being raped by the short man's guards, Ivan has only proved to be just the same as him, only he took better care of his slaves in the sense of clothes and food. Ivan's supposed kindness to him thus far has been fake, only turning Alfred off towards him even more. Though above all else, Alfred felt scared and hated himself for getting into this situation in the first place.

Instantly picking up the sarcasm in Alfred's tone, Ivan's lips formed a straight line as his face went emotionless and cold. So the blonde was quite the rebel and had a bit of a mouth on him. Ivan would be sure to change that quickly. Quickly snatching Alfred's arms and pinning them above his head, Ivan loomed over the other, his violet eyes and mouth hovering dangerously close to Alfred's face. Staring down at the blonde with a dissatisfied smirk, Ivan muttered out darkly. "Such foul language and a nasty tone coming from such a pretty mouth. You should watch what you say, Alfred." Ivan purred the blonde's name into his ear, feeling the other struggle against him slightly. He gave a warning squeeze on Alfred's wrists, hearing him gasp out in slight pain. "You see, I am not like other Lords; pampered, spoiled, and soft. I don't leave punishment to others, because it is practically useless. If you want someone to fear you, you do it yourself." Ivan used a single arm to pin both of Alfred's above his head while his other hand was free to roam elsewhere. He stroked the side of the blonde slave's cheek, his fingers brushing softly against the tanned skin. "Now, allow me to clarify what I'm sure Toris has already explained to you. Be a good boy and you will be rewarded for your behavior. Be a rebellious, little brat and you will be punished until you learn otherwise. In time, you will see that I'm not your enemy, Alfred. If I like you enough, I may even go as far as to personally please you myself. So far, you've done nothing but make a horrible impression on me. But there's still time to correct your behavior. So if I were you," Ivan growled out the last bit, gripping Alfred's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. Frightened and angry blue met cold and shining violet. "I would take this as a hint to follow the rules and behave. Are we clear?"

A shiver coursed through Alfred, fear slowly replacing anger as he looked into Ivan's cold violet eyes. He tried to keep the fear from showing on his face, lips pressed into a tight line to keep his lips from trembling. He couldn't however keep the fear from being reflected in his clear, sky blue eyes. Despite the tight grip on his chin, he was able to give slow nod of his head in indication that he heard Ivan's warning, eyes glancing to the side to avoid eye contact with powerful man. Alfred felt the hold on his wrists and chin disappear, having apparently appeased Ivan with his compliance.

Smiling down at Alfred and the sight of obedience, Ivan removed his arm from holding Alfred down and opted to cup the blonde's face. Silently amused at the bewildered and shocked expression on the other's face, Ivan leaned forward and kissed him softly and fully on the lips. He whispered against them in a low, sweet, and accented voice. "Mmm, good boy." Pressing a second and final kiss to the stunned slave, Ivan murmured quietly while backing away from him and off the bed. "Your lips are soft…" The powerful Lord exited his bedroom, deciding that his interrogation of Alfred was quite the success. He'd leave the blonde to simmer in his thoughts and Ivan's words. Maybe the next time he spoke to Alfred, he would be much more pleasant.

Alfred froze in astonishment as he felt firm and cool lips press against his not only once but twice. As Ivan left the stunned blonde in his chambers, his words and actions slowly started to sink in. Eyes narrowing, Alfred let out a small growl before turning on his side, back facing the door as he lay on the plush and comfortable bed. Cursing Ivan in his mind, Alfred seethed. The bastard had the nerve to threaten him and then kiss him! That was Alfred's first kiss, and he was sure that wouldn't be the only first Ivan would take. Alfred's eyes started to burn as they welled up with fresh tears, and his body trembled slightly. The helplessness from earlier returned as a reminder of the reality of his situation was brought back. Ivan could do anything he wanted to Alfred, and Alfred couldn't do a damned thing about it.

Hot tears trailed down Alfred's cheeks, wetting them as he cried as silently as possible, though unable to stop the audible sniffling that was periodically heard. He hadn't cried since he first arrived into the care of the slave trader, but all the fear, anger, frustration and helplessness he was experiencing was just boiling over now and he needed to let it out. Before Alfred knew it, his eyes started drooping and he fell asleep with a tear stained face.


	4. First Night

"Toris," Ivan began, looking up from the spot where he was looking over some letters his generals had sent him. At the bottom of the papers were the signatures of two of his best generals: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Both brothers and both talented commanders and fighters. It seemed that they were on their way back for some much needed rest and recuperation. Two lesser generals would be taking their place in their absence. Usually one always stayed out in the field while the other came back for rest, but Ivan had noticed that they had both been coming back for the last couple months or so. He never questioned it, though. They both deserved the rest. Looking out the window and seeing that it was settling fast into evening time, Ivan continued without looking away. "Go up to my chambers and wake Alfred if he is asleep. Have him come down for dinner." Francis should be about done with his cooking. He usually always was around this time. "Also, I would like for you to contact a tailor for me. I'd like for them to send me an assortment of clothing for Alfred. After dinner, take his measurements so we can get the right size. But don't order too much, for he will surely thicken out some after being here for a while. Also, can you ask them to keep the color scheme to mostly blue? Light blue would be good." Ivan had thought about it after leaving Alfred alone earlier. The brown tunic he'd been wearing didn't suit his hair, eyes or skin at all. Something nice, light, and blue would look charming on the other. It'd really bring out Alfred's eyes. He needed a new wardrobe anyway. Ivan liked for his slaves to look nice. Alfred just happened to look nicer than the others.

Toris gave a hasty nod, quickly doing as spoke with a "Yes, sir." The brunette scurried out of Ivan's study, going down the corridors of the third floor and heading towards Ivan's chamber. Toris had intended to show Alfred around more after his bath, but after running into Lord Ivan, he gave the two some space- hoping Alfred would remember his advice. Soon afterwards, Ivan returned and told him to let Alfred rest with a bit of a satisfied smirk on his lips. Toris didn't even want to know what Ivan did to Alfred to warrant such an expression, though from the lack of disheveled clothes he doubted it was anything too serious.

Reaching the large oak door to Ivan's room, Toris gave a polite knock and waited for a reply. After a couple of minutes of not receiving one, Toris sighed and assumed Alfred was asleep. Opening the door quietly and shutting it behind him, Toris looked towards the bed and was greeted to the sight of Alfred's back to him. Walking over to the other side of the huge bed that Toris himself slept in on more than one occasion, he looked down at Alfred's sleeping face. Toris frowned, eyes softening in sympathy at the faint red tracks running from Alfred's closed lids and down his cheeks. Gently shaking the blonde's shoulder, he tried to rouse him from sleep.

Blue eyes looking even brighter from how the whites of his eyes where slightly blood shot from crying slowly blinked open as Alfred awoke from a dreamless sleep. "Toris?" Alfred mumbled groggily in confusion, but began sitting up and arranging himself to sit at the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off and touching the floor. Raising an arm and stretching a bit, Alfred slurred a bit as he slowly woke up, "Whad'ya need?"

"It's almost dinner time. Lord Ivan requested that I wake you so you can come eat. Oh, I will also need to take your measurements after dinner. Lord Ivan is going to order you a shipment of new clothes tomorrow. They should be in within the next couple of days." Toris helped the other stand up from his groggy, sleep-fogged trance. Alfred shook his head a bit and rubbed at his eyes. "Come now. Dinner is almost done. If you liked Francis's cooking earlier today, you'll love what he has to offer now. You'll also get to meet the others. Arthur, Yao, Eduard, and Raivis should be down there too." The reason they hadn't ran into the others today was because they had all been busy with their duties while Toris took care of Alfred. He had a feeling that Alfred would feel better whenever he saw so many others in the same situation as him. Though, their situations were a lot less mild considering they had been here a while. Alfred was still new and Ivan hadn't even broken him in yet. Toris hoped that the powerful man would refrain from doing so for a long while. Alfred didn't need that kind of stress on him at the moment. He still had so much to adjust to.

Alfred's mood initially plummeted at the mention of the seemingly bipolar lord's name, looking very vexed with the large man after having only spoken with him once. Really, Alfred was tempted to just skip out on the meal and crawl back into bed, not wanting to face Ivan yet (or ever again). However at the mention of other new people to meet, Alfred perked up a bit. Besides, just then as Toris began leading Alfred around the bed and towards the door, Alfred's stomach let out a mighty growl. With a light blush and smile, Alfred joked, "Guess my stomach's ready to get acquainted with Francis's awesome cooking once more." Building up his confidence, Alfred figured that was enough sulking about his situation for now. And if he didn't show up for dinner, Ivan might question him about it later. He didn't want to give the asshole the pleasure of knowing his threat affected him so much. With a determined glint in his eyes, Alfred walked a bit straighter. He wasn't going to let Ivan ruin his dinner completely. Alfred was going to enjoy the food and just ignore his presence entirely (Unless spoken to of course).

They made their way down to the dining room, descending both sets of stairs until they arrived in the foyer. Taking another long hallway located by the entrance of the manor doors, they eventually made it to the grand and colossal dining room. It was brightly lit with crystal chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. The table was decorated with an ornate slip, fancy silverware and glasses lining it up and down. Bottles of expensive wine were set in baskets so everyone could have something to drink. Already seated at some of the chairs were Eduard, Raivis, Yao, and Arthur. Toris lead Alfred over to them, smiling as he introduced the blonde. "Hey everyone. I just wanted to introduce you to Alfred. He's a new addition to the manor." Toris motioned to Alfred, who had come to a standstill by his side. The group of slaves gave their hellos while Arthur merely nodded to acknowledge Alfred's presence. Raivis, the smallest of the group, gave Alfred a polite and cheerful smile, waving at him. "Alfred, this is Eduard-" Toris motioned to the medium sized blonde that was wearing a pair of spectacles. "This is Raivis-" Toris motioned to the short and very young boy with the sandy blonde hair. "This is Yao-" He motioned to the exotic looking dark brunette whose hair was tied back into a ponytail. He raised his caramel eyes to meet Alfred's blue ones. "And over there is Arthur. He's the alchemist that I mentioned earlier. He usually stays with Francis…" Toris leaned in closer so he could whisper the last line. "…but judging from the look on his face, he's probably a little put out with Francis at the moment. So he's here instead of in the kitchen. But don't worry. He gets over it pretty fast. He can never stay mad at Francis, no matter how hard he tries." The group giggled a bit. As if knowing what they were talking about, Arthur merely scoffed and turned his chin upwards.

Alfred laughed a bit along with everyone else. Francis and Arthur together sure sounded like an interesting sight to see, considering how everyone else seemed to find amusement in their antics. Waving to everyone, Alfred introduced himself. "Hiya! Like Toris said I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet ya!" Alfred gave the brightest smile he could muster. He wanted to make a good impression and possibly make friends with all if not most of them. Having friends would certainly make living here much easier.

"Hi Alfred! I'm Raivis!" Raivis was the first to speak, jumping up and holding his hand out for Alfred to shake. He only came up to Alfred's chest, so he had to hold his hand a bit higher. Alfred took it and shook it with a smile. "It's really good to meet someone new! You look pretty young. How old are you? I'm 13 summers! Well…I just turned 13 summers not too long ago."

Eduard sent the younger boy a critical look. "Are you already trying to annoy him to death, Raivis?" The younger boy turned and stuck his tongue out at Eduard. "He's always like this…" The spectacled man muttered.

"Well, I like meeting new people. Unlike you, grouchy! You're always teasing me, Eduard!" Raivis sent the older male a glare before turning back to Alfred. "Sorry. He's a real meanie about things. I try to ignore him, but he sometimes is a little too much."

Toris merely sighed at the two quarrelling boys. He knew though that deep down, underneath all of Eduard's teasing and Raivis's complaining, they were like brothers in a way. Eduard always tried to keep Raivis from getting into trouble with Ivan.

Alfred blinked at the enthusiastic boy before breaking out into a grin himself. "Hey I'm not that young! I'm gonna be 18 in less than a month, so I'm at least four years older than you!" Alfred replied with another laugh. He liked Ravis. He seemed like a cute kid. Ravis just nodded and smiled happily before heading back to his seat. Turning back to Toris, Alfred asked, "So where do we sit?" There were plenty of chairs, more than enough for their group. If Alfred understood correctly, this was just for this little group, plus Francis and...He who shall not be named. Wait... everyone in here for the exception of Francis and Arthur was bought as a sex slave? So did that mean? Alfred glanced worriedly at Ravis before whispering to Toris, "Wait, Toris…don't tell me Ivan uses Ravis for...?" He trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

Toris gaped at Alfred before exclaiming in a hushed whisper. "O-Oh no! Of course not! Lord Ivan could never stoop to something so low. He's never laid a finger on Raivis, except for whenever punishing him. Even then, it's nothing horrible like that. No, of course not. Raivis can even vouch for himself."

Although Toris wasn't exactly supporting Ivan or personally trying to defend him, he did respect the powerful lord for never touching Raivis inappropriately. Even Ivan had his limits, and that was definitely one of them. Personally, Ivan hated those who took advantage of young boys like that. Even if it was a tad bit hypocritical of what he did with his slaves. However, he waited until they were at least of were of decent age before trying anything with them. Toris could at least respect that.

Alfred opened his mouth as if to say something more but was cut off by a door opening and several servants coming in with platters of food. Francis followed behind with a satisfied smile on his face, obviously proud of his cooking. The servants set the platters of food down on the table and filed out of the room before anyone could say a word to them. They were always fast with what they did and seemed to always disappear as soon as they had arrived. Francis took a seat beside Arthur, who was still sulking about their earlier argument. "Mon cher, how long will you be angry at me this time, hmm? You know I hate it whenever you refuse to speak to me." Francis purred in his accented voice. Arthur merely grumbled too low for him to hear and stood strong in his act of being put out with the cook. He crossed his arms over his cloaked figure, deciding to stay silent for the remainder of the dinner.

It wasn't long after the food was brought in that Ivan walked into the dining room as well, lavishly dressed in comfortable evening attire. He wore his usual small smile on his face, his expression unreadable despite said smile. The room was filled with several greetings of his name. Some were spoken enthusiastically while others were spoken with a hint of fear. Raivis was among the latter while Toris was among the former. The snow haired lord took a seat close to Alfred. While the servants had been setting out the food, Toris had directed Alfred to sit at the corner edge of the table which was directly beside Ivan's preferred seat. Ivan sent Alfred a much more genuine smile, though it was laced with an underlying hint of something dark and foreboding. Turning back to his company, Ivan looked at each and everyone one of them. "Good evening everyone! I hope your day went well. Francis, your cooking looks and smells delicious as always."

Returning a proud smile back to Ivan, Francis merely nodded his head. "Ahh, thank you Lord Ivan. I'm glad you think so. So…why don't we all dig in? Bon Appétit!" With that, several clings of silverware could be heard throughout the room.

Toris had taken a seat beside Alfred and was currently helping to dish some food onto the other's plate. Ivan saw that the brunette made no move to fill Alfred's cup with any wine, so he decided to do so himself. Grabbing the shiny see-through glass, he popped the cork off the top of one of the wine bottles and poured Alfred a generous helping. "You must have something to drink with your food, Alfredka." Ivan spoke his name in his native language, watching as confusion crossed the other's face. He wouldn't explain to him what it meant now. He liked the look of confusion on Alfred's face. It was cute.

Blue eyes widened owlishly, expression akin to that of a confused puppy as he tried to figure out what Ivan called him. The beginning sounded like his name...maybe a nickname? Ivan did have a bit of an accent so maybe it was a nickname or an insult? Alfred however soon abandoned his confusion when he realized who exactly was talking to him, eyes returning to a normal size Alfred now had a look of apprehension on his face. Body stiffening slightly, and giving a strained and small smile, Alfred awkwardly thanked the cause of all his current worries. "Um...thanks Lord Ivan." Alfred had done the polite thing, despite his obvious dislike for the lord. He felt confident enough to go back to ignoring the other and eating his food, listening to the other's conversations.

Lifting up the glass of wine, Alfred sniffed it curiously. Francis apparently caught the action and smiled in Alfred's direction, "Ah, I see you're enjoying the aroma of the wine, oui? I'm sure you'll enjoy the Late Harvest Riesling!" Francis assured.

Alfred blinked at him in confusion, "Wait, I thought this was white wine..."

Francis narrowed his eyebrows in his own confusion, replying. "Yes Alfred, it is. I was just giving the type of white wine."

Eyes widening in astonishment at the new information, Alfred exclaimed more than asked. "So there's more than just red and white wine!?" Everyone was giving Alfred a blank stare, one that was clearly questioning his intelligence. Hesitantly, Francis continued explaining to the wheat colored blonde. "Yes, mon cher...like I said, Riesling is a type of white wine. There are many different types of red and white wines, all named differently depending on what fruits they're made of, how aged the fruits were when picked and then made into juice and fermented, and what regions of kingdoms they were picked and made in..." Alfred blinked and made an "Oh." with his mouth in understanding.

Really, Toris shouldn't be this stunned at Alfred's ignorance of simple luxuries, considering how just a few hours ago he didn't know what vanilla was. Still though, he couldn't help but feel dumbfounded as he felt the need to question the poor, confused boy. "Alfred...have you never had wine before?"

Alfred shook his head and replied with a simple, "Nope. We couldn't afford the stuff. The closest thing my Ma and Pa had was some really old whiskey they drank on special occasions. I've had that before though!" Alfred grinned in pride at not being completely new to the alcohol experience.

Yao who was sitting on Ivan's other side, directly across from Alfred, glanced up at him from over the rim own glass of wine. Setting the glass down with a natural grace, the foreign man gave Alfred look that was a mix between curiosity and concern. With a slight frown on his face, Yao asked, "Alfred, where exactly did you live before um...getting here?"

Alfred just shrugged nonchalantly before answering "Oh, well I grew up on a farm just outside of a small town a couple of towns over. That is before, um...you know..." He trailed off awkwardly at the end, but his point got across as to what he was referring to. The other slaves in the room nodded their heads in understanding.

Ivan gave a small laugh at the blonde's ignorance of the upper class world and his naivety. It was strangely cute and endearing. Ignoring the scowl that Alfred gave him, Ivan spoke without looking away from his own glass. "Hmm, I see. I suppose it would only make sense that you ended up in the slave market. A poor, inexperienced boy with no knowledge of the modern world most likely wandering around town…it must have made kidnapping you all the easier."

A loud sound of offense sounded throughout the room and Toris shot Ivan a worried and slightly shocked expression. He knew the other could be blunt, but that was mostly reserved for private encounters, not the dinner table. It wasn't like Alfred could actually speak back to him in the same manner, but it still managed to make the air tense around the dinner table. In a low and strained voice, Toris managed to whisper, "Lord Ivan…please…"

Ivan drank up the angry glare Alfred was sending him. The boy really did wear his emotions on his sleeve. "I'm sure that's similar to how it happened. Am I right Alfred? Oh, but there's no need to be embarrassed by it. You obviously couldn't help what happened. How could you have ever known?" Ivan's voice was full of mock sympathy. He watched Alfred bristle, the blonde clenching his teeth tightly together in an attempt to hold his tongue. Ivan smiled against the rim of his glass, taking silent pleasure in the fact that he was getting under Alfred's skin. He wanted Alfred to realize that no matter what, he would always be in charge. Not Alfred. And Ivan could bend him to his will no matter what. Ivan would cut the other down until he was nothing but a submissive piece of pretty ass.

Alfred was rigid in his seat, tensed due to suppressing his absolute rage at Ivan's almost accurate description of what happened to him. Practically trying to burn through Ivan's skull with the intensity of his glare, Alfred admitted through grinding teeth. "More or less, though don't concern yourself with it my lord." 'Though you'll never know the half of it you arrogant son of a bitch.' Alfred added mentally, his glower heating up for a moment to cover the flash of hurt in his eyes as he remembered his parents and the farm. Turning away from the infuriating and condescending man, Alfred returned to his plan of ignoring the other's presence. He took a sip of the wine that was the catalyst for the whole conversation that brought such animosity and tenseness to the previously relatively, light atmosphere. Relaxing a bit as the sweet liquid hit his tongue, Alfred's eyes lit up a bit in pleasant surprise. Turning to face a rather stiff and astonished Francis, Alfred beamed brightly at him as he exclaimed. "You were right Francis. It's sweet and really good!" Francis's body relaxed as well.

Smiling gingerly, he nodded his head and answered. "I told you, non?" Soon the oppressively tense atmosphere that had swept over the room evaporated as light conversation took hold once more. Throughout the rest of dinner and dessert, Alfred smiled and laughed with the others. No one noticed the bewildered expression Ivan wore at having his comment being brushed off. No one except the rather observant brunette who was the closest to Ivan.

Toris noticed the tense and surprised look on Ivan's face. It was an expression only seen whenever he was genuinely taken off guard. After Alfred's dangerously snarky comment, Toris half expected Ivan to stand up from the table and ask everyone to excuse him and Alfred. If any of the other slaves had done it, he probably wouldn't have hesitated in administering a hard, stinging slap or maybe even a bone crunching punch to the face right then and there. Toris had his fair share of experiences where he had to snap someone's nose bone back into place. Ivan's punches never did leave anything unscathed. Apparently, Alfred's bold and courageous retort really bit into Ivan. What frightened Toris even more was that he couldn't tell if the other was angry. He'd grown used to being able to differentiate Ivan's expressions and body language from each other, but this was just unnerving.

Ivan felt himself lock up at the biting retort. Did it hurt his feelings? Of course not. Alfred was just a common slave bought off the market. Did it surprise him greatly? Yes, very much so. Usually after doing something like he did to Alfred earlier, they were much too scared to try anything. Did it surprise him even more that he had a hard time getting angry at Alfred's snappy comeback? Yes, even more so than the latter. Something in him protested against the thought of backhanding the blonde off his chair and into the floor. Sure, the pained sound and face Alfred would make afterward would be like sweet music to his ears, but the very aspect of bringing his hand down on Alfred seemed…unnatural. Not right. Ivan couldn't figure it out.

He realized from the look that Toris was shooting him that his inner turmoil must have shown through. Clearing his throat quietly, Ivan decided to brush the comment off and ignore it as if it never happened. If the other slaves took Alfred as an example and tried to defy him in a similar matter, he wouldn't hesitate in using them as an example to show that he was still in charge. Ivan took a sip of his wine and began dishing some food into his plate. Every once in a while, he'd look up from eating and see Alfred conversing with the others. In a short amount of time, the blonde's attitude and demeanor had done a complete three-sixty; going from begrudging, gloomy, and sarcastic to being carefree, humorous, and happy. Ivan worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Alfred acted so much different with the others, but with him, it was all forced and vehement. He bought Alfred fair and square, so why couldn't he have that for himself? Noticing that the brunette had yet to take his eyes away from him, Ivan bit out rather snappily. "Eat your food Toris. Before it gets cold."

Toris jumped a little at the comment and picked up his silverware. He whispered a quiet, "Yes, Lord Ivan" before taking a bite.

Soon dinner ended, as well as a delicious dessert made by Francis. It was some sort of fruit tart and Alfred thoroughly enjoyed it. Never in his dreams did he suspect he'd get to eat all the appetizing foods he's only ever seen in shop windows. The evening got even better when Ivan announced that he would be doing some business in his study, telling Toris to join him after he followed through with Ivan's earlier orders. After Ivan departed, everyone else started filing out of the dining room to do their own thing for the evening. All except for Alfred and Toris, the brunette having earlier told Alfred to wait when Alfred made a move to leave with everyone else.

Glancing at Toris from the corner of his eyes, Alfred asked curiously from his seat at the table. "Watcha need Toris?"

Looking down at the blonde, Toris made a motion for Alfred to stand up. He led him back to the foyer and up the stairs, explaining along the way. "I have to take your measurements. Lord Ivan is going to have a new shipment of clothing come in for you tomorrow. Um…how do you feel about the color blue?" Toris asked awkwardly. It wasn't as if Alfred had a choice in the matter. If Ivan wanted him to wear blue, he'd wear blue. If Ivan wanted Alfred to walk around in the skimpiest outfit possible, then Alfred would have to do exactly that. If not…he'd have to face the heat. They eventually made it back up to Ivan's chambers and Toris began pulling out the measurement tape from his satchel.

Alfred blinked. He kinda just figured he'd be getting hand-me-down clothes from his fellow slaves. Well this was a confusing, but pleasant surprise. He'd never had clothes that actually fit him perfectly. A new, interesting trend that has been springing up in the middle to lower class towns were shops that sold a variety of standard size clothing for a remarkably cheaper price than specially made and measured clothing. This though made it difficult at times to find clothes that fit perfectly, especially stores that sold lower quality clothes or old hand-me-downs to poorer people.

Alfred shrugged at the question, answering "Got nothing against it. Actually, it's one of my top favorite colors!" Alfred smiled at the end, his three favorite colors being in order red, white and blue. They were the same colors as the flag of Alfred's old kingdom. It was very far southwest of the Kingdom of Rus. Alfred still remembers the wide open prairies of his beloved Kingdom of Ameris, despite having been really young when his parents immigrated to Rus after hearing how prosperous it was becoming.

"Oh, good!" Toris was glad Alfred would go along with it. Fewer protests meant fewer complications. He began wrapping the measuring tape around specific parts of Alfred's body, trying not to touch him in ticklish places or let his fingers linger. Toris wrote down Alfred's measurements as he went on. Now that he could actually see and sort of feel Alfred up close, Toris was surprised to find that underneath Alfred's seemingly small frame were the hard muscles of a well-built person. Alfred could really hurt a person if he wanted to. Maybe he could even hurt Ivan… "Okay, all done." Toris stuffed the measuring tape back into his satchel. "Well…feel free to turn in for the night. But please, don't go wandering off. You'll get lost rather easily. I promise to give you an official tour tomorrow afternoon. I, uh…I have to go help Lord Ivan now. Good night Alfred."

Alfred nodded his head in understanding. Before Toris could leave though, he pulled the smaller male into a tight hug. It only lasted a couple moments, since it was just a friendly hug. But As Alfred pulled back he kept his grip on Toris's shoulder. Giving Toris a warm and grateful grin he said, "Thanks Toris, for being so nice and helpful. It's...nice to see a friendly face again, y'know?" Alfred was really grateful to Toris. He'd been very kind and even warned him about what to expect from Ivan. He didn't ridicule his lack of knowledge about upper class life or luxury, and even seemed genuinely concerned for Alfred. Unlike some people he won't dwell on.

Sputtering a bit and feeling his face heat up, Toris managed to reply back as calmly as he could. "I-It's not a problem Alfred, really. I'm not being mean by saying this or anything, but maybe you should refrain from hugging me. At least in public. I really appreciate the notion and all and it's sweet, but Lord Ivan is a very jealous person. He will have my head on a platter if he saw us doing something like that. I'm sorry, please don't be put out with me. You're a very pleasant person." It was true. Alfred was a breath of fresh air in the manor. He was lively and cheerful and still had a strong sense of freedom. Toris hoped that his little fire would keep burning for a while longer before Ivan inevitably snuffed it out.

Alfred frowned in confusion, but nodded his head in acknowledgment to the flustered man's request. "'S cool, I understand. But why would he go after you? From what I heard at the dinner table, you're the favorite, so wouldn't he go after me if he got jealous?" Really it sounded like the poor brunette was the target of most of Ivan's...advances whenever he was in the mood. The powerful Lord also kept the man constantly at his side, and treated Toris better, but at the same time worse than the other slaves...if the brief allusions to possible scars caused by Ivan were any indication. Really, the man was so bipolar. It seemed he respected Toris's opinion the most, at least when it came to work matters. Yet at the same time, he's given Toris some of his more brutal punishments more often than any other slave of Ivan's. Of course, this wasn't spoken about plainly in front of Ivan, but Alfred was able to read in between the lines...

"Well, that's mainly because he knows that I know better than to do anything like that. If I allow it in any form, whether it be on my part or yours, I'll still get the brunt of the punishment. He'll punish you too, but to a much lesser extent." Toris could feel the tell-tale scars on his back itching ominously. "I have to go now, Alfred. Goodnight. Someone will be sent into the town tomorrow to pick up your new wardrobe." Toris exited the room before any more bad memories could be rehashed. He rubbed his back as he walked down the hall, checking to see if the scars hadn't magically split back open.

Alfred stumbled over his farewell as Toris made a quick getaway. "I-um, well good night!" Alfred was finally able to yell to Toris's retreating back before the door to Ivan's chamber was closed behind him. Alfred let out a heavy sigh. He hoped he hadn't upset Toris...he left rather quickly. Alfred shuffled over to the bed and flopped down tiredly on it despite the nap he took not too long ago. It was then he realized that he had no sleeping attire to change into, so lazily he just took off the pants to his borrowed outfit and tossed them carelessly on the floor. This left him in some short underwear, and the brown tunic, too tired to realize how provocatively displayed his thighs were. Crawling up the large, plush bed, Alfred laid on his stomach, face down on the pillows. All things considered, he hoped he was able to fall asleep before Ivan returned. He really didn't want to deal with the man more than he had too.

A few minutes later, he heard the chamber's door being pushed open once more. Assuming it was Toris again, because Ivan couldn't have finished whatever he was doing already, Alfred hoisted himself onto his elbows and turned his head over his shoulder to look at the smaller male. "Did ya need something else Toris-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence as blue eyes met violet. A disgruntled frown made its way on to his features as he then just mumbled "oh" before flopping his head back down on the soft pillows, completely content to just ignore his own personal Satan.

"Privyet." Ivan greeted Alfred, raising a pale brow. His eyes immediately trailed down to the blonde's thighs; beautifully tanned, smooth, and lusciously shaped. Ivan licked his lips as he walked over to the bed. He'd finished his work extraordinarily quick tonight. He'd been thinking about sharing a bed with Alfred all day long. Not to mention, the idea of curling up with the pretty blonde in his arms seemed pleasant to him. Ivan took off his scarf carefully, folding it and placing it on the bedside table. He shrugged off his heavy, dark cloak and let it drop to the floor. He knew Alfred wouldn't look at him, obviously still flustered about the evening's events. So Ivan opted to surprise the other. He finished stripping down and sliding on his night clothes; a comfortable, loose gown. Settling his weight down gently on the bed, he quickly scooted over to Alfred and pulled him against his chest. Ivan trailed a pale, cold hand down, running it over Alfred's exposed thighs and causing the other to gasp loudly. "Mmm, you look absolutely stunning. Much better than I imagined."

Alfred gasped as an arm wrapped securely around his waist, pulling his back to press up against a hard and toned chest. Well that definitely ruled out the Ivan-being-fat theory he had earlier when he first saw the Lord at the market place. Alfred was about to animatedly protest the closeness, until he felt cool, soft, but strong hand start to caress his exposed thighs. In hindsight, Alfred should have kept the pants one.

Alfred froze, body completely rigid against Ivan as a feeling of dread and fear filled his being. Suddenly Alfred was almost thrashing in Ivan's hold breathing erratic and hard as panic coursed through him. Frightened tears welded up in his eyes despite his best efforts to stop them. No no no nonono, Alfred wasn't ready for this. The arm around his middle tightened to keep him in place, but the hand that had been caressing his thighs retreated and was now trying to stroke Alfred's back soothingly, as if trying to calm down the younger blonde's panic attack.

The way Alfred thrashed around in his hold and panicked wildly confirmed that he wasn't some cheap whore bought off the streets. Ivan had just been thinking that maybe Alfred had been playing hard to get, letting all the luxury and status go to his head already. But no, it was far from that. The young blonde was definitely inexperienced and most definitely afraid of anything sexual or remotely intimate. So instead of stroking his thighs, Ivan switched to running his hand soothingly up and down Alfred's back. It managed to stop the thrashing a little bit, but not the shaking or the occasional whimper. Propping himself up on his elbow, Ivan used his other hand to firmly but gently grab Alfred's chin and direct his face towards him. Ivan stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the glossy appearance of Alfred's eyes, the way his lashes were wet. He sniffled a little, trying not to look at Ivan. All Ivan could see in Alfred's eyes was raw and primal terror. He was definitely not ready for sex. Not yet, at least.

Taking a moment to think about the situation, Ivan pursed his lips. Finally, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alfred's own, slanting his mouth slightly against the blonde's and running his tongue over Alfred's lips. He felt the other stiffen against him, shocked by the kiss. Alfred was deathly still underneath him and the lack of response was irritating Ivan. But it still felt wonderful to be able to kiss Alfred again and taste his lips, even if they were soft and unmoving underneath Ivan's own.

Alfred tried to avoid Ivan's eyes by shifting his own, not wanting the lord to see his tears as he gripped Alfred's chin and studied the young slave. After a tense moment of silence, Alfred's panic slowly disappeared as wariness took its place at the considering look on Ivan face. Before Alfred could blink, he felt the Lord's mouth slant over his, giving him a deep and slow kiss. Alfred froze once more, but out of shock this time rather than fear. However as soon as he felt's Ivan cool and moist tongue trace over his lips Alfred made a sound of protest, his face heating up in an angry yet more so flustered blush. Unfortunately, he wasn't facing the large man, so he couldn't push at his chest. Alfred was however able to push at the arm encircling his middle as he tried to part their lips. Ivan however beat him to the chase as he gave his lower lip on last final lick and a quick nip before pulling back and grinning in a pseudo sweet way.

Ivan licked his lips, a little put off by Alfred's protests, but satisfied with the kiss in a way. At least Alfred didn't try to bite him. Ivan couldn't be sure of what he'd do if the other tried that. He always hated whenever they tried to bite him. Especially during those moments. Ignoring the apprehensive look on Alfred's face, Ivan released the blonde and wasn't surprised whenever Alfred scrambled to the extreme edge of the bed. Sickly sweet smile still plastered on his face, Ivan merely called out in a sing-song voice, "Goodnight, Alfredka!" He turned over, pulling up the plush covers of his bed and snuggling into them. While it wasn't exactly what he was craving from the other at the moment, it would have to suffice for now. Sooner or later, he'd get a taste of Alfred. Maybe even then the other would reciprocate it to some extent.

Alfred just settled down into bed himself, as far as he could possibly be from Ivan without rolling off the bed. Enjoying the feel of being in a real bed again after a couple of months of sleeping in a cramped cell, Alfred just mumbled back reluctantly. "Night." Closing his bright blue eyes, back facing Ivan's, Alfred curled up a bit as he slowly drifted off into one of the deepest and best sleeps he's had in a while. The weight of the world lifted off his shoulders as sweet oblivion embraced him for several restful hours.


	5. Tour

The first thing Ivan registered as he woke up was that he was warm. Very warm. Also, he felt heavier than usual.

As soon as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness of the room though, he could see what was giving him so much warmth and extra weight. Alfred had, over the night, rolled over to his side of the bed and was cuddled up quite intimately with Ivan. His arms were wrapped loosely around Ivan's back and his legs were wrapped provocatively around his waist. Alfred's head was tucked into Ivan's chest like a child would do to their parent during a thunderstorm.

Laughing quietly, but not too loudly to wake the other, Ivan took in the endearing sight. Luckily, his arms were free from Alfred's hold and that gave him some leverage to pet and touch the other. He stroked his fingers through Alfred's beautiful, sunshine colored hair. His fingertips danced along the other's shoulder where his tunic dipped down a bit. As he had done the night before, Ivan trailed his hand along Alfred's naked thigh, marveling at the comparison between his pale, cold hand and Alfred's warm, tan skin. Faintly, Alfred stirred against him, mumbling something against his chest and cuddling further into Ivan. His leg tightened about Ivan's waist, unintentionally putting pressure on the lord's groin. Ivan let out a surprised breath, sorely tempted to grind back to see what the other would do. But he held his impulses at bay, not wanting to go through a scene this early in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy what the blonde was offering him. Even if it wasn't exactly willingly…

Ivan inclined his head downward, skimming his lips along the crown of Alfred's hair. As gently as he could, he wedged in hand between Alfred and his chest and placed his thumb under Alfred's chin, tilting his head up and back. Ivan leaned down and captured the other's lips in another kiss, feeling giddy whenever Alfred mumbled something against them and kissed back a little. Encouraged by the small, subconscious response, Ivan continued, poking his tongue out and licking along Alfred's lips, hopefully urging the other to comply. Alfred's lips parted slightly under the attention, and Ivan took hold of the opportunity. He slipped his tongue between the blonde's lips, delving softly and carefully into the others mouth to tease and taste Alfred's own tongue. Quietly, Ivan hummed into the kiss, pleased with the situation and Alfred's flavor. However, all too soon, Alfred began stirring, showing the beginnings of slowly coming back to conscious. Ivan quickly ended the kiss, giving the blonde slave's lips one last lick before pulling back and pretending to be asleep.

Alfred felt a strange sensation of being both warm and pleasantly cool, warmth coming from what he presumed was the heavy comforter of a bed and the coolness coming from whatever he was clinging too. The coolness of the object felt akin to the cold side of a pillow. With this comparison in mind, Alfred's sleep filled mind decided he was probably cuddling with a large body pillow. Soon however, he felt something running through his hair in a soft petting motion as it ran through Alfred's slightly messy locks, occasionally snagging on a knot but carefully brushing through it. There was also the cool touch of something running up and down his thighs. It almost tickled and Alfred found himself mumbling something incoherently. Not wanting to be disturbed from his deep and peaceful slumber, no matter how nice the touches felt, Alfred snuggled even farther against his "pillow" and even went as far as to squeeze his legs tighter against it.

A few moments passed were Alfred felt nothing and was about to sink once more into REM sleep when he felt something gently, but persistently wedge it's way between his chest and the "pillow. It was soon followed by a equally firm but gentle grasp on his chin, tilting it up. Alfred then felt something cool, firm, yet somewhat soft press against his lips. Alfred's subconscious mind mumbled something else before gently recuperating the kiss. Alfred made a small, almost inaudible encouraging noise in the back of his throat as something moist and soft poked at his lips before running over them gently as if trying to coax him to do something. Alfred felt his mouth open a sliver in his sleep fogged mind. Whatever had been poking at his lips soon took the opportunity presented and slipped though the small opening and into his mouth. Alfred hummed back a bit in pleasure as the object poked, probed, and gently teased his tongue and the inside of his warm cavern. Though, his hum went unnoticed since another hum had joined his. All too soon though, the gentle and pleasant administrations slowly coaxed Alfred out of sleep. As he once again began to stir, the touches all stopped, lips pulling back from the kiss as Alfred cheek settled down on the "pillow" once more. Nuzzling his cheek against the hard "pillow", Alfred finally raised his head and uncurled one of his arms to yawn into as sleep fogged sapphire eyes blinked up to meet the sight of Ivan's sleeping face.

Alfred once more went rigid, frozen in shock and slightly embarrassed horror at having cuddled to Ivan at some point in the night. Gulping slightly, Alfred carefully untangled himself from the larger man, not wanting to wake him up. Just as he was straddling the platinum blonde's waist, preparing to carefully swing his leg over the lord so he could crawl back to the other side of the bed, Alfred paused. Slowly, Alfred realized something. Had those touches been...? Glancing back at Ivan's serene face, Alfred hesitantly reached to Ivan's side and lifted one limp and pale hand up by his wrist. Experimentally Alfred brought the man's thick fingers to the inside of one of his thighs and slowly ran them up and down the inside of his thigh. A small frown formed on his lips as the touch was nearly identical to the one in his sleep, only not as firm as the one in his sleep. But...Ivan was asleep so it was impossible right? With a soft huff, Alfred dropped the hand and continued crawling off Ivan and settling down on the opposite side of the bed. Alfred decided he just must have had a bad dream about Ivan touching him is all, despite having earlier thought the touching was nice and how damp his lips were from the earlier kiss. Not dwelling on the specifics, Alfred closed his eyes again and was determined to stay on his side of the bed this time. Soon the blonde's even breaths could be heard once more as he drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Alfred had settled on the other side of the bed and his breathing had evened out, Ivan opened his eyes, staring longingly at the blonde's clothed back. Had Alfred grabbed his hand and forced Ivan's touch onto himself? That seemed a little farfetched…at the moment, it seemed as though Alfred hated Ivan. So why would he do something like that? Nevertheless, Alfred's skin was tantalizingly smooth underneath Ivan's fingertips and the older male found himself wanting to touch the blonde again. Ivan couldn't understand why he had so much conflict in his mind and heart. He purchased Alfred fair and square. He should be able to do anything with the blonde slave, without any questions. If he wanted to touch Alfred, he could touch Alfred. If he wanted to fuck Alfred until the other passed out, then he'd do just that. However, every time Ivan thought about acting on the impulse, he was met with some sort of mental block. It was as if he couldn't bring himself to do it to Alfred. He couldn't understand why. He'd done it to all the others, but…Alfred? Why not him? The violet eyed lord grinded his teeth together, frustrated at himself and his current aroused state. Sure, he could go fetch Toris or Yao and have them take care of his current "predicament". But that was just the thing. He didn't want Toris or Yao at the moment. He wanted Alfred, underneath him, panting, moaning, begging, wet, and eager. Maybe that was why he didn't want to force himself onto the other. He wanted Alfred to want him back.

Growing tired of fighting with himself and his inner turmoil, Ivan wretched himself up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He dressed himself lavishly, like he always did, and exited his chambers quietly. Maybe Alfred would come around later. At least, that's what Ivan kept telling himself. He had been rather disrespectful of the blonde since they first met, so that wasn't helping his chances any. No matter. He'd eventually get Alfred to see things his way. All it would take was some time and a little bit of coaxing.

-x-

Downstairs, Toris was awake bright and early. He'd already sent a worker into the city to pick up Alfred's new wardrobe. The tailor Ivan stayed in contact with was an excellent worker and always kept a large repertoire of finished clothing of all different sizes. He was quite known for his selection throughout Rus. As soon as the worker arrived back with the clothing, Toris would have to go wake Alfred and make him try some of the clothes on. The brunette sat by the door, waiting for it to open. A couple minutes later, a large man with stacks of boxes piled up in his arms came through the door. Toris couldn't even see his head over the lavish looking boxes and was perplexed as to how the man could see around them. "Take them upstairs." The brunette ordered. The man turned and began climbing the staircase warily with Toris trailing behind him. Luckily, they made it to the third floor without losing any of the boxes. Toris opened the door and had the man set the boxes of clothing down before dismissing him.

Looking over to where Alfred had been sleeping, Toris was happy to see the other beginning to rouse from his sleep. "Good m….afternoon!" Alfred had slept quite a while; over ten hours to be exact. Though, that was understandable. That was probably the best sleep he had gotten in a long while. "How did you sleep? Your new wardrobe just arrived." Toris smiled and begin unboxing and removing the extravagant material. As ordered, most of it was light blue with some whites mixed in.

Alfred stretched as he sat up in bed, a bit surprised by how late he slept. Being a farm boy, he was used to going to bed early and waking up at sunrise. The only times he was allowed to sleep in or stay in bed being if he was sick (which rarely happened, Alfred had a killer immune system) or if it was a holiday that everyone in the kingdom celebrated. He looked over at Toris, eyes brighter and overall looking more refreshed. He blinked curiously at the many boxes littering the floor near the bed. At hearing what they were, Alfred's jaw dropped, "I uh...slept very well. Um...those can't possibly all befor me right? Like, did Lord Ivan order something for himself or you guys too?" Really, Alfred at one time only ever had a handful of outfits he could wear growing up. Just enough that his mother only had to wash clothes once a week. With so many boxes however, it looked like he could wear one new outfit every day for at least a month straight before being forced to have them washed. Not only that but all those clothes must have been expensive, if by what he saw of the quality of the materials and the designs on them were anything to go by as Toris unpacked them. Really, no one would spend that much one person...would they?

Toris shook his head, lying outfit after outfit out on the bed for Alfred to see and try on. "No, these were all specifically ordered for you. That's why I was asking if you liked the color blue yesterday. Lord Ivan would prefer for you to wear that color. I suppose it's just something that he associates with you. Probably because of your eyes." Toris finally finished unpacking all the clothes. It took a couple of minutes to lay all of them out. Going to the nearest one, Toris picked it up and handed it to Alfred. It was a light blue tunic with ornate designs and jewels encrusted around the edges of the sleeves, collar, and bottom. Smiling sheepishly, Toris added on. "Although I will admit that this type of clothing is better suited for nobles and royalty rather than simple slaves. Lord Ivan will usually buy us all a new wardrobe everyone once in a long while, but it's never of this quality. He really must have taken a liking to you."

Alfred just stared at the clothes, completely baffled. These were definitely much fancier than the simple tunic he was currently wearing thanks to Toris letting him borrow it. Alfred took the offered pieces of clothing while Toris also fished out a pair of black, form fitting tights for him to wear under the gorgeous tunic. He frowned a bit though at the brunette's comment on Ivan taking a liking to him. He really didn't know if that was such a good thing...

"So what can I do around here Toris?" Alfred asked, hoping to push the topic of conversation away from their authoritative and somewhat cruel Lord. "I'm good with animals and plants, having worked on my family's farm. I'm also good with my hands and can fix stuff! I'm a quick learner, and I can lift up heavy stuff. So I'm willing to do whatever to help out!" Alfred flashed Toris an ardent smile, eager to help out anyway he can. He didn't want to be idle, or have his only purpose here to be sex toy for Ivan, even if he hasn't done anything except kiss Alfred thus far.

"Well, there are a multitude of things. I still have to give you that tour, so maybe you can decide after you've seen everything?" Toris turned his back out of respect for Alfred's privacy as the blonde slipped on the fancy tunic and leggings. Once Alfred gave him the okay, Toris turned back around to face him. The brunette froze a bit in his tracks, taking in the sight of Alfred. Toris felt worry begin to pool in his gut. If Ivan saw Alfred wearing that…the brunette shivered involuntarily. Alfred would be lucky if he made it a week without Ivan taking him. "So, uhh….we should probably get started on that tour now, huh?" Toris asked nervously. The clothes would be good for where they were at the moment. He'd just have to make sure to come back and stow them away once he was done touring Alfred around the manor.

Alfred nodded, pulling on the tunic and leggings to get them more comfortable. "Sounds good to me. I'm ready when you are!" Alfred smiled, despite feeling a bit awkward wearing such fancy clothing. It wasn't that they were uncomfortable or anything, actually far from it. The tunic was long sleeved and tied tightly at the sleeves with a string weaving up it a little like a corset or boot strings, while the rest of the sleeve poofed out a bit. The material the tunic was made of was actually really light and soft, allowing air to breath inside the clothing, it was perfect for summer to mid-autumn wear. The leggings went a little past his knees and were tight, but moved with his body instead of constricting it. It was also of the same light material. Alfred also had a small leather belt cinching the tunic around his middle, and the look was completed with some simple brown, leather boots. No, the clothes themselves were very comfortable and their surely expensive price was well paid for. What actually made him uncomfortable in the clothes however was the fact they were so fancy and expensive, and were bought by Ivan for him. It made discomfort and uneasiness settle in his stomach, not wanting to give the Lord any credit to being anything but a completel arrogant asshole.

As Toris nodded and gave Alfred an encouraging smile, he turned to lead Alfred though the many halls in the mansion once more. Alfred trailed behind and gaped at everything in awe and interest once more.

Toris led Alfred down to the foyer and gave him an extensive tour of the ball room. Alfred had been thoroughly impressed by it, but Toris reassured him that it was nothing like the grand ball room where the Lords of the surrounding kingdoms gathered to have their parties. The brunette explained to Alfred that a large party held every fall and Ivan always let his personal slaves dress up and go with him. After the ball room was the sitting room which was located on the second floor. Giant, lavishly crafted glass windows lined the walls, giving whoever was in the room a good view of the garden and the surrounding pond. Wanting to show Alfred the garden up close, Toris took him back down stairs and out the back exit of the manor. In the garden was an array of different flowers, but the most prominent was sunflowers. There were rows of them, taking up the largest space in the garden. Aside from sunflowers were roses of many colors. The red rose seemed to pop up the most though. Alfred had bent down to smell them, explaining to Toris that they were his favorite flower and were common in his old kingdom, Ameris. Toris had given him a shaky smile and told him that they were Ivan's second favorite flower because of their meaning: love and passion. Alfred had grimaced afterwards, standing back up and deciding to ignore the flowers. Toris didn't question why, already knowing the reasons.

Next, he showed Alfred the large pond which was located behind the garden. It was a deep blue with lily pads and horsetails lining the water. The grass was kept short, as it was with the garden. Toris explained to Alfred that on days where it was sunny and warm, sometimes Raivis and some of the others would come out to play in the pond. And during the wintertime, whenever it was iced over, they skated on it. Toris mentioned that Ivan particularly liked skating on it the most and was very talented at it as well. The only thing Alfred had done in remark to that was give a simple "huh" and nothing more. It seemed that whenever Toris brought up the powerful lord's name, Alfred's mood immediately soured. So for the rest of the tour, he tried to refrain from mentioning Ivan.

It was nearing the evening time whenever Toris finally finished giving his tour. He smiled politely at Alfred, excusing himself. "Well…I hope that covered everything. I have some work that I need to go do now. Dinner will be held shortly, so don't go to sleep anytime soon."

Alfred nodded in understanding, sending Toris a reassuring smile. "You can go and do your thing Toris. I'm good here. I'm pretty confident that I know where everything is! So don't worry about me getting lost." Toris returned the smile with a wary one, giving a curt nod before heading off in some direction. Alfred just stared after Toris's retreating back. On their tour they saw some of the other personal slaves Ivan had as well as some of the normal maids and servants running around. All conversation had been brief, or nonexistent in the maid's and servant's case, considering everyone was doing their job. With a huff, Alfred made his way upstairs, Toris having finished their tour in the foyer. He'd try and find something entertaining to do in the sitting room...maybe find a book or something with his level of literacy, though he doubted it.

After their whole tour, Alfred still found himself unsure of what he wanted to do to help around here. He'd honestly been interested in helping out in the garden since he knew plants and did work on the farm. It seemed though that Ivan already hired people to garden unfortunately, and it didn't appear Ivan owned any horses that didn't already have an official groomer or any other animals in need of an extra hand to care for them. It depressed Alfred that every one of Ivan's other slaves had found some purpose around the manor aside from bidding to Ivan's every whim. Toris pretty much ran the place while Ivan worked, Yao was an unofficial doctor to mainly the other slaves, but to Ivan and other servants at times as well. He had an extensive knowledge of home remedies, plants that can be used medically, and basic first aid. Though a professional doctor was still called in for serious illnesses and injuries. Eduard was a sort of financial consultant for Ivan or Toris, or he was used whenever anything involving extensive mathematic skills were involved. Even little Raivis had a job around here. He was more or less like a servant, only since he was a kid still, he just ran errands or fetched things for people. With a frustrated huff, Alfred made it to the sitting room. Maybe Alfred could just be a ready to call on handy man? More or less ready to do whatever was needed when someone was sick or needed and extra hand, or something like that. He opened one of the heavy, double doors leading into the room and stepped inside. Just when he was about to close the door he noticed something that made him freeze.

Ivan was lounging on a small couch, reading a book that he probably got from one of the many bookshelves located in between some of the large windows overlooking the garden. One of the seemingly huge windows was actually a double door leading to a balcony that also over looked the garden. Alfred had intended to go out on it if he couldn't find a book somewhere of his level of literacy he could read. Now it looked like those plans were ruined with the vexing Lord's presence. Alfred turned to leave before Ivan noticed him, and even had the door half way open once more when he heard the man's childish, yet somehow now more baritone voice call out to him.

"Alfred! How nice to see you! Were you just leaving?" Ivan closed his book, turning so he could look at Alfred. The blonde still had his hand on the door handle, ready to escape at any moment's notice. Patting the seat beside him, Ivan motioned for the other to come over. "Please, come and join me. Let us talk. Get to know each other." He saw Alfred reluctantly take his hand off the door handle, walking begrudgingly towards the loveseat. Alfred sat down warily, as if he was dealing with a wild animal of sorts. Ivan slid his book aside, focusing all of his attention on Alfred. He was wearing the new shipment of clothing Toris must have called in per his order last night. Ivan took in the sight of the elegant light blue tunic hugging his figure. It accentuated his shape, bringing out the curve of his hips. The black, tight legging hugged his thighs nicely and made them look nimble and sleek. Ivan ran his tongue over his top lip, taking a few moments to observe the other. "You look very nice in your new clothing, if I must say so myself. I knew light blue would bring out your eyes."

Alfred just fidgeted in his seat a bit, crossing his arms in a defensive manner. Peering up at Ivan cautiously, he mumbled awkwardly, "I-um...thanks?" Really, how was Alfred supposed to react to Ivan complimenting him? All his compliments thus far had been a veiled insult or accompanied by one. Or they were all completely just to get inside Alfred's pants, and in all honesty he didn't feel like this was a genuine one either, considering how Ivan was eyeing him like a slab of meat he might want to buy and consume later.

Ivan was put off by the lack of actual response. He sighed. There were just some things that required you to do them yourself. Initiating conversation with Alfred was one of them. "Did Toris give you a tour of the house? I saw you two out in the garden earlier. Did you like it? I think it's very beautiful. The servants do a wonderful job keeping it weeded and neat."

Alfred relaxed a bit at the change in topic, but greatly disliked giving Ivan any sort of compliment. Whether it be direct or indirect, it didn't matter to Alfred. He didn't want to give one all the same. At the same time though, he didn't want to just denounce everyone else's hard work and flat out lie and say he didn't like it. Thus, after chewing on his lip a bit as he looked up as if mauling his options over on some life changing decision, he gave a defeated huff and faced Ivan with a look of reluctance and admitted. "Yeah, your home is very ...impressive. Especially your garden, and that huge sunflower field. Whomever works on it does a really good job on taking care it. Even if it looks to be growing some weeds now." Alfred gave an awkward half smile at the end of his statement. Though the entire garden was beautiful and well kept, the expansive sunflower field had seemed to be especially cared for. Despite the fact that it seemed to have abandoned for a while, he could still see how much work was spent caring for it. Maybe the gardeners had just been busy as of late and haven't gotten to it in a while?

"Growing…weeds?" Ivan asked, looking out the large glass window and into the field. He narrowed his eyes, grimacing. "Someone must be slacking off. I'll be sure to find out who it is." Turning back to Alfred, Ivan replaced his frown with his usual passive smile. "You seem to known a lot about gardening. Did you do a lot of it on your farm?" Ivan could detect a bit of a country-side dialect in Alfred's voice. The blonde must have not been from around here, or even from the Kingdom of Rus. While there was a large array of accents floating around his kingdom, mostly due to the massive amounts of immigration and traffic of people, Ivan could tell which was and wasn't an accent from his kingdom. "Would you happen to be from any of the southern Kingdoms?"

Alfred was genuinely surprised that Ivan was taking such offense to hearing some weeds were appearing in the sunflower field. Hopefully Alfred hadn't gotten someone in too much trouble unintentionally. Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes at the first part of Ivan's question, "Well I told everyone at dinner last night that I grew up on a farm, so what else do you think I did while I was there? Slack off and sleep all the time? Oh, that was before you commented on how it must have made it so easy to kidnap a country boy like me. You know, because of my naivety and ignorance of the outside world?" Alfred bit back, still a bit hurt and annoyed at Ivan's words that night. He then continued to answer Ivan second question, "Yeah, me and my family originally lived the Kingdom of Ameris..." As Alfred peered up at Ivan the corner of his eyes he saw Ivan frown at the bit of sass thrown at him, but seemed to brush it off in favor of considering Alfred's answer as to which kingdom he originally hailed from.

"Such animosity." Ivan chastised the other, his voice that of one who would speak to a child throwing a fit. Although he didn't show it, Ivan was still having a hard time wrapping around his head the fact that Alfred was a common farm boy. It was strange, because whenever Ivan thought of farm boys, he thought of dirt and manure covered men working out in nothing but rags. Alfred was…far from that. Had he looked like that before? Ivan couldn't tell. From what he saw, the other was beautifully tanned (which probably should have been an indicator that he spent a lot of time out in the sun), clean, and well groomed. Then again, that could have just been his previous owners trying to pretty him up for the market. "So, you lived in Ameris? Hmm, I've heard of that kingdom. It's very…loose…with its rules and regulations. I heard a lot of escaped slaves try to make a run for that kingdom. Slave traders have a lot of trouble with it, considering officials won't allow them to come inside the borders and reclaim their property."

Alfred's eyes narrowed into almost slits as he growled out, "Maybe they're so 'loose' with their regulations and laws because they respect that every person has the right to not be treated like anything less than human." And this was why he could never grow to like Ivan. No matter how many nice clothes he buys him or even if he gives Alfred a sincere compliment, the fact that the man could see people as property, the same value as some expensive vase, sickened Alfred to the core and made him absolutely furious.

Ivan could feel the animosity and loathing rolling off of Alfred in waves. He'd definitely messed up with his choice of words. The other was so sensitive about lesser beings and the natural laws of the upper class world. Ivan was unused to the aspect of trying to understand how the lower class thought and behaved. Apparently, he wasn't exactly tickling Alfred's fancy. He was sure Alfred's glare would begin burning holes in him if he didn't find a way to lighten to atmosphere. Going for the only thing he considered reasonable at the moment, Ivan apologized profusely. "I am sorry Alfred. Please forgive me. You have to understand that I'm a very blunt person. Usually I say things that sound harsh and biting, but in all honesty I don't mean them so strongly."

Alfred's glare softened just a smidgen. He still didn't appreciate the choice of words. And he knew Ivan probably felt like slaves were just property and that since he bought them he could do whatever the fuck he pleased with him. For the sake of surviving here though, he'd accept the man's apology, even if it seemed extremely insincere. Trying to rail in his temper, Alfred replied in a strained voice, "Fine. Just...whatever. You're forgiven." Alfred looked away from Ivan in a huff, just glaring into oblivion as an awkward silence was left in the wake of Alfred's strained acceptance of Ivan's apology. Taking in the other blonde's rigid form as he simmered down from previous fury, it wasn't until Alfred calmed down considerably that Ivan made an attempt at changing the subject.

"So you liked the garden?" Ivan asked cautiously, testing the waters out to see if it was okay to cross. Alfred merely nodded, as stiff as ever and visibly seething. "What is your favorite part about it? Personally, I like the sunflowers best. They're so tall and happy looking compared to other flowers. I like how they sort of bring an aura of happiness with them." Ivan smiled sincerely, once again directing his attention to the garden just beyond the glass windows.

Alfred eyed Ivan from the corner of his eyes, and was a bit taken back at the genuine smile that graced the Lord's face. When he wasn't being a condescending asshole, he actually looked kinda handsome- Nope, Alfred was NOT going to finish that thought. Relaxing a bit, but still turning his gaze away from Ivan and instead staring out into the garden as well, Alfred licked his dry lips and answered the violet eyed man's question. Though, it may be against his better judgment, considering what Toris said about roses being Ivan's second favorite flower. "The sunflower field is probably the most impressive part of the garden...though my favorite part of it would have to be the roses. I especially like red roses the best. They used to grow wild all over Ameris." Alfred closed his eyes and a small smile worked its way onto his face as he imagined the many prairies that made up most of Ameris's geography; the warm wind carrying the scent of roses and other wild flowers in the spring and summer as he ran through the grassy fields when he was younger. He was so caught up in his memory he completely forgot Ivan was in the room...

Ivan observed Alfred's daydreaming face with deep interest. The other was smiling almost sadly, most likely reflecting on his past home. Whenever Alfred wasn't scowling, glaring, or otherwise being unpleasant towards him, Ivan found that he was quite pleasing to look at. His skin was almost flawlessly tanned, not an inch of pale white to be seen. The color was pretty and rich, and was only enhanced by Alfred's bright hair and eyes. His lashes were dark against his skin, dipping down to brush against the top of his cheekbones. Ivan's eyes drifted lower to Alfred's lips, which were pulled up into a content smile. They looked soft and warm, light pink and evenly proportioned. Before Ivan knew what he was doing, he leaned in, closing the space of room between him and Alfred. The other was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even feel the couch dipping under Ivan's weight. The snow-haired lord pressed a soft kiss to Alfred's lips, reveling in the warmth they brought his own. Once again, they were soft against his own lips and unmoving.

Alfred was abruptly brought out of his pleasant daydream about his beloved Ameris by a pair of cool lips pressing against his warm ones. Alfred's eyes snapped open in surprise, his body freezing in shock once more. He was however able to snap out of it a lot quicker this time. Making a muffled sound of indignation, he started pushing at Ivan's chest. In response he felt Ivan frown against his lips and entangle one of his hands in Alfred's golden locks, pressing his mouth closer. Alfred in return just pushed harder against his chest, almost being able to pry Ivan's lips off his when the larger man released Alfred on his own. He only created a small gap between their faces. Ivan was still able to feel the younger's breath on his lips as the blonde gasped for air. Alfred's blue eyes were wide, as if he were a startled rabbit who spotted a wolf.

Ivan frowned more visibly this time. "That was unpleasant." The look Alfred was giving him was one a prey might give its predator. He looked shaken by the act and even a little repulsed. Sighing, Ivan turned away from Alfred, feeling a bit dejected. Once again, the familiar thoughts of 'why do you even care if he enjoys it or not?' flooded his mind. Growing more frustrated by the minute and not trusting his temper, Ivan decided that now might be a good time to bolt. Standing up from the sofa, the violet eyed man muttered irritably as he walked away. "It seems you can't even do your one purpose right."

Alfred's eyes narrowed into heated blue slits as his blood boiled from the insult. He glared at Ivan's retreating back in rage, but held his tongue from yelling anything back to the infuriating man. Along with the anger he felt with the comment, he couldn't help the sharp stab of hurt that went with it. No, Ivan was wrong. Alfred's worth as a human being wasn't just to be some pretty little plaything for Ivan to fuck when he felt like it. None of the slaves in this manor were only worth that much. And he'd damn well show Ivan he was worth more.

Alfred knew however that Ivan would have his way with him, consensual or not. And by the way things were going, it was looking to be the latter. Curling up on the sofa a bit, drawing his knees to his chest. Alfred just let the crushing reality of his situation take hold of him, silently cursing Ivan as he tried to get a grip on himself.


	6. No Fear

Ludwig trudged up the hill to Ivan's manor along with his older brother Gilbert. He was exhausted from the return trip to central Rus and was eager to get inside, fetch something to eat and drink, and take a well-deserved rest. His brother, however, seemed to be full of limitless energy, babbling on and on about how awesome their squadron of soldiers were and how "badass" their assault on the Avarice troops had been. Ludwig groaned aloud multiple times, trying to hint to Gilbert that he was too tired for that type of conversation. Of course, the albino didn't listen to him. Dragging his hand down his face, Ludwig uttered out tiredly, "Brother, please. Can we save this conversation for later?"

Gilbert just snorted and rolled his unusual blood red eyes, but consented to his younger brother's request. "Ah, fine. If you're going to be a tired little pansy then I won't grace you with my awesome conversational skills." The albino man just grinned at his brother obnoxiously and gave him a hearty clap on the back, making the younger of the two lurch forward a bit and make a sputtering noise. For a second Gilbert frowned. It usually more force to move his brick wall of a younger brother like that. The man must have been really tired, and who wouldn't be? They'd just spent months on the battlefield with some of their soldiers in an intense battle with Avarice soldiers. Every time it seemed like either side was pushing the other back, the opposite side would push back to where it was before. It was an almost endless back and forth motion that was wearing out both of the elite generals. His usual smile, more like a cocky smirk, was back in place and he gripped Ludwig's shoulder in a supportive hold. Gilbert then said in a playful voice, "Woah, there. Nearly fell on your face there West? Take it easy man." Ludwig's nickname west came from the fact Ludwig was born after their family had moved from the generally borer east side of the kingdom to the west side. But of course as the years went by that changed, but the name still stuck with Ludwig.

"You're the one who is seemingly making it your job to annoy me, East." Gilbert's nickname came from the fact that he was born in the eastern part of the kingdom, a couple of years before Ludwig was born in the western part of the kingdom. Ludwig gave a tired sigh, opting to just ignore his older brother completely until they arrived at the manor. Finally, Ivan's large home had come into sight and Ludwig let loose a breath of relief. "There. Now there will be plenty of other people for you to annoy." Although Gilbert may have been a slightly better leader than Ludwig was on the field, his behavior off the battlefield could fool just about anyone. The guards at the gate saluted both brothers and immediately let them in. Before they could even make it to the door, Toris was already there and holding it open for them.

"Welcome back General Beilschmidt." The brunette greeted them as a single entity. Since they shared each other's last names, it often got a bit confusing whenever people addressed them by their military title. "Lord Ivan is busy at the moment, but I'm sure he's eager to hear about the news on the battlefield." Toris waited until the two of them had stepped inside before letting the large door close. He took in the appearance of the brothers. Gilbert looked as normal as ever, holding his head high as if he had never left the manor in the first place. Ludwig was showing a few signs of being tired. Although Gilbert may have not showed it, Toris was sure that he was equally as tired. But everyone knew how the albino was with trying to keep up his "awesome" appearance.

Gilbert just let out another snort, making it no secret of his general dislike for the cold lord that ruled the kingdom and manor. "Bah, let the asshat work as long as he likes. Means I have to deal with him less." Gilbert stated before throwing a casual arm around the brunette's shoulder. Flashing him an intrigued grin, he asked, "Soooo~ What did we miss while we're away? Anything interesting?" He ignored how Ludwig was muttering under his breath about him needing to respect authority more. It wasn't Gilbert's fault that Ivan was a dick and didn't gain Gilbert's favor.

Toris felt uneasy under Gilbert's arm, the weight causing him to slump a little. But he didn't have enough courage to shrug it off. "Well, Lord Ivan bought a new addition to the house." New 'additions' usually meant new slaves, and it was an universally understood codename in the manor. "His name is Alfred. Lord Ivan paid five thousand gold up front for him." Toris watched as Gilbert's face turned into one of surprise. The albino whistled, raising his brows a bit.

Ludwig was also surprised, turning to Toris with curiosity in his icy blue eyes. "That's…quite a bit. Is there any particular reason why?" This 'Alfred' must have had some unique talents of some sort or must have come from an exotic part of the world for Ivan to pay so much for him. Even Yao hadn't cost near as much as Alfred did.

After getting over the initial amazement that Ivan would pay that much for any kind of slave, Gilbert slipped back into his rather crude sense of humor. Backing up his younger brother's curiosity, Gilbert chimed in. "Yeah, why would they charge so much? He must have a pretty tight ass or something to be worth that much~"

Ludwig face-palmed, embarrassed by his older brother's crude and explicit humor while Toris's face heated up a bit at the words. "I-I'm not sure." The brunette spoke up, managing to duck out from beneath Gilbert's arm. "I don't even think he was listening to the slave master's explanation about Alfred. Lord Ivan just sort of spotted Alfred in the market and bought him without any warning. I think it was more on impulse than anything. And…I think I remember the man saying Alfred was a virgin." Toris was already beginning to feel uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. "W-Well, I better go find Lord Ivan and help him out with his work! I know you two are most likely hungry, but dinner will be done shortly. I have to go now." Toris slinked off before Gilbert could throw out any more blunt and perverse comments.

Sometimes Ludwig wished he could be like Toris and find a way to slip out of awkward situations. "Well, I suppose I should go check on our room and make sure it's still there." Ivan had made many renovations to the manor after Winter's death and it often became a running joke that your room may be there one day and the next it could be turned into a storage closet.

Gilbert waved his brother off, "You go do that West, I'm going to check up on Francis." With that he gave his brother a mock salute as he headed towards the kitchen. Gilbert didn't catch his brother's exasperate, but fond sigh at his older brother's antics before going upstairs to try and locate their bedroom.

As Gilbert made his way towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but muse over the new "addition", Alfred. The fact he was a virgin probably was the reason he had such a heavy price. Not a lot of people realized how hard it was to find a virgin, and then keep them a virgin. Considering rape within the market was pretty normal, whoever sold this Alfred must have had a tight leash on his guards to have ensured Alfred would stay a virgin. Really, it was to bad the kid's first time would be Ivan. Though sex was usually pleasurable with the man, he wasn't above rape if they displeased him to a great extent. Or at least that's what Gilbert heard from Yao, Toris and Eduard. It was one of the reasons Gilbert almost loathed the man. He didn't exactly agree with Ivan's cruel way of ruling, but he'd admit he was better in some ways to his father. Finally making it into the kitchen he was met with an enthusiastic hug and greeting from one of his best friends, Francis. As he and the chef conversed, Gilbert resigned himself to watching Francis finish up dinner while they exchanged gossip and tales from the battlefield.

-x-

Dinner was held once again at the same time that evening and everyone was called to the massive dining room. Ivan took his usual seat at the head of the table while his consorts sat along the sides. Alfred was again placed at the corner of the table that was beside Ivan. Toris was to his left like that time. The only thing different this time was the two new additions to the table: Gilbert and Ludwig. They sat on the opposite side of Alfred, directly across from him and Toris. Since they were two of Ivan's best generals and held high ranks, they were generally pressured to sit at the head of the table. Ludwig glanced up from his meal, taking in the sight of Ivan's new slave. Alfred looked young, younger than most of Ivan's slaves, but older than Raivis. That was good, at least. He wore a scowl on his face and refused to meet Ivan's longing stare. It surprised Ludwig how much time the powerful lord spent gazing at Alfred, like he was some beautiful trophy to be stowed away on a shelf. Though, even he could see the underlying lust in the snow-haired man's eyes, the way he subtly licked his lips in Alfred's direction and studied to blonde's movements. Ludwig was brought from his thoughts whenever he felt Gilbert jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

When Ludwig sent him an annoyed, yet curious long side glance, Gilbert leaned in close. Making sure no one was paying attention to them, he whispered conspiratorially to his brother. "Is it just me or does it look like Ivan's going to pounce on Alfred at any moment?" Though in all seriousness, it was strange how much Ivan was staring at Alfred, even for someone as attractive as Alfred. In all of Gilbert's years of knowing Ivan, he'd never seen the man so content at just watching one of his slaves. Even his favorite Toris hadn't captured Ivan's attention so much outside of the bedroom. Though Gilbert was definitely getting the cock blocked vibe with how heatedly he stared at the sunshine blonde. Who seemed pretty lively and chipper until he was reminded that the powerful lord was indeed in the room, then he'd turn disgruntled and annoyed. It was absolutely astonishing to how Ivan was completely letting the kid's snippy little comments slide by. Though the more he watched Alfred the more he liked him. He liked his bit of gutsy, minor rebellion with his sassy comments. And man was it great to see Ivan squirm on deciding what to do, only to once again let it slide. Though Gilbert would admit, the kid was smart about what he was sassy about, seeming to be careful not to cross the line.

Though the most intriguing thing about watching them was that whenever Ivan thought no one was looking, he'd get this intense longing and frustrated look when he saw Alfred looking so happy and enthusiastic with everyone else. He'd honestly never seen Ivan give a look other than mild amusement at anyone's happiness, aside from his sisters.

Ludwig nodded, agreeing with Gilbert. Ivan's behavior whenever Alfred was around was strange. He looked tensed, ready to spring at the blonde in a moment's notice. Though, it wasn't exactly the type of "spring" that should be done at the dinner table. Ludwig shook his head and focused on finishing his own food. After months of eating rations and living off the wilds, he was grateful to be able to eat Francis's five star cooking again.

Ivan had barely touched his food, abandoning it in favor of studying Alfred. He felt himself growing irritated and impatient the longer dinner went on. Whenever someone else would speak to Alfred, he had so much enthusiasm whenever speaking back. But if Ivan so much as commented on a single thing, Alfred grew sullen and quiet, not humoring any of Ivan's words. Ivan gritted his teeth a little bit. If Alfred wasn't going to pay attention to him…then he'd just have to make him pay attention to him. Knowing that the blonde would be too embarrassed to publicly acknowledge what he was about to do, Ivan let a devious smile spread across his face as he reached under the table and stroked the blonde's thigh affectionately.

Alfred had just been in the middle of taking a bite of some of the delicious pasta Francis made for dinner tonight, when he felt the sadly now familiar hand rest on his thigh. Ivan's cold and firm hand stroked up and down Alfred's thigh, causing Alfred to freeze with the fork halfway to his mouth. Arthur who was sitting next to Gilbert saw the seventeen year old go rigid and questioned him about it, "Are you all right lad?" His thick eyebrows were raised as he studied the younger blonde.

Snapping out of it, Alfred flushed a bit and smiled awkwardly, stumbling over his words as everyone looked at him curiously. "O-Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just remembered something unpleasant for a moment." He discreetly gave Ivan a pointed look. The man just smiled at him innocently...the bastard. As he turned his attention back to their little group, Alfred just gave a strained laugh and waved a hand in front of him. "Just continue Artie, you were saying something about Francis not believing in fairies?" Alfred should have felt guilty about diverting everyone's attention by sacrificing Francis, who was currently being told off by Arthur, and it was actually quite comical. He had a hard time though paying attention to anything other than the gentle, almost ticklish, and lingering caresses on his thighs. Squeezing his legs together, Alfred shuffled in his seat as far as he could away from the hand. Unfortunately for Alfred that wasn't very far and all it earned him was a light chuckle from the current bane in his existence and a light reprimanding pinch to his bottom. Alfred flushed even more and almost let out a startled squeak as he tensed for a second once more before glaring at Ivan. He didn't call him out on what he was doing though, as much as he wanted to. It was too embarrassing and he had too much pride.

Now this was a fun game, Ivan concluded. He liked the small noises Alfred would make whenever his hand trailed a little too far up or too far down the side of his side. Keeping his face clear of any smug expression, Ivan continued his little game of molesting Alfred while the others carried on. He became braver with his touches, teasingly running his hand up Alfred's tunic and then back down. He could feel the other squirming beneath his touch, trying to turn away from him inconspicuously. But there wasn't much room to work with at the large table, so Alfred was forced to endure most of Ivan's touches. The lord inclined his head and hid his smile with his free hand as he trailed his hand back up and teasingly caressed the top of Alfred's inner thigh.

Alfred sipped on some wine and tried to pay as much attention as he could to the conversation at hand instead of the hand currently feeling up his thighs and hip. When he felt the teasing touch on his upper, inner thigh he choked a bit on the wine. This caused everyone's attention to once again snap to him as they watched him gasp for breath, recovering from his small coughing fit. Alfred couldn't help but bitterly notice how Ivan at least had the decency to move his hand away from his thigh to pat his back. As if he wasn't the cause of Alfred's coughing fit and was just helping him let it pass. He scowled at the Russian, eyes saying 'I know it was you who caused that' as he grumbled. "Thanks." Then turning back to everyone else, he sheepishly said, "Umm, the wine went down the wrong tube." It was true. It did go down the wrong tube. Alfred just wasn't sharing that it was because Ivan was molesting him under the table. Blessedly though, after that little choking episode, Ivan didn't molest him any further as he ate. The rest of dinner was eaten and relative peace.

As everyone began filing out of the dining room after dinner, Ludwig suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder and stop him. He turned and was met with Gilbert, who had his other hand over his mouth as if trying to suppress an onslaught of laughter. Everyone else exited the dining room through the hallway that led to the foyer and soon the two brothers were left alone. Ludwig turned to Gilbert and went to open his mouth whenever the other suddenly burst out into laughter. Shooting the albino a confused look, Ludwig asked cautiously, "What are you laughing so hard about?"

Gilbert was doubled over and clutching his sides. "I-he-they-I-" Gilbert sputtered out, unable to explain due to his laughter interrupting every time he thought about what he just witnessed. Thus, Ludwig was forced to endure several long minutes of Gilbert's odd cackling until the older of the two calmed down. "Okay, woo, okay... I'm okay now. But oh god, West! Okay, you know how Ivan was staring at Alfred like he just wanted to throw the poor kid on the table and fuck him into oblivion? Because it's obvious the kid wasn't giving him any tail thus far? ...Which really is a miracle now that I think about it..." At the impatient and indignant hard stare his brother was giving him, Gilbert rolled his eyes once more and continued. "Fine, fine. I'll get to it. Well you know how squirmy Alfred was getting in the middle of dinner?" Gilbert's question received a tentative nod. "Well apparently the poor kid was being forced to deal with Ivan feeling him up. I'm guessing good ol' Lord of the Yetis wasn't taking Alfred ignoring him so well. So he took to molesting Alfred under the table like some sex deprived married man with his wife. Kesesese~" Gilbert finished with his... unique snicker.

Ludwig groaned, once again face-palming. "That's all you had to tell me, East?" The blonde could only shake his head at Gilbert's childish behavior. Ludwig had noticed something was up too, and he was sure one or two of the others must have seen what was going on. Of course, Gilbert always had to make a big deal out of the smallest things. Giving his older brother a good push on the shoulder, Ludwig grumbled out tiredly. "If that's all you had to say, then I'd like to hurry to bed if you don't mind."

Ruby eyes twinkled in mischief at his younger brother's last comment. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Gilbert reached forward to grip Ludwig's upper arm. Leaning in, Gilbert practically purred, "You know West it's been such a long time since we last had a good night's sleep since we went out in the field..." He felt the stern man freeze under his suggestive tone, a light flush building on his cheeks.

"E-East…" Ludwig mumbled, a bright flush on his cheeks. His older brother's constant change of direction always through him off. He could feel an arm snaking its way around his waist, toying with the hem of his casualwear. Ludwig turned his head a bit to speak once again and was met with his brother's lips pressing against his. He relaxed against the pale lips that were slowly beginning to move against his own. It was strange. His brother could be the most infuriating person ever, but he could also calm Ludwig like no other.

Allowing their lips to move together briefly, Gilbert pulled away after letting his tongue swipe across the stricter man's lower lip. Lips quirked up in a devious smile, he whispered to his lover. "Can't do too much out here for too long. Might get caught. But we can continue this in the bedroom. What do you say West?" Gilbert watched his brother frown a bit in thought, his icy blue eyes fighting between his strict nature and sexual desire for the devious albino. Finally after a short moment, Ludwig let out a defeated sigh, running his hand through his usually slicked back light blonde hair.

"Fine. Let's go." Ludwig gave Gilbert's shoulder another good nudge. His older brother gave another one of his signature laughs and promptly tackled the blonde in an attempt to get him moving faster. Ludwig should have known he wouldn't be going to bed early tonight.

-x-

It had been a week since Alfred had been at the manor. Even though Ivan's touches and surprised kisses didn't let up any, the blonde absolutely refused to give in, not even a little bit. Every soft kiss was met with hands pushing against Ivan's chest or the blonde trying to turn his head away. Alfred was proving to be a tough case, and it was starting to put a damper on Ivan's daily mood. It didn't help that he had caught Raivis playing in some of the off-limit areas around the manor. Currently, he had the young teen in the middle of a long, brightly lit hallway and was interrogating him over the matter.

"Raivis..." Ivan spoke in a low and dangerous voice, eyeing the young teenager with narrowed violet eyes. "What did I tell you about playing in certain areas of the manor?"

The dirty blonde muttered, his eyes downcast and voice audibly trembling. "N-Not to go around those places. B-But I didn't mess anything up. I made sure to be extra careful and ever-"

"Be quiet." Ivan ordered the young boy, his voice icy and cold. "You know that rules are rules and there are specific reasons why I do not want others fooling around in those areas."

"B-But Lord Ivan, I promise you that I had no intention of breaking or messing anything up! I swear it!" Raivis objected, tears beginning to spring into his eyes.

"Are you talking back to me? Do I hear a little bit of rebellion in your voice?" Ivan arched a pale brow, giving Raivis a critical look.

"I just don't understand why you're being so critical about this...I didn't do anything wrong..." Raivis mumbled out, his childish instincts kicking in. Regardless of how many times Eduard and Toris had told him not to try and argue with Ivan, he still felt the need to defend himself against this unjust punishment. The worst thing was that neither of the older men was there to bail him out this time.

Ivan clenched his teeth, growing frustrated at Raivis's continuing behavior. Raising his hand back to smack the other boy, Ivan was just about to let it come down across the younger's face. Raivis flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing for what was about to come. Ivan's slaps always hurt and usually knocked him off his feet. He'd definitely have a black eye later on.

Just as the hand came sailing down, a blur shot out from behind Raivis, capturing and stilling Ivan's arm in its arch downwards. Raivis felt a firm hand grab his shoulder from behind and lead him to stand behind his savior. Looking up, Raivis saw a familiar head of slightly messy, wheat colored hair. Violet-blue eyes widened in recognition as Alfred stood slightly in front of him, mouth curled in a snarl and blue eyes bright and fierce. He had a firm hold on Ivan's wrist, not allowing the lord to move his arm. The tan blonde must have had impressive strength to be able to block one of Ivan's strikes. Not many untrained people could do that.

"Back the fuck off, Ivan." Alfred commanded with a protective growl. Lucky for Raivis, Alfred had just gotten done running a few heavy boxes of cooking supplies to the kitchen for Francis. Alfred had been walking down a hall way perpendicular to this one when he heard voices coming from down this one and decided to check it out. Alfred had heard a bit of the conversation as he approached the two of them, neither noticing as they seemed to be too caught up in their little scene. When Alfred saw Ivan's eyes narrow and his hand rise to strike the terrified teenager, Alfred bolted to stop the powerful lord. Alfred didn't care as much what happened to him at the moment. He just couldn't sit back and watch someone take such abuse for a not so just cause.

Ivan was completely taken off guard. One second his hand was slicing through the air. The next, it was trapped inside of Alfred's surprisingly steel-like grip. He'd known that Alfred worked on a farm all his life, but he doubted that the other was actually so strong. Regaining his senses, Ivan jerked his wrist from Alfred's grip, sending the blonde a dangerous, wide smile. "Alfredka…" He greeted the other in a deceptively sweet voice. "What are you doing getting in the way of Raivis's punishment? Do you not see that he has broken the rules and is in need of being reprimanded?" Despite his annoyance at the current situation, Ivan couldn't deny that he liked the passionate and fiery look in Alfred's eyes. He looked so intense whenever truly flustered and Ivan wanted it all to himself, as strange as that may be at the moment.

Alfred let out another growl, eyes steeling as he sneered at Ivan's reply. "I hardly call slapping someone 'reprimanding' them. If you define it as that, then you're one sick fuck." Scolding someone was a proper punishment, not abusing them. Though, Alfred already knew the cruel man was sick and didn't seem to grasp the concept of consequences equal to that of the action. And striking someone for not heeding a warning about going into certain rooms was not and equal consequence.

Ivan's smile only grew, beginning to take on a twisted look. His bad mood combined with Raivis's disobedience and Alfred's sassy attitude was beginning to undermine his patience and mentality. He felt the tips of his fingers aching, the need to bring his hand down on something growing by the second. "Oh, please forgive me Alfred. I seem to have forgotten that you are a saint. My, how wrong of me to administer punishment in my own household to my own property. People that I have paid money for and hold the contracts to their lives. The same way I hold your life and wellbeing in my hands. The same way I could easily bend you to my will if I really wished so." Seeing the perplexed, but still angry look on Alfred's face, Ivan elaborated. "What? Oh? You thought I couldn't do that? You thought everything had to be consensual? Silly farm boy. Your ignorance of the modern world only shows how useless you are beginning to prove to me. You were given one job, and it seems as though you can't even do that correctly. My, my…what use does someone such as you hold for this world? If a slut can't even do their job correctly, then you know there must be something wrong." A look of pure, raw, and primal hurt crossed Alfred's face. He lost his angry sneer, his lips parted in both shock and despair at Ivan's harsh words. The lord felt his sadistic side singing with joy at the apparent emotional damage he had just done to Alfred. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see the blonde crying, asking him to stop speaking like he was, asking him for forgiveness. As his irritation grew, so did Ivan's more irrational side. His plans for trying to butter Alfred up were all but forgotten in his bad mood.

Alfred gaped for a while, shock and pure hurt coursing through him. Though the more he thought about Ivan's words, the more another emotion reared its ugly little head. Lowering his head and letting his bangs shadow the upper part of his face eerily, he began quivering. His trembling though wasn't in fear, or emotional pain, or any sort of distraught feelings. No, Alfred was quaking in pure, raw and unadulterated fury. Alfred was done. He was done putting up with Ivan's forced kisses and caresses. He was done being treated with the false sweetness Ivan had taken to giving him. He was done dealing with his bullshit unheard. Alfred may not be able to change his situation, and he may be punished severely for this, but Ivan and pushed him too fucking far with his actions towards Raivis and his words towards Alfred.

Snapping his head up, Alfred shot his arm out and twisted his grip on Ivan's tunic, pulling Ivan forcibly down the few inches keeping them from being face to face. His blue eyes were burning with an intense fury and loathing. Seething, lips curled into another animistic snarl, the golden blonde hissed out. "Now you listen to me, you arrogant son of a bitch. You can believe whatever fucked up thing you want, but people aren't property. You may have bought them, and you may do sick twisted things to their freedom, bodies, and minds for your own fucked up pleasure. But you will never own me. You will never own me. You know nothing about me! You've never had to watch ever thing you love being taken away from you. You've never known what it's like to see someone you love being taken away from you. You DON'T know what it's like not being able to do anything but watch in horror! And go ahead Ivan. Beat me, rape me, do your fucking worst. Just know that no matter what you do, you still will not own me and you still will not know me. Because I'm not your goddamn toy." Letting go of Ivan's shirt, Alfred stepped back one step, eyes still holding hard emotions. Ivan's expression held one of stunned bewilderment at Alfred's retaliation. The expression then melted into one of anger just as intense as Alfred's had been. Alfred saw Ivan raise a trembling hand to strike him in what seemed like slow motion. Alfred cringed and gritted his teeth, having been mentally prepared for his action and words being physically rebutted against. After a tense pause and silence when there should have been the sound of a sickening crack of skin striking skin, Alfred hesitantly peeked open his eyes and glanced up at Ivan. He did so only to find the man looking at Alfred, hand still raised, with the most conflicted, confused and frustrated look he's ever seen on a person. His usually pale cheeks were a burning red. After another moment though, as he opened his mouth as if to speak, he closed it again and dropped his hand. Raivis and Alfred watched in confused amazement as the enraged lord just stormed past the two of them, heading out of the hallway. After a long moment, Alfred turned to Raivis and with a strained smile and shakily tousled his wild, dirty blonde hair. "H-How about you play somewhere else, Raivis? And try to stay out of any restricted rooms. Even if you'll be careful in them." Raivis just gave a hasty nod and scurried off with a soft "thank you", wanting to report to Toris and Eduard what just transpired. Alfred followed at a slower pace, almost looking dazed as he made his way to the sitting room, and out the double glass doors to lean over the balcony rails that overlooked the gardens. His mind was racing as he stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened.


	7. Aftermath

Ivan didn't know why. He had absolutely no idea why he couldn't hit Alfred. The blonde had literally made a mockery of him right in front of little Raivis and had set a bad example for his slaves. And yet…Ivan couldn't bring himself to physically hurt Alfred.

He had all the reasons in the world to do it, too; angry, agitated, the need to discipline his slave. But the thought of his hand connecting with Alfred's face, the image of Alfred lying on the floor with his nose broken and bloody, the inevitable tears that would made their way into the blonde's eyes…Ivan couldn't stomach the thought.

Shaking his head and mumbling graphic curses in his native tongue, the snow-haired man stomped quickly to his study. He slammed the door shut behind him, resting his back against the heavy oak of the door. Slowly, Ivan allowed himself to slide down the wall, his breathing escalating as he was once again filled with the need to punch something. Growling out in a feral way, he slammed his fist back against the wall beside the door, easily punching through the wood and splintering it. Tiny pinpricks of pain spread throughout his hand as some of the small wooden splinters pierced it. Ivan groaned, realizing what a stupid action that was. Now he'd be stuck picking out splinters from his hand for the rest of the evening.

Ignoring the pain in his hand for now, the powerful lord brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. For some reason, the thought of walking out of his study and facing the residents of his manor didn't seem fathomable at the moment. Ivan felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Why? He had no clue. Maybe it was because of how a single slave managed to degrade him and make him feel like an angry piece of shit. Looking up at the clock in his study, Ivan saw that dinner would be held soon. His stomach felt empty from not eating for most of the day, but he didn't feel like attending dinner tonight. Not if Alfred was going to be there. It was absurd, really. This was his home, his rules, and his slaves. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to show his face to all of them because of a single person: Alfred.

Ivan rested his head against his arms and sighed. He wasn't going to argue with himself any further over the matter. If he felt like skipping out on dinner tonight, then he'd do just that. If anyone thought it was suspicious, they wouldn't say anything about it because they knew better. He'd just sneak some food from the kitchen later whenever dinner was finished. Right now, Ivan just wanted to have some nice, quiet time to himself so he could sort his thoughts out.

-x-

Gilbert had heard the loud commotion from another hallway. He couldn't quite make out what exactly was being said, but whoever was saying it was pissed beyond reason. As if to confirm who had been yelling, he saw the new addition to the manor – was his name Alfred? - cross through another hallway adjacent to his. Wanting to see what happened, he followed the blonde quietly to the sitting room to spy on and try to make sense of what had provoked such a violent reaction out of the other. He spotted Alfred out on the balcony, looking very perplexed and lost at the moment. Curiosity piqued, the albino decided to join Alfred out on the balcony. Slapping a hand down on Alfred's shoulder and startling the other, Gilbert announced in a loud voice. "Hey there! Sooo…you're that new Alfred guy, right? Ivan's new slave? Man…you look utterly defeated. What the fuck happened? I heard a bunch of screaming and shit."

Alfred was startled out of his thoughts by a heavy, but friendly slap to the shoulder. Blinking wide blue eyes at the other in slight shock, he mumbled, "I...um…yeah. I'm Alfred." Alfred's eyes flashed for a moment to his previous rage at Gilbert saying he was Ivan's new slave. But knowing it was the truth of the matter, he let the anger pass with a deep sigh and stared out into the field of sunflowers as they swayed in the summer wind. Biting his lip, he tried to decide whether or not to tell Gilbert about what happened in the hallway. In the end, he decided Gilbert would probably hear about it sooner or later, and he could very well help Alfred answer some of the questions running around in his mind. Licking his lips, he began his tale, "Well, what happened was..." After several minutes of retelling every exact detail Alfred could remember of the encounter to Gilbert, he finished off tiredly. "And...then he hesitated, and had this look of complete confusion, frustration ad conflict on his face. He dropped his hand and then left, just like that. He left, and I have no clue why. Why did he hesitate? I was ready for it. I'm not stupid. I knew what my actions and words would have brought me. He also looked like he really wanted to too, so then why didn't he slap me? Why?" Alfred glanced up at Gilbert who looked to be considering Alfred's story and words. Alfred's blue eyes looked completely confused and lost as he stared into unreadable red eyes.

"Hmm…" Gilbert hummed aloud, leaning against the stone barricade that lined the edges of the balcony. "Well that's pretty damn strange. Usually Lord What's-His-Face won't hesitate to lay someone out if they piss him off enough. So yeah, that's weird. Only reason I can come up with is that he actually likes you pretty well. That, or he just doesn't wanna screw up your pretty face with a crooked nose. Which is kinda ironic, since the guy himself has a pretty big nose. Wait, what am I saying again?" Gilbert sent Alfred a strange look, as if waiting from an answer from him. Whenever he didn't receive one – all he received was an equally confused look from Alfred – he continued on. "Huh. I dunno kid. I guess you could count out the second reason, since he's definitely left some marks on Toris's face before. I'm still completely surprised by the fact that you're standing here in one piece. I mean, even if the person wasn't Ivan, I'm sure they'd definitely want to clock you a good one if you were in their face and yelling as loud as you were. I know I would."

Alfred just gave him a strange look, then a displeased frown since his question wasn't really answered. Because heaven knows it couldn't have been the former of the options, especially since he'd snapped at Ivan now. Letting out another heavy sigh, Alfred shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "I guess, I'm lucky." In all honesty, he just felt more confused than relieved. Glancing up at Gilbert though, a playful smile curled weakly on his lips as he joked. "Though by the way you seem to insult Lord Ivan any chance you get, I bet he wants to sock you the face too." Alfred laughed as Gilbert blinked at him in surprise before grinning as well and chuckling a bit, pushing Alfred's shoulder lightly.

"Ahh, well you know. He kinda is a major dick towards everyone. Guy acts all innocent and does his creepy smiles. Sometimes he does shit that really grates on my nerves. So yeah. I do give him some lip every once in a while. I'm not afraid of him." Gilbert decided to leave out the fact that Ludwig more than once bailed him out of a tough situation with Ivan. That didn't exactly reflect just how awesome he was. "Seriously, if the guy just learned how to treat people better, he wouldn't be half as bad as he is. But I guess he's a pretty damn good improvement from that last asshole that ran this kingdom. His dad," Gilbert scoffed, looking out into the garden. "Now that guy was a major asshole. If there's one thing you should thank Ivan for, it's that you get to put up with him, not Lord Winter. Your ass would have been destroyed a long time ago."

Alfred snorted at Gilbert's analysis on Ivan, nodding his head in agreement. "Tell me about it." Alfred grimaced though at the mentioned previous lord that reigned over the Kingdom of Rus. He'd only ever heard horror stories about his harsh laws and punishments for breaking the said laws. Alfred even heard people celebrated his death secretly in the privacy of their homes. Going to change the subject, Alfred asked the albino curiously. "What exactly are you? I mean, what do you do at the manor? I've never seen you before until last night and I never got the chance to ask Toris..."

Gilbert sent Alfred an incredulous look. "Seriously? You've never heard of me? Goddamnit. Kid I'm only the most awesome leader out there! You're talking to General Gilbert Beilschmidt, one of Rus's highest prestige leaders out on the battlefield! Well…I guess there is Lud, too…but he's not nearly as awesome as I am. But honestly, how could you have not known who I was? You should be about to faint from my awesomeness at this point."

Alfred blinked in surprise. He honestly wouldn't have pegged Gilbert for being in the military, much less a prestigious General! He certainly didn't act like he was part of the military. His brother did, at least from what Alfred saw of him briefly during dinner last night. Though once Alfred got over his shock he felt a devious little smirk quirk up, "Well, must not be as awesome as ya thought if a farm boy like me hasn't heard of you." Alfred commented teasingly.

Smile all but dissipating from his face, Gilbert shot Alfred a glare. "Well, you must live in the most remote location ever because my awesomeness is known all over this part of the world! Kesese~!" Gilbert placed his hands on his hips, sending Alfred a triumphant look. Not a split second later, Gilbert's face went blank and he was struck with an idea. "Hey…you said you stopped Ivan's assault, right? Must be pretty strong then…Ivan's got a mean swing. Even I'll admit that." Alfred must have had quite a bit of strength as well, especially if he was able to stop Ivan so easily. Gilbert himself knew that looks could be deceiving. He himself was an example of that.

Alfred blinked, tone turning wary as he asked, "Yeah... I did stop him from hitting Raivis. Man's got strength, I'll give him that as well. Why?" Where was Gilbert going with this? So far the General hasn't exactly been the most predictable of people, so Alfred didn't quite know where he was going to take this conversation.

"Well, I guess a central belief of mine is that strength shouldn't go to waste. So I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to, I could show you how to handle a weapon and perform some awesome combat techniques. Yeah!" Gilbert smiled at his idea. He'd keep himself occupied while staying at the manor, thus avoiding a boring and stale break and he could teach Alfred to defend himself! Plus, the thought of the blonde socking Ivan a good one also sounded pretty damn good. "I mean, come on…what else are you gonna do around here? I bet you'd like to put yourself to use in other ways rather than just being a pretty piece of ass, right? Maybe show that asshole that you can bite back." Of course, if Alfred legitimately attacked Ivan, there would be hell to pay. Gilbert was just joking….he hoped the other picked up his joking tone. "I mean that as a joke. No funny stuff if I do teach you. He's an asshole, but as a General of his army, I gotta make sure he stays alive. I don't wanna be training a future assassin."

Alfred snorted at Gilbert informing him not to legitimately attack Ivan. Honestly, he'd gotten that the albino was joking. It wasn't like he'd been planning on doing that if he took Gilbert's offer. Rolling his eyes and flashing Gilbert a lighthearted grin, he joked, "I make no promises." His blue eyes turned thoughtful for a moment as he considered the coarse man's offer. It would certainly give him something to do other than just odd jobs around the manor. He also missed the feeling of a good work out that working on the farm gave him and the pride and rejuvenating feeling that came with working hard and making progress, whether that progress was adding more rows to a field or building up one's own strength. Alfred was a bit hesitant though, giving Gilbert a mindful frown. "...Do you think Ivan would allow you to do that? To teach me how to fight?" Alfred was serious doubtful of that.

Gilbert's smile faltered. "Oh…shit. Right. You'd definitely need permission. Damn." Gilbert sighed, feeling a little put down since he wouldn't be able to train Alfred. "Yeah, I don't think he'd let you do that. Especially not after you going off on him like that. Sorry kid. It was a good idea while it lasted." Stretching a little bit and loosening the joints in his arms and shoulders, Gilbert gave the balcony entrance a long look. "Well, I gotta go ki…Alfred. I really need to stop calling you that. West is probably waiting on me and dinner is about to start anyway. Talk to you later, I suppose?"

Alfred agreed wholeheartedly on Gilbert not calling him "kid" anymore, considering he would be an adult in a few weeks. He let the nickname slide though as he nodded at Gilbert with a grin. "Yeah, I suppose I can let you bask in my 'awesome' presence once more." Alfred laughed as he imitated Gilbert's repeated boast of how awesome he was, giving the man a wink to let him know he was just messing around with him.

"Whatever." Gilbert drawled out. "You just wish you were as awesome as this." The albino muttered as he walked away. Gilbert smiled though as he left the sitting room. Alfred was a pretty chill guy and he didn't take any of Ivan's bullshit. Gilbert could respect someone like that. He'd even go as far as to say that Alfred was pretty damn awesome.

After Gilbert left, Alfred resumed his pensive state that the red eyed man found him in. Alfred mused about the new possible friend he'd made, finding him crude in a way, but not unpleasantly so. He seemed like a fun and loyal guy, brave and strong if he being an elite General was anything to go by. Gilbert also wasn't afraid to state his opinion or be himself and Alfred respected that. Lips quirking up into an easy smile, Alfred figured Gilbert would be a good friend to have around and fully intended on becoming best buds.

Soon night descended on Alfred, who stared up stared up at the clear, summer night sky. Little speckles of millions of stars filled the sky. As a cool breeze blew by pleasantly, Alfred couldn't help but wonder if his parents were right and that the deceased's souls became stars...if , he wondered if he could be looking at his parent's souls right now. He wondered what they thought of his current situation. Frowning at the thought, Alfred was saved from thinking on the depressing subject more by Toris finding him and telling him it was time for supper.

Dinner had been very...awkward was the only way to describe it. After everyone had questioned Alfred on the scene from that morning. Raivis having apparently told everyone about how Alfred saved him from punishment, stood up to Ivan, and lived to tell the tale. Needless to say, they were all curious as to why Ivan just backed off. After a while of Arthur and Francis especially probing, and Toris and Eduard's personal thanks for having risked his neck for Raivis, everyone slowly came to the realization that Ivan hadn't shown up for dinner yet. That's when the awkwardness began, the rest of dinner being eaten in uneasy silence. After everyone said good night, Alfred felt dread creep in him as he made his way to Ivan's chambers, unsure if Ivan would be there or not. And that if he was, what exactly was waiting for Alfred behind the thick oak door? Gulping as he clutched at the crystal glass knob, Alfred heaved up all of his bravery and turned the knob, opening the door. Alfred was greeted to the sight of an empty room. Letting out a breath Alfred hadn't known he was holding, Alfred sighed in relief before closing the door behind him as he stepped into the bedroom. As he quickly changed into one of the many new sleeping gowns Ivan got him, the blonde slowly let apprehension for when Ivan did return sink in. Lifting up the warm and puffy, yet somehow not too hot comforter, Alfred slipped into bed, planning on waiting out Ivan's return. It didn't long however for the tall tale signs of sleep to overcome Alfred, having been drained from his earlier emotional burst of fury earlier that day.

-x-

Ivan had waited until he was sure that the hallways were mostly empty of servants and residents before slipping out of his study. He still hadn't gotten over his earlier inner turmoil and was feeling pettier than ever, especially since he had to skip out on a dinner in his own home. But he didn't feel angry anymore. He wasn't agitated. He didn't want to see anyone crying or cowering. No….he felt guilty. Guilty for his actions and guilty for making Alfred react like he did. Ivan hadn't picked it up at first, since he was so focused on being angry and distracted by the urge to strike the blonde. But after he had calmed down and went over Alfred's words, Ivan realized something. Alfred had lost something incredibly valuable before being bought. He doubted that the blonde even realized what he let slip himself, probably too angry to realize the secret he was spilling to Ivan. Someone close to him died. Someone very close. Family, Ivan deduced. Or maybe a close friend. Maybe he had someone who was in the military. Ivan wasn't sure, but that's where most of his guilt was spawning from at this point. Although he felt awkward about the whole ordeal, he realized that he owed the other an apology. Or something along the lines of it. Ivan rarely ever gave apologies, and even then they were often not from the heart and insincere.

Trudging up the stairs, Ivan made it to the third floor and walked slowly down the hallway to his room. He rested his hand on the lavish doorknob, thinking about what course of action he should take. Would Alfred still be angry? Would he find a heavy object being thrown at his head? After Alfred's little demonstration of his strength earlier today – something Ivan was still shocked about – he knew very well that the other was capable of dealing him a lot of damage if he caught Ivan off guard. Would he even listen to what Ivan had to say? Sighing heavily, Ivan decided that there was no way of finding out unless he tried. He cautiously opened the door and prepared himself for whatever was awaiting him.

Surprisingly, he found Alfred fast asleep instead of waiting with a makeshift weapon in his hand. Ivan stood in the doorway, contemplating his next choice of action. Wake him up? Try and apologize? Ivan didn't really favor the thought of waking Alfred up and possibly facing his wrath. So instead, he closed the door behind him quietly and crossed the room silently. Looking down at the blonde, Ivan confirmed that the other was actually asleep instead of putting on an act. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his face completely relaxed. Taking in a deep breath and then slowly exhaling, Ivan sank down onto the bed as easily as he could. He didn't feel like changing into proper sleeping clothes, see he just stripped down to his undergarments instead.

Turning on his side, Ivan observed Alfred's sleeping face; the same face he wanted to strike earlier. He imagined the purplish-blue blotches that would be covering Alfred's upper face at the moment and cringed. The thought of any sort of damage being done to Alfred's beautiful face was revolting and Ivan suddenly felt very ill with himself. His guilt at his earlier actions and behavior doubled and suddenly he was reaching out across the space of the bed. His pale fingertips brushed along Alfred's cheek, dancing along the blonde's tanned and warm skin. They warmed the tips of Ivan's fingers, making them tingle pleasantly. Alfred's skin was surprisingly soft under his touch. He was expecting the dry, rough skin that usually accommodated those who spent a lot of time out in the sun working. Then again, Alfred had been in captivity for a few months now. So whatever damage the sun might have done to his skin would have been healed by now.

His fingers dropped to Alfred's lips, caressing the soft pink flesh of them longingly. He doubted that the other would even let his guard down now enough for Ivan to sneak anymore kisses. The violet eyed lord frowned, his heart sinking a bit. He wished he could just close the space between them now, press his lips to Alfred's, run his tongue along them, and just taste what the other had to offer. But he wouldn't do that, because now…now he respected Alfred more. He told himself that he needed to respect the other more. It would be strange, trying to appease the blonde whenever that's what Alfred should be doing to Ivan. But Ivan would do it. He'd win Alfred over and melt the icy barricade the other had built up around himself. And this time, he'd do it properly, instead of constantly insulting the other and treating Alfred like a pretty object.

Ivan's hand trailed up into Alfred's soft, golden hair. He combed his fingers through it, gently untangling any knots that were in it. His softly massaged Alfred's scalp with the pads of his fingers, watching as the other nuzzled a bit into his touch. He wanted Alfred to do those types of things whenever he was awake. He was tired of the blonde only reciprocating his affections in his sleep. It was wrong and unjust and greedy on Ivan's part. In a sense, he was taking advantage of Alfred. He was doing it right now. Suddenly feeling as if he just touched fire, Ivan quickly drew his hand back, holding it to his chest. He pursed his lips, staring at Alfred's sleep contented face for a bit longer. Deciding that there was no other reason to stay awake, Ivan finally let himself relax fully into the bed and let sleep claim him.

He'd have a taste of his beautiful sunflower sooner or later, and Ivan would be damned if it was later than sooner.

-x-

Alfred slowly began to awaken from his deep and restful slumber. Just like every morning thus far since his stay here, he was slow to realize that the cool, firm, and comfortable pillow he was nuzzled up against wasn't in fact a pillow. He was as usual snuggled up against Ivan, having done so in his sleep at some point in the night, his body seeking out any warm body heat it could find, even if Ivan had little of it himself. Eyes still shut, Alfred mentally grumbled about how he hated being a cuddler in his sleep. Even though the guy was a total prick, having Ivan's strong and thick arms wrapped around his middle did make Alfred feel more secure then he has felt in a while, not to mention he smelled nice- Alfred immediately scolded himself for letting his sleep hazed mind come up with those ludicrous observations. Alfred removed his own arms that were wrapped around Ivan's own waist. H felt naked muscle under his arms as he slid them from around Ivan to rest on his chest so he could wiggle his way out of the lord's hold. Freezing in shock and blue eyes snapping open in panic at the feel of Ivan's naked chest under his hands, Alfred was about to hyperventilate, thinking they some had done it last night. When he noticed he still felt the thin and light material of the sleeping gown he went to sleep in, he took a calming and relieved breath. He also noticed that Ivan was still wearing underpants from the way their legs where tangled together. One of Ivan's legs were tossed over Alfred's. Blushing lightly at the intimate hold, Alfred resumed lightly pushing against Ivan's chest, wiggling a bit to slip out of his grasp and move to the other side of the bed, just like he did every morning thus far. He had yet to have been caught (or so he thinks). Ivan had a bit of a tighter grip on him this morning, and so it was taking a bit more effort than usual to get out of the older blonde's grasp. It was during this struggle that Alfred remembered what had transpired between them the other day, causing Alfred to freeze once more and then move a bit more hurriedly. God, wouldn't it suck if Ivan woke up- Ivan frowned and grumbled in his sleep tightening his hold on Alfred, before sleep fogged violet eyes slowly blinked open giving Alfred a confused and disgruntled stare in his early morning haze. Alfred felt his face heat up more as he cursed in mind at his bad luck. Someone up there was out to get him, he just knew it. Scrambling awkwardly for words at the insistent stare he was getting Alfred, mumbled out "I-um, well you see, I cuddle in my sleep. Er, sorry to have woken you. J-Just let me go and I'll get out of your hair and you can go back to sleep." To accompany his words, Alfred resumed his attempt to escape Ivan's grasp, which had loosened considerably in the man's sleep induced confusion. Alfred didn't expect them to tighten once more.

Ivan let the words sink into his sleep fogged mind, but really didn't comprehend them at the moment. Yesterday's fight all but forgotten, he merely flashed Alfred a lazy and warm smile before pulling the blonde back towards him and snuggling into the curve of Alfred's neck. He heard the younger male give a surprised yelp at having been pulled back into Ivan's strong grip. Breathing in the fresh scent of Alfred's skin, Ivan mumbled out sleepily and contentedly, "Mmm, so warm~ Please stay in bed with me."

Alfred sputtered a bit, completely caught off guard by the warm and genuine smile Ivan gave him. As well as the fact Ivan said please and not in a completely sarcastic way. In Alfred's astonishment, he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and how he wanted to get away from Ivan just a few seconds prior. Stuttering a bit and voice sounding unsure he gave a soft, "U-Um, sure?" Wait, what did he say? Alfred wondered what possessed him to agree to cuddle with the bipolar lord. Oh well, it's not like he could take his words back. A couple of brief and tense minutes passed where Alfred stayed stock still in Ivan's hold. He was completely rigid from having been caught off guard by Ivan not exploding at him for what happened yesterday. Instead of going off on him, he requested that Alfred cuddle with him. And that smile…it made Alfred's stomach flip and flop in a not so unpleasant way. Alfred finally relaxed a bit into the hold and warily decided to just enjoy the awkward cuddling as much as he could, suspecting that the lord might just be biding his time before pulling the rug on Alfred with his nice act.

Happy that the other was complying with his request, Ivan gave a pleased hum, stroking his fingers through Alfred's hair appreciatively. He rubbed the tip of his nose along the other's neck in an affectionate nuzzle, glad that Alfred was trying to pull away. He was tempted to leave a trail of kisses up to Alfred's jawline and then back down to his collarbone, but resisted the urge to do so. He didn't want to scare Alfred away and this moment was too precious for Ivan to risk. Whenever he grew tired of carding his fingers through Alfred's hair, he switched to stroking along the blonde's clothed side, caressing along his hip and then back up to the side of his ribcage. His nightwear was thin enough for Ivan to feel the heat of his skin coming through. Ivan never knew that suppressing his more insistent urges in place of mild, more domestic ones could be so wonderful.

Alfred shivered as he felt Ivan's large hand caress up and down his side. This was so strange and foreign. Ivan has stroked and caressed threw out the Alfred's time here. Usually though, they were closer to more... sensitive areas, like along his thighs. It felt...pleasant, at the same time though it set Alfred on edge. All of Ivan's nice guy acts thus far have been in the sake of buttering Alfred up to get in his pants. He doubted this time to be any different. But even with these poisonous and distrustful thoughts, Alfred couldn't stop his body from relaxing into the gentle touches. Slowly Alfred felt sleep once more pulling his lids down. Soon Alfred was asleep again and probably wouldn't wake up until the rest of the inhabitants of the castle woke up. As his breath evened out once more warm puffs air could be felt on Ivan's platinum locks from his position of having his head buried in the curve of his neck.


	8. Aphrodisiac

Two weeks passed since Ivan's attitude and treatment toward Alfred changed, much to the confusion of everyone, but especially Alfred. Ivan stopped insulting Alfred every time the younger blonde pushed away his advances, but instead would just back off. Sometimes even stroking his cheek or rubbing his shoulder tenderly, with an encouraging smile. His smiles seemed a bit more genuine now, though they were more few and far in between as a result. Hell, he even started complimenting Alfred sincerely from time to time. He was still an asshole in the sense he'd still make sly remarks to Alfred after Alfred made one to him, but their intent seemed to be less to hurt Alfred or make him angry in that way. They seemed to be more about making Alfred blush and getting him flustered. He seemed to respect Alfred more as well, since he hadn't brought up owning Alfred or the fact that he was just a slave and Ivan could do whatever he wanted to him since their argument in the hallway. He still kissed Alfred in public, but as soon as Alfred tried to pull away, as stated before, he'd let the younger go. Most of these public kisses happened during breakfast or dinner, the two meals everyone in their little group shared together (you had to fend for yourself at lunch...unless you're Ivan who would just ask Francis to whip something up for him). Alfred would usually just scowl at the other and turn back, blushing and stabbing at his food in embarrassment. The lord would just chuckle and return to eating as well. More or less, Ivan has been generally sweeter and more flirtatious then before, and Alfred didn't trust it at first. He'd warily go along with it until eventually he started to get sort of used to it...Ivan was slowly getting longer moments to kiss Alfred before he'd resist, and Alfred's all but given up on sleeping on his side of the bed and sneaking out of Ivan's hold in the mornings.

Currently, Alfred was coming back from doing some odd jobs to help out generally around the manor, still not having found something he could do specifically around it. Stomach growling and in need of a midnight snack, he made his way to the kitchen. He'd taken up staying up later after finally being knocked out of his going to bed at sundown and rising with the sun routine he had when he worked on the farm. Upon entering the mainly empty kitchen, he was about to go looking for Francis who should still be cleaning up from dinner with some servants whenever he heard some moaning and thumping coming from a broom closet inside the kitchen. Now Alfred may have been a somewhat naïve country boy, but he sure as hell knew what sex sounded like (and rape from his time in the market…) and both the muffled voices coming from it were VERY familiar. Blushing a deep scarlet, he shuffled awkwardly to closet, and rapped on the door. It was deathly silent in there. Only a muffled grumble "Bloody hell, sod off!" and then the sound of a throat clearing and a strained, "O-Oui? Who is it?" were heard.

Clearing his own voice, Alfred stuttered, feeling more than a bit awkward at the current situation. "U-Uh, It's Alfred! I just wanted to know where I could get a snack?" There was the sound of some shuffling and moving behind the door before the suave chef answered back, sounding almost breathless and holding back a moan. "S-Storage room, third door on this wall." Mumbling a quick thanks, Alfred scurried away from the door, wishing he hadn't heard what he just heard. Generally things in storage were fair game, so long as you didn't take Ivan's vodka of course...

Alfred looked around at the many types of bread, older pastries Francis made that week, produce such as fruits and vegetables, as well as some liquor that wasn't reserved for guests or Ivan (that was in the wine cellar under the manor. Toris didn't show him it on the tour, saying Alfred would never really need to go down there.) As Alfred looked over shelf after shelf, something caught his attention. There was one shelf just over flowing with what looked like boxes of chocolate and some bottles of wine. A folded note card on the shelf labeled it "Natalia". Shrugging, Alfred figured it was some sort of brand name. Taking a box and an already half empty bottle of wine, Alfred made his way up the stairs and into Ivan's chambers.

It took a couple of swigs of the wine and eating half of the box of chocolate before Alfred realized something was dreadfully wrong. At first it was just a tingling warmth in his belly that Alfred brushed off as the alcohol, but it soon it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. The room suddenly felt sweltering, even for summer. His pants were starting to feel too tight and his sapphire blue eyes had a hazy look to them. Letting out a low whine Alfred wondered what the hell he'd just consumed.

-x-

Ivan had just finished up a stack of paperwork, no doubt all caused by the war that was going on with the Kingdom of Avarice at the moment. He stacked the papers neatly on his desk and exited his study. The thought of sleep sounded very appealing to Ivan at the moment. He found himself climbing the set of stairs up to the third floor and his room. A bath also sounded really nice at the moment as well, so maybe he'd draw a hot bath and relax before going to bed. Reaching the third floor and walking to his door, he opened it and was met with a sight he was completely unexpected for.

Alfred was plastered upon his bed with a half-eaten box of chocolates and a nearly empty wine bottle. He was breathing heavy and audible, his chest rising and falling with each consecutive breath. He legs were drawn up, his knees and thighs pressed together tightly. Alfred's face was flushed a pretty shade of red, his eyes half-lidded and foggy. His lips were parted in a small pant, his tongue tracing over them repeatedly. As if not even noticing Ivan, he saw Alfred trail his hands up his body, allowing his hands to skim over his legs, up his stomach and chest, up the sides of his neck, and then finally carding through his hair before latching onto the case of the pillow. A low, sensual whine escaped his lips as he tried squeezing his legs tighter together.

Ivan realized that something was wrong. Really, really wrong. His eyes trailed to the bottle of wine with the label on it. The label read "Natalia" and Ivan almost felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Alfred had just ate and drank food and wine spiked with a strong aphrodisiac. An aphrodisiac that Ivan's obsessive and terrifying sister had tried to repeatedly use on him. He'd stowed it away in the kitchen's storage room, completely forgetting about it and trusting no one else to eat or drink it. Alfred was completely unaware of Natalia's tendencies, so of course he wouldn't know who she was or what she had done to the chocolates and wine. Now he was on Ivan's bed, literally writhing and twitching in lust, and Ivan….Ivan was unsure whether or not he could control his impulses or not.

As if to emphasize his current predicament, the lord found his legs willing him over to the bed. He sank down on the side of it, gazing down at Alfred with a slightly worried, but mostly just soft look. "Alfredka…?" He stroked his hand along Alfred's cheek, watching as the other reacted to his cold touch.

Alfred hadn't noticed Ivan come in, too distracted by the way his body felt to be on fire inside. Though it wasn't unpleasant in the least. After the confused blonde had collapsed on the bed, he trailed his hands up his body to tangle and grip his golden blond locks at the intensity of this feeling. He was panting at the wonderfully oppressive heat that seemed to be trapped within him, feeling almost electric tingles of pleasure where he had touched himself. Clasping the pillow case now, Alfred let out a pleasured and low moan. His sensitive body wanted to be touched so badly, to feel those tingles of pleasure once more.

Alfred was just about to do just that when he felt the bed dip a bit and then a cool hand brush against his cheek. Alfred let out a surprised and pleasurable gasp as the gentleness and slightly chilly touch sent even stronger flash of pleasure through Alfred from the contrast of it against Alfred's flushed and burning cheek. Eyes darting to meet concerned and soft plum colored eyes, Alfred shivered at the soft voice that had a hint of the harsher and more rumbling baritone voice the own seemed to conceal. God, had Ivan's voice always been so sexy? Alfred froze at the thought and immediately back pedaled, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of such ideas. He couldn't stop the small sound that came from the back of his throat as Ivan's hand trailed up to card through his hair like he had done just seconds earlier. "W-What was in that damn chocolate?" Alfred asked through soft pants as the fire began to stir as Ivan scratched his scalp.

Suppressing a knowing smile on his face, Ivan answered simply. "Just a little something that my sister likes to put in all her gifts for me." Ivan ignored the confused, but still flushed look that Alfred gave him. Ivan knew he shouldn't do it. He knew it would go against everything he had been doing this previous week. The whole point of his behavior change towards Alfred was to show the other more respect. But now that the blonde was a hot, panting mess – and on his bed no less – Ivan felt his previously placed morals slipping away at the sight of Alfred. Trailing his hand down to the nape of Alfred's neck and tugging lightly on the ends of his hair, Ivan allowed a tongue to snake out and run across his lips. "My, you look so bothered Alfred. I thought I had those bottles properly labeled, but oh well. Accidents happen." Sliding further onto the bed, Ivan leaned down a bit, feeling Alfred's hot breaths on his face. His breath was sweet smelling from the wine and chocolate and Ivan was sure his mouth tasted the same.

Alfred felt his body shudder once more as Ivan leaned in, a thrill traveling down his spine as he could almost feel against Ivan's mass and lips on his own feverish body. Despite his sudden spike in desire and want, Alfred tried to fight the feelings of lust consuming his mind. Alfred turned his head to the side to stop those welcoming, yet smoldering eyes from tempting him to giving into his body's demands. What the hell could his sister have put in the chocolates and wine to make him act so...irrationally and horny? Alfred felt a large hand settle on his hip, rubbing slow and coaxing circles on it with his thumb. He squeezed his blue eyes shut and bit his lip to suppress the needy whine building in his throat from the pleasant tingles coursing through him at the sensual rubbing.

Instead of whining though, Alfred felt himself gasp, eyes snapping open and started panting harder as the hand traveled up his side and continued its rubbing. A cool breath settled against his sensitive ear, causing another shiver of pleasure to course through him. Ivan's cooing voice soon joined his breath as the lord spoke.

"Mmm, I bet you are just aching all over. Here." Ivan ghost his touched over Alfred's clothed chest, his fingers brushing over clothed nipples. "Here." Ivan's touch lingered lower, caressing the inside of Alfred's thighs and eliciting a sharp whine from the blonde. "And especially here." He palmed Alfred's clothed and already achingly hard cock, feeling it straining against the slave's leggings. Alfred let loose a low moan, bucking up a bit into Ivan's touch. The lord pulled his hand away quickly, hearing Alfred whimper at the loss. He pressed his lips to the side of the blonde's jugular, breath pleasantly cool against Alfred's seemingly burning skin. "What if I told you that I could make that ache go away, hmm?" His lips continually brushed against Alfred's skin with each word and syllable. "If I could take that small tingling sensation of yours and make it so much better. Would you like that, Alfredka~?" Ivan pressed an open mouthed kiss to Alfred's neck, sucking lightly on the skin. He'd dreamed of touching the blonde like this, and now that he had the opportunity, he wouldn't let it slip through his fingers.

Ivan was just stoking the flames that were contained in Alfred's body, almost solidifying slowly into his stomach as the platinum blonde lord palmed Alfred and sucked at his neck. Despite his want to fight against the sensuous touches as Ivan roamed his hands up and down Alfred's body, he couldn't ignore the cool licks and soft kisses being peppered on his neck. Alfred's lust driven body instead reacted positively, pressing his body against Ivan's hand and arms wrapping around his neck, the fingers of one hand tangling into thick and almost silvery tresses. Alfred let out soft moans in between pants as the kisses trailed up his neck and along his jaw until they reached his lips. Familiar, cool lips moved against his, teeth lightly nibbling against Alfred's lower lip. Alfred let out a small mewl as his desire now clouded his mind, allowing him to do something he hasn't done since Ivan started giving him kisses. Alfred moved his own lips with Ivan's, returning the kiss tentatively but with slowly growing enthusiasm and confidence. It wasn't long until Alfred felt Ivan's slick tongue running along the lip he'd been nibbling earlier, and much to both of their surprise, Alfred's mouth opened just enough to allow the Lord's tongue to slip into his warm and moist cavern.

As soon as Ivan felt Alfred's soft lips part under his lips, he immediately filled the other's mouth with his tongue, tasting and teasing Alfred's into action as well. He felt the other hesitantly reciprocating the kiss, unsure of what exactly he wanted and what he should do. Ivan had almost completely forgotten over the past couple days that Alfred was inexperienced in every way possible. But that only served to add more vigor to Ivan's kiss and more desire to show the young blonde how good he could make him feel. Ivan's hands trailed under Alfred's tunic, his cool fingers stroking up his stomach and finally stopping at his chest. He rubbed the pads of them against Alfred's sensitive nubs, feeling and hearing the other whimper a bit into the kiss. Ivan rolled one nub between his fingers, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves and causing Alfred to writhe a small bit. Breaking the kiss, Ivan refocused his efforts on Alfred's chin and jawline, planting kisses and soft sucks and nips along the other's tanned skin. Alfred's head craned to the left as he let out a soft moan at the sensations plaguing his body. Eventually, Ivan's hand trailed back down the blonde's stomach and dipped under the hem of Alfred's tunic. He wrapped his fingers around Alfred's hard and leaking cock, giving it a few teasing strokes.

Alfred let out a choked gasp as Ivan's hand sneaked its way under his leggings and undergarments. A low and rumbling moan vibrated from his throat as thick and soft fingers curled around his shaft, creating delicious friction as he pumped it teasingly in his grip. Precum was forming at the tip in just a few strokes, the heat that consumed his body muting as it coiled in his stomach. Alfred was achingly hard and the little kisses and nips on his jawline were heavenly when combined with the pumping on his cock. However, as the hot coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter, Alfred couldn't help but feel like he wanted more. He didn't know what he wanted in specific, just that he wanted more. So in between moans and whimpers of pleasure, Alfred commanded with a needy tone as Ivan moved down his neck once more, leaving love bites on his skin and marking him. "I-Ivan, more!" Alfred emphasized his need by bucking into Ivan's hand.

Smirking at Alfred's obvious need, Ivan recaptured the blonde's lips in yet another kiss, his tongue licking along Alfred's lips and sliding along the young slave's. The snow haired lord turned a bit on the bed so that he was facing Alfred much better. Retracting his hand from underneath Alfred's clothing, Ivan began pulling down the other's leggings and undergarments, exposing Alfred to Ivan's eyes for the first time. Parting from the kiss, Ivan took in the shapely and beautifully tanned thighs that Alfred had, his eyes trailing greedily up his legs and resting on his cock. Although he had felt Alfred himself, he was still a bit impressed with Alfred's endowment, it being a bit larger than most. Though, it still didn't match Ivan's. Sending Alfred a devious look, Ivan whispered out low and dark. "Look at you. All hot and flustered. You're not even sure of what you want, and yet you're asking for it. Such a sweet, cute virgin." Ivan watched as his words registered to Alfred, causing his face to flush an even deeper red, if that was possible. He distracted the other by stroking a single finger up Alfred's length. "A lot of this is going to be unfamiliar and strange to you, but I promise you that it will all be worth it in the end." Wanting to see Alfred completely in the nude, Ivan pulled the other's tunic up and off his body, leaving Alfred fully exposed. Ivan bit his bottom lip, trying to decide where to start. Alfred's body was absolutely beautiful; warm toned, well built from his days of work on his old farm, yet still lithe. He could see the other's ribs faintly protruding from underneath his skin, but Ivan would make sure to fix that with more time and more food. He could already start to see a difference in Alfred's body since he first arrived here. He looked much, much healthier now. Though, he still had quite a bit to go before reaching his prime. Leaning over the blonde, Ivan pressed a series of kisses to Alfred's collarbone and slowly began working his way down. He decided that he'd like to feel the other completely before going any further. After all, this might be his only chance in a long while. His trailed his lips down to Alfred's stomach, kissing around his navel and slightly dipping his tongue into the crevice. He felt the other lurch a bit under the attention to such a sensitive area. Ivan trailed his tongue down to Alfred's hip bone, sucking on his and leaving faint red marks on his skin. He finally reached his weeping cock and gave the tip of few soft and teasing licks, lapping up the precum that had already beaded there. Alfred reacted immediately, gasping loudly and trying to draw his legs back up.

Left panting from the kiss, Alfred felt incredibly exposed under Ivan scrutinizing gaze after he rid the blonde of his clothing. It was almost like he was burning the picture of Alfred's laid out and naked form to memory. Suddenly the look in Ivan's eyes turned more devious and a soft smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he commented darkly on Alfred's lack of experience and promised him he'd enjoy it even with the foreign sensations and actions. Alfred flushed more at Ivan's somewhat dirty words, cock twitching in approval before a finger trailed up his length causing a groan of pleasure to spill from his lips.

Soon Ivan was trailing kisses over Alfred's body, Alfred giving little moans of pleasure at Ivan's cool lips on his sensitive skin. As Ivan littered kisses all over his stomach, his moist tongue dipped into his naval. Alfred pitched forward and let out a louder whine in the back of his throat at the odd, ticklish, though still pleasant sensation. Ivan started moving his lips farther down, giving Alfred's hips a few hickeys along the way. The blonde began to feel a bit nervous through his lust and drug clouded mind. The couple of teasing licks to his hard arousal certainly didn't help. "A-Ah, ah!" Alfred gave a gasped cry of pleasure before drawing his legs together and back, trying to hide himself a bit. A bit of self-consciousness and nervousness returned at where these actions were leading, though his mind was still too consumed with want to properly resist the lord's attention and touches. Alfred let out a small, startled yelp as his hips were grabbed and the lower half of his body pulled and hoisted up to rest on Ivan's thick thighs. Ivan was on his knees in front of Alfred on the bed, the slave's lower body resting at a slight angle on his thighs. Alfred's legs had been forced a part again at the new position, legs on either side of Ivan and giving the lord complete access to Alfred's lower half. Alfred's flushed face was practically glowing at the even more vulnerable position as he let out a slight whimper and clenched his eyes shut in nervously.

Ivan stroked Alfred's thighs appreciatively. He marveled at the smooth and almost silky texture of Alfred's skin. Although he had been hesitant and almost regretful about paying such a high price for Alfred for the past week or so, he definitely knew now that the price was every bit worth it. No, not even that. Alfred's worth at this moment and time seemed priceless, and suddenly Ivan felt like a poor man dining on fancy food. He placed his hands on Alfred's hip, sliding them up the blonde's sides and letting the pads of his thumbs skim along his tanned skin. He could see in Alfred's eyes the intense desire to cover himself up, a bright blush plastered upon his face. Ivan could feel his legs squeezing about his waist, trying to close themselves to the lord even though he was in between them. Ivan felt a playful smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Alfred was just so adorable and his naivety was drawing Ivan in like a moth to a flame. Wrapping his hand around Alfred's still hard length, he began stroking it slowly, watching as the blonde slave's eyes fluttered shut. "You are so endearing. Such a darling. Krasivaya~"

Alfred's eyes shut again, though it was more out of pleasure than nervousness this time. He began softly panting once more as his engorged length was slowly being pumped by Ivan's cool and large hand. Small, but intense waves of pleasure once again pulsed though the blonde as Ivan continued his slow strokes. As the lord did that, Alfred felt Ivan's other hand stoke up and down his thigh, slowly rubbing circles into the flesh and giving it soft pinches that caused Alfred to make small noises in the back of his throat. Alfred enjoyed the sweet words Ivan was giving him. He was too far gone though in the throes of pleasure to really question what the last word Ivan said was. He could sense though that it wasn't some sort of insult.

Soon Alfred was bucking up into the hand stroking him as it sped up, pumping at a furious rate. Loud moans of pleasure filled the room as Alfred tightened his hold on the sheets, toes curling, eyes clenched shut, face still turned to the side as drool collected on the bed under Alfred's lips. The tight and burning coil in his abdomen constricted in him, tightening and tightening until it was about to snap. Then the large hand pumping Alfred stopped abruptly before Alfred could reach completion. Letting out an embarrassingly loud and pathetic whine at his orgasm being denied, Alfred snapped his head to face Ivan once more. Blue eyes darkened with lust and need looked up at Ivan pleadingly, despite the slightly put off frown- that looked more like a pout. Looking up into dark violet eyes he shivered as Ivan licked his lips hungrily, eyes sparkling with dark delight at Alfred's reaction and chuckling humorously. A hand slipped in between the small space between Ivan's surprisingly taut and firm stomach and Alfred's slightly angled and raised bottom, giving said bottom a reassuring pat.

"Don't worry, lapushka. I'll give you what you want all in due time." Ivan's hand dipped between the tanned cheeks and circled Alfred's puckered and tight hole. He felt the other shiver under his touches, pushing down on his fingers in nothing but raw want. Flashing Alfred another smile, Ivan disentangled himself from Alfred's legs and quickly crawled over to the stand beside his bed. He fished through a drawer before pulling out a vial of lubrication. Crawling back over to Alfred, Ivan tossed the clear bottle of sloshing liquid down before staring down at Alfred. As much as Ivan would have liked to strip right then and there, quickly prepare Alfred, and then fuck him hard into the bed, the lord was feeling rather playful at the moment. So he pushed back his more prominent desires in favor of the ones that were much more interesting. Sitting back on the bed, Ivan spoke with slyness in his voice. "Why don't you strip me, Alfred? After all, it's only fair."

Despite the burning lust that the aphrodisiac created that clouded Alfred's mind, he was still able to retain enough of his own mind to give Ivan a light scowl at the teasing. However he did heave himself up onto his slightly trembling arms, Alfred's limbs feeling like jelly from his near orgasm. After hoisting himself up so he could crawl on the bed towards the expectant looking lord, Alfred settled in front of him on his knees like Ivan was sitting and was reaching out to untie the sash around his waist. Alfred's actions were halted though when large hands once again settled on his hips before lifting the blonde a bit and settling him to straddle Ivan's lap. Having let out a small yelp at the lord's sudden action, Alfred flushed once more and gave Ivan a flustered frown again. Alfred was only met with firm lips pressing against his soft ones, the tip of his tongue gently tracing the slave's lips. Ivan's tongue wasn't asking for entrance, just sort of feeling and tasting the sweet wine and chocolate that lingered on Alfred's lips. Blue eyes fluttered shut at the slow kiss, and he once again tentatively kissed back. The hands on his hips slid behind Alfred, one cupping his bottom to keep the younger man from slipping off his lap- his thumb stroking the soft skin under it- while his other hand hooked behind Alfred's back to tangle his fingers in Alfred's golden hair and scratch his scalp affectionately.

Alfred let out a pleased sigh before hesitantly reaching again for the sash on his waist and clumsily untying it. Discarding the sash to the side, Alfred pulled away from the lingering kiss to catch his breath. Panting lightly once more and taking the hem of Ivan's tunic, he commanded the lord, "L-Lift up your arms." Ivan looked at him with a raised brow, a slight amused smile twitching at his lips at Alfred's tone. He did as told though and Alfred was able to pull off Ivan's tunic, the scarf he always seemed to wear going with it. After tossing those to the side as well, Alfred looked back at Ivan and couldn't help the way his eyes widened and his jaw went slack for a moment.

Alfred was positively ogling at the lord's chest right now. His skin was still beautifully pale, his overall build was husky. His stomach was firm though the muscle was beginning soften a bit, almost like he hadn't worked out in a year after having to go through some hard work before. His chest and shoulders were broad, his smooth chest having silvery-blonde hairs lightly covering it. His nipples were dusky, and as his eyes scanned upwards he blinked in shock. Ivan's neck was covered in scars. They were beautiful, but at the same time though they were haunting and almost saddening. If Alfred was in his right state of mind he would have questioned them. However, his attention was once again brought back to Ivan's face as he heard a forced cough.

Eyes snapping back up to blink owlishly at Ivan, he saw the lord wearing a smug yet somewhat nervous expression. His lips where tugged into a smug little smirk while his eyes matched for the most part except for the slightly nervous edge they held in them from when Alfred had fixated on his neck. Alfred flushed for what felt like the millionth time this evening in embarrassment for having been caught admiring Ivan's body.

"Like what you see? You look like you were expecting something else." Ivan tried to hide the slight quiver in his voice. He saw how Alfred's eyes trailed to his neck and observed the scars there with open curiosity. He couldn't tell whether or not Alfred was disgusted with them. Ivan suddenly felt like calling the whole thing off, feeling rather self-conscious of himself. He usually left his scarf on, unless it was Toris since he had already seen them as well, but it had slid off while Alfred was removing his tunic. But Ivan couldn't stop now. It would look bad on himself, and he'd be forced to sit and listen to Alfred writhe in lust for the rest of the night. Besides, although he felt like shielding himself from the eyes that he knew were glued to him, a larger part of him yearned to bury himself inside Alfred.

Alfred just looked away, a small pout on his lips as he mumbled. "Well you're certainly not fat like everyone assumes rich lords are." Ivan was really hot actually, and Alfred wouldn't even admit it to even himself but he really liked the way Ivan looked. His broad and husky build combined with his softening, yet still mostly firm muscle was really doing it for him. Peeking back at Ivan from the corner of his eyes, he saw the slightly nervous way he was carrying himself and was a bit shocked, thinking the lord had an endless amount of smug and arrogant confidence. Before Alfred could even think about what he was doing, he found himself leaning in and dipping his head to press soft and chaste kisses to Ivan's marred neck. He nervously began running his hands up and down Ivan's chest, clumsily trying to imitate the way Ivan massaged his sides earlier and played with his nipples. Despite the arousal he was getting as Ivan seemed to react positively to his administrations and even made some encouraging sounds, he still couldn't help the twinge of embarrassment at his lack of experience in doing anything remotely sexual.

It had surprised him at first and the need to pull away had been strong, but Ivan stayed stock still as Alfred's lips pressed against his jugular. A soft sound of surprise escaped him as he felt the blonde's soft lips trailing across his marred skin, planting gentle and feather-like kisses against his scars. Warm hands descended on his skin and trailed their way up to his chest, hesitantly touching his nipples and sending small jolts of pleasure up Ivan's spine. Ivan shivered involuntarily at the attention being paid to his body. It faintly registered to him that Alfred was doing this consensually, and that served to restore a bit of his confidence. If Alfred was kissing his neck – his scars – than he obviously wasn't disgusted with them. Placing his hand against the back of Alfred's neck, he urged to other to continue. "A-Ahhn…use your tongue…" Ivan whispered, craning his head back and slightly to the side so Alfred could have more access to his neck.

Alfred gave a short and jerky nod before poking his tongue out to trace some of the almost starch white scars littering Ivan neck. He felt Ivan give a throaty moan and shiver at the sensation of Alfred's warm and moist tongue licking at his sensitive neck. Gaining a bit more confidence himself, Alfred started making his licks more lingering and his kisses more enthusiastic and open mouthed on Ivan's neck. Cock twitching at the low moans he was drawing out from Ivan, he trailed one hand down to lightly palm Ivan's large bulge in his leggings.

A series of shivers and moans washed over Ivan as Alfred enthusiastically kissed, licked, and sucked at his neck. He felt the other's smaller hand rubbing against his clothed cock, sending sparks of pleasure up Ivan's abdomen. "Y-Yess...mmm…" He pressed himself against Alfred's hand, desperately wanting more of the delicious friction on his cock. His other hand trailed down from Alfred's neck and stroked down his side. He trailed his hand down to one of Alfred's tanned cheeks, squeezing it and feeling the soft, plush flesh conform to his hand. Alfred jerked a bit, whimpering against Ivan's neck. The snow haired lord nudged Alfred back with his shoulder and inclined his head so he could press his forehead against the blonde's. He gave Alfred's damp lips a slow lick before capturing them in a searing kiss. This time he could feel the other's tongue pressing instantly back against his yearning for more.

Alfred bucked a bit at Ivan squeezing his ass, whimpering at the delightful action and pressing his bottom back against Ivan's soft and large hands, wanting more. Alfred kissed back earnestly when Ivan drew him in for another feverish, open mouthed kiss. As Ivan's tongue made its way to explore the inside of Alfred's mouth once more, Alfred's tongue met his tongue with equal force, successfully entangling them in a fiery dance. As the heat and desire and the drug came back with a vengeance, Alfred began palming Ivan's cock a bit more roughly causing the larger man to give a rumbling moan that could be felt in their kiss and Ivan squeezed Alfred's plush ass again. Alfred jerked his head back from the kiss and gasped before giving a low moan. Lust making him impatient, Alfred moved the hand that had been rubbing against Ivan's clothed cock and the other that at some point in their make out session had found its way into Ivan's ashen hair and hastily began pulling tugging at the hem of his pants.

Realizing what Alfred was doing, Ivan quickly moved his hands from the other blonde's bottom and instead took his hip and helped him slide off his own pants. Ivan lifted Alfred off his lap, and rose up a bit from his sitting position to allow the younger to pull down his leggings to his knees. When Alfred had freed the other's straining member, he heard the platinum blonde man give a hissed sigh of relief before patting Alfred's hands away for a moment to kick the leggings off the rest of the way. While Alfred was ogling Ivan's more than impressive member, he couldn't help but worry that maybe Ivan wouldn't fit- Suddenly two hands were cupping his face in a firm but gentle hold and he was being pulled into a slower, deeper, and more calming kiss. Alfred hadn't realized it, but his eyes hand been widened in panic, and his breathing slowly turning more labored and not necessarily due to the drug this time. As Alfred's eyes closed slowly as he melted and relaxed into the kiss, one of Ivan's hands trailed down from his cheek to his hip to rub soothing circles with his thumb into Alfred's sun kissed skin. Alfred felt Ivan pull away from the lingering kiss and then press a firm one against Alfred's forehead as the hand still cupping his face copied the one on his hip and stroked Alfred's cheek with his thumb. Ivan then began mumbling against Alfred's skin in a soft and reassuring voice.

"Shh, it will be okay. I promise you it will feel good." Ivan pressed another chaste kiss to Alfred's cheek before pushing him down on the bed. He grabbed the vial of lubrication and uncorked it. Tilting it ever so slightly, he let some of it spill onto his hand and spread it liberally across his fingers. Closing the vial, he tossed it back down and separated Alfred's legs. His hand trailed between them, dipping down to Alfred's bottom and sliding between his cheeks. Pressing against the blonde's puckered hole, he slowly pressed a finger in, hearing Alfred hiss and jerk at the initial penetration. Ivan stilled him, holding his hips down with his other hand. "Don't thrash about like that. Relax. You're too tense. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, but you have to cooperate with me." Ivan knew his words were easier said than done, though. Alfred's face still held the fear and worry there, and his hole was tight around his finger, his muscles squeezing it from strain. Ivan removed his hand from Alfred's hip and instead reached up to card it through the other's hair. He combed through the golden locks, gently scratching Alfred's scalp in an attempt to get him to relax. All the while, he tried pressing his finger in deeper, slowly sliding it into Alfred.

Alfred tried to follow Ivan's instructions and relax, and it was made a bit easier as Ivan began combing his fingers though Alfred's hair and scratching at his scalp pleasantly. The young slave nuzzled into the touch, trying to focus on the relaxing way Ivan's thick fingers carded threw his hair and his short nails scratched his scalp soothingly instead of the thick finger pushing past his tight ring of muscle. It was hard trying to relax against the burn of discomfort and borderline pain as Alfred's muscles were being stretched despite his body's attempts to push the foreign object out. Alfred however only let his face scrunch up slightly in pain and a few soft whimpers leave him as any indicator to his discomfort. As Ivan continued pushing his finger in Alfred prayed that Ivan's words were right and that it would feel good. Soon Ivan's finger had made it all the way to the knuckle, having pushed past the young blonde's resisting muscles, and just sat it there until Alfred adjusted. The burning slowly subsided leaving Alfred to just feel odd at the finger inside him. Nodding his head slightly, Alfred softly informed Ivan he could continue. "You can move now..."

Licking his lips to alleviate the dryness there, Ivan began working his finger inside of Alfred, moving it in and out slowly, increasing the amount he would pull out and push back in as he went on. It took a small bit, but soon he was able to finger Alfred much easier, resistance against the invading digit all but gone. He rubbed along Alfred's walls, searching for that one spot that would make him curl his toes in pleasure. He pressed his fingers in once more and felt Alfred jolt a little bit and arch slightly, a loud whimper escaping him. "Ahh, there we go~ Do you like how that feels? That's your sweet spot. And every time I touch it-" He pressed his finger once again against the pulsing gland, causing a loud moan to rip from Alfred. "-you'll be met with nothing but pleasure." Ivan continued fingering Alfred, rubbing against his prostate every once in a while and causing more pleasured noises to spill from Alfred. Soon the blonde was all but arching into his touch, panting and clawing at the sheets. Ivan nudged a second finger against his entrance and began pushing it in along with the other. It was a tight fit, but a lot easier than before now that Alfred had relaxed considerably.

Alfred's face was flushed again with pleasure and he was panting once more. Ivan hadn't been kidding. Every time his thick fingers pressed into Alfred's prostate, a pulse of pleasure coursed through him, causing Alfred to moan wantonly and curl his toes in pleasure. After a few thrusts and allowing Alfred to adjust to an extra finger, Ivan began twisting and scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight walls around him. Alfred arched his head back into the bed, a strangled moan ripping from him as he pleaded. "I-Ivan, m-more!" Alfred didn't notice that he had just referred to Ivan without his proper title, though if Ivan himself noticed he didn't seem to care.

Ivan smiled slyly at Alfred's obvious want. He teasingly slowed the pace of his fingers, watching as the other twisted and jerked on the bed, trying to nudge them further into his body. Ivan traced Alfred's jawline with his fingers, feeling the feverish and reddened skin of his face against his hand. His fingers brushed along Alfred's open and panting lips in a tantalizing way. The platinum haired lord was pleasantly surprised whenever Alfred's lips closed over his fingers, sucking on them with a moan. Ivan rewarded Alfred by quickening the pace of his fingers, taking delight in how the blonde's body instantly reacted. Alfred's legs trembled, his body reacting to the pleasure and sensations he'd never felt before. Ivan pushed in a third and final finger in along with the other two. It slid in without much resistance, Alfred's hole already being slightly stretched by his previous two fingers. Pivoting the digits in and out of Alfred at an even, yet quick pace, Ivan focused on watching the other's face. Alfred's eyes were closed tightly, his cheeks flushed a pretty red, and his golden hair plastered to his forehead. He was still sucking on Ivan's fingers, his tongue lapping at the digits as if they were candy. Deciding that he'd prefer to hear the other moan aloud rather than whimper around his fingers, Ivan pulled them from Alfred's mouth, a line of saliva dripping off them as he did. He brought them to his mouth, sucking off Alfred's saliva and moaning at the notion. "Such a sweet boy~" Ivan purred seductively after giving his fingers one last suck.

Alfred shivered and felt his cock twitch at Ivan's words and the provocative way he sucked off Alfred's saliva. Alfred hissed a bit as a third finger entered him. Though a lot more bearable now, it was still a bit uncomfortable to be stretched, his muscles not used to penetration. However after a couple thrusts with all three fingers the discomfort melted away to pleasure as his sweet spot was rubbed up against.

A loud and throaty moaned left Alfred as he began pushing down on Ivan's fingers, meeting each thrust as Ivan prepared the younger blonde. Alfred curled his toes in more as he fucked himself on Ivan's thick digits, letting out low moans and pleased whimpers. The aphrodisiac was increasing his own sex drive and allowing Alfred to throw away his inhibitions and enjoy the pleasure coiling slowly in his stomach. After a couple more minutes with Alfred writhing and fucking himself on Ivan's fingers, he felt like needed more and told the lord again. "I-Ivan, more!"

Feeling his own cock throb at Alfred's repeated request, Ivan withdrew his fingers from Alfred. He grabbed the vial of lubricant and quickly poured some more of it into his hand. This time, Ivan spread it over his cock, slicking it up nice and good for what was about to come. Usually, he would have never spent so much time on preparation with someone else, but Alfred once again was a special case. He wanted the other to feel good and come back for more once Ivan was done with him. Sealing the vial up and tossing it aside, Ivan grabbed Alfred's hips and pulled the blonde towards him. He pulled Alfred forward so that his bottom was seated partially on his thighs and angled up slightly. Pushing the blonde's legs far apart, Ivan grabbed his aching member and guided it to Alfred's stretched hole. Pushing the head of it against it, he slowly began pushing in. With a little effort, he managed to push the head in past Alfred's tight ring of muscle, moaning lightly as hot, tight pressure met his hard cock. "Mmm, definitely a virgin. You feel so tight and warm. It's wonderful~"

Alfred made a sound that was a mix between a hiss of pain and a moan of pleasure as he arched his back at the penetration. Though Ivan's dirty words made him moan and shiver pleasantly, the slight burning he felt was painful. Ivan's member was definitely thicker than his fingers and Alfred could certainly feel the difference as Ivan pushed his head in. Ivan's hand's had a tight grip on his hips, slowly pulling Alfred forward as his pushed into Ivan's entrance. Tightening his grip on the sheets below him, Alfred ground his teeth together as the platinum blonde lord slowly pushed in halfway. Squeezing his eyes shut, Alfred couldn't keep the small whimper that had built up in his throat from coming out.

At the whimper of discomfort that escaped Alfred, Ivan stopped pressing into him halfway. He wrapped his hand around Alfred's leaking cock and gave it a few slow pumps, replacing any discomfort he felt with small waves of pleasure. It worked and soon Alfred's whimpers turned into small moans and pleased gasps. Biting his bottom lip, Ivan continued burying himself in Alfred, slowly sinking down to the base of his cock as he pumped Alfred's own member to distract him from any pain or discomfort. Once he was fully seated inside the other, he released Alfred's member and instead opted to grab his hips. Ivan waited for a small bit, letting Alfred adjust and focus on the sensation of being filled. He moved his hips a bit, letting the young slave feel Ivan moving inside him. Alfred lips parted in an almost silent sound of pleasure as his insides were rubbed against and teased. "How does it feel, Alfredka~?" Ivan asked, voice low and silky.

Alfred felt Ivan pause in his intrusion before engulfing Alfred's painfully hard cock in his hand again. Slowly he began pumping it. Alfred let out soft moans and gasps as small waves of pleasure washed over him, pushing the slight pain away as Ivan continued burying himself all the way inside the sunshine blonde. When Ivan was completely seated inside him, Alfred felt the pale lord still once more, allowing Alfred's walls to adjust to Ivan's member. When his tight muscles relaxed enough for Ivan to move, he felt the powerful man do just that, moving just enough inside Alfred to feel him rub and stretch his insides pleasantly. Letting out a low groan he couldn't help but feel strangely, but pleasantly full. His lust darkened blue eyes fluttered open as he hoisted himself to sit up as best as he could onto his arms to peer curiously at their joined bodies. Licking his dry lips slightly at the lewd display of his slightly raised bottom being impaled by Ivan's generous cock, he could only imagine how he must have looked from Ivan's position. At the lord's question, Alfred blushed at where his thoughts had lead him and peeked up at Ivan with a bashful smile, "I uh, I feel full. Very full." Alfred nodded in confidence at his answer, lowering his back once more to rest on the soft bed. Wiggling his hips, Alfred mumbled sheepishly, "You can move now..."

Biting down on his bottom lip, Ivan pulled out a bit before pressing back in. He repeated the action, drawing out more with every round and pushing his cock even deeper in. Soon he'd set a decent pace and was repeatedly impaling Alfred on his cock. What had started out as small gasps and noises from Alfred now turned into moans that climbed in pitch every time Ivan thrust into him. Ivan increased his grip on Alfred's hips and started pulling him towards him to meet each thrust. His tempo became rougher, his hips thrusting forward to meet Alfred's bottom sharply. A series of loud whimpers spilled from Alfred now, his head turned to the side and his mouth slack. The tight, hot pressure on Ivan's cock never let up, the coil of pleasure building quickly in his abdomen. Not wanting things to end too early, he slowed his pace to a gentle rocking, trying to press it cock up against Alfred's sweet spot. The blonde's whimpers faded back into soft moans. Alfred's arm was thrown over his forehead, his lust and pleasure fogged eyes gazing up at Ivan with want. Ivan could feel Alfred's walls pulsing around his member, waves of intense pleasure slowly receding with the slow pace of Ivan's thrusting. Ivan ran his hands up Alfred's sides, his pale fingers sliding along his tanned skin and once again marveling at Alfred's beauty. "You're so beautiful~" Ivan murmured sweetly, violet eyes soft and warm.

Alfred felt gentle rolls of pleasure flowing through his body at Ivan's pace switching from the deliciously rough one to a now slow and steady one. The younger blonde found he quite enjoyed both paces, the rougher one having brought sharper and more intense pleasure as it made the burning coil in his abdomen tighten. The gentler pace however had longer lasting waves of pleasure that made his body tingle pleasantly.

Releasing the sheets he had been clenching desperately with his hands, Alfred raised his arms up to drape over his forehead as sweet waves of pleasure rushed through him. Lust filled blue eyes peered up at the violet eyed lord as said eyes focused on him. At Ivan's words, Alfred's cheeks flushed even brighter than they already were. Looking down bashfully Alfred couldn't help the small fluttery feeling filling his stomach. He blamed it on him not being used to Ivan sincerely complimenting him and not on the fact that Ivan's eyes held a warmth in them that was positively charming and enchanting.

Suddenly feeling as if he wasn't close enough to Alfred Ivan slipped his hands underneath Alfred's back and lifted him towards him. He pulled the other into an embrace, instructing the blonde to wrap his legs around him. Ivan met Alfred's lips in a hungry kiss, sucking and licking the young slaves lips while his hands caressed the expanse of Alfred's back. Pulling away ever so slightly, Ivan whispered out in a silky tone. "You're going to ride me." His lips skimmed along Alfred's jawline, Ivan's hot breath fanning along the other's skin.

Alfred followed Ivan's instructions and wrapped his strong and muscled legs around the lord's broad back, and was then promptly pulled into a feverish kiss. Alfred moaned as the heat from their rougher pace before came back as Ivan ravished his lips with licks and hard sucking. When Ivan finally released his lips Alfred gasped for air as the platinum blonde male said Alfred would ride him.

While Ivan moved to skim his lips across Alfred's jaw, the golden blonde couldn't help how his eyebrows drew together in confusion at Ivan's statement. Alfred questioned Ivan threw soft pants, "Riding? Like a horse or wagon?" Alfred was confused as to why Ivan would want Alfred ride him like a horse on his back, especially with their current activity going on.

Ivan couldn't help the small laugh that slipped out at Alfred's apparent lack of knowledge about anything sexual. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's neck before pulling back and catching the other's gaze with his own. "No, not like that silly." Ivan repeated his earlier actions, lifting Alfred off his cock a bit before letting him slide back down it. Through a shaky breath Ivan murmured, "Like this…only you're going to help me." He leaned forward and kissed Alfred deeply and slowly, his lips moving softly and sensually against Alfred's. Pulling back ever so slightly, he continued on in a low voice, his violet eyes gazing up at Alfred's own from under a veil of pale lashes. "Every time I push up, you push down. Like this-" Ivan bucked up while simultaneously pushing Alfred down. The blonde slave gasped audibly, his nails biting slightly into Ivan's back. Ivan made a small sound at the combined sensation of Alfred's nails digging into his skin and the delicious heat around his cock. "See how good that feels?" He breathed out shakily.

Alfred let out a sharp gasp as he was pushed down on Ivan's thick cock while the other bucked up into him. From the way he was currently seated on Ivan's lap, his member was just brushing up against Alfred's prostate, causing Alfred to sink his short nails into Ivan's back as his arms hooked around the lord. Alfred gasped out softly and nodded his head hastily, legs trembling a bit at the teasing pressure on his sweet spot. "A-Ah yes." He could feel Ivan's hard and pulsing member against his tight walls as he slowly raised himself as high as he could go before sinking slowly down the aroused lord's member. He heard Ivan give a loud and choked moan before he bucked up into Alfred, meeting the slave half way and jabbing into his sweet spot and causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Ivan!" Alfred moaned and withered at the feeling of his muscles stretching as he went go down on Ivan's cock, only to have Ivan meet him and give slow but hard bucks into that one bundle of nerves in return. Soon they set a moderate pace as Alfred got used to the new position and his part in it.

"Nnn, you feel so good~" Ivan half whispered, half growled out. He helped the blonde to bounce on his cock while also meeting Alfred halfway in his descent. Ivan hugged the blonde close to him, pressing his head into the crook of Alfred's neck and focusing solely on the delicious sensations plaguing his body. He could feel Alfred's hot breaths on the back of his shoulder, his nails scratching down his back as his sweet spot was stricken, and the way his legs trembled with the coiling pleasure. Ivan slid a hand down to one of Alfred's plush cheeks, squeezing it tightly. His other hand trailed up to the blonde's hair, fisting the golden locks in between his fingers. "Mmm, aahhhnn…da…such a good boy. Krasivaya…so good…" Ivan's voice was light and breathy, his eyes closed and his lips parted in sweet bliss. Alfred's body was incredible – soft where it needed to be, hard where it should be, beautifully tanned, and most of all, warm and tight. Ivan never wanted to give it up. No one else would ever have Alfred. He'd be Ivan's forever. The powerful lord would make sure of that.

Dear god, did Alfred feel wonderful. Continuous sparks of pleasure shot up Alfred's spine as he rode Ivan. Despite how Ivan's body glistened with sweat like Alfred's and how his pale white skin had a nice flush to it from arousal, he was still significantly cooler feeling than Alfred. Well except for the hard and throbbing cock currently buried in his ass. Lifting his bottom up to slide back down again on the length below him, Alfred felt one large hand entangle it's fingers in his sunshine colored locks while the other trailed down his back. It left pleasant shivers in its wake before stopping to cup one of Alfred's supple cheeks and giving it a hard squeeze. Alfred moaned out lowly at that as well as Ivan's words and tone as he spoke to Alfred. He was so close… The tight coil inside him that had been waiting for release for so long just needed something to push Alfred over the edge. He looked at Ivan with red dusted cheeks, unfocused and darkened blue eyes full of pleasure, and slightly parted red and swollen lips. "I-Ivan, harder, faster. I'm so close." Alfred pleaded, slamming down on Ivan's cock harder for emphasis and closing his eyes tight as a mixture of pleasure and a little pain coursed through him as his prostate was struck.

At Alfred's word, Ivan felt the last bit of restraint he had slip away. He bucked up hard and fast into the blonde, jostling him in his lap and causing Alfred to cry out sharply. Nails dug deeper into his back, slightly piercing the skin and causing small beads of blood to form. He felt Alfred raking his nails down his back leaving swollen, bloody, and throbbing scratches in their path. Ivan's fingers dug into Alfred's ass, his other hand yanking roughly on the blonde's hair. God, everything was just so raw and primal and wet and hot and Ivan wasn't sure how much he could take of it before going crazy. This is easily the best fuck he'd had in a long while. Alfred was eager and panting, slamming himself down on Ivan's cock with eager enthusiasm. His walls constricted around the platinum haired lord's cock, and suddenly Alfred was shuddering violently in his hold, crying out and moaning so loud that it reverberated off the room's walls. His hot, tight walls convulsed around Ivan's cock. Ivan gave a final buck before releasing into Alfred, filling him to the brim with his essence and tugging the other into a wet and sloppy kiss.

It had been too much. The hard grip on his plush cheek, the sharp tug on his golden locks, the sound of skin slapping against skin as Ivan pounded up into Alfred as he slammed down onto his cock. How with each rough buck Ivan practically pierced Alfred's sweet spot, causing Alfred to moan and cry out Ivan's name in an incoherent mess. It wasn't too long until the pressure coiling inside Alfred practically exploded, making the young slave come hard and loud between them, coating both of their chests in his essence and his inner walls contracting tightly against Ivan's shaft.

Alfred had never felt anything like it...well, he has masturbated before (what teenage boy with a normal libido hasn't?). Never though had an orgasm been that fulfilling before, never has it made Alfred feel like he was flying in pleasure filled skies. Then as he came down from his momentary high he felt Ivan give one last hard thrust into him before something warm filled him up to the brim and dripped down his thigh from his entrance. With Ivan's cock still buried in his ass, Alfred found himself being pulled into another sloppy kiss. Ivan was hastily and messily running his tongue over his lips before dipping it into his warm cavern, then slipping it back out to nibble and suckle on his lower lips. Alfred was so disoriented from his orgasm that he could hardly keep up and kiss back. After what felt like an eternity, Ivan drew back and they both gulped greedily for air as they panted. Alfred's legs were trembling and he was starting to feel the stimulating effects of the aphrodisiac burn out, leaving him completely exhausted from what had just occurred. Eyelids drooping, Alfred felt an affectionate kiss being placed on his forehead and looked up to see a very pleased and sated looking Ivan. Meeting the content lord's gaze with equally sated, but sleepy blue eyes Alfred yawned and mumbled. "'M Tired..." That being said, he buried his face into the crook of Ivan's neck, too tired to make any other effort to move on his own.

Feeling the blonde slave slump against him, Ivan's lips tugged up into a tired smile. "Mmhm." He agreed quietly. It really had taken quite a bit out of him, considering he had already been tired before coming up to his room. Ivan's eyes drifted down to the bottom of the large bed where the empty wine bottle and the half-eaten box of chocolates were. He wasn't sure if he should take them away from Alfred or let him accidentally eat them again. As of right now though, he was too tired to think beyond that, so instead, he focused on pushing the bed covers down as best as he could with the blonde still in his lap. After doing that, Ivan lay down with Alfred still cuddled up to him, his legs still wrapped around his waist. The other was radiating a nice warmth, and it felt good against the lord's naturally cold skin. With his arms wrapped around Alfred, Ivan murmured out before relaxing and letting sleep take him as well. "You'll always be mine…." He wasn't sure if Alfred heard it, but it didn't matter. He'd be sure to tell the blonde slave over and over again until that's all that Alfred knew.


	9. Regret

The next morning, Ivan awoke before Alfred. The room was bathed in the pale, silvery light of early morning, casting a grey hue over everything. Ivan peered down at the mop of blonde hair that was pressed against the junction of his neck and shoulder. He could feel Alfred breathing against his skin, warm puffs of air bouncing off his almost alabaster body. One of Alfred's legs was hitched around his hip, hugging the lord closer. His arms were wrapped tightly around Ivan's middle and the rest of him was snuggled closely into Ivan's body.

The violet eyed lord smiled down serenely at Alfred's sleeping form, absentmindedly stroking his fingers through golden blonde locks. The previous night's memories flooded into Ivan's mind pleasantly, and he took a moment to relieve it silently. Alfred panting, Alfred flushed and hot, Alfred begging for more...Ivan gave a pleasant shiver at the memory, Alfred's heated body against his serving to make the memory even better.

However, it also dawned on Ivan that the blonde was under the effects of an aphrodisiac. Obviously, not all of his behavior was purely free will. Frowning now, he continued carding his fingers through Alfred's hair. How would the other react whenever the fact that he'd had sex with Ivan finally sank in? Would he be angry, reclusive, back to the old way that he had been acting whenever he first arrived at the manor? Ivan shook his head a bit at his thoughts. No…he'd made some progress with Alfred last night. The aphrodisiac may have played a key role in getting the other to submit, but Alfred's free will was still intact. He willingly gave himself to Ivan and he enjoyed every second of it. There was no way anything negative could come from what happened. It was a step forward, an achievement in Ivan's attempt to grow closer to Alfred.

Either way, Ivan decided that maybe he shouldn't be there whenever Alfred first woke up. The other would probably appreciate some alone time and just time in general to help sort his thoughts out. Ivan didn't want to complicate things just by forcing his presence on Alfred. Reluctantly, he carefully disentangled himself from Alfred's body and stepped out of the cozy heat of the bed and into the lukewarm air of the room. He didn't bathe before going to bed last night, so he'd have to do that now. Gathering some clothes from his wardrobe, Ivan disappeared into the bathroom. A couple minutes later he reappeared, hair slightly damp, body steamed from the hot water, and a sweet aroma wafting from his skin. He dressed in his extravagant clothes before slipping quietly from the room.

Toris should have been awake already, so Ivan would seek him out. As expected, he found the brunette wandering the halls already, most likely waiting on Ivan to wake up. "Toris?" Ivan called out, gaining the other's attention.

The brunette turned and gave Ivan a wary smile. "Lord Ivan. What is it, sir?" Toris's voice always seemed to shake while speaking to Ivan. Even if it wasn't really noticeable like now, one could still hear the tiniest bit of quivers in his voice.

"I want to you to spread a message to the others today. Alfred is not to be disturbed by any means whatsoever. Today is his…day off. He's bound to be very tired from last night's events. I want you to bring breakfast up to him shortly. Make it something sweet. I'm sure he will appreciate that. Also, please remove Natalia's chocolates and wine from my chambers."

Toris's face lit up in understanding before darkening again at what was insinuated by Ivan. So it had finally happened? Had Ivan forced Alfred into submission last night? The brunette only hoped that the experience wasn't too bad for Alfred. "Y-Yes sir." Toris stammered out and waited for Ivan to disappear down the hallway before heading to the kitchen.

He had Francis prepare some bread and cheese for Alfred, also throwing in a small vine of purple grapes and a small bottle of sweet wine. If Alfred had drank some of Natalia's wine last night, no doubt he'd probably need another small dosage of some alcohol to make him feel better this morning. Toris carefully ascended the stairs up to Ivan's room and rapped on the door a couple times. He waited a few seconds before stepping in, finding Alfred still asleep. Walking over to the bed, he set the tray of food down, the small motion causing Alfred to stir. "O-Oh, Alfred. I didn't mean to wake you. I have some breakfast for you here."

After, ironically, Ivan had been the one to detach himself from Alfred's strong hold on him in his sleep, Alfred had been stirred from sleep enough to be somewhat conscious to realize that the comfortable body he'd been cuddled up to had disappeared. His mind not being functional or aware enough to even consider who he had been snuggled up to, Alfred just frowned in displeasure and rolled over on the bed a bit to burrow himself in the warm indent Ivan's body had made. The lord may have been cool to the touch, but he DID produce body heat.

Not long after, Alfred returned to a rather light doze, not really acknowledging when the sound of a bath being drawn filled the chamber, or the sound of Ivan leaving the chamber, or when minutes later Toris came into the room. Alfred only completely stirred from his slumber when he heard the sound of a soft clatter near him and the smell of fresh bread wafting into his nose. He blinked open sleep fogged blue eyes to meet Toris's slightly startled moss colored eyes as he smiled apologetically at having disturbed the younger male. Alfred just mumbled in a voice thick with sleep as he yawned. "It's okay Toris..." Eyeing the tray of food curiously, Alfred began hoisting himself up onto his side, letting out a hiss as pain shot up from his tail bone and up his spine. Quickly sitting up into more comfortable position against the head board of the bed, Alfred didn't notice how the blanket on him pooled at his hips, thus revealing his neck and collar covered in pale red hickeys as well as a purple one on his hip.

Toris's eyes immediately latched onto the concrete evidence. Alfred didn't really even notice it himself, but his neck was littered in love bites. His hips had faint bruising as well, like maybe someone had grabbed onto them too hard. The brunette swallowed thickly and tried adverting his eyes. "O-Oh. Okay. Well, uh…Lord Ivan told me to inform you that you have the day off and no one else is to disturb you. So I guess you just get to sit back and relax today." Toris forced an uneasy smile onto his face. Why hadn't Alfred said anything about last night's events yet? He half expected the other to be angry about the whole incident, but nothing had happened yet.

Alfred blinked in confusion as Toris first stared at Alfred's body with focused attention before grimacing slightly as he shyly adverted his eyes once more. As Alfred became even more perplexed about the orders Ivan gave that were relayed to him, he glanced down curiously at himself wondering what Toris had been staring at. Alfred's face colored bright scarlet and he let out a startled yelp as he realized he was naked. Ignoring the protests from his aching lower back from his movements, the blonde hastily drew the covers over him as he sank down on the bed. The evidence on his skin reminded Alfred of what he and Ivan did the last night. He remembered grabbing some chocolates and wine from the food storage for a midnight snack and chowing down on his treats as soon as he reached Ivan's chambers. Then he remembered how his body felt on fire with lust and desire and how Ivan came in on him like that. Alfred remembered submitting too Ivan's touches and kisses, allowing himself to be taken by the lord...

Alfred felt his stomach clench in queasiness as he realized what he'd done. Looking up at Toris with distressed features he asked, " W-What were in those chocolates and wine Toris? When I asked Ivan, he just said it was something his sister put in them..." He wanted to know what could of caused his mind and body to be so consumed with lust that he would completely lose himself and give in to the Lord.

Alfred's face finally showed what Toris was expecting. Frowning in sympathy for the blonde, the brunette explained calmly. "Lord Ivan's younger sister Natalia…she has quite the fascination with him. By fascination, I mean that she is completely obsessed with him, of course. She often leaves Ivan a lot of presents like that. The chocolates and wine you consumed were spiked with an aphrodisiac, which stimulates sexual desire and pleasure. We usually keep them locked up in the kitchen, but I suppose no one ever told you about them." Toris sighed, taking a seat on the side of the bed. He motioned to the tray of food, trying to get Alfred to eat while he spoke. "Natalia claims she is in love with Ivan. Whenever she, Katyusha, and Matthew visit, she always makes Lord Ivan feel very uncomfortable. He's actually quite terrified of her, to be honest. I've never seen anything like it. But it's not like she's ugly or anything. She's very beautiful and would be a nice girl if maybe she wasn't so over the top, threatening, and clingy." Toris would admit that he caught himself staring after the beautiful noble a couple times while she visited. Though, his admiration was always met with a death glare. He also learned not to try and talk to Natalia after she had broken a couple of his fingers. "Are you…are you okay Alfred?" Toris sent the blonde a worried look. "Was it too bad?"

As Alfred listened to Toris's explanation of the aphrodisiacs, he couldn't help how his stomach just kept feeling sicker and sicker, so much that he didn't take Toris's offer of food or find any amusement in Ivan being terrified of his younger sister. Though it technically wasn't Ivan's fault he'd accidentally gotten into that stuff. He had still known what the drug was and what it was doing to Alfred. He had known Alfred wasn't in his right state of mind, yet he still took advantage of the situation and manipulated Alfred to giving him consent. Tears pricked in his eyes before he blinked them away, drawing his knees up to his chest slightly, not bothering to stop the blanket from pooling at his hips once more. Arms wrapping around his legs gingerly, he let his forehead rest on his knee caps. He didn't know why this shocked him so much. Surely he knew Ivan would finally do it at some point, and that the lord cared nothing for Alfred's own readiness for it or wants. Still though, he couldn't help the small bit of betrayal he felt at the man taking advantage of him like that. Alfred had let his guard down, falling even for a little bit of Ivan's nice guy routine and even foolishly thinking he'd wait until Alfred was ready. Or that maybe he even respected Alfred a little bit. Obviously he was wrong. Ivan had just been waiting until he'd let his guard down and started feeling comfortable again.

Letting out a heavy sigh after a short silence at Toris's question, Alfred mumbled sullenly. "Depends on what you mean by bad..."

Toris weighed his words carefully. Alfred looked absolutely stricken by what had happened. He didn't even bother to smile at Toris's attempted joke, and Alfred was always smiling. It unnerved the brunette a bit. Finally, Toris decided to ask plainly. "Did he hurt you…?" He couldn't tell if the bruises on Alfred's body were ones of passion and love or ones of violence. He hoped it was something closer to the former.

Alfred bit his lip as he answered hesitantly, "No...at least not in the way you think. He wasn't violent with me. Rough, but not violent...I actually enjoyed it." Alfred let out a humorless laugh at that. He may have enjoyed it the time, now he just feels hurt and betrayal and utter shame at his willingness. Ivan hadn't even asked for his consent, just kept on going with his touches and kisses and Alfred just let him. Alfred felt a ashamed that he'd let Ivan have sex with him. Despite how he knew his judgment was impaired by the drug, he felt stupid for having let his guard down around Ivan and thinking that maybe he'd changed his attitude a bit and cared for Alfred's consent, even just a little bit. Most of all though he felt hurt. Tightening his grip on his legs until his knuckled were white, Alfred began trembling a bit, tears once again welling in his eyes as his nose burned a bit. Ivan just took it, without him really consenting to it. Sure Alfred technically consented, but he hadn't been in his right state of mind and yet Ivan just took his virginity and took him. The bastard didn't even have the decency to face Alfred after pulling a beyond asshole move like that. Giving a forced laugh, Alfred stated in a creaked voice. "I'm such a fucking idiot Toris."

Toris drew in a pained breath, Alfred's own pain rolling off in waves and sinking into the brunette. Toris could feel the resentment coming off Alfred towards Ivan. Yet, he could also hear something else in his voice; hurt. Pure raw hurt and heartbreak. The tears he could see welling in the blonde's eyes weren't purely from anger or shame. "No, don't say that." Toris chided softly. "You're not an idiot, Alfred. Even if you were under the effects of the aphrodisiac, that doesn't make you a fool for giving in. It…It would have happened sooner or later. But you should be glad that it happened the way it did. If you enjoyed it, then consider that a personal victory. It could have been painful and forced, but it wasn't. You were only doing what was necessary to sate yourself." Toris was sure that his words wouldn't do much to help make Alfred feel any better, but he had to try. There wasn't much one could say about the situation to make it seem less bad, but any bit of encouragement would help. Toris wished that he had had emotional support whenever he first arrived at the manor.

Alfred just let out another heavy sigh at Toris's words. He couldn't help but feel maybe if it had been more forced and painful then he would be dealing with his feelings far much better. At least then he'd only be feeling pure resentment towards Ivan rather than this mixture of hurt, shame, and anger. However, he knew that the others - Yao, Eduard and especially Toris - have had it worse with Ivan, probably even having been raped by him before. So he wasn't going to let Toris know his exact thoughts on that particular statement. Besides, he appreciated the effort Toris was giving to make him feel at least a little better.

Uncurling from the loose ball he'd curled himself into, Alfred tried giving Toris a weak smile. Scooting closer to Toris a bit, he hugged the brunette once more, his arms circling around Toris's slim middle and burying his face into the older slave's shoulder. Completely ignoring the fact that he was in the nude and that Toris warned him not to hug the other, he just wanted the comfort of being held. Even just for a moment. He felt the other man freeze before letting out a reluctant sigh, giving in and hugging the seventeen year old back tentatively. After a moment of a long moment, Alfred released Toris and pulled back, weak smile still straining on his face as he looked at Toris with tired and sullen eyes. "Thanks Toris for at least trying to help me feel better. It may be my pride but I just can't help but feel ashamed that I gave in...even if my actions were influenced by the aphrodisiac. I just- I need to be alone a for a little, collect my thoughts and sort of 'lick my wounds', y'know? I just can't face anybody right now..."

Toris nodded in understanding. He doubted that Alfred would want to face Ivan – or anyone else – for a long while. Just then, a thought struck Toris. "Alfred? I understand that you would like some privacy away from the others for a small bit, right? And I doubt you'll keep yourself in bed all day." Toris had learned from watching Alfred since he first arrived that the blonde couldn't stand to stay still for too long. He was always going around, asking if he could help or do something worthwhile. After a bit of digging around, Toris found a position that Alfred could take up in the manor. The fact that Alfred wanted to be alone by himself would work even better, given the position Toris was about to suggest. "Do you know the garden in front of the sitting room? We're a little short of gardeners as of right now. You said you worked on a farm, right? So…how would you feel about working out in the garden? Our sunflower patch is underworked as of the moment and it's starting to wilt even though it's only midsummer. Would you like to take care of it?"

Alfred bit his lip in thought. He almost wanted to reject the offer considering Ivan told him sunflowers were his favorite flowers. However, he has wanted a more permanent job around the mansion, aside from being Ivan's object of current fixation. And manual labor would make it so he wouldn't have to broad over his feelings at the moment. He could just push them down and focus on gardening. Best of all since it would be that decently sized sunflower field he'd be working in, he could hide himself in there and not be disturbed for the rest of the day and avoid any awkward encounters with Ivan. Besides, even if he technically had the day off, that didn't mean he'd want to be idle all day and left to sulk about the manor. Smiling a bit more brightly this time, Alfred wiped away the tears threatening to fall from his slightly red eyes and nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, that sounds really great Toris, I owe ya..." Feeling a bit better at the promise of familiar labor and a bit of privacy, he tried to swallow down his feelings and prepare for an inevitable confrontation with the asshole of a lord who was the cause of all this drama. Alfred turned to the all but forgotten food, taking the tray from where Toris sat it on the night stand and popping a grape into his mouth.

Standing up from the bed and rocking back on his heels, Toris observed the now happier blonde. Maybe he should have suggested that from the start… "Well, that's good. And no need to thank me. If you ever need anything Alfred, I'm here." The brunette looked at one of the clocks hanging on the wall in Ivan's room. "Well, he's probably wondering where I am at the moment. I was supposed to bring you your food and then report to his study, but I've been up here for a bit longer than I was supposed to be. I should probably go. Whenever you're done, just set your tray to the side. I'll have someone come and get it later. Goodbye Alfred." Toris walked out of the room, feeling a little better about himself and the situation since he was able to help ease Alfred's feelings a bit. He wondered if maybe he could wiggle some information out of Ivan about the ordeal. Though, he was a little iffy about trying that. Ivan was a very perceptive person and would most likely see through Toris's plan. He'd just ask the lord plainly about what happened. Being blunt was always the best choice whenever it came to Ivan. If he thought that someone was trying to be sly or sneaky with him, he could easily twist their words and minds around. The man knew the ins and outs of the human mind and he often used it to his advantage.

Alfred just nodded in understanding as Toris turned to leave, calling out a quick goodbye as the diligent, yet skittish man left Alfred to his own devices. As Alfred finished his light yet fulfilling and sweet meal, he let his mind wonder back to his feelings about the previous night. The blonde just let out a weary sigh and decided he'd think about it as he worked. He hadn't bathed in a while and maybe a nice relaxing bath would help clear his jumbled up mind. Not to mention the thought of sitting in the warm water made his aching bottom feel even the tiniest bit better. With that, Alfred put the now empty tray of food back on the night stand and got up to collect his clothing for today before limping off slightly to the bathroom.

-x-

Alfred laid spread out on his back on top of the soft and earthy smelling dirt and grass in between the tall stalks of the sunflowers. Blue eyes gazed distantly up as the first stars began to appear in the early night sky, a summer night's breeze gently swaying the large stalks of the cheerful flowers and cooling Alfred off. The blonde had been practically drenched in sweat after spending all day working in the sweltering heat weeding the field of flowers. The only break he took was a small lunch one which Toris had been so kind as to deliver. Despite being sore from being hunched over all day pulling up weeds- that soreness not helping with the ache from his previous night's activities - he couldn't help but feel better than he had earlier that morning. He still felt bitter towards Ivan, as well as hurt, betrayed, and angry. However, the physical labor helped push down those feelings as well as helped him come to the decision to just treat Ivan like he had before he let his guard down. He'd just ignore the other unless spoken to, and all his advances would be met with resistance once more. Alfred may not be able to do anything if Ivan truly forced himself on the young slave, but he wouldn't just give in this time.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep and slow breath through his nose, Alfred relaxed into the ground, feeling like he was readier to face Ivan then he had earlier now that he had a plan. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling for him. Opening his eyes once more, Alfred sluggishly hoisted himself off the ground and made his way to where he heard Toris's voice at the edge of the field. He called back a loud, "Coming!" in response as he weaved through the tall flowers until he came upon the edge of the field. Upon seeing the brunette waiting patiently for him to emerge from the sunflower field, Alfred asked him. "What is it Toris? Ya need me for somethin'?"

The brunette nodded. "It's dinner time. I guess you were so caught up in your work that you didn't notice…" Toris had brought along a little cloth towel for Alfred so he could wipe himself off. He handed the white material to the blonde slave and watched as he dabbed his along his neck and forehead. Toris noticed how much he had perked up since this morning. Apparently he was right in putting Alfred to work in the garden. Smiling, Toris spoke while Alfred wiped himself off. "You look a lot better now. I guess you like working out here, huh?"

Alfred flashed Toris a brighter smile then he'd been able to produce earlier that day. Giving the brunette a nod, Alfred replied, "Yeah, it's nice to sorta be in my element again, ya know?" The manual labor was also distracting enough that he could push down his raging emotions, sealing them up tight within him. After accepting the towel from the older slave he, he quickly wiped off the sweat and grim he'd gotten covered in from weeding all day. "Tell you what though Toris, whoever used to garden in here really let the place go! It took me all day to finish weeding the place." Alfred exclaimed as he chuckled softly. He felt exhausted and sore. Though he enjoyed the feel of having worked hard and the sense of a job well done. Tossing the towel around the back of his neck, he asked Toris as they began heading back to the manor. "Hey, do ya think I have enough time to wash my face real quick? As well as get rid of this towel?"

"Sure. You should actually have time for a bath. I came out a little earlier just for that reason. Dinner should be ready as soon as you're done." Toris looked around the garden, taking in the improvements made to it. "You did a good job on the garden, Alfred. It hasn't looked this good in a long while. I'm sure Lord Ivan will be very happy to hear that someone is finally taking care of the sunflowers again."

Alfred nodded and let out a small laugh, "I actually bathed this morning. Though it'd probably be a good idea to bath again anyway. Don't wanna stink up the dining room!" Not to mention the sound of hot water once again sounded heavenly to his aching muscles. Alfred would never take warm baths for granted. They were a luxury Alfred hadn't experienced since he was a kid until he moved to this manor.

As they entered the manor and headed towards Ivan's chamber, Alfred let his smile drop at the mention of the lord being pleased. Face looking blank, Alfred shrugged and stated dismissively. "Yeah, sure. I guess he'll be pleased..." He did however give Toris a small smile to show Toris he appreciated the praise, "Thanks Toris. Though in all honesty, all I could do today was weed."

"That's fine. You still did a great job." Toris looked around for a small bit before finding a comfortable moment to announce his departure. "Well, I guess I'll meet you down at dinner. Don't take too long bathing." Toris waved goodbye to Alfred and walked down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, he let worry mask his face. Alfred had been avoiding Ivan all day, and the violet eyed lord had yet to learn of his resentment towards him. Toris could only hope that the dinner passed relatively free of tension or silence. He doubted it would, however.

Alfred nodded and smiled as he waved his goodbye to Toris. "Okay then, see ya at dinner! And don't worry, I won't take too long bathing!" With that, Alfred kept on striding up the stairs and down a couple halls until he reached the bathroom conjoined to Ivan's bedroom. On his way up he saw some servants looking at him with curiosity and pity as they noticed the slight limp in his step. Alfred chose to ignore the stares. He didn't want to think about what they probably thought of him or why he was limping. It would only serve to loosen the tightly sealed lid on his emotions.

After settling into the warm water he filled the tub in, Alfred let out a long and relaxed sigh. The blonde wouldn't be able to bath long, but he still planned to enjoy the bath nonetheless. With that, Alfred began to scrub away the grim and sweat he wasn't able to wipe away with the towel Toris gave him earlier.

Several minutes later, Alfred came down to the dining room with still slightly damp hair from his bath and smelling faintly of vanilla, Alfred's preferred scent after finding out what it was. He was dressed in a simple and plain white tunic and black leggings, having changed from his sweaty clothes. After bathing, Alfred realized he forgot to grab extra clothing and after awkwardly wrapping a towel around his waist, he had looked in Ivan's bedroom to see if the lord was in it and thankfully found he wasn't. Thus, he was able to awkwardly change in the room. As Alfred took his seemingly permanent seat next to Ivan's currently empty seat, he found everyone was already there except Ivan himself and Francis. Francis was probably putting the finishing touches on dinner, and Alfred didn't care to know what the other missing male was doing. It didn't take much prompting from Alfred to join in the conversation, ignoring how everyone's gaze seemed to focus on how Alfred had slightly limped into the room and the love bites on his neck and collar bone showed. Thankfully though no one said anything, though Yao and Eduard gave Alfred sympathetic looks and encouraging smiles. It wasn't until Ivan walked into the room that things got a little ...tense.

"Good evening everyone!" Ivan announced cheerfully to the others. His mood had been elevated since his and Alfred's round of sex last night. He woke up feeling incredibly sated this morning and the feeling had lasted all day long. He'd finally had a taste of his sunflower and nothing was going to ruin his good mood, not even the large amounts of paperwork from the war going on. Around the same time, Francis arrived in the room as well, servants trailing behind him with their usual dishes and platters of food. The table was set for dinner and soon everyone was forking things onto their plates and filling up their wine glasses. Ivan's eyes automatically trailed to Alfred's withdrawn form, a knowing, pleased, and sweet smile on his face. He waited until dinner was in full swing before speaking to the other. The snow haired lord reached out, tracing along Alfred's jawline with his cool fingers. "My, you look so lovely tonight. Especially with all those nice marks on your neck. Beautiful."

Alfred froze at Ivan's touch, but quickly bristled like cat at Ivan words. Alfred scowled and jerked his head away so Ivan was no longer touching his jaw, blue eyes narrowing as he glared at his plate. "Thanks." Came Alfred's muttered and curt response, his anger boiling at Ivan's complement. It was like the smug bastard was trying to rub Alfred's nose in what they did last night, and the younger blonde damned well didn't appreciate the reminder. Ignoring the relatively surprised look on Ivan's face from the manner Alfred reacted to his compliment, the sunshine blonde just continued on with his previous conversation with Gilbert, who like everyone else who noticed the short exchange between Ivan and Alfred, seemed to furrow their brows in concern of the situation, but otherwise chose to act oblivious to the sudden way Alfred seemed to go back to his old habits of dealing with Ivan before the little show down in the hallway.

Ivan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the way Alfred behaved. He seemed just as distant as ever and angry about something…but how? He'd been so willing and eager, so physical and loving last night. Ivan held his hand to his chest, observing the way the blonde carried on a conversation with Gilbert as if Ivan wasn't even there. The lord narrowed his slightly wide violet eyes. Alfred must have been tired. That was all. Ivan was just delving into things too deep and reading past what was really there.

Dinner rolled by slowly. Everyone carried on with their usual conversation with some news about Avarice and the war thrown in. Yet, Alfred never acknowledged Ivan's presence. It was like the lord was invisible to the blonde, and Ivan was growing pestered with the lack of attention. He frowned a little, eyes boring into Alfred with growing interest and want. He'd make the slave pay attention to him one way or another. Waiting until he thought the other wasn't paying attention, Ivan reached forward, cupping the opposite side of Alfred's face and bringing him quickly, but softly, into a kiss. It was relatively simple, just a tight press of their lips together. Ivan heard Alfred make a noise of surprise at the action, but chose to ignore it.

Alfred made a noise of surprise as his laughter at a story Francis told was cut off by a large, cool, and familiar hand cupping his cheek and turning his head so he could be pulled into a kiss. Alfred froze on spot when his lips made soft contact with Ivan's firm ones, only to then jerk his head away from the kiss. He sent Ivan a heavy scowl and heated glare, extremely put off by the forced kiss after what happened the other night. Everyone else was silent and still at the shear hostility radiating from Alfred's person as he stabbed violently at his food and ate it, glaring at his plate. The tension in the air thickening as Alfred continued to ignore the now perplexed and slightly frustrated lord, Ivan himself for once leaving Alfred alone.

The look Alfred had sent Ivan shocked the lord into silence. However, as he watched the other eat angrily and continue ignoring his presence, he grew frustrated. Ivan decided to ignore Alfred for the remainder of the dinner as well, his stomach twisting in uneasy knots and his mind clouded with annoyance. He honestly didn't see how the blonde could have a problem with him. He'd been nothing but sweet, kind, and gentle with Alfred since their argument in the hallway. To Ivan, Alfred was just being an ungrateful and selfish brat, not showing the gratitude that Ivan deserved to be shown.

Dinner ended thankfully, tension still thick as ever in the air. Everyone sulked off to their rooms or other places in the manor to do some things before bed. Alfred went straight upstairs, not speaking a single word to Ivan or hardly anyone. The lord waited until the dining room was clear and everyone else had left before walking slowly after Alfred. He trudged up to his room, annoyance and frustration gone for the most part, but unease still running thick in his veins. Instead of waiting outside his room and letting anxiety build up, he opened the door and walked right in. Alfred had just got done dressing into his nightclothes and was snuggled under the covers on the far side of the bed. Ivan sighed. Not this again. He followed suit, switching into his nightwear and slipping into the bed beside Alfred. He quickly closed the space, wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist and pressing his lips to the side of Alfred's neck. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Alfredka? I hate playing these little mind games of ours."

Alfred froze in Ivan's hold, gritting his teeth together at Ivan's words. Their mind games? Alfred considered his behavior pretty goddamn consistent. He'd been distant to the lord up until he'd suddenly started acting like an okay guy. Only then did he let his guard down a little, something he deeply regretted doing now. Ivan had been the one to randomly go from being an asshole who insulted him whenever he resisted the lord's advances and constantly reminded Alfred he was completely worthless to him as anything but a play thing, to suddenly showing him some respect and acting like he cared enough to wait until Alfred was comfortable with 'fulfilling his duties". Only to then take advantage of Alfred while his mind and decision making was altered by a goddamn drug. If anything Ivan was the one playing all the fucking mind games!

Alfred glared at the wall opposite of him. He tried to scoot out of Ivan's hold only to have the arm around his waist tighten and make it so it would be rather difficult to get out of his grip. Alfred had to close his eyes and count down to ten backwards to keep his temper in check at the older male's accusation that Alfred was playing mind games. That, and the fact he was playing innocent, not even trying to understand any of how Alfred felt about what happened last night. Alfred growled icily in response, "What the hell do you think?" The golden blonde could feel the frown on Ivan's lips, since they were still little pressed to the side of his neck. Despite the frown, the lips lightly pressed to the soft skin of his neck in another kiss, Alfred's head twitched a bit in a vain attempt to move head away from the gentle and cool touch.

Despite the annoyance and anger in Alfred's tone and Ivan's own instincts telling him not to pester the other, he just couldn't bring himself to let the blonde out of his grasp. Something was obviously wrong, and if Alfred wasn't going to tell Ivan, then he'd just find another way to soften the blonde up a bit and end the night on a relatively nicer note. So he pressed cool kisses to the blonde's neck, moving his lips along the tanned fleshed in fleeting and light movements. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Ivan became braver with his kisses, adding in some soft and gentle sucking and teasing the skin of Alfred's neck with his tongue. He ran it over the slightly sore love bites he left on the other, eventually trailing his lips down to the junction of Alfred's neck and shoulder. Ivan sucked and bit gently at the skin there before glided back up and pressing a long and lingering kiss right beneath Alfred's ear. He continued his series of open mouthed and slightly damp kisses along Alfred's neck, trying to wring some noise of approval from him.

Alfred amplified his struggling in response to Ivan's more forward kisses, biting his lip to keep from making any encouraging sounds at the admittedly pleasant, but unwanted kisses and sucking in his neck. Alfred felt his irritation rise at the fact that the kisses felt good, as well as Ivan's insisting and almost desperate kissing despite Alfred clearly not wanting him to do so. "Stop it!" Alfred finally snapped when he felt a hand trying to rub his lower back in a soothing fashion. He didn't want Ivan to treat him kindly to only try and get in his pants. He didn't want comforting and encouraging touches. Alfred just wanted to be left alone.

Drawing back as if he had touched fire, Ivan stared like a scolded child at Alfred's back. His arms loosened around Alfred and as a result, the blonde pushed himself to the extreme edge of the bed. Ivan felt his stomach go hollow, rejection running cold and empty through his veins. What confused him was that if he really wanted Alfred to straighten out his behavior, all it would take was the threat of some decent punishment. But Ivan's mind and heart rejected the thought of pushing punishment on the other. He was confused, felt awkward, and was slightly put off by Alfred's rejection. Somehow managing to compose his features back into his usual calm façade, he scooted back over to his side of the bed, turning over on his side and facing away from Alfred. He didn't feel like he could look at the other and know that Alfred hated his touches whenever last night he had literally been begging for them. Feeling as though he should say one last thing, Ivan did manage to utter out quietly, "Goodnight Alfred." He didn't get a response.


	10. Unorthodox Punishment

It was yet another sweltering summer day, though thankfully an early evening breeze was blowing gently through the sunflower field Alfred was working in. It had been a very long and tense five days in the Braginsky manor since the aphrodisiac episode. Alfred continued his distant and guarded attitude towards Ivan. He ignored the lord unless he was addressed, in which case he'd just keep his replies short and leave no room for further conversation. He avoided Ivan whenever possible, even going as far as to start walking in the opposite direction he was headed if he saw the large man coming down the hall. He rejected and resisted against all of Ivan's advances once more, more or less returning to his behavior before the big hallway fight. Though throughout all his resistance and constant rejection of Ivan's affections, the other seemed determined to butter up Alfred again. He still gave the young slave surprise kisses, even when every time he did Alfred would jerk his head away and glare at him. Ivan still continued to gently touch Alfred even though Alfred would shy away, and it was seriously getting on Alfred's nerves. Didn't Ivan understand he wasn't going to be tricked again with his nice guy routine and be taken advantage of once his guard dropped?

It was getting more and more difficult to hold down the lid on his emotions the more time he spent with Ivan. Though Alfred wasn't the only one affected by all this. Even Alfred could sense the frustration Ivan was building every time Alfred rejected him. He sometimes morbidly wondered when Ivan would snap and either punish him or just force sex on Alfred.

Just has his thoughts were starting to take another turn for the worse, Alfred looked up at the sky and took a deep breath as he admired the way the setting sun gave a golden hue to everything. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, a grin quickly spreading on his face at the friendly voice. "Hey kid! Come out from in that sickeningly cheerful sea of yellow! I need to tell you something!" Alfred just laughed at Gilbert's comment on the sunflowers as he made his way to the edge of the field, carrying the watering tin he'd been using to water the field. He eventually made it to where the albino was waiting at the foot of the field, whistling a soft tune with his hands in his military coat pockets. Honestly, he'd never understand how Ivan and Gilbert could stand wearing coats and cloaks in the middle of summer.

Giving his recently made friend a wave, he asked. "Hey Gil! Whatcha need me for?" Gilbert just motioned for Alfred to follow him, as he began walking towards the manor.

Once he saw the golden blonde following him, Gilbert explained nonchalantly. "Ah, the boss needs us to help get the giant chandelier down so some servants can clean it. West is also helping out. Ivan just sent me to get you." Gilbert watched from the corner of his eyes as the blonde's expression darkened with a grimace at the lord's name. Heaving a sigh, the red eyed general gave Alfred a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, knowing what lengths he went to avoid the asshole of a lord.

Despite his displeasure at having to interact with the current bane of his existence, Alfred asked with reluctant curiosity. "...Why does the chandelier need to be cleaned?"

Gilbert shrugged in response, "I honestly don't know, though going based off of previous experiences, I'd say someone must be coming to visit soon. I'd assume it'd be his sisters since he hasn't threatened everyone to be on their best behavior for some important lord or something. He'll tell us who it is later though." Alfred looked a bit surprised at that, wondering what his sisters were like. Though in response Alfred just gave a hum in understanding before they both lapsed into silence as they entered the manor. It didn't long before they were at their usual banter of who was awesomer then who as they made their way down the halls to the foyer.

Ivan, who was already in the foyer, observed Ludwig as he climbed the ladder up to the chandelier. All the servants were working extra hard today, shining the manor down and making it pretty much spotless for its upcoming visitors. July was coming fast, and that meant Ivan's sisters and Matthew would be visiting soon. Ivan smiled at the thought. Since the beginning of the war and Lord Winter's assassination, Ivan had sent his sisters away for extra protection. Until the war was over, he only allowed them to visit a couple times a year. The late summer ball was one of the times they were allowed to visit. Ivan also enjoyed having Matthew's company. He had been skeptical of the other whenever his older sister had told him about the quiet and barely noticeable blonde, but he saw that Matthew was a good person. He was also someone Ivan could trust to take care of Katyusha. Though, he made sure to threaten the other and assure him that if anything happened to Katyusha, he'd have Matthew's head on a plate. Ivan said it all in good nature, but the threat was real. However, he doubted that the other would let anything happen to Katyusha regardless. The quiet noble was head over heels for his sister.

Mind now on the subject of people who interest him, Ivan found his thoughts drifting back to Alfred. Alfred, who had been avoiding him since their night of sex. Alfred, who had been curt and cold towards him for the past five days. Ivan's annoyance at the situation continued to grow with the passing time. He was nothing but sweet and kind towards the other and gentle as could be. And yet, Alfred still gave him the cold shoulder, refusing to meet Ivan's gaze or even being the same room as him if Alfred could help it. The more Ivan's mind floated back to the night of the aphrodisiac scene, the more his want for Alfred grew. His sexual appetite was beginning to get the best of him. Sure, he could call Toris in anytime to help alleviate some of the burning lust he felt. But it wouldn't last for long, because Ivan didn't want Toris. He didn't want anyone but Alfred. He didn't want to touch anyone else but Alfred. He didn't want to hear anyone else other than Alfred.

As if on cue, the sunshine blonde and Gilbert walked into the foyer, laughing at each other over what Ivan assumed was a joke. He felt jealousy rear its ugly head, biting into him and making resentment towards the albino general well up. Ivan forced it down though, knowing that it would be senseless to take his jealousy out on Gilbert. Gilbert wasn't the one making Alfred act so distant and cold towards Ivan. However, that didn't mean that Ivan wasn't envious of the smiles and laughter the albino could bring from Alfred.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Ivan greeted the two young men. "Ah, hello Alfred. Thank you for fetching him Gilbert. Now," Ivan clasped his hands together, looking up at Ludwig, he was busy securing the rope around the chandelier and through the hook currently attached to the ceiling. "Ludwig is almost ready to take down the chandelier. Alfred, why don't you go notify the servants that the chandelier is almost down? It will need to be cleaned as soon as possible."

Alfred just kept his face neutral and nodded, "Got it." The golden blonde was about to turn to do just that when he felt Gilbert stop him in half a turn by clamping his hand down on Alfred's shoulder. With the usual cheeky grin he wore, Gilbert suggested, "Hey, how about I go with him? It'll go faster if both of us split up to rally up some servants!" Gilbert honestly just didn't want to stay in a room with only Ivan, Ludwig, and himself. He knew himself well enough that he'd get in a little verbal fight with Ivan since the two only got along well enough to work together and he really didn't feel like receiving another lecture from his younger brother about talking back to superiors. Besides, he knew Alfred wouldn't mind him tagging along and it would get the job done faster.

Ivan felt the need to protest building up inside him, but he also didn't want to deal with Gilbert's mouth. So he grit his teeth and allowed the albino to take off with Alfred once more.

Gilbert and Alfred did as they said, splitting off into multiple directions and notifying the servants that the chandelier was almost down. A small few were free of jobs and were able to help right away. Most of the servants however were busy as work with tidying up the mansion. After they had alerted the workers about the chandelier, Gilbert and Alfred met up again in one of the central halls. Gilbert had made it back before Alfred and decided to use his position to gloat to the other. "Woooow, you're really fucking slow today. I've been waiting here forever. What kept you so long?" Gilbert smirked, knowing he was pressing Alfred's buttons. He loved rousing the other. Alfred was hilarious whenever he was genuinely fired up about something.

Alfred scoffed and playfully punched Gilbert's shoulder. With a smug little grin on his face, Alfred set forth a challenge for the equally competitive albino. "Please, I could win any race against you if I wanted to!"

Gilbert's scarlet eyes only glittered in glee at the challenge, completely ready to meet it. With a haughty laugh he declared, "Ha! You're on kid. First one from here to the other side of the foyer wins! Just don't go crying too Iv-Toris when I win." Gilbert was about to say Ivan, but he knew how testy of a subject that was for the young slave currently. And though Gilbert may act like a jerk at times, he wasn't a complete asshole and didn't want to ruin their fun or Alfred's mood.

Luckily Alfred didn't seem to catch his little slip up and only snorted, rolling his blue eyes as he jabbed back. "Yeah, so long as you promise not to go sulking off to your little brother when I beat you!" Alfred let out a snicker of his own at Gilbert's scowl in return. Placing one foot a good half step in front of his other foot, Alfred tensed his muscles, ready to spring into a sprint down the wide and short hallway to the foyer. Gilbert copied his stance and started off the countdown with wide smirk, "Ready..." Alfred continued with, "Get set..." Then they both shouted in anticipation at the same time, "GO!" And with that, they were racing down the hall, both playfully pushing each other since they were neck and neck.

They ran into the foyer opening, where Ludwig had just started lowering the chandelier while Ivan stood with his back to the racing men as he supervised. He did however turn is head in confusion as the sound of boots hitting the floor filled the room. He caught sight of Gilbert and Alfred racing towards them and shoving each other slightly to gain a lead. He was just about to yell at them to stop horsing around when they ran right past the Lord.

As they passed Ludwig's ladder, disaster struck. Alfred had shoved Gilbert a little too hard, causing the albino to stumble slightly to the side and grab the ladder Ludwig was balancing on, jostling it enough to cause the man to let go of the rope he had been lowering the chandelier with to try and steady himself as the ladder shook. What happened next almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Alfred had just stopped to see if Gilbert was alright when he heard someone give loud cry of his name in terror. Looking up Alfred only had a couple seconds to register the giant glass chandelier he'd apparently stopped under now plummeting down towards him. Blue eyes widened in panic as he made a leap off to the side, landing off to the side on his stomach and just barely missing being crushed by the large chandelier. After the impossibly loud and ear splitting sound of the glass colliding with hard tiled floor and shattering, there was deathly silence.

Ivan could feel his heart throbbing hard in his chest. His breathing was quick, terror still registering like ice in his veins. He stared at Alfred, who was propped up on his side and looking at the shattered chandelier with a bewildered expression. Ivan held his hand to his chest, still feeling the throbbing beat of his heart. Slowly though, Ivan's fear and panic slowly melted into anger and frustration at Alfred's childish behavior. Even though Gilbert was just as guilty as the blonde, Ivan's frustrations at the moment were directed at Alfred. The idiot had almost been crushed, for god's sake! All because he'd been acting foolish and childish, he'd almost lost his life! Ivan's expression narrowed into a cold one and he spoke the blonde's name in a steely tone. "Alfred." The tone of his voice apparently caught the blonde's expression, and his icy violet eyes made contact with Alfred's warm and shocked blue ones. Ivan held his hand out, curling his index finger in and commanded the blonde with silent and strong authority to come to him.

Ludwig had just scrambled off the ladder and made his way over to Alfred, checking if the nearly killed blonde was alright along with Gilbert who had only been a few feet away from Alfred when they heard Ivan speak. Gilbert and Ludwig knew that tone. It was a tone Ivan used when he was very pissed off and someone was about to be seriously punished. They both hoped nothing too bad would happen to the young blonde, considering he had just barely escaped with his life.

Alfred held back an intimidated shudder at the cold and sharp tone Ivan used, gulping a bit as he slowly nodded his head and hoisted himself up shakily from the ground. The near death experience had shaken him up more than he cared to admit. As Alfred walked over slowly towards the stiff and angry looking lord, he eyed him with wary eyes. When he was about a foot away he began to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll try and find a way to pay it off-" Ivan cut him off by making a silencing motion with his hands, shutting his eyes and looking like he was taking a deep and calming breath. When they finally opened his violet eyes looked like they were taking in deep consideration about something as he eyed the tensed and slightly fidgeting slave. Really, the only thing keeping Alfred quiet about being cut off was the fact he figured listening to the lord was probably a smart idea, if not just to keep from enraging the large man more. Neither noticed, but some nearby servants as well as Francis and Toris who happened to be close by were standing frozen around the scene, the tension between Alfred and Ivan thicker than ever.

Ivan lowered his hand to his side, clenching his fingers tightly to restrain his growing annoyance. Alfred was trying to apologize for almost breaking the chandelier, as if he hadn't almost lost his life and it was grating on Ivan's nerves. Did he not realize how close he had come to being crushed? Ivan ran his tongue over his teeth, contemplating what he should do at the moment. Alfred obviously didn't know the severity of the situation. Ivan would have to be the one to make him realize how foolish he'd been acting. So, with the same steely gaze and dangerous edge to his features, Ivan grabbed Alfred slowly, calmly, yet strongly by the arm. "With me. Now." The command was simple and rigid, and Alfred understood it right away. Ivan began walking up the stairs with the young slave, ignoring the shocked and slightly worried glances being thrown in Alfred's direction.

The boy needed to be punished properly, and Ivan wasn't the type to let things like that slip. He'd teach Alfred a lesson about endangering himself like that again. Ivan would make sure he'd never have to feel that heart wrenching and blood freezing feeling ever again.

Alfred bit his lip as he was lead up the stairs and down various hallways. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified about what Ivan might do to him. He was sure it'd be along the lines of the severe punishments Toris warned him about. He'd take whatever was coming to him in stride though. Rather it be a beating or even rape, Alfred would try and keep his composure. He'd done what he could, hell he'd tried apologizing for the chandelier because surely that's what Ivan had been so angry about, right? It's not like the man cared if he'd nearly been killed or severally injured, other than it'd have been a waste of his money to have bought Alfred. As he realized that Ivan was leading them to his chambers, he gulped and resigned himself to his fate.

Finally making it to his room, Ivan threw opened the door, his grip having slid from the top of Alfred's arm to his wrist. He pulled the other into the room before slamming the door loudly. It shook a couple of the paintings and decorations hanging on the wall. By now, he could hear Alfred's breathing accelerating, coming in loud huffs as panic overtook the blonde. Yanking the other to his bed, Ivan sat down and pulled the blonde into his lap. He roughly fisted a handful of Alfred's golden hair and jerked him closer, Ivan's lips hovering just above the blonde's ear. "Now, for your punishment." The larger man growled, his accent thick and voice threatening. He could feel Alfred trying to pull away from him, uncomfortable from the close proximity. Ivan tugged a bit on Alfred's hair, earning a small whimper and a halt in his movements. "Fight back against me, and your punishment will only double." Pulling Alfred back slightly, he quickly grabbed the blonde and flipped him over longitudinally on his lap. Alfred let out a surprised yelp at the sudden change in position, his arms trying to find leverage on Ivan's clothes and the bed sheets. The platinum haired lord pushed Alfred's tunic up and swiftly pulled his leggings down. Alfred's bare and plush bottom was exposed to him – perfectly tanned and unmarred. Ivan brought his hand back and brought it down on the tanned flesh, a loud smack resonating throughout the room, causing Alfred to cry out in shocked pain. "Naughty boys deserve to be spanked for destroying the house." Ivan muttered out roughly, enjoying the sound of Alfred's voice. He brought his hand down again, another smack resonating in the room along with another cry from Alfred. Although Ivan may have been using the chandelier as a reason for his frustrations, deep down he knew that his frustration was stemming from the fact that Alfred had been almost fatally injured or even killed by his stupid actions. It felt absolutely wonderful to be able to both take out his frustrations and feel the blonde's skin against his again. Even if it was only his hand smacking Alfred's ass like a misbehaving child.

Alfred felt another cry rip from his throat as Ivan's large hand came down once again on his bottom, his cheeks jiggling a bit from the force of the strike. Alfred hasn't had a whooping since he was twelve years old! Alfred's cheeks burned in indignation as another harsh strike was delivered to his ass. However, to Alfred's horror after the initial yelp of pain he gave, another sound, a low moan, slipped out too as he felt his cock twitch against Ivan's lap as the sharp sting of the slap turned into a pleasant burning sensation. There was a short pause in the barrage of slaps to his rear after the lord heard the low moan. It wasn't long however that yet another slap was given only this time a bit more experimentally. Alfred's grip on the bed sheets and Ivan's pants tightened as a louder moan was drawn out after another short cry at the sharp spank. Alfred's cock twitched once more and the sunshine blonde even raised his ass slightly higher as the sting again settled into a warm, and pleasant burning. Alfred's cheeks turned brighter in confused embarrassment as he questioned what the hell was happening.

Blinking a bit at the confusing revelation, Ivan experimentally brought his hand down on Alfred's ass again. To his delight, he heard the cry of pain slip into a low moan as the pain from his slap dissipated. Ivan's confused look soon melted into a devious smirk as he continued spanking Alfred, bringing his down on the blonde's ass repeatedly and making his skin glow a bright, warm red. He saw Alfred raise his ass higher, his free and now hard cock brushing against Ivan's lap. Ivan stopped for a moment to rub at the reddened skin of Alfred's ass, working out the small pinpricks of pain into a slow wave of heat. "Ah, you like being spanked, hm? How cute." Ivan squeezed a reddened cheek, drawing out an embarrassed moan from Alfred. He snaked his hand between Alfred's slightly parted legs, stroking the blonde's hard cock teasingly. "You really do get off on this, don't you? My, what a dirty boy. So attractive~" Ivan all but purred, his accent thick with his earlier frustration and current state of arousal. Wrapping an arm around Alfred's waist, Ivan maneuvered him around and pushed him onto his back on the edge of the bed. Alfred's legs dangled off the edge and Ivan allowed himself to sink between them, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. He pushed Alfred's legs apart, eyeing his engorged member with a certain hunger. Licking his lips, the lord leaned for and took the head of it into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit and teasing Alfred with a series of soft licks. The blonde's reaction was instantaneous, a string of moans spilling from him at the attention to his arousal.

Alfred was panting as he got harder and harder at every slap delivered to his reddening bottom, the sharp sting making him hiss and cry out in pain only for him to moan or whimper in pleasure as burn settled. He raised his hips higher and gave Ivan a better target, his arousal building even as his cheeks burned in confusion and embarrassment over his apparent excitement. Alfred didn't know if he felt relief or disappointment when the spanking stopped. He didn't have time to decide though as the same hand that had been smacking his ass started rubbing and massaging the abused and heated flesh. The initial sting of the tender flesh being touched soon turning into a wave of heat that made him moan a bit and press into Ivan's hand. At Ivan's dirty words, his cock twitched in arousal until it was encompassed by Ivan's hand, giving him long and teasing stokes that caused Alfred to moan in pleasure despite the embarrassed tone. Alfred felt the hand stop stroking him to curl around his waist, flipping and positioning him to lay on his back on the soft cover of the bed, his legs hanging off the edge.

Alfred was just hoisting himself up on his elbows when Ivan sank down in front of him, kneeling on the floor as he spread Alfred's legs with hungry violet eyes. Before Alfred could protest the action Ivan's warm mouth took in Alfred's red – almost as red as his bottom - and aching member around his tip, licking teasingly and dipping his tongue into the slit. This brought forth a long moan from Alfred's throat, his hips twitching slightly in a little buck. Alfred was torn mentally. On one hand he didn't want this to happen, but on the other hand though, Ivan's tongue felt absolutely wonderful on his straining cock.

The platinum haired lord felt the blonde slave buck a bit, forcing his cock to slide farther into his mouth. If it had been anyone else, it probably would have grated on Ivan's nerves. But the lord eagerly swallowed down more of Alfred's cock, letting his tongue slide along the underside and lick along the veins as Alfred's throbbing cock was pressed deeper into his mouth. Ivan could feel Alfred's legs threatening to close on him, so he pressed his hands against the blonde's thighs and pushed them apart, holding them down on the bed. He caressed the tanned skin of his thighs, reveling in the texture and rigidness of them. They were soft in some places, but also had hard muscles in others. Ivan kept his sucking to a slow pace, slowly bobbing his head and swallowing up Alfred's swollen cock. He felt salty precum beading at the tip and pulled off, only to lap at the head and clean it off with his tongue. All the while, Alfred was a moaning and panting mess beneath him, legs slightly quivering and fingers pulling at the bed sheets.

Alfred didn't want this. At the same time though, he just couldn't gather up his will to stop this fast enough before a wave of pleasure would wash over him and scatter his thoughts like bits of paper being thrown in the air and blown by the wind. As Ivan gave long licks up his shaft, tracing veins on the underside, Alfred's breath would hitch and release into a low moan or soft whine when the lord would take him in completely again and suck at a tantalizing and slow pace. As the pleasure mounted, precum started to bead, and Alfred felt his quivering thighs begin to close on instinct, Ivan's soft and large hands gently, but firmly pressed his legs apart again. As Ivan began caressing his thighs and rubbing them with his thumbs Alfred let out a sweet little mewl at the comforting and pleasant touches. Alfred was so unused to these kinds of intimate and sensual touches and sensations (Hey, his own hand could only give him so much experience during those awkward early and mid-teen years!) that they consumed him as pleasure coiled in his abdomen and tightened with every lick and suck to his weeping cock, as well as sweet and pleasant warmth that came with the soft rubbing and caressing of his thighs.

As Alfred's moans climbed in volume and pitch and his legs began quivering, Ivan lapped and sucked with more enthusiasm. He didn't want to give Alfred enough time to try and speak and possibly ruin the moment. Ivan wanted him writhing once again in pleasure, cumming with the lord's name on his lips. He wanted to show Alfred that he was the only one who could do this for him, no one else. The blonde was almost at completion, giving strained and loud moans as he got closer. Ivan sucked eagerly on the head of his cock, pumping the rest of it with his hand. Alfred gave a strangled moan, arching a bit off the bed as he released into the lord's mouth, filling it with warm, creamy cum. Ivan eagerly swallowed it all down, lapping any remains off of Alfred's cock and licking any beads of it off his lips. Leaning back on the floor a little, Ivan listened to Alfred's pants as they filled the room. Eventually, he pushed himself back up onto his knees and peered over the edge of the bed at the spent slave, eyeing him with silent adoration. Ivan hoisted himself up onto the bed, crawling a little over Alfred before placing his hand under the other's head and bringing him into a hot and wet kiss.

It didn't take long for the sucking and licking to push Alfred over the edge, his moans becoming high and louder as the pleasure mounted. Right as the tight coil of pleasure inside Alfred was about to burst, his breaths and moans became strained until the coil snapped. Letting out one final strangled moan as he reached completion, his grip on the sheets below him tightened and his toes curled in pleasure. Alfred threw his head back as he came into Ivan's mouth. He could feel the lord swallowing his essence down as his arms gave out on holding him up from his climax. Flopping down back on the bed, Alfred panted heavily as he rode out his high, feeling warm and sated. His mind was empty of all thoughts and Alfred was so wrapped up in the afterglow of his orgasm that he didn't notice the large lord hovering over him until the man climbed up on to the bed and crawled over Alfred. Cupping the back of the golden blonde's head, he brought his head up so he could give Alfred a hot and passionate kiss.

Alfred's mind was too scattered once more from post orgasmic bliss to really fight back against the kiss. He even gave in a little and opened his mouth for the other, allowing Ivan's tongue to slip in and once more explore every inch of his mouth. Reaching up to grip at the front of Ivan's soft tunic, Alfred let out soft moan in pleasure as his mouth was ravished.

Ivan was pleased whenever he felt Alfred kissing back, lips parting easily under his and allowing his tongue to dip into the blonde's mouth and taste him. He kissed Alfred long and passionately, trying his best to prolong their sweet little moment. It was funny, Ivan thought to himself. Alfred was stubborn and had an incredible amount of willpower under normal circumstances. However, as soon as physical pleasure was thrown into the equation, he just seemed to melt into Ivan's arms, letting the lord ravish his body as he pleased. Though, he was still cold and unwilling in any other situation. Ivan didn't mind though. He liked a little competition, and even though Alfred's behavior for the past couple days had been infuriating and annoying, it made moments like this so much better. Giving Alfred one last, soft kiss, Ivan pulled back a little, staring down at the blonde with a smug expression. Alfred's breathing was still a little erratic, his breaths easily audible and his eyes glazed over with the warm and comfy state of post-orgasmic bliss. Ivan brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of the other's eyes and then traced Alfred's jawline with his fingertips. The platinum haired lord smiled, his mind racing back to how this whole situation was brought about. "Well, that was definitely a very unorthodox type of punishment…but I think I like this outcome better." Ivan maneuvered himself off the bed, leaving the sated and tired blonde lying with his tunic still pushed up and his leggings still pulled down. He gave Alfred a quick look over, taking in the sight of his flushed and tan body still recovering from the effects of the afterglow. Saying nothing more, Ivan exited the room, leaving Alfred to think to himself. He hadn't fought hardly any throughout the entire event. He hadn't really even spoke out against Ivan. Maybe it was a sign that Alfred was beginning to warm up to him again? Ivan wasn't sure, but for now, he'd take it as a sign of progress.

Alfred laid there on the soft and comfortable bed, basking in the pleasant warmth residing in him from his post-orgasmic high even as the lord left. He didn't pay heed to Ivan's words or departure, mind still blissfully blank. Kicking off the leggings that were scrunched up around his shins, Alfred adjusted himself on the bed so he was rolled onto his stomach with the side of his head buried into one of the many pillows on the mattress. He didn't bother pulling the covers up, instead resting on top of them and enjoying the feel of the warm air against his flushed body and especially his burning bottom. Alfred soon drifted off into a light sleep, being both sated and tired from his punishment.


	11. The Way It Is

Alfred awoke to the sound of knocking, blinking his blue eyes open and ridding them of sleep. Alfred yawned and called out, "Coming!". As he shifted to move from his sprawled position on his stomach, he hissed when a stinging pain from his bottom was felt. It was then that Alfred remembered what exactly made his ass burn and sting as it did. Alfred's face flushed at the realization at what had transpired between Ivan and himself. Ivan had dragged Alfred up to his chambers after Alfred broke the chandelier and nearly died. He then proceeded to bend Alfred over his knee and spank him like a child. Alfred even enjoyed it for god's sake! And to make it all worse, he then gave into Ivan when he began sucking him off, moaning and mewling like some slut! He'd never felt so absolutely humiliated in his life.

Swallowing his embarrassment, Alfred ignored the slight sting in his ass as he moved off the bed and bent over to grab his discarded leggings. Pulling them on as he made his way over to the door, Alfred made himself as presentable as possible before opening the door a bit and poking his head out. He saw a concerned looking Toris in front of the door, wait patiently if not also a little anxiously outside the door. Giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Alfred asked, "Hey Toris, watcha need?"

Toris put one of his shaky, signature smiles on. "I just wanted to check on you. Divines, Alfred. You were almost crushed earlier this evening! And yet, you're acting like it's just another day." Toris forced out a small laugh, recognizing the distant look in Alfred's eyes. Unlike his smile, they weren't looking very bright right now. Stepping into the room with the blonde and closing the door, Toris leaned against the wall. "Are you okay? What happened?" Toris didn't see any signs of violence on Alfred. There were o bruises around his face or his arms. Unless Ivan had hit him in a place concealed by his clothes, there was pretty much no evidence of any harm done to the young slave. However, he knew what Ivan had taken him upstairs for. And knowing Ivan, he knew that the powerful lord didn't just let Alfred off the hook.

Alfred bit his lip to suppress a hiss of pain as he sat down on the edge of the bed. At Toris's question, Alfred avoided eye contact as his face flushed once more, burning in shame at the cause of the burning in his back side. He didn't want his friend to worry, but at the same time though he didn't want to tell Toris about the humiliating experience. Alfred mumbled out sullenly as stared at his lap, "I appreciate you worryin' Toris, I really do. And don't worry, I'm fine from the chandelier incident, just a couple of bruises from the landing. It's Just...I just don't want to talk about the punishment. " He figured Toris would be his normal unassertive self and let Alfred have his privacy. But the younger slave was taken by surprise as Toris strode over to the bed, sitting beside Alfred before taking one of Alfred's hands in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. Then lifting Alfred's chin up to look into his worried and gentle eyes, though his mouth was drawn into a stern frown.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I understand, in a sense. I already know." From Alfred's hesitant behavior and the relatively calm way he was acting, Toris could tell that Ivan hadn't laid his hands on Alfred at all. At least, not in a harmful way. "Listen Alfred, don't be ashamed of hiding things from me, or any of the others in Ivan's circle. We've all been there before, so it's not like we'll judge you for what's happening. Though, if it's any consolation, none of the others including myself have never received this much attention from Ivan over such a long period of time. Usually after the first week or so, his interest starts waning. But with you, it just seems to grow every day." Toris sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell Alfred that he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Alfred bit his lip once more as he debated telling Toris what happened between Ivan in him. After a moment of silence, Alfred sighed and reluctantly nodded. Swallowing his pride, Alfred muttered, " I...okay… I'll tell you Toris. Can you...can you not tell anyone what happened in specific though if they ask?" It's not that he thought they would judge him, it was more of he just trusted Toris enough and felt comfortable enough to tell him. Even when he really felt uncomfortable doing so.

Toris squeezed Alfred's hand again in a comforting manner. "Of course. This is solely between the two of us. Even if anyone asks, I'll just tell them that you didn't tell me anything. " Toris respected Alfred. And though the others may have also been in Alfred's shoes at one point in their time here, he still respected the other enough not to let loose any information if it made Alfred uncomfortable. Toris knew how humiliated it could make a person feel if information like that was leaked out. He'd experienced it once before whenever he was one of the only slaves living in the house. The brunette could still hear the insincere whispers of the servants and guardsmen.

Alfred gave Toris a weak, but more sincere smile at the brunette's promise. He knew that Toris was trustworthy enough to take his words at face value. Alfred licked his dry lips a bit and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the onslaught of emotions he knew would come with telling Toris what happened. "Thanks Toris. Well, what happened after Ivan dragged me up here is..." After an awkward retelling of how Ivan spanked him and then gave him a blowjob, Alfred continued with how he felt about it all. "I just, I felt so humiliated Toris. I mean, I know he could have done a lot worse. But still! I-I just feel like this worse than any beating he could have given me. I mean, I've been beaten before by the guards in the slave market, so I know I could have handled it. But he treated me like a child! And I liked it- well not the being treated like a child part. But the spanking in general. And then...I just gave in...I feel so ashamed and embarrassed and humiliated." Alfred bit his lip for the third time since he woke up as he looked down in shame, fighting the hurt emotion from before as well has his humiliation.

Toris nodded in understanding, a sympathetic look on his face. He patted the top of Alfred's hand reassuringly. "Listen Alfred. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just because you happened to enjoy it doesn't make you any less of a person." Toris had been there before and he had learned that letting yourself drown in self guilt and humiliation was not the healthy thing to do. "It's just your body's natural reaction and there's nothing you could do about it. So don't sit here and pester yourself about it. It's not healthy and it's not worth it, because no matter what, you'll still be Alfred and you'll still be priceless and irreplaceable." Toris was unsure of the way he phrased it – it did sound a little blunt and straightforward – but Alfred needed to know the truth. "If anything…and please think about this before you come to your final conclusion…consider the pleasure on your part as a personal benefit. Instead of feeling pain, you're feeling the exact opposite of that. You should never be ashamed of your sexuality. It's just a part of us that we sometimes have to sate, even if we feel a little iffy about it. It's not healthy to repress your desires. And if you think it makes you a whore of some sort, you're wrong. You're still pure Alfred. You don't sell your body to others for material gain. You've only slept with one person. Don't let that make you think any less of yourself, okay?" Toris was doing all he could to comfort the other. The topic of the subject though was making it a little difficult to do so. However, he wouldn't let Alfred sit and wallow in self-pity or disgust.

Alfred just sighed and nodded his head at Toris's words. He understood what he was trying to say. At the same time though, he couldn't help how he felt. Maybe it was because he lived a hard, but relatively sheltered life with very open-minded in some respects, yet traditional parents. They believed in no sex before marriage, and with the change in times, Alfred was sure he would have broken that moral code himself. He just figured he'd fall in love with some girl (Or boy...he knew he was already bisexual , but he still always figured he'd marry some pretty girl anyway) and lose his virginity, at least that kind, to her. And his Ma always did say he was as willful and prideful as his Pa, so his dignity was making it hard to feel anything but humiliation for enjoying the spanking as well as giving in to Ivan at all. Alfred struggled for words, "I-I know what you're trying to say Toris. But it's just hard for me to feel nothing but shame. Maybe I'm too prideful. Or maybe it's because I always believed I'd fall in love and make love with someone and get married and the whole normal life thing. I just...I don't even like him! I don't want it...but I still just gave in." Alfred felt frustrated tears prick at his eyes. He felt so angry and shameful at himself. However, a lot of that anger was being directed at Ivan as well, the cause of his turmoil and shame. Alfred quickly wiped them away, not wanting to cry in front of Toris. That'd just make him feel even worse and more embarrassed.

"Alfred…" Toris said soothingly, draping an arm around the blonde's shoulder and bringing him into a one armed hug. "I understand. You don't have to say anything else about it if you don't want to. We'll talk about this later, whenever you're feeling a little better, okay?" The brunette gave Alfred a gentle smile, watching as the other nodded and tried to blink away the tears. Pushing Alfred back just a small bit, Toris stood up from the bed. "Well, I have to go back to Lord Ivan…as much as I don't want to. But duty calls, and I'm sure you don't want him up here just yet. He'll probably come looking for me if I don't show up before too soon. Remember, if you ever need me, just come find me Alfred. I'm more than willing to listen to anything you have to say. And I promise I won't tell anyone what we talk about." Toris held out his pinky finger in front of Alfred. The young slave recognized the gesture and reciprocated it, locking pinkies and shaking.

Alfred's smiled once more at Toris's gesture. The smile was still weak and dismal, but once again it was sincere. The pinky promise may have been childish, but it was comforting with its familiarity. "Thanks Toris, you don't know how much that means to me." Gilbert may be a fun guy, and the one he could count on backing him up in a fight and hell maybe even give him advice, but Toris however was someone Alfred could trust wholeheartedly and felt like he could confide to. Toris just gave him another gentle smile and told him that it was no big deal, and he was more than happy to help him. They then both reclaimed their pinkies, and just as Toris was about to open the door to leave, Alfred called out to him. "Oh! Um Toris!" When he saw he had the other's attention again, he gave a sheepish look, "Um, I don't think I'll be able to come to dinner. I just don't want to deal with everyone right now when I'm so emotional...and I really don't want to deal with him just yet..."

Giving a small laugh, Toris spoke whole-heartedly. "Once again, I understand. But don't sit up here and starve yourself if you're really hungry. I'll be seeing you later, Alfred." Toris stepped out the door and into the hallway He sighed as he began descending the stairs and heading for Ivan's office. Sometimes he hated being the person the lord loved to confide in whenever he needed work done.

-x-

The first thing Ivan had noticed at dinner was that Alfred wasn't there. Apparently, everyone else noticed it as well too. Dinner was made slightly awkward, especially whenever talk of the chandelier scene had popped up. Speaking of the chandelier, the broken contraption had been disposed of and the foyer cleaned of any shards of glass. Ivan had Toris put out an order for a new chandelier to be made. It would cost a hefty sum, but Ivan felt that his home wouldn't feel the same unless the chandelier was replaced. He loved familiarity. It made him feel comfortable, which is why the lack of Alfred's presence at the dinner table was making him feel uncomfortable. Yet, he never openly addressed the issue and instead chose to stay quiet throughout the dinner.

Afterwards, Ivan decided that maybe he should head upstairs and check on Alfred. It was already late into the evening, so he could just say he was planning on taking a bath and then heading to bed. The platinum haired lord pushed up his door quietly and stepped inside his chambers, finding the blonde slave sitting on the edge of the bed and looking very thoughtful at the moment. Deciding to test the waters, Ivan spoke hesitantly. "Alfred?"

After Toris had left, Alfred more or less brooded on his feelings for the rest of the evening. Slowly his feelings of shame, humiliation, and the past hurt and betrayal from the aphrodisiac incident brewed into anger not only aimed at himself, but Ivan as well if not more so. Considering it was Ivan's actions that were causing all these confusing and painful feelings to well up inside him, it was understandable that Alfred would focus his bubbling anger at the lord. So Alfred just sat there on the bed, trying to suppress once more his overflowing emotions.

It was in the middle of this process that Ivan decided to present himself once more to the emotionally unstable slave. Alfred froze has he heard Ivan call out his name. At the man's voice, he tightened his grip on his arms. Alfred's arms crossed protectively around his chest, his blood boiling as he glanced darkly at Ivan and before he could stop himself and reign in his emotions, he snapped testily, "What?"

Raising his pale brows at Alfred's sharp tone, Ivan merely closed the door quietly behind him. "You weren't at dinner this evening. Why?" Although there were alarm bells going off in Ivan's mind that told him Alfred was not in the mood to be pestered, he couldn't stop himself from questioning the other. Alfred's mood swings left Ivan in a constant state of whiplash, or so it seemed. Well, at least they were mood swings to Ivan. He could never understand how Alfred was able to cycle through so many emotional states in such a short amount of time.

Alfred ground out between clenched teeth, trying to honestly suppress his feelings that were slowly bubbling over. "I didn't feel like it." His reply was curt and short, but had a little bit of a snappy tone to it. He was so close to snapping again like he did in the hallway when he stood up to Ivan for his near abuse towards Raivis. Alfred's hurt, humiliation, and frustration were combining to form an intense anger burning inside of him, just waiting for Ivan to say one more thing before it consumed Alfred and egged him to lash out. He seriously hoped Ivan wasn't gutsy enough to try his temperament at this time, or else he didn't what he'd say or do.

Blinking a bit at the slave's dark mood and his short and snappy tone, Ivan merely cast Alfred an even more confused look. He'd been fine earlier in the evening, his goofing around with Gilbert a testament to that. Even during their little moment of intimacy, he hadn't been acting like this. Ivan's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the source of Alfred's attitude was. "What's wrong with you? And do not try to tell me that it's nothing. You were fine this evening. What's put you in such a horrible mood?" One thing was for sure. Ivan would get to the bottom of Alfred's mood swings. He was tired of getting whiplash from the blonde's constant change in demeanor and behavior. At least, that's how it appeared to Ivan.

Alfred shifted his fierce glare from his knees to Ivan, practically growling as he was moved ever closer to losing whatever little composure he had left. "Why ? Why the hell do you think!" Alfred grumbled. Seriously, was Ivan so into himself that he couldn't for one damn moment even think about it for himself? Maybe he could at least try to see things from Alfred's perspective, if only to answer his own questions.

Flinching back as if Alfred's sharp tone was a physical blow, Ivan's face contorted into a perplexed expression before his natural annoyance at the other's snappy mood set in. "I have absolutely no idea. I never do. One second, you are perfectly fine. The next, you are all but lashing out at me, which quite frankly, I'm beginning to grow tired of. You can't expect me to know everything Alfred. I can't know your problems with me unless you tell me." Ivan crossed his arms, waiting for the other to reply. He saw Alfred's fingers tighten against his own arms, his fingers digging harshly into the sleeves of his tunic.

It was too much, Alfred just couldn't hold back anymore. Consequences be damned. Alfred tightened his hold on his arms, short nails almost biting into his skin if not for the thin layer cloth from his tunic's sleeve acting like a barrier. Blue eyes filled with anger, Alfred eyes narrowed to almost blue slits in rage. Alfred inhaled then exhaled, a light tremble in the action from the raw emotions he'd been suppressing since the aphrodisiac incident and probably even from before then. "You want me to tell you what my problem is? Fine. I'll fucking tell you, because you can't seem to get your head out of your ass long enough to even give a real effort at trying to understand how anyone else feels." Alfred replied with calm but venomous voice that slowly got louder and more heated as his emotions consumed him, like a small fire gradually growing into a raging inferno. "My problem Lord Ivan is you. You were the one who treated me like something less than a pet, then suddenly started acting differently towards me. Playing the nice guy routine, not insulting me anymore, and actually making me believe you cared even a little for me and how I felt! Only to then take advantage of me while I was fucking drugged. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for your act! I started to trust you! Then you threw it in my fucking face, you didn't care if I wanted it. You were just happy I wasn't fighting you off and was willing, despite the fact I wasn't in my right state of mind! I'd never felt so betrayed , I'd never felt so stupid and angry at myself before for having believed for one goddamn minute that you cared at all for me and how I felt! Then you go and belittle me by treating me like a child with your punishment. I was so humiliated and ashamed of myself for having given into you despite not wanting it! You say I'm the one always changing my behavior? Well look in the goddamn mirror and see the hypocrite staring back at you! You want to know what my problem is? Well, I'll tell ya! It's YOU!" Alfred shouted, face only a few inches away from Ivan's stunned one. Throughout his tirade, Alfred had gotten up off the bed and slowly approached the lord until he was right in front of him, curling his fingers around the fabric of his shirt and drawing him closer like he had in the hallway that one time.

A long pause followed after Alfred admitted his feelings, intense, rage filled blue eyes glossed over in frustrated tears threatening to spill. Alfred broke the silence as his eyes clenched shut tightly as he lowered his head, slowly shaking it. His voice was raw and trembling with emotion, but quieter as his rage disappeared to be replaced with raw hurt and a sort of weariness. "A-And I just can't deal with it. I can't deal with these painful feelings you give me. I just can't deal with you acting like you care, only to throw it in my fucking face when it suits you best...I just can't." With that he pushed Ivan away from him with light shove that still made the bewildered lord stumble a bit. Alfred walked past him to the door of Ivan's chambers. With his hand on the door knob, he paused for a moment. "...If you need someone to fuck then fine, just...stop pretending like you care when you don't. It'll be easier on both of us." Alfred mumbled before gripping the glass knob and turning it, leaving to see if Toris or Gilbert would him bunk with one of the.

Throughout the entire event, Ivan was unable to find his voice. It was like he couldn't push the sound out, a thick blockade repressing any sort of comforting or otherwise angry words he could have thrown at Alfred. With lips slightly parted and eyes strained with emotional conflict, he simply allowed Alfred to vent all his frustrations, throwing the hurtful, yet somehow painfully true words in Ivan's face. All the while, familiar thoughts and questions filtered through Ivan's mind. Why should he care? Why should he let Alfred sit here and belittle him and disrespect him? What was so hard about physically punishing the other or striking him down like he would have done to anyone else? Yet, once again the thought of bringing his hand down on Alfred in violent way made Ivan's stomach drop.

The platinum haired lord simply stood there and let Alfred finish. He squeezed his hands tightly at his sides, as if to help him stay rooted to that spot and to keep himself from just walking out in the middle of Alfred's berating. Ivan didn't want to hear these words. He didn't want to hear them because they were harsh and angry. Most of all, he didn't want to hear them because deep down, he knew it was all true on his part. That night…that night with the aphrodisiacs, Ivan had told himself. He'd told himself that he shouldn't do what he'd done. But he didn't listen, and instead he took advantage of an inebriated Alfred. Sure, he did it because he wanted to give Alfred pleasure too, but it was mostly just for himself. It was mostly just to be able to touch the blonde and feel him for his own sick pleasure without any actual consequences of doing so. At least, that's how it had been at the time. But now everything was being shoved back in Ivan's face, and the truth of his actions was hard and cold. And the hot tears in Alfred's eyes, the quiver of his voice while he was yelling, and finally the defeated and absolutely broken look that he gave Ivan at the end filled the lord's chest with such a large sense of unease that he felt the strong need to sit down.

Ivan collapsed on the bed, staring down at the ground. Just this evening, everything had been great. He'd thought that maybe Alfred had gotten over things and realized how good Ivan was to him. But he was wrong…it was exactly the opposite. Alfred hated him, he despised him. He hated his touches, was repulsed by his actions, and didn't even want to be in the same room with him apparently. Once again, Ivan tried to tell himself that he shouldn't give a shit, that Alfred was right in saying that he was merely a toy to Ivan, because that's what he was. Yet…Ivan couldn't bring himself to label Alfred as that anymore. Maybe in the beginning whenever he had first bought Alfred, yes. But now, after speaking to the blonde, seeing him smile whenever someone made him laugh, seeing how much emotion and humanity Alfred packed, Ivan couldn't associate him with something so low.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep and calming breath, Ivan laid back on the center of his large bed. His thoughts continued to race and his guilt began to grow as the minutes passed. By the time he had fallen asleep, his chest felt heavy and numb from the hurt he had caused Alfred.


	12. A New Approach

Alfred practically stormed down the hallway, wiping furiously at his eyes and sniffling to keep his tears at bay. He refused to cry over the bastard again, even with the emotional turbulence he felt after letting out everything he'd been suppressing. As he made his way through the manor, he silently thank Toris for showing him where everyone's chambers were located, in case he ever needed something. If memory served Alfred correctly, Gilbert's room was the closest to him. Mind racing and heart aching at the reminded hurt he felt from Ivan's actions, he just needed someplace he felt comfortable in to just lay down for a moment. Hopefully it won't be too awkward in Gilbert's chambers, considering Ludwig shared it with him. But he had a feeling the older blonde wouldn't pry. He seemed to respect privacy very much.

Finding himself in front of the two brother's door, he was about to knock when he heard suspicious sounds coming from the other side of the door. Sounds that sounded like moaning and a steady thumping noise, a creaking noise from what Alfred assumed was the bed joining every so often. Then Gilbert's muffled voice could heard, "Hmmm, West you're such a tight ass~ Literally~" A loud laugh soon followed and then Gilbert continuing, "You look absolutely fuckable and cute when you blush like that~" More moans and a muffled curses could be heard as the moans got louder and the thumping sounds came in faster successions.

Alfred was paralyzed where he stood, mouth agape and hand poised to knock. Slowly, Alfred backed away as the realization that Gilbert and Ludwig were fucking hit him. However he didn't dwell on it long, too pressed with his own problems to even think about the incestuous moment he'd just heard. Alfred quickly scurried down the hall farther to another door before knocking.

Toris, who had just lain down, sat up slowly in his bed and rubbed his eyes. His room was almost completely dark at the moment, so he quickly lit a match and lit up the candle lamp beside his bed. Slipping out of his warm and cozy bed, the brunette made his way to his door. He opened it and was met with the sight of a sniffling and teary-eyed Alfred. Casting his sleepiness aside, Toris grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him into the room. He quickly shut the door behind him, sending Alfred a worried look. "A-Alfred? What's wrong? Are you okay? What's going on?" Alfred had never disturbed him since he first came here, even though Toris had left the option open for a couple weeks. The fact that the blonde was knocking at his door whenever he should have been in bed was unnerving.

Alfred Just pulled Toris into a warm embrace, clinging tightly to the shorter man's middle while burying his face in Toris's shoulder. Alfred heard a surprised gasp from the brunette before slender arms wrapped around Alfred's shoulders. Toris gave a soft sigh before settling to call Alfred down by stroking his back soothingly and waiting for the younger blonde to speak.

After a few moments of Alfred taking deep and calming breaths, soaking in the comfort Toris was giving to him, he spoke a bit shakily, "I-he, m-me and Lord Ivan had a fight..." Alfred felt Toris tense and before he could respond to the younger slave's statement, Alfred continued to explain. "Well, not so much as a fight...m-more like I snapped at him and went on a tirade, then ran away..." Alfred admitted, unsure how Toris would take the news.

"Oh…Oh." Toris spoke simply in understanding. He was surprised that Alfred didn't have a scratch on him. If what he said was true, then going by past experiences, Alfred should be black and blue at the moment. Looking the blonde over for any signs of violence, Toris led Alfred over to sit on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Seeing how the blonde was still trying to catch his breath, Toris added on encouragingly. "Take your time. Deep breaths."

Alfred detached himself from Toris on their way to Toris's bed. It was not as soft and plush as Ivan's, but it still pretty damn comfy. Alfred took some more calming breaths, out of breath from his near running down the halls and from his emotional outburst. After he composed himself once more, he reassured the brunette. " No, I- I'm fine Toris. I think he was too stunned to really react to my lashing out...I just, I just- I couldn't take it Toris! He pressed me when I was trying to control my emotions and I snapped, letting out all the feelings I was suppressing to avoid doing what I just did! I just couldn't do it anymore Toris, I just couldn't stay in the same room with him. Not after all the betrayal and hurt he caused me when he took advantage of me, not after the shame and frustration he made me feel about myself. I-I just couldn't do it." His voice trembled toward the end of his confession, burying his face inside his hands in distress.

"Oh, Alfred…" Toris rubbed the blonde's back as he cried into his hands once more. Whenever the brunette had first arrived at the manor, he'd also gone through some emotional times during the first couple of weeks with Ivan. But it was nothing compared to what Alfred was feeling. The hurt Toris had gone through compared to Alfred was nothing. The blonde was genuinely naïve and innocent, and all the events that had led up to this moment were finally beginning to take their toll on the young slave. "It's alright…it's going to be okay." Toris cooed comfortingly. Physical wounds hurt for a short period of time, but eventually they faded. Emotional wounds, on the other hand, took much longer. Even though Ivan had yet to lay a single finger on Alfred in a harmful way, that didn't mean that he hadn't damaged the blonde in another way. Toris knew that much. But what surprised him was that Alfred was actually emotionally hurt by Ivan. The way Toris had perceived things was that Alfred despised Ivan. Was it possible that maybe the blonde had begun to feel sort of an attachment to the lord? "Just tell me how you feel. Let it all out."

Silent tears ran down his face, despite Alfred's wishes. Only the occasional sniffle was heard to interrupt his quiet weeping. He hated how emotional he was getting over this. It was just that after all the days of just compressing it inside himself, once he let it out even a little, his emotions came spewing out of him rapidly like a flash flood. At Toris's prompting, he gave a small nod before choking out, "Do y-you remember when I y-yelled at Ivan in the hall?" Peeking a bit from his hands he saw Toris give a nod in confirmation of remembering the event. With that he continued, "W-Well afterwards y'know how he started treating me better? Being really sweet and not forcing me to do stuff, even if he did steal kisses and such? I just...somewhere along the line I actually started to fall for his nice guy act, thinking maybe he'd even wait until I was ready before t-taking me. And so when we d-did it when I was under the influence of the aphrodisiacs, I just...it hurt. I felt betrayed 'cause like some idiot I actually trusted him for a goddamn moment! And then I felt angry at myself for being taken advantage of and mad at him for doing it and it just kept building. Then the chandelier incident happened...and the spanking...and I just felt even more angry and ashamed of myself. Then he came in earlier and started accusing me of being the moody one, when he was switching his goddamn behavior on me first! I just, I feel so angry at myself- but mostly at him for making me feel that way, and I feel hurt and ashamed and betrayed...and, and it's just too much." Alfred drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head on his knees. He cried into his knees, trembling ever so slightly as salty tears left red stains down his cheeks.

Toris nodded once more in understanding. So he was right. Alfred had some small feelings for Ivan. It would only explain why he was so emotionally fragile and hurt at the moment. Watching as the blonde sniffled and cried, Toris felt a wave of sympathy roll throughout him. Alfred must have been dealing with so much emotional stress, yet he hid it behind all his smiles. To the other slaves and servants of the manor, it appeared like he didn't have a worry in the world. Sure, he'd shared some things with Toris every once in a while, but never had it been like this. The young slave must have been carrying a heavy heart this entire time and the thought made Toris's chest seize up painfully. Giving Alfred's arm a few reassuring pats, the brunette smiled warmly. "It's going to be okay. I know it hurts, and you have every right to be hurt. But don't feel ashamed of yourself. Don't call yourself an idiot, Alfred. You reacted how any other rational person would have reacted, and that's fine. Listen, if you want, you can spend the night here if it makes you feel a little better. I won't send you back to him if you don't want to go, okay?"

Alfred's tears slowly subsided, just leaving him to sniffle every so often. The blonde slowly nodded before looking over at Toris again, a small and weak smile on his lips and eyes red from irritation. "T-Thanks Toris, that was actually what I came to ask. I really appreciate it, I'm just...tired. Tired from all this emotional shit." Alfred thanked the kindhearted man, appreciative to have made friends with someone so willing to help him and was such a gentle, warm person. Alfred let out a yawn just then as he was wiping away some of his leftover tears, truly exhausted from the purging of his suppressed feelings and the emotionally taxing events that took place that day. Toris just shook his head and deflected his thanks, saying it was not a problem as usual. They both settled into the older slave's bed, pulling up the covers and lying down a respectable distance apart. Curled up on his side, Alfred's weariness swiftly carried him into a peaceful slumber.

-x-

Whenever Ivan awoke the next morning, he was alone in his bed for the first time in weeks.

The spot where Alfred should have been lying was cold and empty, the covers still relatively smooth from not having anyone twisted up in them. Still sleepy and groggy, the lord tossed his arm out, expecting it to meet the warm and inviting skin of Alfred's body, but he met nothing but the cool and crisp comforter. Whenever the realization that the young blonde hadn't returned overnight hit him, Ivan sat up quickly, a frown making its way onto his lips. He stared quietly at the spot where Alfred should have been snuggled into, feeling a strange sort of emptiness and disappointment that he wasn't there. Ivan idly wondered where Alfred had spent the night. Perhaps he'd wandered around the manor until he found an empty room? Ivan didn't let his thoughts run for too long on that subject. With the mention of Alfred in his thoughts, the violet eyed lord was reminded of last night. Alfred's red and teary-eyed face popped up in his mind and Ivan could clearly hear the truth the blonde had spouted at him all over again.

Shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the slightly painful memory, Ivan forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed for the day. As much as he would have liked to lie in bed and sulk about having his actions and motives thrown up in his face and the strange guilt that flooded through him for doing so, he still had a lot of work to do thanks to the growing conflict in the war with Avarice. With a groggy and dark demeanor, he made his way to his office where he knew a pile of paperwork was waiting to be finished. There would no doubt be new messages from his generals waiting to be read and responded to.

-x-

As per usual for Alfred, at some point in the warm summer night, he wormed his way into spooning Toris from behind. His arms wrapped around the smaller brunette's waist, drawing him in close so he could bury his nose in Toris's soft and sweet smelling hair, cuddling the older man like a teddy bear. Which in his deep sleep, the blonde's consciousness could have very well have reasoned Toris to be.

Toris, through a soft and fuzzy veil of sleepiness, felt something wrap around his waist. Suddenly, there was a lot more heat against his back and something was nuzzling affectionately against the back of his head. At first, it was pleasant having the extra warmth and closeness. But as the brunette's mind became clearer and the sleepy fog slowly dissipated in his mind, Toris found himself almost wanting to jump to the other side of the bed.

Alfred was spooned up to him extremely close, his limbs wrapped around the brunette obliviously in his sleep. Toris could almost say that Alfred probably thought he was Ivan, but he wouldn't put it past the blonde to be a natural cuddler either. Feeling a tad bit sheepish at the close proximity, Toris tried shifting a little so he could wiggle his way out of Alfred's grip. But as soon as he started moving, the limbs around him tightened and he heard Alfred mumble something in his sleep. Toris let out a quiet sigh, deeming himself trapped until Alfred decided he wanted to wake up. He wouldn't bother the other either, knowing that the young slave probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up at the moment.

Luckily for Toris, though his small scale struggling may have caused Alfred to tighten his hold on the brunette, it did also cause him to stir a bit from his slumber and it wasn't long until groggy and slightly blue eyes blinked open to stare at the back of the light brown locks of hair Alfred currently had his nose buried in. It took a couple of seconds for everything from the previous night to start coming back, and when it did Alfred felt a faint blush heat up his face as he realized he was cuddled up to Toris. Alfred immediately released the other slave from his tight hold, uncurling his arms and shuffling away on his side to a once again more respectable distance.

When Toris rolled over onto his other side to look at Alfred, the blonde just smiled sheepishly back. He was a bit embarrassed with his nasty habit of cuddling in his sleep. At least it was Toris- this being infinitely less awkward then the first time he woke up clinging to Ivan in his sleep. Even so he explained rather embarrassedly, "I, um…sorry. It's just that I, uh, have this bad habit of cuddling up to stuff in my sleep. Didn't mean to get into your personal space or anything!" He laughed a bit scratched his cheek a bit, still looking sheepish.

Toris reciprocated the awkward smile. "It's okay." It would be okay unless Ivan found out. Then it would be a whole new problem. "But uh…how did you sleep? Good?" Alfred slept relatively peacefully through the night, not kicking Toris even once. At least he wasn't a kicker in bed. Toris appreciated that much.

Alfred just smiled a bit wider in appreciation of Toris changing the topic instead of possibly teasing him like he was sure a certain albino would. Actually in hindsight, Toris probably WAS the best out of the two he could have bunked with...

Nodding a bit, Alfred answered, "Good! It really helped, and I feel a bit better now. Thanks for letting me sleep here." The sleep really did help him clear his head and it made him feel like he had a heavy burden lifted off his chest at not having to wake up next to the bastard he just lashed at out. Speaking of the lord, he really didn't want to return to Ivan's chambers later this evening. Biting his lip, Alfred was a bit hesitant with asking Toris if he could stay here another night, not wanting to be a burden on the other. "I, um Toris? Could I stay here another night? I just, don't want to go back to him just yet...and could we maybe switch seats at the table?" It would only be for one other night, and it wasn't like the seating arrangements were a rule- well Ivan sitting at the head of the table was, but still! Also, he'd confront the lord eventually and hopefully get him to give him his own room. If not, he'd tough it out.

"Um, sure. I don't mind." The seating arrangement did make Toris a bit anxious though. He'd be next to Ivan and surely he'd realize how talkative and close-knit Alfred was being with him. Though, the brunette supposed it couldn't be helped, so he'd tough it out for Alfred's sake. A moment of silence passed between the two until a slightly loud grumbling could be heard from Alfred's stomach. Toris laughed a little, rising up in the bed. "Well, you sound hungry. So how about we go get some breakfast?"

Alfred just laughed a bit as well and nodded once more. "Like I've said before, I'm always up for food!" Alfred answered as he rolled off the bed, stretching and popping his shoulders. Toris got up as well, making his way to the door and opening it. He held the door open for the blonde, to which Alfred thanked the man and they made their way to the dining room. Alfred hoped breakfast wouldn't be too awkward or Ivan wouldn't try something.

Really, Alfred had been expecting too much. As soon as everyone saw the swap in seating between Toris and himself, they'd been wary. It didn't help that Alfred couldn't talk to Gilbert or Ludwig without blushing faintly and avoiding eye contact. He was unable to stop replaying the noises he heard from behind their closed bedroom door. The awkwardness only intensified when Ivan made his appearance, looking rather moody, especially when he noticed the change in seating. To Alfred's surprise, he only frowned, but otherwise didn't comment or say anything to him or Toris. Though the conversations around the table were lighthearted as usual, there was definitely an underlining wary apprehension and overall awkwardness to it. Despite the relief from the lord's usual attempts to interact with Alfred, the sunshine blonde couldn't help but sneak peeks at the unusually quiet lord. All he'd be met with though was a guilty, if not almost longing looks from the violet eyes burrowing into him. Alfred would just quickly look away with a small frown and eat more of his omelet. Though the asshole deserved to have that guilty look, he didn't have to look like a kicked puppy! Especially after all the shit he put Alfred through. Why the hell did he even feel guilty or regretful? Wasn't Alfred just some pet or toy to him?

Ivan noticed the change in lineup immediately upon entering the dining room. Alfred was no longer sitting at the corner of the table, his spot taken by Toris. The brunette sent him a wary, almost frightened look, but Ivan merely dismissed it. Alfred didn't even lift his head to acknowledge Ivan entering the room, and instead focused on chatting light-heartedly with the others. Before, whenever Alfred had been angry, he'd still sat beside Ivan and he would still meet the other's gaze without much hesitance. Now, Alfred was acting like Ivan was invisible, completely ignoring his presence, refusing to meet his eyes, and trying his best to stay far away from him without making it look to obvious. However, it was easy for anyone to notice the obvious change of flow between the two of them.

All throughout breakfast, Ivan found himself unable to eat his food, instead spending all his time simply gazing at Alfred. The sight of the blonde obviously ignoring him and the way he spoke happily to the others made Ivan's chest heavy with guilt. He knew it was stupid to continue looking at Alfred like he was, knowing that the sight would only bring more guilt and feelings of despair, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other. Alfred's tear stained face was still freshly engraved into his mind, and every time the previous night's events flashed through it, Ivan felt another stab of guilt at his heart. Ivan really never realized the weight of his actions or words, but apparently they meant something important to Alfred. He'd most likely screwed up any chance of ever getting the blonde to open up to him again.

Ivan sighed and was just about to lower his eyes to his now cold plate of food whenever Alfred's eyes finally caught his. Ivan couldn't keep his brows from furrowing with slight anxiety as azure blue met his worried and guilt ridden violet orbs. It was only a split second, but it felt like a whole minute. Alfred's eyes still held a hint of pain to them, still slightly red from his previous night's crying. He must have cried quite a bit for them to still be so irritated. Before Ivan could decipher anything more, Alfred turned his gaze to Francis and Arthur and continued his conversation with them. Ivan closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself before rising from the table. Looking down ashamedly, he began heading for the exit. "I'm not so hungry anymore…" He muttered quietly, almost too quietly for anyone to hear. He felt everyone's eyes on his back as he left the dining room, unable to deal with being in the same room as Alfred, yet being completely forgotten and disowned by the other.

As Ivan made his exit from the dining room, he left behind an uneasy silence and a completely astonished group of people. Never has the lord been so forlorn looking. The pale lord never left the table early during breakfast or dinner unless it was some sort of emergency of course. If he had too much work, then he'd just eat in his study, but he never left meal times. This was very concerning to all the other slaves and everyone else considered 'close' to the lord. They knew the cause of this behavior had to do with something between Alfred and him, considering all of Ivan's strange behavior as of late seemed to be caused by the sunshine blonde and how Alfred's eyes were still irritated from crying. Still, despite this no one questioned Alfred or gave him accusatory looks. Everyone just sat in silence for the rest of the meal, too disturbed by Ivan's sudden departure to even continue the slightly forced lighthearted chatter from before.

However there was one member of the group who was concerned for sure about Ivan's behavior, but curious all the same about it. Toris who had been with Ivan the longest, since before he took over his father's position, found the other's change in behavior both troubling and interesting. In all his time serving the intimidating and sometimes cruel lord, he'd never seen him look so remorseful, except for his sisters of course. And his change in behavior since Alfred's arrival has made the brunette question what his exact feelings for Alfred were, considering Alfred's done more than enough to warrant mild if not severe punishments from the lord. Yet Alfred remained physically unscratched. Toris made a mental note to himself to inquire about it as subtly as possible when he has gathered up the nerve to do so.

Soon breakfast was over and everyone returned to their jobs for the day, Alfred escaping to a yellow sea of sunflowers while Toris made his way to Ivan's study, where he assumed the other to be. When he arrived, he saw the lord at his desk like he predicted and reading over some papers. Clearing his throat to announce his presence, the brunette stood by the doorway and made a slight bow when he saw violet eyes snap towards him, "Is there anything you need my lord before I perform my usual duties?" Those being cleaning up the study a bit, helping Ivan with some of the papers he needed to sign as well as advise him if the lord asked for his opinion. He also made a quick sweep of the manor every so often to see if things were running smoothly. This list also didn't include any miscellaneous errands he'd periodically assign Toris to do.

Ivan shook his head, still somberly reading over reports of the battlefield. From over the top of the papers, Ivan saw Toris nod and make a move to leave. Ivan sighed and quickly called out to the other. "Actually Toris…I was wondering something." The brunette stopped in his tracks, turning and facing Ivan with his always anxious expression. Stacking the papers neatly and setting them aside, Ivan focused his violet eyes on the slave in front of him. "You and Alfred seem close, from what I've seen. He didn't sleep with me last night. We…had a little fight with each other." Ivan decided that worked better than telling Toris the truth about the matter. There hadn't been much fighting, just Alfred throwing the biting truth into Ivan's face and the lord having realized just how much he'd hurt the other emotionally. "Did you happen to see which room he came out of this morning? I'm curious as to where he slept last night." If Alfred turned out to be sleeping in one of the spare, less furnished rooms, the least Ivan could do was have Toris take him to a more lush one instead.

Toris's breath hitched at the question, it very thing he'd wished to avoid telling the lord about. He couldn't lie however. The other was very perceptive and knew when most people were lying and Ivan didn't take being lied to very well. Worrying his lip for a moment, Toris finally let out soft and resigned sigh. Stepping back into the study and closing the door, he hesitantly admitted. "W-Well you see my lord, I already know about your little 'fight' with Alfred. For he had spent the night with me sir..." Normally Ivan wouldn't be so concerned about this, as long as it was with his other slaves. Ivan didn't care if they were sharing the same bed, his possessive tendencies only sparking if other people outside his little harem tried anything with his slaves. However he couldn't predict how he'd react to Alfred sharing a bed with another person. Everything Ivan did seemed different with the other blonde. It made Ivan's actions hard to predict, something Toris has always been able to predict otherwise rather accurately having known the man so long.

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the brunette, watching as Toris began visibly shaking. Thoughts of Alfred intimately spooned with Toris filled his mind. The blonde's tanned arms wrapping around Toris's body, his head resting comfortably on the more experienced slave's shoulder…no doubt Alfred would be enjoying it too, because Toris was someone that he trusted and was close with, unlike Ivan. There was also no doubt that it had happened, considering Ivan woke up every morning with the blonde clinging to his body. The violet eyed lord felt a burning in his fingertips. He felt like strangling someone, his anger and jealousy mixing together to form a burning inferno in his chest. However, as the tense minutes passed and his thoughts wandered more, Ivan's angry jealousy soon settled into a much gloomier, guilt ridden one. The thought of Alfred willingly and happily cuddling up to someone else made his chest ache dully. Sure, the blonde may have cuddled with Ivan every night, but as soon as he woke up, he'd immediately send the lord an embarrassed glare and scoot over to the extreme edge of the bed. Ivan felt the heat leave his hands and soon he was sending Toris an apologetic, yet still despairing look. He realized how badly he must have scared the other. He could see frightened tears in Toris's eyes. The brunette probably thought that Ivan was going to beat him within an inch of his life. Exhaling slowly, Ivan dropped his eyes to the wooden surface of his desk, mumbling out quietly. "Forgive me Toris. I didn't mean to frighten you so much." The platinum haired lord turned in his chair and looked out the window behind his desk. It was a sunny day, warm and bright and pouring down golden rays of sunlight. It did nothing to help Ivan's mood though. "I just can't stand the thought of him sleeping in the same bed as anyone else."

Toris was completely taken aback at the sudden change of Ivan's behavior. He'd went from nearly shaking with rage to being remorseful and gloomy once more. Above all else though, Toris was stunned that the lord had apologized to him. In all his couple years of knowing Ivan, he'd never seen the intimidating and stubborn lord apologize to someone sincerely besides his sisters. It took Toris a moment of standing frozen in shock before he snapped back to life, quickly reassuring the distressed man. "I-It's quite all right my lord, I understand."

The unexpected surge of intense jealousy Ivan exhibited and his uncharacteristic apology made Toris ever more interested in finding out the lord's feelings for a certain tan, blue eyed blonde slave. Maybe his change in behavior, though unpredictable now, would prove to be a positive thing in the long run? Toris certainly hoped so...

Toris made his way to a pile of scrolls and books cluttering a side table near the small book shelf in the study, the books and scrolls having been records of past finances that Ivan had to look through the other day. Toris began reorganizing the shelf, putting scrolls and books back where they belonged chronologically. As Toris did this, he built up the courage to ask Ivan his question, interrupting the lord's blank staring out the window. "Lord Ivan, are you...are you alright with what happened between you and Alfred?" Toris turned to eye the lord warily and with concern shining in his moss colored eyes. He may not agree with everything Ivan did, but he will admit he has grown attached to the man in some way - enough to be concerned with the man's wellbeing.

Ivan froze up a bit at Toris's question, plum colored eyes meeting Toris's mossy green ones. He saw hesitance on the other's face and the way Toris worried his bottom lip. Sighing once more, Ivan directed his attention back out the window. "…No. No I am not, Toris." Leaning back a bit in his chair and lacing his fingers over his abdomen, Ivan continued on in a somber voice. "I am afraid that I may have messed up any chance of ever growing close to Alfred. I'm sure you now that better than I do, though. He must have told you how much he hates me." Ivan's eyes went half lidded, trying to block out the blaring sun that was shining through the corner of the window.

Toris sighed a bit and replied tentatively, "I would not say he hates you my lord. From what I can tell from him, he isn't a very hateful person. If anything, he hates the way you have been treating him and his overall situation. He mostly just feels hurt and betrayed. I personally believe he had developed some sort of trust in you before you, uh, 'took' him that night sir. That's why he was so hurt and angry with you afterwards. He hates himself if anything for having trusted you..." Toris was trying to explain how he perceived Alfred to feel, without revealing too much. He did however draw his brows together with a soft and inquisitiveness frown settling on his face. Ivan normally didn't care too much what people thought of him. So Ivan being so distraught over the possibility of the young blonde hating him was very peculiar. Biting his lip again, he asked hesitantly once more, "If you don't mind me asking my lord...and forgive me for overstepping my place…but why do you care if Alfred hates you? And excuse my frankness, but you have never cared how others perceived you before." Toris waited for Ivan's reply, tensed a bit in fear he may have offended the lord.

If the other was waiting for the lord to lash out at him, there was honestly no need to worry. Toris's strange bluntness and braveness went straight over Ivan's head, his mind too distracted by Alfred to notice at the moment. And if he had, he most likely wouldn't have let himself get angry over it. It felt good to talk to someone about Alfred and the problems between Ivan and the young slave. "I see..." Ivan murmured quietly, letting that info sink into his head. He sincerely hoped that what Toris said was true. Then maybe…just perhaps there was a chance to regain Alfred's trust. Toris's question however did take Ivan off guard. It was a question he had been asking himself ever since Alfred's first night in the house. Looking a little perplexed and surprised at the same time, Ivan just uttered out quietly. "I…don't know. I really just don't know." Turning away from the window and focusing on Toris who was still organizing the books and scrolls, Ivan continued with a bit more volume in his voice. "Alfred has done nothing but defy me and disrespect me. He's done more than enough to garner a decent punishment and yet…I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to have to see him in pain. I've tried to reason with myself that he needs to be punished, that his behavior requires some reprimanding. But the thought of hurting him – whether it be from my hand or another person's – I just can't. I don't want to hurt him, Toris." Ivan closed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. All this personal conflict and emotional instability was starting to seriously stress Ivan out.

Toris felt his breath hitch at Ivan's explanation. Could...could Ivan be? Towards Alfred? Toris didn't know for sure, and Ivan even more so. But Toris had a sinking suspicion Ivan might be falling for Alfred, or at least truly cared for the blonde to some degree. Maybe with the right questions and some prompting on Toris's part, he could lead Ivan to find an answer- maybe not realize he wants Alfred romantically, but at least that he cares for the other in some way other than as a toy for his pleasure.

Still being as cautious and delicate as he always was with Ivan, he became a bit more daring in his questions. "Then...what about the chandelier incident sir? You seemed very upset and Alfred confirmed you punished him..."

At that, Ivan felt himself smile a bit knowingly. "Ahh, that. I did 'punish' Alfred, though not in a conventional way of course." Ivan saw a look of understanding cross Toris's face, and the brunette's cheeks immediately lit up in embarrassment. "At first I was just going to give him a little spanking. If he was going to behave like a child, then I would give him the punishment of one. I don't think I have to explain any more than that." The entirely new direction that situation had taken still surprised Ivan. He never pegged Alfred as one who enjoyed a good spanking. "By all means, I should have done something much more severe to him. But after seeing Alfred almost being crushed by that chandelier…I don't know what overcame me." In a much softer and quiet voice, Ivan continued, letting loose some of the most delicate information Toris has ever heard from him. "I was so scared, so frightened that maybe Alfred had been crushed to death. For a moment, I honestly didn't know what to do. But whenever I saw that he was okay, I felt so relieved, yet angry at the same time." Letting loose a shaky laugh, Ivan breathed out uneasily. "And I still didn't punish him properly. Instead, I did the exact opposite and pleasured him instead." Shaking his head, the lord flushed a bit at his own actions and words. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Don't ever tell anyone I said that."

Toris nodded slowly in understanding, "You have my word my lord." It seemed Toris was right. He did care about Alfred and his wellbeing to some degree. He'd very rarely heard the other so vulnerable with his feelings. Even to Toris, he mostly kept such emotions to himself. Toris licked his dry lips and asked, "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you were more upset that Alfred put himself in danger by being reckless, and was nearly hurt by it rather than upset about the actual chandelier?" The man wasn't completely heartless. Ivan still would have been slightly concerned if it had been any other slave, the only difference being that he wouldn't have been half as concerned as he was with Alfred. He also would have been angry at the chandelier being broken after confirming the other person was relatively okay. Staring into Ivan's eyes with his own, Toris made sure the lord was really absorbing what he was saying. "If so Lord Ivan, then I believe Alfred thinks it was the opposite, that you cared more about the chandelier and the fact that you punished him for it...only emphasized that you didn't care for him in the least. He thinks you do not care for what he wants or is ready for, nor do you care for his wellbeing..."

"He thinks that…?" Ivan asked skeptically, but saw from the serious look on Toris's face that it was true. Alfred honestly thought that Ivan didn't give a shit about him? If that were the case, then the lord wouldn't have spent so much time trying to woo the other and win him over. At first, Ivan had tried convincing himself that Alfred was nothing more than a toy to be played with. However, as time passed and he interacted more and more with the young slave, he found that Alfred's worth was much higher than that. Slowly, Ivan stopped viewing him as a shiny object, and instead as an interesting person. Eyes widening slightly, realization struck the plum-eyed lord. He cared about Alfred. He legitimately cared about Alfred. The worry, the anger, the frustration, the jealousy…it was all because he cared about Alfred far more than he should have. Did he love him? Ivan took a moment to think about the question, pursing his lips as he let his mind wander back over the details. After a couple minutes, he shook his head. No, he didn't love Alfred. He wasn't in love with Alfred, just fascinated by the other. But other than the fascination and the lust he felt for Alfred, he couldn't really say that he loved the blonde. He did care about Alfred's wellbeing, but it was in a way that was similar to the way he felt about Toris. Ivan bit his bottom lip, his emotions filling his chest with a plethora of uneasy and fluttery feelings. He couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it. "That's not true." Ivan answered after a long moment of silence and self-reflection.

Toris saw how Ivan's eyes let up like he had an epiphany. Toris felt himself smile a bit as the lord admitted to the fact he cared for the younger blonde. If Ivan legitimately cared for Alfred, and learned how to show it properly...this could be a very positive thing indeed. Ivan might even learn from Alfred and change. He already was changing steadily. Toris could tell by the way things had been going good for them, especially after the aphrodisiac incident. Ivan was in an overall better mood. He was a lot more tolerant of mishaps from other slaves or servants, and even when things had gotten tense between the two and Ivan became snappier, Toris still hadn't witnessed him raising a hand to anyone. Not that he didn't think Ivan wouldn't 'discipline' anyone who stepped too far out of line. Still, he was definitely more tolerant and at least more distracted by the golden blonde.

Toris felt a needle prick of guilt for using Alfred in such away, but if Ivan learned to truly care for him and respect him as a person, then maybe things would not only get better for Alfred, but also for everyone else too. First though, he had to get the lord to see that not only was he wrong for what he did to Alfred, but he also had to try and get him to start seeing things in Alfred's perspective. Clearing his throat, Toris continued, "Be that as it may Lord Ivan, to Alfred your actions proved to be anything but. I'm sure Alfred told you what he was feeling during your...argument. I know you've been reflecting on his words, but think of them again. Try and think from Alfred's perspective about your actions and behavior. Then you might see how he drew that conclusion..." Toris suggested, rather boldly if he had to say so himself. So far though, Ivan hasn't seemed to be bothered by Toris's growing boldness.

Toris's boldness finally shined through to Ivan, and the powerful lord finally realized how brave the brunette had been thus far. Before, he never dabbled in Ivan's personal life, unless the platinum blonde desperately needed someone to confide in. Despite all this though, Ivan didn't find himself annoyed in the least bit by Toris's bolder behavior. Instead he smiled a little, deducing that his own behavior wasn't the only one being altered by Alfred's presence in the manor. Though, if the servants and slaves started stepping over their boundaries, Ivan wouldn't hesitate to draw the line where it be needed. "I see. I've realized that to an extent, but I suppose you're right." Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Ivan realized that he felt a little better about the situation after speaking to Toris about it. He felt as though a large weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe easier now. Ivan let his mind wander over Alfred's words again, almost visibly flinching at the truth – a truth he could clearly see now – in them. Hearing those words and having just spoken about his past actions with Toris really hit home. Ivan glared in frustration, though it was purely directed at himself. He'd been arrogant and cold towards Alfred, and his impure intentions had shown through to the blond ever since the beginning. Not that his intentions were pure now, of course not. He'd still like to fuck Alfred senseless and make him delirious with pleasure, but the difference now was that he didn't want to do it just for himself. He wanted to please the other too. I wanted Alfred to be comfortable and relaxed. I wanted the other's full consent. He wanted the young slave to like him, to speak to him, and to share his smiles with him like he did everyone else. "If there was only some way I could get Alfred to let me speak to him…" Letting out another exhale, this one being heavier and carrying a hint of regret, Ivan placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands.

Toris saw how Ivan slumped in his seat, face buried in his hands in probably the second most stressed state he's ever seen the lord in. The only time beating this was when Ivan was faced with his decision to send his sisters off two their second manor, farther up north and closer to their eastern borders then the capital (where Ivan's manor lay in). The capital lay closer to the Kingdom of Rus's western border, which was their border with Avarice. He'd done this after the border attacks and when his suspicious about his father's assassination being caused by Avarice were quipped. He'd rather not have the only relatives he cared for and had left to be hurt by another assassination attempt or kidnapping.

As Ivan was left to stress over how he'd get the stubborn blonde slave to speak to him, Toris cleared his throat. "If you asked me my lord, I'd suggest apologizing to him. Only if you mean it though. It'd only push him way more if he felt it were insincere. I'd give him another day though to calm down. He was very upset last night and I think it'd do you both good to be away from each other for a small while. It'd also give you time to sort out what you want to say and do. And if you wish, I could try and convince Alfred to speak to you later this evening." He hoped Ivan would consider his suggestion. If he demanded to see Alfred now...Toris could almost guarantee that the blonde would throw a fit or ignore the summons all together. Alfred just needed some time away from the lord to calm down from the emotional overload he had the previous night.

Ivan pursed his lips, giving the suggestion some thought. It honestly sounded like the only chance he had at the moment, and if Toris was going to try and help him, then Ivan would accept all the help he could get. Raising his head up and nodding, Ivan's face set into a resolute expression. "Yes, that would be good. I would appreciate that greatly, Toris. Thank you." Ivan paused for a second, feeling the full force of his gratitude towards Toris. The experienced slave had truly helped him out with his emotions and understanding the situation better. Smiling up at the brunette, Ivan added sincerely. "Truly. You've helped me substantially today."

Toris flushed lightly and tucked some of his chin length hair behind his ear as he smiled lightly then bowed a bit. "It's always my pleasure to help you my lord. Now do you need anything else or should I start my rounds around the manor?" Toris questioned as he stood up straight again. Yes, it would seem Alfred was having a very positive effect on the lord. This could possibly turn out to be a very good thing indeed.

"That will be all." Ivan waved his hand dismissively. He needed some time to think about what he was going to say to Alfred. Whatever it was, it would be sincere. There was no doubt about that. While looking thoughtfully down at his desk, he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and then the quiet latch of the door being closed. He honestly hoped that Toris could soften Alfred up a bit.


	13. Compromise

If Alfred's said it once, he'd say it again. He truly enjoyed working out in the sunflower field. The manual labor made him relax as he focused on what he was doing. The blazing sun- though it was making the air sweltering - was very much welcome as it beat down on Alfred's tan skin. Working the field gave Alfred a sense of familiarity, having helped work the farm all his life. It gave Alfred the feeling of home in a way. It was very therapeutic for the emotionally stressed blonde, and it helped clear his head a bit. By the time lunch rolled around, Gilbert popped in and searched for the younger man in the small, but still vast field. When the albino found Alfred, they shared the lunch Gilbert brought, horsing around and talking like they usually did. Gilbert at first tried prying into what happened between Alfred and Ivan, but when seeing the other's reluctance to answer, he assured the wheat blonde that he didn't need to tell Gilbert and quickly back tracked from the subject, much to Alfred's relief.

After Gilbert left to do some training with his brother, Alfred realized he'd missed a golden opportunity to ask Gilbert about what he'd heard coming from his and Ludwig's room last night. Mentally kicking himself, Alfred went back to work. It wasn't long until Toris called him in for dinner later that evening.

Dinner started off tense. Everyone was waiting in silence to see if Ivan showed up. When the lord did, looking less stressed and moodier than before, almost everyone relaxed and began talking among themselves. Alfred could feel Ivan's stare from where he sat in Toris's former seat, though when he looked up to see if Ivan truly was staring at him, he found that the violet hues trained on him looked not guilty and regretful like before, but contemplative. Blinking confused blue eyes as he met purple ones, Alfred flushed and quickly looked away with a slight frown at having been caught staring back at the man. Alfred then tuned back to Arthur and Yao's heated debate over alchemy and medicine, and continued eating his food.

The rest of dinner went on without any major bouts of tension that seemed to plague it as of late. Alfred was now currently sitting on Toris's bed waiting for the brunette to return from his last round around the manor. The man had requested for Alfred not to turn in for the night, saying something about talking to him about something important. So Alfred did as asked after having changed into a night gown Toris offered for Alfred to borrow, since the blonde forgot to grab any clothing the other night before storming out of Ivan's chambers. Alfred felt his eyes dropping as the minutes ticked by, until he heard the door knob click as it was twisted and the door opened up to reveal the brunette Alfred had been waiting on.

"Sorry about that. I had some last minute things to do." Toris closed the door behind him and sighed a bit tiredly. Though he'd love to lie down and drift off to sleep, he still had something he needed to do. So while he gathered his night clothes and went behind a screen to change, he decided to go ahead and get it over with. Hopefully things would go smoothly and Ivan and Alfred could settle their difference between each other. "Um…Alfred? About what I wanted to talk to you about…it's about you and Ivan." Toris waited for the other's response, hoping that Alfred would listen to what he had to say.

Alfred frowned a bit, eyeing the man suspiciously as he stepped out from behind the screen with his dirty clothes folded in his arms and wearing a night gown himself. As Toris put his clothes in a bin for laundry (the maids came by to empty them and wash clothes every two to three days), Alfred replied back warily. "Um...what about us Toris?" He really didn't want to think about the asshole right now, but if Toris wanted to talk, he would for the brunette's sake, considering how kind and considerate the man had been towards Alfred thus far.

"Okay." Toris began, sitting down on his side of the bed and facing Alfred. He sincerely hoped the blonde would listen to him and take everything he said to heart. "First of all, I want you to listen to everything I say before talking. And don't just start right away. Take some time to think about what I'm about to say." Taking a deep breath, Toris began in a level voice. "I know you're angry at Ivan right now, and trust me, you have every right to be. But I talked to him today and…and he seemed really guilt ridden and regretful about what went on between you two. It's incredibly strange, because I've never seen him act like that. I've never seen him look that down before, except for the time when he had to send his sisters away a couple months ago." A look of surprise crossed Alfred's face, but it was immediately covered up by a neutral expression. Toris took that as a sign of encouragement and continued. "I did some talking today. I wanted to see exactly how Ivan felt about the matter. Some of the things he said, I never would have imagined them coming from him. They were so sincere and deep. And throughout the entire time we spoke, you could hear the sadness and regret in his tone. He asked me where you slept last night, and I reluctantly told him. He got so angry and I thought he was going to beat me black and blue. But then…he stopped. He stopped, and he's never done that before Alfred. And then he apologized to me. He's never done that either. He went from being so angry to being so sad and gloomy, and it was all because of you." Toris took a moment to mull over his words and think about what he was going to say next. With a small sigh, he continued on. "He's never been so heavily affected by another individual. At least, I've never seen him like that. Ever since you arrived here, he's been slowly changing. Before, he used to be this cold, cruel, indifferent guy. But now, he's so much more light-hearted and open and tolerant of things. I haven't seen him raise his hand to anyone else in the manor after what happened with you, him and Raivis. Don't get me wrong, he still has his cold and cruel moments, but they've been far and few these past couple weeks."

"I guess what I'm trying to say Alfred is that perhaps you should give Ivan another chance. I know you don't want to. Once again, you have every right to feel the way you do. He admitted to me that before, he was just simply trying to woo you and win you over for his own personal desires. But now, it's actually sincere. He wants to win you over because he wants to be close to you. He wants you to smile for him like you smile for everyone else. If anything, just give him this one last chance. If he fails this time, then you're free to hate him as much as you please. But please Alfred…Ivan really wants to win your approval and consent. He wants it so much that it's actually starting to change him as a person." Which is an added bonus, Toris mentally added. "Please try and talk to him soon. Just give him one more chance. That's all he wants."

Alfred bit his lip as he mulled over Toris's words. He wanted to believe Toris, that maybe Ivan was a decent guy, but everything he has done thus far has said otherwise. Even when he was being 'kind' to the inexperienced slave, it'd all been to get him to drop his guard and try to bed him when the opportunity arose. Alfred has fallen one too many times for people buttering him up trying to take advantage of him, using his naivety to their advantage. No, he didn't want to beat himself up over being so stupid ever again. Even if his Ma always told him to give people second chances, he just couldn't allow himself to trust the lord again.

Shaking his head slowly, Alfred admitted, "I can't Toris. I'm tired of his shit. I'm tired of stupidly believing and trusting people only to be tricked in the end. As nice as it sounds, I doubt he's changed that much in a mere few hours- and merely because of me." Alfred then let out a long sigh, a soft and output frown on his face. "If he wants to fuck me, I can't stop him...well I could, but that wouldn't end well for me in the long run. He doesn't need my consent or approval to do that. So he can just cut the crap. Besides, when did he start caring for that?" The last part was muttered bitterly as he looked away from Toris, scowl deepening.

Things were taking a turn for the worse and Toris could only imagine Ivan's disappointment if he returned with the news that Alfred didn't want anything to do with him. Feeling his resolve wither a bit, Toris shook his head. No, he had to make Alfred realize. He had to convince the other to give Ivan another shot. This wasn't just for the lord. It was for everyone else in the manor too. It was their only chance to actually change things, and Toris would let this opportunity slip through his hands. "Please…please Alfred. If it's anything, then just look at it this way. If I honestly didn't think that Ivan was being sincere with his words, then I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you right now. I know how you feel. It's been done to me before. But Alfred, I've been around long enough to tell the difference between an act and a true display of care. Whenever you first arrived here, I was immediately able to see through Ivan's sweet façade. It was a normal thing, though he did make himself extra sweet for you. However, after time, I was able to see that his motives and behavior were changing. His words and actions towards you were slowly becoming legitimate, and the man didn't even know it himself. Whenever you tossed the truth in his face last night, it finally hit him just how much he had grown to care about you. The fact that everything you said was true, it was the ultimate blow to his ego and his feelings. He's been drowning himself in guilt for the past day. If you truly know Ivan, then you know that the man doesn't feel guilt for anyone." Toris hoped his argument would sway Alfred's decision. He hoped it wasn't too late to change the blonde's mind.

Alfred bit his lip again, eyeing Toris as his resolve visibly wavered. Toris had a point, but Alfred was having a hard time believing the brunette. Ivan could feel legitimately guilty...but for all the wrong reasons. Not because he cared about Alfred in anyway, or realized what he did was wrong, but only because he didn't like the truth and had been called out on it. The blonde just didn't want to begin to trust Ivan again, only to have it shoved back in his face again. He didn't want to feel that hurt and betrayal again, to feel helpless because he had no guarantee that Ivan would respect his wants, nor if he would continue to respect Alfred in general and just take advantage of him again if it so suited him.

He turned his head away as his arms crossed over his chest protectively, almost like Alfred was trying to keep a barrier up between himself and Toris's words. "Toris...I just, I can't. There's no guarantee that he won't just shove it all back in my face. I-I don't want to hurt like that, or hate myself like that for believing him again...I just...I just..." Alfred's voice trailed off, going softer as he admitted his fear of trusting the lord again to the brunette.

The brunette felt another sigh trying to claw its way out of his throat. While he understood Alfred's distrust in Ivan perfectly fine, it still put him off a little that the other was so unwilling to give Ivan another chance whenever the more experienced slave knew that Ivan was truly sorry for his actions. Of course, Alfred hadn't been in the manor that long, so it was much harder for him to tell what usual and unusual behavior from Ivan was. Deciding to give it one last shot, Toris began quietly and soothingly. "If anything Alfred, you should at least speak to him about the matter. I'm sure that if you asked, Ivan would be more than willing to demonstrate that you can trust him now. You won't have to completely forgive him for what he's done, but just give him a chance to prove that he is trustworthy. If he doesn't, then it's his fault and you have every right to shun him. Just this one last time…draw the lines for him, and if he threatens to cross over them, then you can call everything off and go back to disliking him. But please…and I'm sorry for stressing this so much…just give him one last opportunity to make things better." Toris nodded at the end of his statement, silently knowing that it wasn't just meant for Alfred and Ivan, but for everyone else in the manor as well.

Alfred vaguely wondered if he could eventually gnaw off his own bottom lip from how much he'd been biting at it this entire conversation. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of the distracting thoughts, he considered Toris's words. The man had a point. He could at least hear the lord out and judge for himself the sincerity. The brunette's suggestion to clearly draw lines Ivan couldn't cross eased his worries of Ivan not keeping his word. Not that they would stop him if he decided to cross the lines, but it gave some sense of security to Alfred, something the blonde desperately craved since his parents' murder. After a moment, Alfred finally let out a long and weary sigh, nodding his head as he mumbled. "Okay, fine. I'll listen to him...I don't promise anything, but I'll listen to him." Alfred ran a hand threw his hair in defeat as he coincided to Toris's request. For both their sake's he hoped what Toris said was true.

Toris smiled in both victory and relief. He'd been worried for a couple moments that Alfred would be too stubborn and would refuse to patch things ups with Ivan. However, it seemed like he'd finally broken through to the blonde. Letting out a breath of relief, Toris whispered in a relieved tone. "Thank you Alfred for reconsidering. I know things will work out between you two. I honestly believe that they will." Leaning over to the bedside table, the brunette blew out the flick on the lamp and let the room become bathed in darkness. He snuggled under the covers, glad that his little mission was a success. He hoped that in the next few days, the atmosphere around the manor would lighten up considerably.

Alfred lifted up the covers and settled onto his side of the bed, mumbling out with a snort. "Like I said, no promises. I hope you're right though. And good night." With that, they both slowly drifted off to sleep; one into a peaceful and deep sleep, while the other struggled to cling to it.

-x-

Alfred woke up from his restless sleep a few hours later. What little sleep he got had been light and uneasy with his mind racing a mile a minute. It honestly made him feel more tired than if he'd just stayed awake up until this point. As Alfred tossed and turned for what felt like the hundredth time that night, he let out a defeated and exasperated sigh and gave up on the prospect of sleep. Lifting off the pillow he'd buried his head under at some point earlier in his quest for sleep, Alfred opened his drowsy eyes- which were slightly blood shot from the lack of restful sleep- and let out tired yawn. It appeared to be some time before dawn. The room was bathed in the soft glow of early morning, when it was still slightly dark- just before sun rise when the sky would be painted reds, pinks and purples- but almost a lighter blue and brighter. After crawling out of bed, he looked over at Toris who was sleeping peacefully. With a slightly envious snort, Alfred decided to roam around the manor until he felt tired enough to sleep.

Alfred drifted from hall to hall, going up and down the stairs and wandering anywhere and everywhere he was allowed to. Alfred couldn't help but think about the cause of his anxious sleep: confronting Ivan. Alfred felt his stomach clench uneasily at the antsy feelings and nervousness he felt over it. He also couldn't help the smallest bit of guilt at how harshly he'd lashed out at the other, even if he definitely deserved it. Alfred still couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt, no matter how small it was. What if he'd just been honest about his feelings instead of trying to surpass them and ignore Ivan...?

Alfred shook his head to rid himself of the thought. No, Alfred had every right to snap at the other after what he did. Still though, it was a nagging feeling. Alfred let out another wary sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately hadn't he? Trying to clear his head with the stroll was supposed to do to help him get to sleep. Alfred looked around to figure out where he was. After a moment, the young slave realized he was actually right in front of the waiting room. Maybe he could lie down on the couch and try to relax and hopefully crash on it? It was worth a shot. So with, that he opened the double door. Closing it and stepping inside, he admired how the sky looked through the giant glass windows and door leading out onto the balcony, overlooking the sunflower field and other flowers of the garden. Wait...the sunflower field. Suddenly Alfred had this itching impulse he couldn't ignore. Speed walking to the point of almost jogging, out of the waiting room, down the halls, and the stairs, he made his way outside into the garden. Alfred finally reached the sunflower field, which looked almost lonely in the grey-blue light of early morning. The blonde reached out for one of the shorter sun like flowers, and deliberately plucked it off the stem. Having gotten what he'd wanted, Alfred made his way back inside, walking at a much more leisurely pace.

He didn't know why he was doing this. God knows he didn't need to or that Ivan really deserved it. But in all honesty, Alfred was just going on a whim, on an impulse without rhyme or reason to it other than it felt like the right thing to do. Making his way to Ivan's study, he scrounged around the lord's desk, looking for a piece of paper and pen. When finding both, he mustered up all he remembered from his very brief and limited home taught learning on how to read and write, and wrote a short note on the paper. Folding the note in half, he propped the pen up and picked up the sunflower he picked and sneaked as quietly as possible through the halls to Ivan's chambers. Once there, he gathered up all his courage and slowly turned the glass knob, pushing the door open quietly as he tiptoed into the room. When he approached the bedside Ivan was on, the one closest to the door, he couldn't help but feel bad for the lord once more. He looked so lonely sleeping in the big bed, a soft frown on his face as he laid on his back, one arm outstretched to the side where Alfred had been sleeping until late- almost as if it were searching for something that wasn't there. Alfred felt his face flush and he scowled at himself for showing sympathy to the lord. Quickly, he placed the note that read, "We can talk at the sonflour feeld afturer lunch. p.s. Sory." on the small night table next to the head of the bed on Ivan's side, as well as the sunflower. He didn't know why he apologized, even if he had been feeling the teensy-weensiest bit guilty, or why he did it period anyway. It did however ease his mind somewhat, at least enough that as he closed the door to the lord's room and made his way down the hall, he felt a yawn escape him. He could finally try and catch whatever sleep he still could as the sun began to peek over the horizon. 'Hey, maybe at the very least, the note and flower might make the jerk feel more like an ass.' Alfred mused as he sluggishly made his way down the halls to Toris's chambers, sleep beckoning to him finally.

-x-

The sun was beginning to rise high in the sky whenever Ivan finally woke up. He looked over to the spot where his arm was stretched out, noticing how he had subconsciously reached out for Alfred, only Alfred wasn't there. Frowning at bit at the slightly depressing sight, Ivan forced himself to raise up in the bed. He felt unusually sleepy and groggy, most likely from spending most of the night contemplating what he should say to Alfred if the other spoke to him. Routinely, Ivan swung his legs off the edge of his side of the bed and was about to stand up whenever an off sight caught his eyes.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of a plucked sunflower sitting on his bedside table. It was still very fresh, which meant that it was probably placed there not too long ago. On top of the sunflower was a note with what seemed like some rather crude writing. Reaching out and picking up the note, Ivan's violet eyes panned over the crudely written and misspelled words, his lips slowly parting as barely suppressed shock and realization washed over him.

The scratchy writing, the misspelled words, the signature at the end of it…it was from Alfred. It took Ivan a couple of times of reading it over – once just to read it, twice in disbelief, and finally a third time – before he realized what the note was saying. Alfred wanted to speak to him. He wanted to speak to him after lunch this afternoon. And he said he was sorry. Alfred said HE was sorry. Ivan felt a humorless laugh escape him as all the weight of yesterday's emotional storm seemed to lift off of him. Toris did it. He managed to talk the other into giving Ivan another chance. Putting the note down and closing his eyes in relief, Ivan smiled. He'd have to be sure to reward the brunette sometime later. Reward being used in a completely innocent way of course. Another thing that had shocked Ivan was his inability to imagine himself touching any of the other slaves like he wanted to touch Alfred now. It was as though he had suddenly lost sexual interest in all of them as soon as the blonde had walked into his life.

Feeling a bit renewed and energized by the news of being able to speak to Alfred now, Ivan quickly cleaned up and dressed in his usual attire. Whenever he felt good enough to present himself to the manor, he exited his chambers and headed straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Some of the other slaves and servants were already awake. Whenever they saw the way Ivan was carrying himself with so much more grace in his steps and a small smile on his face, they each stopped their tasks and gawked at him. Whether it was from the sudden shift in mood or just the way the lord was unusually happy, they'd never seen anything like that before. Ivan was completely oblivious to their stares, though. His mind was too caught up in the fact that he had another chance.

He'd be damned if he screwed up this time.

-x-

Alfred only got a couple hours of sleep at most after his little stroll around the manor. Toris nearly had to literally drag the blonde out of bed, but Alfred finally got up on his own after much coaxing from Toris. Who, bless his soul, noticed how tired the other looked based on the light bags under his eyes and half aware look in his eyes. Knowing a half awake and possibly grouchy Alfred would not be the easiest person in the world for Ivan to apologize to and ask for forgiveness, the brunette lead the young slave down the halls and stairs to the kitchen where he requested Francis (who had been making breakfast) make the exhausted blonde some coffee. Now Alfred had never had coffee before, but by god the way he guzzled down his cup, Francis and Toris would think he ran off it. Needless to say, Alfred was almost bouncing off the walls after a couple minutes, it taking him several minutes to calm down and not continuing to almost break things in Francis's kitchen.

When everyone finally gathered for breakfast they, were taken aback by Ivan and Alfred's chipper moods despite how Toris still sat between the two. Alfred's was due to his caffeine consumption earlier- he'd have one mean crash later that day- and Ivan's due to the pleasant surprise he had earlier. However despite their improved moods, Alfred jabbered away at everyone yet still didn't address the lord only one person away from him. Though it seemed to the others that Ivan hardly noticed, or simply didn't care, just listening too Alfred carry on to the others, periodically slipping into a thoughtful and considering look, like he was trying to decide on something. Breakfast ran rather smoothly with everyone in a lighter mood, despite most of their confusion over the newest slave's and the lord's improved moods. It was only after they all mostly split ways when breakfast was over with that Francis and Toris explained to them in conversation that Alfred had had coffee for the first time. Though no one could explain Ivan's brighter mood.

Alfred let out a loud yawn from his crouched position as he weeded the sunflowers. He had just finished his lunch and was now just getting off the artificial energy the coffee Francis gave him this morning gave him. It was just Alfred's luck that he would start crashing right before he expected Ivan to meet him here, if he showed up. He'd been weeding closer to the edge of the field so he could hear the lord call for him easier when he arrived. Alfred wondered what the other was going to say to him...what would Alfred say in return?

Feeling his stomach knot nervously and anxiously, he let out a soft sigh before standing up. Yawning loudly in his hand once again, he stretched a bit before he felt a large hand land softly on his shoulder. Alfred let out a startled yelp as he jumped what he swore was at least a couple feet in the air and rounded on the person behind him. Seeing wide and equally startled violet eyes blinking at him, clearly not expecting Alfred's reaction, Alfred let out a relieved breath. Doubling over a bit, one hand on his knee and the other clenching his chest above his heart, Alfred breathed out before he could stop himself. "Holy shit, it's only you. You scared the fuck out of me."

Ivan retracted his hand and held it behind his back. "Forgive me for scaring you…I…you said you wanted to speak with me, Alfred?" Ivan felt his own stomach twisting in knots as he tried to figure out what exactly what he was going to say to the other. He opted to let Alfred go first, but his larger instinct told him that he should apologize right away and let the other know exactly how he felt. Feeling as though his heart was in his throat, Ivan finally shook his head and gave into the larger calling. "Alfred, please, I'm so sorry. I've been nothing but cold and disrespectful to you, and you have absolutely every reason to hate me. I was so blinded by my selfish ambitions before that I failed to realize what a charming and fascinating individual you were. Please, if you can find it anywhere in your large heart to forgive me, please give me another chance. I want to prove to you that I can be a good person and I promise to respect you and…and…" Ivan tried to stop himself. He'd been rambling and judging by the surprised and slightly thrown off expression on Alfred's face, he could deduce that pretty clearly. He sighed, waiting for his verdict, hoping that the blonde slave would forgive him despite everything he'd said and done to the other.

Alfred blinked surprised blue eyes as he listened to Ivan's rambling. Well at least Ivan startling him woke Alfred up enough to focus on their current conversation. After Ivan finished, Alfred eyed him with suspicion. The man sounded sincere, but then again so had the short man and Ivan could easily turn back on his word or be acting. Licking his sun dried lips, he answered Ivan with an even tone. "Why should I believe you? Why should I believe you've had this sudden change of heart? You could easily be lying to me, or go back on your word. How do I know that you won't go back on what you said on respecting me if the situation suited you best? Can you tell me that?" Alfred promised Toris he'd hear Ivan out, and he was. That didn't mean Alfred wouldn't make it hard for the other too gain his forgiveness. He didn't want to be duped again so he was going to make sure he knew if the lord was being sincere or not before granting the man a second chance.

Blue eyes hardened in conviction, despite the softening at the edges due to the tiredness felt from his slowly draining energy. Alfred crossed his arms, on guard as he waited for the other's reply.

The other had seemed so bright and cheery this morning that Ivan thought he had an honest chance at forgiveness. However, as he saw Alfred's eyes harden and his lips set into a tight line, Ivan felt his hopes quickly dwindling. Yet, he couldn't give up now. He'd barely begun, and he couldn't let a little bit of negativity deter him in his mission. "I know you don't believe me. You have every right to call me a liar. But Alfred, I'm telling you the truth. I know I can't make you think that, but all I can do is tell you and hope that you see that. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to use you. You're not just a toy to me. Maybe before, but now…now you're worth so much more. I can't even bring myself to think of you as an inanimate object. You're too precious for that." Ivan made a move to step closer, but saw how Alfred flinched back a bit and looked ready to spring away. Stopping halfway in his step, Ivan forced himself to take a step back and give Alfred plenty of room. As much as he'd like to grab the other by his shoulders so he could make sure that Alfred was taking him seriously, he knew it would only scare the other and ruin any chance of gaining his trust again. In a much softer and quiet voice, Ivan continued, his eyes downcast and looking somber. "I'm not lying…I'm not. I wish there was some way for you to be able to know and feel what I'm feeling so you could see that I'm telling the truth. I feel nothing but horrible for the way I behaved towards you. I was so blind to my selfish actions before that after you pointed them out, I was repulsed by the way I treated you. I'm not perfect Alfred and I know that now, but I want to change. I feel like I'm changing because of you. Toris tells me that I'm changing because of you. I'm not sure what to believe, but I feel like something is different than before, and in a good way. And it's all because of you. And this change…I like it. I like the way you make me feel whenever I see you smiling. Though, your smiles are always for someone else, and it makes me feel sad at the same time. I wish I could make you smile for me like you do for others. I want to have that smile as my own and know that I'm the one causing it. If you would just give me a chance…please…please, that's all I'm asking. If I didn't honestly want this, I wouldn't be out here right now pouring my heart out to you. I can't tell you how strange I feel, talking like this, but it feels good to tell you the truth. I just wish that you would see that."

As Alfred listened to Ivan's response, he felt his eyes begin to droop every so often, until Alfred would subtly shake his head to wake himself. Despite how hard it was to focus at the moment, he fought off the call of sleep and concentrated on Ivan's words, tone, and face. Blue eyes pierced and searched through violet as he tried to catch any indications that the pale lord was being insincere. Alfred analyzed his body language and facial expressions trying to catch him in a lie. Alfred worried his lip once more as he found no signs of deceit or acting in Ivan's actions, at least as far as Alfred could tell. Alfred felt the desperation in Ivan's voice as he struggled to find the words he wanted to speak. Alfred couldn't find anything to make it appear that Ivan wasn't speaking anything but the truth to him.

He still worried though about if Ivan would stay true to what he was saying to Alfred, or if his feelings changed if he'd go back on them. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Alfred decided to do what Toris suggested. He was going to make the rules for Ivan. Opening his eyes after slowly exhaling, it took a moment for the tired blonde to formulate what his rules would be because of the sleep trying to fog his mind. Releasing the lip he'd been biting on in thought, Alfred hesitantly replied. "I-I'll give you a second chance Lord Ivan, but only if you agree to follow these rules! For starters, no more randomly kissing me in public. If you want to kiss me or something more then you have to ask for my permission. If you ignore my protesting or do something anyway after I say no or fail to follow these rules, then things go immediately back to how they are now, and I'll demand my own room. Can you...can you give me your word that you'll follow these rules?"

Ivan felt his heart thud happily at Alfred's words. This was it, his second chance. He listened and nodded his head as the blonde stated his rules. It would be bothersome, wanting to kiss Alfred but not being allowed to unless the other said it was okay, but Ivan understood that it was all a part of gaining the blonde's trust; a trust he wouldn't break again. "I promise you. I promise I won't force anything onto you if you don't want it. You have my word Alfred. Thank you." Ivan gave a final nod and extended his hand to shake the blonde's in a sign of agreement. He saw Alfred extend his hand forward, and just as their fingers were about to brush each other, the blonde's legs gave out on him and he collapsed. "Alfred!" Ivan barely had enough time to catch Alfred before his head hit the dirt, but managed to wrap his arms around the upper part of Alfred's body and prevent him from sustaining a nasty injury. Now his heart was thudding for different reasons, worry coursing heavily through his veins. Ivan was about to call for help whenever he heard some soft snoring coming from Alfred, whose head was buried in the lord's chest. There was a moment of silence before Ivan exhaled heavily, and shook his head. "Alfred…" He repeated the other's name, though it held more of a chastising tone now. He gathered the young slave up into his arms and carried him back into the manor.

Alfred must have not gotten much sleep last night, which explains how he was able to place the sunflower and note on Ivan's bedside table before he awoke. That, combined with the labor he was doing out in the field must have contributed to the blonde's collapse. Ivan rolled his eyes as he carried Alfred to the third floor and to his room. He managed to get the door open and carried Alfred over to his plush bed. Setting the blonde down carefully, he peeled back the covers and helped Alfred settle underneath him. Although he was sweaty and would most likely sleep better with cleaner and less clothes on, Ivan refrained from allowing himself to take the initiative. He and Alfred had boundaries now, and he couldn't allow himself to invade the other's privacy or personal space unless he had Alfred's permission. Ivan would have to learn how to deal with the burning temptation from now on, but it'd be worth it, knowing that he has Alfred's trust now.

Ivan pushed some of Alfred's sweaty bangs out of his face. He looked so exhausted, yet his face held a softer tone to it, like a load of stress had been lifted off his shoulders. It made Ivan think that maybe Alfred was forcing himself to appear distant and unaware of him, even though that wasn't likely the case. It did make Ivan smile at the thought though. Resisting the urge to bend down and give Alfred a kiss – because even if Alfred would be unaware of it, Ivan wasn't about to cross his boundaries – Ivan tucked the blonde into the bed and watched as Alfred snuggled into the thick comforter.

Standing up from his crouched position, Ivan sent once last glance at Alfred before forcing himself to leave the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and immediately headed off to find Toris. He'd have to tell the brunette about what happened.


	14. A Gift

It had been almost 3 days since Alfred and Ivan had made up, and true to his word, Ivan hadn't forced the first kiss on Alfred. Nor had he groped him whenever it was time for bed. Or spoken perversely to him, or treated him like a toy to be used. No, the lord was sticking true to his word. Though his fingertips burned to touch Alfred's skin or skim along his toned legs while in bed, Ivan held back his urges. Alfred's trust was worth more than his raw desires at the moment.

They spoke normally like everyone else, though Alfred was still a little reluctant to do so. Ivan couldn't blame him though. It would take a bit to bring the blonde out of the shell he'd encased himself in to protect himself against Ivan's earlier actions and words. However, it still felt nice to be able to speak to Alfred on a regular basis and have him sit next to him at dinner again. Everyone immediately noticed the change of flow between the two males, and it was a welcome change to the manor. Tensions were almost non-existent now, and everyone could breathe a little easier knowing that. Dinner had been free of awkward moments and long silences, and the manor was beginning to fall back into its usual pattern, save for Ivan's changing behavior and demeanor.

It was around noon time that the lord was inside his study, reading over some more reports of the ongoing war. Toris was sitting nearby, double-checking some documents and sorting through ones Ivan had seen and not seen. It was a common ritual now for Ivan to speak to Toris about Alfred. Although his heart was beating easier since they made up, Ivan still consulted Toris about what to do when it came to Alfred whenever he wasn't sure about something. They'd just been discussing how to get Alfred to open up more whenever Toris had skimmed over the subject of Alfred's birthday.

"Excuse me?" Ivan had asked, setting down the stack of papers in his hand and directing his attention to Toris. "You said something about Alfred's birthday?"

Toris paused in sorting the current stack of papers he had in his hands, having been sorting them into piles based on if Ivan had already seen and signed them or if he hadn't. He began backtracking a bit in his thought process, having already moved on to the next suggestion he'd give Ivan in his head. Toris hadn't given Alfred's birthday much thought as a possible way to bring the two closer together, considering Ivan hardly paid attention to anyone's birthday's aside from his sisters' and closer allies. If he heard it was one of his slaves or general's birthdays, Ivan would usually give them a "Happy Birthday" and not give it much thought aside from that. Toris had honestly just mentioned it as sort of side thought, not expecting Ivan to latch on to it. After a moment, the brunette explained to the lord, "Well um, Alfred had been bragging to Gilbert earlier today at lunch. I overheard them when bringing Alfred his lunch. Gilbert said he couldn't call him a kid after today because tomorrow was his birthday and he'd be a legal adult." Toris noticed how Ivan's eyes widened at the information briefly before returning to normal, his brows furrowing pensively. Giving the contemplative expression on the blonde's face a curious look, Toris asked timidly. "I-if you don't mind me asking my lord, what is the reason for your interest in the matter?"

"It's Alfred's birthday." Ivan stated matter-of-factly. "It's the day he came into this world. Why should it not interest me? I have to do something for him…" Ivan racked his mind for something special to do for the occasion. The only thing he knew about Alfred was that he was bright, energetic, used to live on a farm, needed some work in the literacy department, and was very sociable. It kind of irked the lord that that was all he knew about the young slave. It also made him feel a bit ashamed of himself, realizing just how much time he'd spent lusting after the blonde rather than getting to know him. "What do you think we should do, Toris?"

Toris blinked in surprise at Ivan's reply. Well that wasn't something he was expecting the fair haired man to say. Toris then found himself saying before he could stop himself. "That sort of thing never interested you before my lord..." Toris immediately slap his hand over his mouth, regretting what he'd just said. To his surprise though, Ivan just visibly flinched and frowned down at his papers. The brunette scrambled to reassure the now discouraged and offended lord, "B-But it is a marvelous change!" It truly was a great change, and it wouldn't do well if Ivan got discouraged from continuing to do so. Giving the man an encouraging and small smile, Toris shakily answered Ivan's question on what they could do. "A-Also, there is a festival going on tomorrow in the capitol square and in some smaller surrounding towns in celebration of a good planting season, as well as a sort of wishing for a good growing season and harvest. Knowing how energetic and excitable Alfred is, I'm sure he'd enjoy the event!" Besides, it'll be a good trust builder between the two, by giving Alfred a bit of freedom and if Alfred doesn't try to use it as an opportunity to escape...it would encourage the lord to give him more freedoms.

Ivan forced himself to brush aside Toris's comment in favor of thinking about the brunette's suggestion. A festival? Well, it certainly seemed like something Alfred would enjoy. Though he'd officially be a full grown man tomorrow, he was still very childish in some ways. The festival games and overall atmosphere of the city would be good for Alfred. Nodding, Ivan agreed with Toris's suggestion. "Yes, that would be good. I agree, Alfred would really that. He'd probably appreciate getting out of the manor grounds for a while, too. He's been cooped up in here for a couple weeks." As were most of the other slaves, but of course Alfred was the only one who really came to mind at the moment. "It's decided then. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon for the festival. I'll announce it at dinner tonight, so don't say anything about it until then." Ivan also wanted to be the one to personally indicate that the reason they were going was the celebrate Alfred's birthday. Maybe the blonde would warm up to him a little.

Toris's small smile turned warmer as he nodded in agreement to Ivan's decision and obedience to his request. Toris even dared to jest with the lord a bit. "I will be sure not to spoil the surprise my lord." He was mildly surprised that Ivan was agreeing to take all of them. Toris was sure little Raivis would enjoy the festivities as much as Alfred, as well as a chance to play around like a normal child.

Toris then made a sudden noise as he remembered a certain detail he was sure Alfred would especially enjoy. "Oh, sir I just remembered, but they'll be firing fireworks off as well!" They'd just introduced fireworks five years ago to celebrations in the Kingdom of Rus and in some other more western kingdoms. They learned the art from some Eastern kingdoms after they had opened their territories up for some trade with the western kingdoms. Fireworks were still a very exciting event within the western kingdoms, and Toris had a feeling Alfred would enjoy the display even more than people normally do. The younger blonde having told Toris one time that he originally hailed from Ameris and from what Toris knew of the country, he knew that they used fireworks in a lot of their celebrations. So the fireworks could hold some sentimental value Alfred.

Ivan returned to smile at the mention of the fireworks being implemented in the festival. "Wonderful. I'm sure Alfred will enjoy that immensely." The rest of the time spent in his study was directed mostly at planning out the next day's events and deciding how to break the news to the group at dinner. By the time Ivan had sorted through most of his documents and Toris had cleaned the office again, the lord had his words and plans put together. The brunette and platinum blonde exited the study and began walking towards the dining hall.

Whenever Ivan reached the large room with the long table, mostly everyone was already there. They usually always were, since Ivan liked to be one of the last ones to arrive. Alfred was already in his seat next to Ivan's and was speaking with Gilbert across the table. Upon seeing Ivan approaching, he sent the lord a sheepish look, as if he didn't know what to say or act. Ivan merely smiled softly in return at the blonde's hesitance. Taking his seat at the head of the table, he waited until dinner was served and everyone was chatting casually with each other. Clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention, Ivan announced clearly to the large group. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make this evening." Curious and even wary eyes met his violet ones as he took a moment to look at all of them. His gaze fell on Alfred and that's where it stayed whenever he continued. "Tomorrow we will be going into town to celebrate the upcoming harvest season. Everyone will be coming and everything will be paid for." Many murmurs of appreciation and approval rang throughout the room at the information. Ivan waited until they died down a bit before continuing on. "-In celebration of Alfred's birthday, of course." Ivan sent the young blonde a charming smile and watched as he blushed bright red at the news of his birthday.

Alfred felt his face heat up at the mention of his birthday being the next day and this entire event happening because of him. Was this really for him? It was still hard to believe the drastic change in Ivan's behavior towards him. Even though he agreed to give the lord a second chance, he was still awkward and wary with him. Alfred was still giving Ivan an opportunity to prove himself, while slowly letting his own guard down- but only at his pace and still with some caution. He was pleasantly surprised that he had so far been true to his word. He did only one thing remotely against Alfred's rules, that being that he'd hold and cuddle back to Alfred when he snuggled to the lord in his sleep (and Alfred let that slide only because that's partially his own fault as well). Other than that, he hadn't touched or spoken to Alfred inappropriately, never initiating things he didn't want. It was honestly unbelievable, but a relief.

Despite the nagging disbelief over whether Ivan was really doing this for him, Alfred still couldn't stop the excitement bubbling up in his chest. Alfred and his parents would take the whole week off to celebrate this festival. Well, they did it at a smaller scale festival since the town they lived closest to was smaller than the capital. The young blonde would be able to experience some fun and freedom for the first time since his parent's deaths and since he became a part of the slave market and also since he was sold into forced servitude. He'd be able to go outside the manor's gates and interact with the town's folks and for a few hours forget about his imprisonment here. Even if conditions were improving with Ivan's changing behavior, it still wouldn't change the fact he was more or less a prisoner here. But for a few hours on his birthday and his first day of becoming an official adult, he could forget about all that and be almost completely free for a short bit.

Just then, Alfred was uninterrupted from his thoughts, and the slow smile that had been inching its way onto his face was replaced with a questioning expression as Gilbert suddenly gave a loud whoop of joy across the table. "Fuck yeah! Ivan you're usually a dick, but this is awesome!" The albino was immediately smacked upside the head by his irate brother, the muscular blonde scolding his brother for being so informal and disrespectful to their superior. Ivan turned his attention from the almost smile he'd received from Alfred, slightly annoyed and disappointed as Gilbert stole the golden blonde's attention and laughter at being chewed out by Ludwig for his comment.

However, instead of making a smart of threatening remark to Gilbert, Ivan forced himself to grit his teeth. Alfred's laughter helped to dim his annoyance at the albino, though it also made him feel slightly jealous of the other. He wished he could elicit laughter like that from Alfred. Sitting back down in his seat and allowing everyone to talk excitedly about dinner, Ivan merely spent his time observing everything in front of him. Everyone seemed to happy and relaxed, more so than usual. He couldn't help the small smile that stayed on his face throughout dinner. It felt good to see everyone smiling so genuinely. He wished it happened more often. It was definitely much better than the hard and awkward silences that they'd been having up until this point.

After Alfred and Gilbert finished joking around, Ivan decided to steal the blonde's attention back. He spoke up quickly, asking in a polite voice. "Is this okay with you, Alfred?" Ivan made it a habit now to ask for Alfred's consent with almost anything that involved him. He wanted to play things safe and everyone knew the saying with assuming things: assuming makes an ass out of u and me.

Alfred looked back at the lord, blinking in confusion as he was pulled from his mock argument with Gilbert over if he really was the older out of the two brothers. He hadn't forgotten the awkward moment where he accidentally overheard their...more than brotherly moment through a closed door, but he decided to hold off on questioning the albino, not finding an opportune time to do so with the whole Ivan drama that went on not two days ago. He'd also admit to himself he was putting it off because he was dreading the awkwardness that was sure to come with the conversation.

Tuning back to Ivan's voice, Alfred was momentarily confused with the ashen blonde lord's question. After he realized he was referring to the festival, he nodded hastily with an awkward laugh and diffident look on his face. "Y-Yeah! More than okay! ... I'm actually really excited!" He still felt uncertain and awkward interacting with the lord, even with his change in demeanor towards everyone and Alfred himself. It was strange seeing the man trying to gain his trust back, but it wasn't entirely unwelcomed either. It was a confusing feeling that left the Alfred less confident then he normally was, which in turn made him very uncertain as to how to interact with the lord.

"I'm glad." Ivan's smile became livelier before softening back into his usual, though a small bit more genuine smile. He honestly was glad that Alfred was excited about tomorrow. Ivan had a strong feeling that the next day was going to hold something good for him. He hoped that his feelings would prove to be true. The lord was tired and glad to be free of any drama at the moment. Whereas he usually thrived off of seeing others in a tight spot or down about something, the whole mess with Alfred had left him feeling drained and feeling a bit down himself. And he had to admit, seeing everyone else smile, not just Alfred, made him feel good too.

For the first time in a long while, dinner ended on a completely positive note. Everyone retired to their rooms or other activities as usual. Ivan decided that he'd let Alfred bath tonight and then take a bath in the morning for himself. Everyone would need to look nice and spiffy for their day out in the town tomorrow. Which it didn't really matter to Alfred and Ivan, considering they always kept themselves nice and clean. The only exception was right after Alfred would finish his job in the garden, though that was understandable.

The snow-haired lord was already snuggled into bed, already dressed in his nightwear. He was tired as usual from doing so much work in his study today and planning out Alfred's birthday, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep without knowing that the other was in bed with him. That, and Ivan felt a little brave and was going to ask Alfred if he could do something. Waking up with the blonde in his arms was always nice, but it'd be much nicer if he could fall asleep with the blonde in his arms, too.

Alfred came out of the steaming bathroom feeling fresh and clean from his relaxing soak in the tub. His hair was still a bit damp, having not towel dried it enough and he smelled like vanilla as per usual. He'd changed into his night gown in the bathroom and made his way to throw his dirty clothes in a bin that was emptied by the servants every now and again. Making his way to his side of his and Ivan's shared bed, Alfred noticed how the lord was looking at him like he wanted to tell him something. Lifting up the soft covers Alfred climbed in bed and shuffled around until he was facing Ivan on his side. Curious blue met hopeful and questioning violet as Alfred asked inquisitively, "Um...what is it Lord Ivan?"

Ivan felt a bit nervous about asking the question he was about to ask. Normally, he would have never been bothered by such a trivial thing, but now that he required Alfred's consent, Ivan was honestly afraid of rejection. "Is it okay if I hold you while we sleep?" Ivan saw a flicker of surprise on Alfred's face before it dissolved into an expression of conflict. Ivan felt his heart sink, knowing what Alfred's answer would be.

Alfred's lips pressed into a tight line in thought, trying to decide what his answer should be. Even though he was somewhat used to waking up pressed and snuggled up against the lord- involuntarily of course - Alfred felt like falling asleep in Ivan's arms seemed more...intimate. Something you did with someone you were comfortable with, family, a close friend (even that was stretching it), or a lover. All of those things that they certainly weren't, and so it made the idea very uncomfortable to Alfred. At the same time though Ivan's face fell, as if knowing Alfred's reply and it made the blonde feel a little guilty. Ivan had been following his rules...maybe they could...?

Gulping a bit and looking down, unable to meet Ivan's gaze, he mumbled back. "I, um, no. I just really wouldn't feel comfortable with that...maybe we could…well, um, compromise?" Alfred felt painfully awkward as he sheepishly looked back up at Ivan, wanting to see his reaction to his decline and suggestion.

Ivan still didn't like the sound of that. They basically woke up in each other's arms every morning, why was this so different? But he nodded despite disappointment and rejection painting his face. He'd take whatever he could. "What…did you have in mind…?"

Alfred gave small shrug before humming in thought. Well he was used to waking up cuddled to the lord and how he used pet Alfred's hair, or stroke is arms, back, or legs. Even if he didn't want them at the time, he was used to those touches so it wouldn't be too far out of his comfort zone. That would be a good compromise right? "We could um, stay in bed...together a bit longer? And so long as it's not inappropriate and above my hips, you can, um, touch me like you used to." It might be strange that he was willing to let the man cuddle with him in bed longer in the morning and touch him at his will. It still felt different though, less intimate than falling asleep in each other's arms. Maybe since it was something Alfred was already sort of used to? Alfred wasn't sure, it just felt ...different.

Ivan nodded a bit at the compromise. It was better than not touching Alfred at all, and it'd be good to be able to cuddle and touch him, knowing he has full permission. As for Alfred's restrictions, Ivan didn't plan on touching the other inappropriately anyway. He just wanted to be able to pet Alfred and cuddle him. "Alright, that sounds fine. Thank you Fredka." Ivan turned a bit so he was lying on his back down with his hands folded over his stomach. He'd been looking forward to maybe sleeping with Alfred in his arms, but he should have known the other wouldn't be comfortable with the notion. Pushing back the slightly dejected feeling he was experiencing at the moment, Ivan whispered out quietly. "Goodnight."

Alfred mumbled out a "g'night" himself before yawning and shuffling so he was sleeping on his opposite side, facing the wall instead of Ivan. Despite how tired he was, he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest in excitement over going to the festival tomorrow. As well as the fact that it was his birthday, the big one-eight. There was only a small shadow in his heart as he the thought of how his parents wouldn't be able to see him become an adult. He tried to disband the distressing thought out of his mind, trying not to dampen his excitement and happiness over his little bit of freedom tomorrow. Besides, his parents wanted him to be happy, even if that was hard with their sudden and traumatizing deaths still leaving a fresh imprint on Alfred's heart and mind. As well as given his current circumstances, no matter how much it was improving. Alfred clung to his happier emotions as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-x-

Alfred's mind was pleasantly hazy as he slowly became conscious to the world again, enjoying the warmth of the blanket draped over him as he clung to a familiar and cool form. Blinking the sleep from his baby blue eyes, Alfred yawned and glanced up to meet slightly lazy and content plum colored eyes. Seeing as the other was awake, Alfred uncurled his arms from around the other man's chest before he rolled away a bit, ready to get up like their usual routine, only to have thick arms curl back around him and bring his back against the lord's chest. Alfred could feel Ivan's less defined, but still there muscles through their thin gowns.

Alfred tensed for a moment before remembering his promise the other night, not needing Ivan's verbal reminder as he mumbled into Alfred's disheveled and golden locks.

It had thrown Ivan off a bit whenever Alfred tried to roll away from him. He'd been lying there, watching the calm and sleeping form of Alfred. His hand had been resting on the blonde's side and he could feel the heat radiating off of his skin from underneath his gown. Alfred's body was unbelievably smooth and warm, the thin cover of the gown failing to obscure the pretty curve of his hip or the spot where his side dipped a bit. So whenever he felt the other slipping out from his arms, Ivan on impulse reached out and pulled Alfred back in. He felt the other stiffen against him and a cold wave of realization sunk into Ivan's veins. He was just about to release Alfred and apologize profusely whenever he remembered the promise the blonde made him last night. Judging by the way Alfred relaxed in his arms, but made no move to reciprocate the hold, it told Ivan that he'd just done the same thing. How silly, they'd both forgotten their little compromise.

Oh well, a promise was a promise, and Ivan was going to take pleasure in what little contact Alfred was offering him. So he snuggled closer to the blonde, pressing his nose into Alfred's golden hair. He used the back of his hand to stroke along Alfred's jawline, his fingers eventually uncurling and trailing up into his hair so he could stroke it. Alfred tense once more before eventually relaxing again. Inclining his head a bit, Ivan allowed for the tip of his nose to skin along Alfred's neck, exhaling contentedly and causing Alfred to shiver a bit at the gusty breath. He eventually stopped carding the other's hair in favor of petting other parts of his body – all above his waist as promised. Ivan's hand splayed out across Alfred's stomach and slid upwards, feeling the slight rise and fall of the blonde's chest and accidentally causing Alfred's gown to hike up a bit. Ivan deemed his actions relatively safe and they didn't seem sexual to him. He just wanted to appreciate Alfred's body. It wasn't as if he was touching him inappropriately – that word being used in a sexual sense of course.

The sudden change from having thick and soft fingers carding through his hair almost soothingly, to having the large hand connected to those fingers trail down his body was surprising. Alfred felt himself tense up once more as Ivan's hand trailed down his neck and across his shoulder, tracing the contours of the younger blonde's clothed body until they crossed over from his hip to splay across his stomach. Alfred's breath hitched as he squeezed his eyes shut, ready to push the other away as his gown hiked up a bit, sure that the other's hand would join in on the caresses, only to travel south. To Alfred's surprise though, Ivan's hand continued to stay above his waist like Alfred had requested. After a moment still of tenseness he slowly relaxed into Ivan's hold once more. He didn't want to admit it, but he found the cuddling to be pretty nice, and the non-sexual touching to actually be very pleasant. Not really paying attention to himself, Alfred kept his eyes closed as a small hum of approval left his throat.

Hearing the small noise of approval from Alfred, Ivan was unable to stop himself from smiling lightly. So the other was enjoying his ministrations, though he knew Alfred would never admit to it. Ivan continued petting the blonde gently, letting his hands trail across the upper portion of Alfred's body soothingly and eliciting small noises of gratitude from the blonde. Ivan could even say that throughout all his touching, Alfred had pressed himself closer to the lord's chest, his back aligning Ivan's front perfectly, like two puzzles pieces formed to shape each other. Not realizing that he was leaning forward and letting the moment get the best of him, Ivan pressed a soft kiss to Alfred's cheek, drawing out a small noise of surprise from the other. Alfred's cheek was warm and soft under his slightly cool lips, the heat a welcomed sensation against his always naturally cool skin. Drawing back suddenly, Ivan realized what he had just done, and waited for the other to reprimand him. He didn't remember Alfred saying anything about not being able to kiss him on the cheek, yet the lord couldn't help but feel like he'd broken one of Alfred's boundaries.

The light and relaxing touches had honestly felt very nice. The coolness of Ivan's skin was seeping through his gown, feeling pleasant against Alfred's heated skin and the warm summer air. Despite himself, Alfred sank back against Ivan's hold, his back pressed up completely against the lord's chest. Alfred's mind wandered, relaxing against the older man and his touches. He didn't pay much mind to the way the bed dipped, as Ivan adjusted himself so he could lean over and press a kiss to Alfred's cheek. The feeling of cool and firm lips against his cheek made Alfred's eyes snap open. He felt Ivan tense behind them, sucking in a breath. Biting his lip Alfred decided to let this one slide by. Ivan did stop himself from going father once he realized his slip up. And honestly the warm, pleasant, and serene cuddling had been nice. Not wanting to ruin both of their good moods, Alfred just adjusted himself until he was facing Ivan once more before snuggling closer to the platinum hared man. He refused to meet his eyes as a light blush heated his cheeks and he tried to relax once more. Besides, it was only a few minutes of cuddling. Ivan and Alfred would be parting soon enough, so why end it on a sour note? Or at least that's what Alfred told himself.

About fifteen minutes passed before Ivan had finally convinced himself that he needed to get up and take a bath. As much as he'd like to spend another fifteen minutes in bed with Alfred, he knew he needed to get ready for today's events. Not just him, but Alfred and everyone else also had to get ready. Thankfully, he'd already picked out a nice and leisurely outfit for the day the evening before. His small platoon of personal guards were notified of his plans, as much as Ivan hated being followed around by them. He told them to be discreet with their presence though. They promised him that much. Everyone would eat in town during the festival. There was a schedule for whenever they would leave, but that was pretty much it for anything along those lines. They could stay out as late as they wanted, but everyone had to return to the manor together. Ivan was giving his slaves some more freedom, but that didn't mean he was going to let them wander around town freely and risk the chance of one of them running off. That, and he honestly had to admit that the thought of one of his slaves disappearing and getting into trouble worried him. Ivan was a little shocked by his thoughts, but he just passed them off as Alfred somehow wiggling his way into his mind frame and altering it. He'd already done so much of that already. Ivan wondered how much Alfred could really change him…

While Alfred lazed around in bed, Ivan bathed. A few minutes later, he came out with slightly damp hair and a fresh appearance, the soft scent of lavender and lilac wafting off of him. He went over to the edge of the bed and shook Alfred's shoulder gently. "Time to get up." Ivan spoke softly to the other, smirking a little whenever he heard Alfred groan irritably like a child.

During Ivan's shower, Alfred had drifted off into a half sleep, enjoying the warmth of the sun beams coming through the window on the opposite wall. His sweet and lazy in between stage of sleep and consciousness was however interrupted by a hand shaking his shoulder. Rolling away from the bothersome appendage, Alfred mumbled his protest, words muffled from the pillow his head was buried into and slurred from barely conscious mind. "Mmmnnn, five more minutes Ma..."

Ivan sent Alfred a strange look before laughing quietly. "I think you have me confused for someone else, Fredka." Seeing how the other still made no move to get up, Ivan sat on the edge of the bed and patted Alfred's shoulder. "Please tell me that you didn't forget about your birthday and the festival today, hm? I thought you were really excited to go out into town. But if you want to stay in bed all day…" Ivan trailed off, a small smirk adorning his lips. He'd just coax Alfred out of bed if he had to.

Alfred froze for a moment, the memory of it indeed being his birthday today and the fact that he'd taste freedom again for a short while resurfacing from his sleep hazed mind. Hoisting himself up from lying on his stomach and sitting up on his knees, Alfred cupped his hand over his mouth as he let out a loud yawn. Turning to blink drowsy sky blue eyes at Ivan, in the morning haze of his mind- despite having woken up earlier- he forgot who he was talking to as he asked the lord questioningly. "Festival?"

"You remember what everyone talked about at dinner last night right? The harvest festival? I said I was going to take you and everyone out to it for your birthday?" Ivan raised a pale brow at Alfred's confusion. Going by the still slightly confused look on Alfred's drowsy face, Ivan guessed that the blonde was rather slow in the morning.

Alfred lazily nodded, and answered back. "Yeah, I remember..." After taking a moment to stretch, Alfred crawled over to his side of the bed and climbed out of bed before softly padding over to his dressing drawer. It took a moment of Alfred pawing through his clothes to realize he didn't know how to dress. Well, he assumed all festivals were the same when it came to attire. At the same time though, the capital was filled with generally better dressed people then from his home town, so would they wear nicer clothing to even a festival? With a perplexed frown he chose to go with a nice looking white, short tunic with looser and shorter sleeves that only reached mid elbow on him. He also picked out some nice form fitting dark blue leggings and a light green-blue sash. Turning to face Ivan, he asked a bit embarrassed, "I um, does this look good? Like is this like what other people would be wearing?" He wasn't usually this concerned with his attire or appearance, but he really just wanted to blend in with the crowd so he could have a good time without bringing about unwanted attention. It was slightly embarrassing asking the lord for fashion advice, but he really needed the help since he only had a vague idea how people dressed in this city compared to how people dressed in his own town. He also really didn't feel like tracking Toris down or being a victim of Francis's tendency to go overboard with fashion. Aside from cooking the chef had an natural if not over the top and flamboyant sense of fashion.

"Hmm…" Ivan observed Alfred's clothing with perceptive eyes. His face was serious for the whole duration which he observed Alfred, but it eventually morphed into a warm smile. "I think you will look very stunning. The white and turquoise colors will look really good on you." Ivan nodded, approving Alfred's appearance. He took note of the drastic contrast of Alfred's dark leggings with the rest of his outfit. "Though, I will suggest wearing either white or lighter blue leggings. To be honest, I don't think dark colors suit you very well. Bright colors match your personality."

Alfred blinked for a moment, then felt a pale red blush blossom on his cheeks from the advice and sort-of compliments. Shuffling awkwardly, he mumbled, "Um, okay. Er, thanks I guess." His lips quipped up into an almost smile. That really hadn't been what he was asking, but he appreciated the commentary none the less- if only because it boosted his ego up. He then switched out the dark pants for some lighter blue ones as the lord advised.

He took his clothes to bathroom to change and try to tame his disheveled hair with a brush. Alfred couldn't help the excitement and cheer that bubbled up inside him once more from the thought of going to the festival. Would they have the same games? He knew for sure there'd probably be dancing, so at the very least he would be familiar with the type of informal and folksy dances and be able to join them. When he finished, Alfred stepped out of the bathroom, noticing how Ivan seemed to have waited up for him. "I'm ready!" Alfred had a positively giddy look on his face, blue eyes bright and shining in balled up energy and glee.

Smiling once more at Alfred, Ivan crossed his arms behind his back and took in the other's appearance. "You look very charming." Ivan resisted the urge to say that he was almost afraid of letting Alfred out in the town for fear of someone trying to steal him away, but he held his tongue. Though the lord may not have meant anything possessive by it, he couldn't be sure Alfred would take it the same way. At that thought, Ivan's smile faltered a bit and was replaced with a much more serious expression. "Oh, Alfred? Please don' get upset with me and I promise to let you play as many games as you want, but you need to stay by me at all times today. If you see something or someplace you want to go, just tell me, and we'll go there, okay?" Ivan didn't want the other to feel like he was weighed down, especially on his birthday, but he needed to stress Alfred's restrictions. He was doing this mostly out of protection for the blonde than anything else.

Alfred felt a puzzled frown settle itself on his features. "What? Why?" Did Ivan not trust him or something? Did he think he would run away? While Alfred would admit that the idea crossed his mind more than a couple times during his stay here, he wasn't an idiot. However naive and overly optimistic he was, he knew most if not almost all escape attempts by slaves ended in failure. And that was just normal noblemen, not taking into account that Ivan had a plethora of guards at his disposal to hunt him down, as well as pay a hefty reward for his recapture. Alfred knew any attempt of escape would only end badly for him, especially if it was some half thought out plan like making a run for it at the festival. Besides he didn't want to lose more of whatever little freedoms he had now. If he ever tried to escape he'd make sure it was nearly fool proof first.

Ivan frowned, not liking that Alfred was upset. "It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you to stay in the town and near the group. I'm just worried that something bad will happen to you." Ivan sighed through his nose, taking a step closer to Alfred. He contemplated if it was okay to touch the other or not, but finally settled on placed his hand on the other's shoulder gently. "I'm not doing this to try and be mean to you. I'm doing it to…protect you. I just want you to stay by me so that I know you're safe. There is all sorts of trouble you could run into during the festival." It was true, especially whenever the towns threw parties like this. All sorts of horrible people prowled the streets; rapists, murderers, conmen, and even if it was contradictory, slave traders.

Alfred tried to protest, a bit offended that Ivan didn't think he could handle anyone that tried to mess with him. Granted he had been lured in by the short man...but that had only been because he was desperate for help and willing to believe just about anyone. Alfred reluctantly admitted to the sheer stupidity of his naivety during that situation, but still! "But-! I'll be just fine on my own-" The blonde was interrupted by the lord his hand from his shoulder to grip his chin firmly, making sure Alfred met his hard gaze and stern expression.

"Please Alfred." Ivan tried once more. He gazed into those conflicted blue eyes with his own deep plum colored ones. "I know you're very strong, but it would give me a good sense of mind to know that you're always by me and safe. And I know it may make you angry at me, but you need to do this for me. You have to do this for me." Ivan still saw the small flicker of hesitance on Alfred's face and recognized that the blonde was about to protest yet again. "If you ever choose to stray away from me today, there will be punishment waiting for you once I do find you." Despite the way Ivan's eyes shined with the promise of punishment, his voice was still soft and feathery. His fingers flattened out against Alfred's skin and slid alongside the blonde's jaw so they he was cupping one side of the young slave's face. Although he hated to make a threat against Alfred and knew it might cause the other to be slightly distant from him for a small bit, he was doing it for Alfred's own good. Ivan was sure that the other would realize that at some point today.

Alfred felt his face heat up slightly and a shiver of arousal crawl up his spine at the mention of him being punished. The memory of his last "punishment" was still fresh in his mind. The slave mentally berated himself for his bodily reaction, and shook his head slightly. He hoped the lord wouldn't notice the shiver and slight flush to his cheeks and would just think that Alfred shook his hand off after realizing Ivan was cupping his face. Alfred crossed his arms defiantly and bit his lip looking away. It bothered him, the lack of trust if Ivan's true purpose for keeping Alfred on a tight leash at the festival was to ensure he wouldn't attempt to escape (even if the suspicion was understandable). Or even if Ivan was being honest and was generally concerned for Alfred's wellbeing, he felt offended in the other's lack of faith in his ability to take care of himself. This order also greatly impeded on his sense of independence, that the lord thought Alfred needed him for protection. Not that it wasn't appreciated that he did care, it was just that the order irked Alfred greatly for those reasons. However, the lord didn't have to take him to the festival period, and he'd take what he could get. Alfred would try not to let the rule ruin his overall fun at the festival, and he didn't have to be near the lord- only with in his line of vision, right?

Releasing his lip with a slightly sore and defeated sigh, the younger blonde met violet eyes looking at him expectantly. "Fine." Came his reluctant grumble as he ran a hand threw his wheat colored hair.

For a split moment, Ivan thought he saw Alfred's figure tremble slightly at his words. He couldn't really pinpoint it as fear, but if it was, Alfred's face betrayed the feeling. However, it was replaced with relief at the blonde's will to comply with Ivan's wishes. Sighing, Ivan allowed himself to smile warmly at the other. He patted the side of Alfred's arm lightly, opting not to try resting his hand on the other again. "We will have a lot of fun today, so don't worry about that. Now…" Ivan noticed that the sun was high in the sky now and everyone else was most likely getting close to being ready to leave. There would be no time for breakfast, so he'd just have to settle with eating out in town. It wasn't such a bad thing though. The festival always had great food and the wine was always sweet. Ivan resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Alfred dancing drunkenly. He wondered if the other would even let himself drink after his little aphrodisiac episode. As if on cue, Ivan heard Alfred's stomach growl. The blonde covered it, flushing embarrassedly at the noise. "We will have to eat in town, so you'll have to hang on for a small bit. But I promise to buy you whatever you want to eat." If Alfred wanted to eat nothing but sweets and candy today, then he could. It was his birthday, and Ivan didn't want to hold him down anymore then he already had.

Despite Alfred's slight embarrassment over his stomach letting out that almost obscenely loud growl, letting the younger blonde and the lord (and possibly even a servant walking by the door) know about its need for food, the sunshine blonde's face lit back up with the mention of him being able to eat anything he wanted at the fair; which meant mainly sweets, candies, and pastries, though the occasional fruit stand might be there since anything else like meat wouldn't be able to cook in the streets since fire was needed to cook the meat. With spirits once again raised, Alfred nodded his head vigorously when Ivan waved him to come along. Together they gathered and met everyone down at the foyer and before they knew it, they were on their way to town.


	15. Festival PT 1

Alfred gaped in awe as they came upon the town's main street where most of festival's main activities were taking place. The street was lined with the town's normal shops, taverns, and market stalls, but they were now also lined with other vendors selling cheap ale, delicious smelling sweets, and nick-knacks. There were also plenty of game stalls lined up as well, kids and young couples playing games like bobbing for apples and trying to knock down empty milk bottles with a small leather ball. The street lead to a wide square where a group of musicians were playing up beat and folksy songs, songs that got quite a crowd of people up on their feet and dancing along in pairs and in large circles.

They arrived just as the festival was in full swing, having left the manor mid-morning and arriving in town by early to mid-noon. Little girls with flowers in their hair were running with boys wearing grass and dirt stained pants, parents keeping watch from afar or chasing desperately after their energetic children. The sun was high in the bright blue sky, puffy white clouds providing some relieving shade from the burning sun. The street was filled with the sounds of people laughing and chattering, the faint hint of music was heard as well as an undercurrent noise. The air smelt sweet and everything just seemed so merry and carefree. All of this brought a wide grin to Alfred's face. He never thought he'd get to experience with again.

Ivan looked down at Alfred and saw the almost childlike excitement on his face. Even though it was his eighteenth birthday, the lord supposed that old habits die hard. Some of the group had already split off into other directions, being led by Arthur and Francis of course. Ivan's personal guards were hidden expertly in the crowd, the townspeople oblivious to their presence around the lord. Ivan generated some rather surprised and respectful looks from the people around him. Some looked on in awe while others smiled at the sight of the lord being at the festival. Looking down at Alfred, Ivan nudged his side gently. "Would you like to eat first, or do you want to play a game or two?" He had to raise his voice slightly, the music and overall noise of the townspeople easily overpowering most sounds. He hoped Alfred chose to eat before playing. He didn't want the other to go on an empty stomach, and Ivan was beginning to feel a bit hungry himself.

Alfred gave Ivan a side long glance, eyes over flowing in mirth as his glowing grin stayed planted on his face. Giving a decisive nod to the lord, he replied with enthusiasm, "Eat! We're definitely getting food first!" With that, Alfred turned his gaze back to the street, scouting the vendors he could see selling all kinds of pastries and sweets. When Alfred spotted one he liked, a large stall a bit a ways down and across the street, he licked his lips at the large selection of pastries they had. Glancing up at Ivan, he asked the lord with excited and hopeful eyes, "Can we go there?" Alfred pointed a tan finger in the direction of the stall.

"Mmhmm." Ivan hummed in approval. He watched as the other beamed at him before taking off in the direction of the vendor. Ivan followed behind at a leisurely pace, glad to see that Alfred was already enjoying himself so much. He would definitely have to thank Toris from the bottom of his heart later for suggesting the festival for Alfred's birthday. It was already proving to be quite a success.

Ivan caught up with the blonde who had already picked out a couple of chocolate and tarty pastries. Some had dollops of flavored cream on them while others have little pieces of fruit and crumb sprinkled across the top. Ivan reached into his coin purse and began fishing out some money for the vendor. Telling by the very surprised and slightly unbelieving stare on the vendor's face, the vendor apparently didn't expect someone like Ivan to be paying him for his goods today. Ivan forked the coins over and received a plethora of thank you's from the vendor, along with the usual praise and respect that the people of Rus directed at Ivan. Honestly, it sort of put Ivan off. He liked his high status as a lord and the fact that people respected him greatly (or maybe they just feared him), but sometimes he wished he could go into town without receiving all the attention people usually gave to him.

Turning around to face Alfred, Ivan saw that he'd already began eating the pastries, his fingers becoming sticker by the second. "Would you like something to drink?" There was a vendor nearby that was selling some decent ale. Ivan assumed that Alfred would like something to wash down his food with. He'd buy the blonde something much classier and nicer than the ale, but it was still early in the day, and Ivan decided that he would save that for later.

Alfred blinked up at the slightly taller lord, having just been licking his fingers clean from the honey that covered the first pastry he'd consumed. Completely oblivious from the stares they were receiving from some of the people that recognized Ivan, Alfred just smiled and nodded his head before answering the question. "Yeah! That'd be great, thanks!" With the way things were going, it was going to be a fun day, even with the lord forcibly tagging along with Alfred. With that they made their way to the stand selling ale, both getting a glass of the amber liquid and sipping on it as Alfred munched on the pastries. Ivan even stole some from the younger blonde and only got mild scowls and lighthearted protests in return.

After finishing their drinks and Alfred's treats, the energetic blonde was quick to make his way to the nearest game. Ivan followed behind at a leisurely pace, making sure to keep Alfred within his sight. He saw the young slave staring with curious and excited eyes at a sack tossing game. Judging from the people currently playing the game, the objective was to try and knock down as many clay bottles as possible. There was a whole shelf of prizes lined up, ranging from little trinkets to actual jewelry and collectibles. Ivan doubted Alfred was after any of the actual prizes. He probably just wanted to play the game for the fun of it. Looking at the price listed on the sign next to the game, Ivan once again fished into his coin purse for some gold. "Would you like to play?" He asked without looking away from counting the gold.

Alfred nodded, giving a simple. "Yep!" in reply as Ivan gave the counted out coins to the man running the game. The man thanked the lord with a humble and low bow then ushered Alfred around the booth the he had been behind that contained the prizes, showing him to where the clay bottles were stacked on top of each other in groups of three, all resting on three different barrels lined up next to each other. The man gave Alfred three small sack filled with sand and told him to stand ten feet away from the barrels. After doing what was instructed, the man simply told Alfred all he had to do was knock down as many bottles as he could and he could choose a prize that corresponded to how many he was able to knock down. Alfred nodded and gave the man his thanks. As the man stepped aside Alfred threw a sack straight up in the air before catching it. He did that a couple more times to test out how much force he'd have use to knock down the bottles. The blonde had just brought his arm back to throw the sack when he heard a small commotion coming from the other side of the stand.

A little pale girl with messy and curly red hair, wearing a simple and worn pale blue dress was begging her mother to let her play the game so she could win a necklace with a simple looking carved white flower as a pendant. "Mommy, please! It looks just like flowers that grow near out house, and I'm sure I can win it!" Despite the little girl's pleading, her worn out mother just gave the little girl an apologetic smile, brushing similar fire colored hair from her face. "I'm sorry Isabella, but we simply don't have the money to play a game. How about we head to the square where everyone is dancing?" The little girl nodded in understanding at her mother's gentle explanation as to why she couldn't play, her face though held a look of disappointment as her mother took her hand and began leading her away from the stand.

Alfred felt his heart tug in sympathy towards the little girl, having been in the exact same situation on more than one occasion. So without much thought, Alfred called out to the duo who'd barely just taken two steps from the stand, "Wait just a moment ma'am!" The mother stopped and turned to face Alfred in confusion, the daughter looking just as confused if not a little curious as well. Alfred turned to where Ivan and the man had been standing off to the side to watch Alfred play. Ivan was looking at Alfred curiously too, with one eyebrow raised as the slave focused his attention on the man running the game. "How many bottles would I need to knock down to get that wooden flower necklace?" Alfred asked eyeing the man while gesturing to the prize stand in general.

The man looked at the sunshine blonde in bewilderment as he stumbled to answer him. "W-Well sir, I'd say about four bottles." Alfred gave a decisive nod, blue eyes shining in determination as he turned back to the bottles in question.

Alfred figured he could manage knocking down four bottles. Licking his lips in concentration, Alfred drew his arm back once more- eyes focused on the bottles on the middle barrel directly across from him. Alfred then threw the sack with as much force as he could muster, the sack sailing across the short distance between Alfred and the bottles. A loud clatter was heard as the three bottles pyramided on top of each other were knocked down by the sack striking them. Alfred let out a whoop in victory before setting his sights on the bottles to his left. The slight angle he was throwing at would make it more difficult to hit them, but Alfred was confident in himself. Drawing his arm back once more with another sack in his hand, the sack went sailing towards in the air like the one before. However this one missed its target by just a hair, causing Alfred to furrow his brows in disapproval. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Alfred took aim with his final sack before propelling it toward the bottles like the other two. This time it met its mark once again, and all three bottles went tumbling down. Grinning victoriously, Alfred turned to the man who was gaping at him. Snapping out of his astonishment, the man once again lead Alfred to the stand where the prizes were held. After a moment of conversing, the man got Alfred the necklace the little girl had been eyeing and handed him a wooden ring, the only design being the engraved word "happiness".

After thanking the man, Alfred walked towards the mother and little girl. He knelt down to the little redhead hiding behind the skirt of her mother's dress shyly, yet eyeing Alfred curiously. Alfred just gave her his biggest, friendliest smile and said. "Hey sweetie, I'm a boy and don't like flowers too much. So would you take this for me?" With that, he held the necklace up in front of him, offering it the girl.

Eyes widening in wonder, she nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning as she took the necklace from Alfred and thanked him. "Oh, thank you mister! Thank you so very much!"

Alfred just laughed and ruffled her hair before standing up, "No problem there little lady! Now, how about you dance with your mama now at the square?" The little girl simply nodded once more before tugging at her mother's hand, leading her towards the square as the mother mouthed a thank you to Alfred who just waved back at their retreating forms.

Ivan hadn't noticed it, but his lips had been parted in an expression of profound interest and wonder at the entire situation. Watching Alfred trying to win that necklace for the little girl and then seeing how the mother and child reacted whenever Alfred brought them the necklace had filled Ivan's heart with warmth and fuzzy feelings. As soon as he saw Alfred walking towards him, his lips pulled up into a smile, his violet eyes silently adoring the other. "That was very nice and selfless of you, Alfred. It was very sweet." Indeed it was. Ivan hadn't witnessed something quite like that since the time his sisters lived in the manor with him. At the thought of his sisters, Ivan's feelings became bittersweet. Though he knew they would be visiting shortly, he still missed them terribly and it always made him feel down whenever he thought about them. However, he kept his smile from faltering and instead motioned to the plaza where even more games and dancing were taking place. "I suppose we should move on, hmm?" he watched as Alfred nodded and began walking off towards the square.

The square was thick with crowds of people, the atmosphere almost claustrophobic to Ivan in a sense. He wasn't used to being around quite this many people, though he could manage easily. He made sure Alfred was constantly near him, making sure that the blonde wasn't lost in the throes of people. Unexpectedly, Ivan felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned to meet the face of a familiar noble. He stopped in his tracks and called out to Alfred who was close to him. "Wait a moment, Alfred." Turning back to the noble, Ivan greeted him politely. "Ah, hello Uncano. I see you are also enjoying the festival, hm? What is it that you need of me?"

"Greetings, Lord Ivan. I'm glad to see you out and about the city." The short, bronze-haired man spoke back with equal politeness. "I merely wished to ask you a question about your troops and the ongoing war with Avarice. Do you mind?"

Though Ivan would have liked to save the political talk for later, he supposed he should go ahead and get the question out of the way, lest he wanted Uncano pestering him later. "No, not at all. Though, I can only disclose so much information. I assume you already know that." The two high ranking men began conversing about the ongoing war, discussing tactics and the current state of Ivan's army. Unbeknownst to the powerful lord, a certain blonde was absent from his side.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the loud voices from the crowd fighting to be heard over one another had overpowered the lord's voice, causing his request for Alfred to wait to go unnoticed by the blonde. The cloned continued carrying on none the wiser to his missing companion, sure that he was trailing faithfully behind as Alfred turned onto a smaller street to escape the crowed and look for another game stand. Playing with the extra ring he'd won for knocking over six instead of the needed four bottles for the necklace, Alfred turned to ask Ivan if he wanted it. Considering it was too big for Alfred himself to wear, and he figured since Ivan was paying for him, Alfred should give him something in return. "Hey, Lord Ivan would you...?"

Alfred trailed off as he realized something. Aside for some other few people ducking into the little street to escape the crowded and chaotic square, Alfred was alone with no fair haired lord in sight. The man he was supposed to stick to like sap on a tree was gone and nowhere in sight. Really, the only somewhat intelligent thing Alfred was able mutter out was a quiet, "Fuck." He was so screwed if he didn't find Ivan soon. So with that Alfred went back into the fray, hoping to find the lord in the crowd before he noticed Alfred had disappeared.

After several minutes of scouring the crowded square, Alfred could find neither hide nor hair of the more likely than not enraged lord. He'd circled the plaza twice before slinking back into the small street he had been at before he realized he'd lost Ivan. With long groan of defeat Alfred felt dread fill him at how much trouble he'd be once he found the elusive man, and he hadn't even gotten away from the lord on purpose! They'd simply got separated in the crowd! "This is just fucking perfect, where the hell could he be?"

"Hey there kid." A man spoke from the corner of the small, almost empty street. He watched as Alfred turned and eyed him suspiciously. "I overheard your little dilemma there. Are you lost from someone, or…?" The stranger stepped out of his spot and closer to Alfred, his figure framed in a heavy and dark cloak. He was carrying a multitude of bags, each tied up with a small rope and some were overfilling with strange looking items.

The man looked all kinds of sleazy, from his dark cloak that concealed most of the odd looking bags to the deceptively friendly and casual smile on his face. His eyes were squinted and looked to be dark brown, his black hair greasy looking and his skin ghostly pale. Tensing up and becoming completely on guard as the man approached him, Alfred gave a wary reply. "Yes...I got separated from someone I know. Why? Did you see him?"

"Nah, can't say that I have. Sorry." The shady man watched as Alfred's face fell. "But! But but but but! That doesn't mean that I can't help you out." The man shouldered one of the bags off and loosened the rope around it. He looked up from underneath his thin bangs and saw the slightly alarmed and untrusting look on Alfred's face. Fishing through the bag, he pulled out a strange looking box with a glass globe crafted on one side of it. It appeared to be a compass of sorts. "You see this fine darling right here? It's a magic compass, blessed by a powerful wizard. It can lead you to anyone your heart desires. It works like a charm. You won't believe how useful this thing is! All you have to do is follow the red arrow and it'll lead you straight to them." The man smiled as he saw the hopeful look on Alfred's face.

Alfred felt his hopes rise as the man explained what the strange compass was for, thinking it could possibly help him find Ivan. However his face slowly fell as he shook his head at the sketchy man. No, this was just too perfect. There was no way that thing was real, this had to be a scam. Besides, even if it was the real deal it'd be impossibly expensive, and Alfred didn't have any money on him. Shaking his head, the blonde rejected the man's sales pitch as politely as possible, not wanting to start something by calling him a fraud or something. "Oh, uh well that's very kind of you to offer. But you see, I uh have no money. So I wouldn't be able to pay you for that wonderful item. Ehehe…" Alfred trailed off awkwardly, inching away from the man until he felt a familiar and large hand clamp onto his shoulder, making Alfred jump a bit. He was startled by Ivan's sudden appearance, having once again not heard the man approaching like in the sunflower field. Gulping a bit, he eyed the lord warily from the corner of his eyes as he spoke to the conman with a diplomatic, but cold smile.

"My companion has no need for that trashy contraption, so you can put it away. I am the person he was looking for." Ivan gripped Alfred's shoulder firmly, but not hard enough to hurt him. Judging from the frightened look in the conman's eyes, he knew which Ivan he was dealing with. "Furthermore, if you want to try and con someone out of their money, I advise you do that elsewhere and get out of my kingdom. My people do not need low life scum like you making their lives harder. Shoo." Ivan waved the man off and watched as he nodded frantically and gathered up his materials before bolting towards the opposite end of the street. Smirking triumphantly to himself, he placed his hand on the back of Alfred's shoulder and gave him a light push towards the opening of the small street that was facing the plaza.

Ivan kept quiet for the first couple minutes, able to sense the feeling of dread and anxiety rolling off of Alfred. The blonde had disobeyed his orders and left his side. On top of that, he'd almost landed himself in a potentially dangerous situation. By all means, Ivan should steer him back to the manor and punish him. However, the lord could tell that the other realized the severity of his mistake. That, and Alfred appeared to be having so much fun before, and it was his birthday after all. Ivan wouldn't feel right if he were to ruin it by punishing the other and ruining his day. So instead, he'd let the other off with a verbal warning. "Don't do that ever again."

Alfred let out a slightly relieved breath at the warning. He'd been so nervous that Ivan would beyond pissed at him that he didn't protest when the lord kept stirring him with the hand resting on the back of Alfred's shoulder. Alfred was thankful that the other didn't seem to have the desire to punish him for having disobeyed his orders, even if by accident.

However despite just getting off with a warning Alfred felt it wouldn't hurt to apologize and explain his side of the story. Scratching his cheek awkwardly, Alfred mumbled just audibly enough for Ivan to hear him over the crowd. "I, um, I'm sorry for that. I don't know what happened...one minute you were behind me and then when I turned around again you were gone. I guess we somehow got separated?" He hoped the other believed him, that Ivan didn't think Alfred deliberately left his side.

Ivan made a noncommittal noise at Alfred's explanation. "It's fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Ivan wanted to show Alfred that he wasn't mad, but then again, he also wanted to show the other that he meant serious business and didn't want a repeat of it. Deciding that now might be a good time to regroup with Ludwig and Gilbert, Ivan began leading Alfred to the spot where the two generals would be waiting. "We're going to regroup with Ludwig and Gilbert, okay? I have something I need to do quickly, and then I promise you can go back to playing some games." Alfred's face still held a look of uncertainty to it, so Ivan supposed now was as good a time as ever to spring his little surprise for Alfred. They continued walking in silence to the tavern where the two brothers were waiting. Ivan would leave Alfred with Gilbert while he and Ludwig went to take care of something.

Alfred worried his lip and awkwardly responded back to the lord. "Uh, yeah. I'll try and pay better attention to my surroundings from now on." Alfred didn't know why he was so edgy at the fact Ivan wasn't hauling his ass back to the manor and following through with his earlier warning of punishment. Of course Alfred felt relief over that fact, but at the same time it made him uneasy. Could Ivan be waiting until after the festival to make his move? No...Ivan honestly didn't look all that angry with him, but more upset with what happened. Was there even a difference there? Well, it felt like there was a difference to Alfred regardless if there was. Maybe that was what unsettled Alfred about the lord's easy forgiveness of his unintentional disobedience. Alfred had been so sure he'd be in deep shit that it unnerved him to have been proved wrong. It made Ivan's already unpredictable actions and reactions even harder to predict.

And so an uneasy and tense silence befell the two as they made their way down the main street once more to wherever Ivan was taking him. It was almost ridiculous how many awkward silences they've shared since they first met. Even with the fewer amount of ones between them the past couple of days, it was still more than Alfred's ever experienced with one person. However despite his want to, Alfred didn't dare break the tense silence that deafened the noise of the people and the festival surrounding them. Alfred just simply didn't know what to say, so he followed Ivan quietly through the street, fiddling with the wooden ring in his hand as he eyed the lord beside him warily.

It wasn't until Alfred noticed they were heading straight for a tavern that the younger blonde broke the stifling silence, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he mused dryly to himself mostly. "Huh, fitting that we're meeting them here." Even Alfred knew of the two brothers' infamous alcohol tolerance, both able drink almost any man under the table. Alfred wasn't surprised this was the meeting place.

"Hey there!" Gilbert called out, seeing Ivan and Alfred approaching. He noticed the slightly off look on Alfred's face and the strange atmosphere around them almost instantly. Gilbert may have not looked the type, but he was very perceptive…when he wanted to be. "What happened? Did someone die?"

Ivan smiled despite the implication of Gilbert's tone. "No, nothing like that. Alfred just got lost, that's all. He had me quite worried." This garnered a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look from Gilbert. It was currently being directed at Alfred, who in turn just shrugged. "I hope you don't mind Gilbert, but I need to borrow Ludwig for a moment. Can I trust you with Alfred until we return?" Ivan already knew the answer, but unlike the albino, he actually went out of his way to try and be polite. At least, now he did. Not so much in the past. You could thank Alfred for that, though.

Gilbert nodded at the pale lord and then took a sip of his ale. "Sure. Make sure you guys come back soon though. I don't want to be stuck babysitting a kid." The albino sent Alfred a playful smirk, watching as the other sent him an annoyed look at the term.

Alfred just rolled his eyes before sending the albino a mildly annoyed glare. "I'm an official adult now ya jerk. In case you forgot." An easy smile stretched over his lips though as he sat down at the table Ludwig and Gilbert had been waiting at. Two empty mugs laid drained of their contents on the table, and both were about half way done with another mug in their hands. Letting out a low whistle, eyeing his red eyed friend, Alfred felt compelled to ask, "How long have ya been waiting?"

While Gilbert and Alfred began to converse, Ludwig approached his superior and lord. Giving him a brief and formal small bow, the disciplined man asked Ivan. "What was it you needed me for?" Ivan just made a 'follow me' motion with his hand and began walking towards the bar's exit. Ludwig followed faithfully. When they were out of earshot of the other two, the almost silver haired man cleared his throat to address his subordinate's question.

"I was going to do this later, but I suppose I have to do it now. I was thinking about buying Alfred a small gift. He 'accidentally' separated from me whenever I gave him direct orders not to. Since it was an accident, I let it slide, but he seems a little wary of it." Ivan led the well-built general through the crowds of people towards a fancy looking market stall. "Alfred likes wine, right? At least from what I've seen, he enjoys it quite a bit. He must have not been able to afford it before coming to the manor." It felt more like Ivan was talking to himself now, babbling on and releasing his thoughts freely. It felt good to talk to someone other than Toris and Alfred, though. Ludwig was a quiet, respectful man who was willing to listen if it was reasonable. Ivan appreciated that. "What do you think? Do you think he would like a bottle of something nice? I know it sounds like a strange gift, but I thought it would be a good way to both lighten the atmosphere and celebrate his coming of age."

Ludwig was genuinely astounded at what he was hearing. Ivan almost never let an act of disobedience, accidental or not, go by unpunished. There was also the fact that not only was Ivan even somewhat celebrating the young blonde's birthday, but he was also going out of his way to buy Alfred a gift as well. Really, only his sisters and closest allies ever got such treatment. And even with Ivan's slowly changing demeanor, all this still came as a surprise to the young general. As Ivan's attention was directed at him as the lord asked Ludwig his question, the usually stony faced blonde quickly covered up his baffled look, coughing into his fist awkwardly before answering. "Well sir, I don't know Alfred too well. My brother would know more about him then I, for they are becoming quite close. However I am sure he will appreciate whatever it is you give him." Ludwig wished he could help out more, but he honestly knew very little about Alfred personally.

"They are becoming quite…close?" Ivan arched a pale brow, turning and facing Ludwig with a strange expression. The stony blonde's suggestion flew right over the lord's head at the mention of Alfred becoming 'close' with Gilbert. "Close…how?" Wine all but forgotten, Ivan turned to Ludwig. "Your idiot of a brother wouldn't happen to be growing too fond of Alfred, is he?" Although Ivan didn't outright claim Alfred as his property anymore, he still considered the blonde his. That, and as much as he tried to hide it, Ivan could have one hell of a jealous streak if he thought someone was impeding on his territory. He'd have Gilbert's head if he found out the albino was getting sweet with his sunflower.

Immediately picking up the change in tone in the lord's voice and the too sweet, slightly intimidating way he was smiling at Ludwig, the blonde could only mentally curse himself at his word choice, having accidentally sparked the lord's possessive tendencies. Gulping slightly at the tight spot he put both himself and his brother in, Ludwig quickly began reassuring Ivan that Gilbert was no threat. "Of course not my lord! I meant that in the most platonic of ways. They are becoming closer as friends. Nothing more." His brother was an idiot, but he was very loyal and would never betray Ludwig by having an affair with Alfred. If he ever did grow feelings for someone else, Ludwig knew Gilbert would be honest with him, even if the thought of Gilbert finding another person made Ludwig's heart clench painfully. He still found solace in the fact that his brother would never hurt or deceive him in such a way as to be unfaithful.

"Oh. I see." Ivan spoke with a hint of mischief in his voice. Turning around and continuing along his way to the wine stand, he continued in a dismissive tone. "I will be the judge of that." Indeed Ivan would be. At the first sign of Gilbert coming onto Alfred, the albino would have hell to pay. The thought of someone touching Alfred – HIS Alfred – made Ivan's blood boil. He'd never felt so attached and possessive about one of his slaves. Never. "Ahh, here we are." Ivan stopped in front of the fancy stand, looking at the assortment of different wines. "What do you think, Ludwig? Red or white?" White wine usually had more of a tangy taste to it, but red wine was sweeter. Ivan wasn't sure which Alfred would appreciate more. He's only ever seen the blonde drink red wine. His mind briefly filtered back to the night of the aphrodisiac incident. Alfred had nearly downed Natalia's bottle of red wine, so he assumed the other liked the taste of it. Alfred seemed to have quite the sweet tooth.

Ludwig let out a silent sigh. Hopefully Gilbert didn't do anything stupid and hit on Alfred anytime soon. The tall blonde knew of his brother's playful flirting. It irritated Ludwig if just for how utterly unprofessional it was. That aside though, Ludwig had a sinking suspicion Ivan would not take too kindly to Gilbert flirting with Alfred- jokingly or not. Gilbert knew of Ivan's possessiveness, especially towards Alfred it seemed and knew better to come on to him even in jest, right? Surely he wasn't that big of a numskull.

Ludwig needed to have more faith in his brother. So with that, he ran a hand threw his slicked back hair and answered the lord's question. "At least from what I've seen, Alfred has a preference for red wine. Though considering this is for a celebration of sorts, wouldn't sparkling champagne be best?" Ivan seemed to mull over Ludwig's suggestion before making his decision.

-x-

Alfred felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face from his forehead, a pink tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Gilbert was on the opposite side of the table, face looking slightly less strained despite his narrowed red eyes as he fought with all his strength not to let Alfred over power him and make the back of his hand meet the table top. This was an intense arm wrestling match, Alfred being physically stronger than Gilbert. Although much to Alfred's dismay, Gilbert had more endurance and gained leverage over the blonde earlier on in their match. Thus they were currently evenly matched, since Alfred was exerting more force and energy than Gilbert to keep them evenly matched. It was inevitable that Alfred would lose since he would tire quicker than Gilbert. Not even a few seconds later a loud thunk was heard as Alfred's strength gave out and caused his hand to slam onto the table top. Then there was whoop of joy from the albino and a string of curses from the blonde.

Gilbert saw Alfred's evident pout at his loss and smiled teasingly at the other. "Awww, what's wrong? Can't handle losing to the awesome me?" The albino burst out into another fit of laughter at the angry scowl Alfred sent him. Holding his side and wiping the corner of his eye, Gilbert managed to huff out. "Hey, calm down! It's just a joke. You're pretty damn strong…really damn strong." Gilbert felt the burning ache in his muscles from straining against Alfred's steely strength. The kid had a lot of power, but was lacking in the endurance department. If he'd been a little better there, Gilbert would have lost their little match. "Not too shabby, Al. Wouldn't mind having someone like you as a training partner rather than grumpy ol' Lud." Gilbert loved Ludwig with all his heart, but the guy was such a stick in the mud. He was never one for thinking outside the box. It'd be good to have someone like Alfred around to train with. Maybe Gilbert could ask Ivan sometime if he could train Alfred? The two obviously had more trust in each other now.

Alfred just rolled his eyes at his friend's laughter. Straightening up from his previous leaning position over the table, Alfred just muttered " Yeah, yeah whatever." However, he perked up visibly when Gilbert complimented his strength. He was damn proud of it since it was earned through hours of hard work and manual labor on the farm. His bright grin at the praise dampened a bit at the mention of training with the rowdy general. It's not that he didn't want to. Hell, he was pretty sure he'd enjoy it. It would give him more confidence in his ability to defend himself if nothing else. However there was still the problem of Ivan...It was true that he seemed to trust Alfred a bit more now. He was almost positive though that the lord didn't trust him enough to let him be trained to fight like a soldier though. "I'd love to kick you around Gil, but I don't think Lord Ivan would allow it." At least he tried to make his rejection of the offer come off as a joke. Alfred even threw in a light laugh when Gilbert snorted at the "kick around" part of his sentence.

"Hmph. We'll just see about that. I'm still gonna ask him about it though. Maybe he'll be blown away by my awesome silver tongue." Gilbert smirked at Alfred, who in turn smirked back. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you putting on some healthy weight either. No offense, but you don't exactly look in tip top shape." Alfred's smirked turned into an offended grimace at Gilbert's words. The albino held up his hands and smiled. "Hey, I said no offense. If it's any consolation, you still have a nice ass." The red eyed general sent a teasing wink in Alfred's direction causing the blonde to sputter a bit. Gilbert just laughed again, finding Alfred's reactions hilarious as always. Lifting up his tankard, he finished his last sip of ale before standing up from the table. "Come on, let's go outside. It's getting stuffy in here."

Alfred shrugged at the suggestion to go outside. He figured Ivan wouldn't mind. It wasn't like they were leaving the tavern altogether and he said to stay with Gilbert. If the albino went outside then the blonde would have no choice but to follow. As they both made their way towards the door- avoiding some already drunk and stumbling men who threatened to run into them- Alfred just smirked as he replied to the compliment on his ass, as well as got a little revenge for the weight comment. It was something, to Alfred's defense, that he had no control over his weight since the slave traders only fed him enough to keep him alive and look somewhat healthy in the slave market. He had returned to healthier standards though in the past handful of weeks he's been at the manor. "That I do! My ass certainly looks good compared to your nonexistent one!" Alfred gave Gilbert a wink of his own as he they made their way out of the double doors of the tavern and into the street. Alfred knew that Gilbert would know he was joking around with his snarky comment, and wouldn't take any REAL offense to it. That didn't stop the albino from glaring at Alfred for the jab. However, it didn't last long until an impish smile lit up Gilbert's face and his eyes shined in mischief. It was all indicators that Gilbert was about to do something, incredibly stupid.

Sidling up beside Alfred, Gilbert quickly reached behind the blonde and gave his ass a good squeeze. Alfred yelped, jumping away from the albino and rubbing his bottom protectively. Gilbert snickered loudly, doubling over at the blonde's apparent embarrassment. "Well…" Gilbert huffed out, trying to catch his breath and still laughing a bit. "I guess that's something you CAN say about yourself. Though, my ass if pretty damn awesome, too!" The albino continued laughing at Alfred's bright blush. That was, until he saw the blonde go deathly pale and his angry, embarrassed glare melt into a look of slight horror. Gilbert stopped laughing slowly and turned around to meet an intimidating and creepily smiling Ivan behind him. In his hands was a wrapped gift, a blue satin bow tied around it and hanging off the beige paper. Ludwig was sending his brother a pleading look, the expression on his face telling the albino that he'd done the wrong thing at the wrong time. Gilbert turned around slowly, sending Ivan a nervous smile. "H-Hey there Ivan! Didn't see you there…uh…what did you get?"

Ivan's lips were quirked up into a strained smile, his violet eyes shining with the promise of pain as he looked down at Gilbert. His hands were wrapped tightly around the bottle of sparkling champagne he'd just bought Alfred, threatening to shatter the glass bottle in his hands. "Hello Gilbert. I see you were just touching Alfred inappropriately." The corner of Ivan's lips twitched, his eyes narrowing at Gilbert. He took a step forward, causing a look of panic to cross Gilbert's face. "Perhaps I should break your hands to make sure that this doesn't happen again?" Ivan continued walking forward slowly, the air seemingly chilling around him.

Gilbert sent the lord a panicked look and threw his hands up in front of him. "H-Hey, come on now! You know I don't like Alfred like that! I was just playing around! C…Come on Ivan!" Gilbert tried to calm the lord down, a shaky smile plastered to his pale face as the lord continued walking towards him. Gilbert sent a pleading look towards Ludwig. Gilbert was strong, but his intuition told him that if Ivan really wanted to, he could snap him in half.

Ludwig and Ivan had just acquired the wine Ivan had chosen and asked (more like demanded) that the bar tender wrap it like a present, when they noticed Gilbert and Alfred leave the tavern. They quickly followed, and opened the doors to the open street just in time to witness Gilbert reach between himself and Alfred to grope the blonde. Needless to say Ludwig was only staring in horror at the horrible timing of the practical joke. As Ivan started advancing toward his older brother in a threatening way, Ludwig tensed to spring and stop the Lord if he attempted to follow through with his threat to break Gilbert's hands.

However, the impending scene was diverted somewhat when Alfred quickly stepped between the retreating albino and the stalking lord, holding his arms in front of him in a nonaggressive way as he stepped between the two and halted Ivan's advances toward Gilbert. Giving the lord a shaky smile the slave tried to pacify Ivan. "Now hold on one moment. There's no need for violence over a stupid joke, right? He didn't mean anything by it, just trying to rile me up. No need to overreact." Spying the wrapped bottle, he tried to derail Ivan's attention by asking about it. Hopefully he'd answer Alfred unlike how he didn't when Gilbert tried. "Watcha got there sir? Is that what we came here for? If ya got what ya need, how about we go to the square and dance and play more games?" Alfred's more country accent got thicker as he got more nervous, an accent that was both charming but was a dead giveaway of his lack of education.

Ivan's anger wouldn't have been pacified for the time being if it wasn't for the small slip in Alfred's dialect. He noticed the cute, country-like tinge to his voice, wondering why he had never heard it before. Directing his eyes away from Gilbert and smiling more genuinely, Ivan held out the wrapped bottle. "It's a gift for you, of course. I was just about to leave the shop and surprise you with it until I saw a little nuisance groping your behind." Ivan sent a dark look in Gilbert's direction, to which the albino tried his best to ignore.

"W-Well, that's enough of that I guess! Ahaha…I just remembered that Lud and I were going to go do something before you guys show up, right Lud? Well, we better get going!" Gilbert grabbed his brother and quickly ran off with a still slightly alarmed and confused Ludwig in his grip.

Ivan watched the albino with dangerous plum colored eyes until Gilbert had disappeared from his line of sight. Turning back to Alfred, he motioned to the bottle wrapped up in paper. "I wanted to get you something for your birthday. I know you like wine, so I figured that maybe you would like to try some champagne." Ivan's eyes softened and warmed up a bit as his icy façade dissipated. Quickly remembering the accent to Alfred's words, Ivan asked him curiously. "What happened to your voice? I've never heard you speak like that before."

Alfred had just released a relieved breath at having successfully calmed the lord down and prevented him from harming his friend. At the lord's question on his accent, Alfred just stared questioningly at Ivan, blinking a couple of times before tilting his head habitually in confusion. He looked like a confused puppy as he replied to Ivan's question with his own. "Huh? Whadya mean what happened to my voice?" His accent was less predominate now, his speech becoming less slurred as he calmed down from his previous nervousness.

"Your voice, it had an accent." Ivan pointed out. "You were speaking differently. Your words were all blended together and you had this drawl to your voice." The confused expression didn't leave Alfred's face as he went over Ivan's words. Realization finally hitting Ivan, he merely smiled adoringly at Alfred. "Ahh, that was your country accent, was it not? It was very adorable." Handing the wrapped bottle to Alfred, Ivan clasped his hands behind his back. "Go ahead and open it up. You can drink it now if you want."

It took a moment, but Alfred finally realized what the hell Ivan was talking about with his accent. Alfred blushed and smiled sheepishly at the compliment. Most people either found it attractive or said he sounded like a slow country bumpkin whenever he let it slip through. "O-Oh, that? Yeah, I mean it slips out every now and then. I'm not surprised you never noticed, since it's usually really faint. It only ever really becomes noticeable whenever I'm drunk, tired, or nervous." His accent wasn't as thick as his Pa's was, mainly because his Ma used to live in a larger town when they lived in Ameris and before she met Pa. He picked up both of his parents accents, his Pa's slower drawl and his mother's quicker speech patterns, as well as some of the more common country drawls from Rus having lived here so long. So most of the time his accent was pretty unnoticeable, unless like he mentioned before. If he was nervous, drunk, or really tired then his accent was more noticeable.

Alfred accepted the bottle handed off to him from the lord, blinking at the wine cradled in one arm, the surprise from Ivan not only bringing him to the festival, but also buying him a gift just now setting in. Grin widening a bit, Alfred scratched the back of his head bashfully with the hand not holding the wine. "Oh, wow…thanks Lord Ivan. But I'll open it later if you don't mind." His bright blue eyes widened in sudden realization as he brought the hand scratching his head down. He'd forgotten about the ring he was going to give Ivan! Alfred forgot that he had put the very loose fitting ring on his thumb during his and Gilbert's arm wrestling match. "Oh, hey! I wanted to give ya something too!" With that Alfred then worked the ring off his thumb and held it out to Ivan, still looking bashful with his wide grin, expectant sky colored eyes and lightly dusted pink cheeks. "I won an extra prize for knocking six instead of just four bottles down at that one game. The ring doesn't fit me, but I figured you could have it! I um, was actually trying to give it to you earlier when I realized we got separated..." Alfred was now babbling a bit, not really knowing what to say to explain himself giving the other a simple wooden ring.

Ivan took the ring gingerly from Alfred's fingers, examining the wooden trinket. Engraved in the wood was the word 'happiness'. Smiling at the gesture and the word itself, Ivan slipped the ring onto his ring finger. It fit snugly and almost perfectly on his larger fingers. Holding his hand out to look at the odd gift, Ivan smiled without looking away. "Thank you Alfred. This is very sweet of you." It was a bit on the childish side and would garner some strange looks and questions from anyone who saw Ivan wearing it, but it also made him very happy that Alfred would give him anything at all. Plus, it really was a cute and sweet gesture. "I promise that I won't take it off, aside from bathing." He didn't want the ring to swell up, after all. Dropping his hand to his side, Ivan motioned to the plaza. "How about we continue where we left off before we separated?"

Alfred let out an awkward laugh at the lord's promise as he followed him through the street toward the plaza where everyone was dancing merrily to the music being played. "Sure, let's go! But um seriously, you don't have to go that far with the ring thing. I honestly didn't expect you to wear it outside of today, just to be polite and stuff. You don't have to feel obligated to wear it. Seriously, it won't hurt my feelings!" Alfred didn't know if he felt flattered or a little creeped out by the lord's proclamation of not taking it off. And he didn't honestly expect Ivan to take such a simple and cheap gift so seriously, though it was almost cute how excited he seemed to receive the gift. It sort of made Alfred's stomach flip a little, especially at the small and warm smile Ivan was now wearing...not that Alfred would ever admit to it!

"No, I'm being serious. I appreciate that you even thought of me, Alfred. That alone means a lot to me. So I'll continue wearing this, to show you just how much I appreciate it." Ivan cast a happy glance down at the slightly shorter blonde. He was met with a sheepish smile from Alfred, but received no further word on the ring.

They eventually made it to the center of the plaza where people were dancing jovially. Alfred was about to run out into the crowd whenever he cast a glance at Ivan. It was as if he was silently asking whether or not Ivan was going to join him. In response, the lord held up the bottle of champagne he took from Alfred along their walk here. "Someone needs to hold this, and we can't just set it down. Someone will steal it." The pale haired lord also added with a small shrug. "And…I'm not one for dancing, really. Go have fun, Alfred. I'll be waiting right here whenever you need me." Ivan assumed that Alfred would become thirsty after dancing for a little bit and would seek him out for the champagne anyway. Besides, it would be entertaining to see Alfred having so much fun.

Alfred bit his lip. It just felt...wrong to leave him there all by himself (not including the crowd of people watching loved ones dancing and making their way through the plaza). Eyeing the people dancing longingly, wanting to join in the fun, he glanced back hesitantly at Ivan. "Are ya sure you don't want to join me?" Ivan had an excellent point about the wine, at the same time though this was a festival! You were supposed to dance, laugh, play games, and Alfred's been the only one doing any of that.

Ivan nodded with his usual sweet and serene smile. "I'll be fine. After all, I'll be watching you dance. That alone should be quite entertaining to see." Ivan teased playfully. A part of him longed to be able to dance with Alfred to see what it would be like, but Ivan knew that his body was meant for dodging and lunging, not swaying to the sound of music. Unless, he was dancing with Alfred at a ball of some sort. Then he could do that. But this type of celebration was different and quite frankly, the lord couldn't see himself dancing amongst common people without any problems. He had an image to keep up, after all.

Alfred stared a moment longer in hesitation, a frown of discontent on his face before sighing a bit in defeat. It's not like he could force the lord to live a little and join him in the dancing. "Well...if you're sure. And hey! Don't insult my dancing skills until you've seen them!" Alfred offered an awkward and small smile as he refuted the lord's playful jab at his dancing prowess. And with that he was off to join the group of people in their festive dancing, easily finding a cute, brunette girl as a dancing partner and twirling her around the opening in the square.

It was around thirty minutes later when Alfred finally returned to Ivan's side to take a break from dancing. Alfred had an exuberant grin settled on his lips, his face was glistening in light perspiration, and his breath was coming out in heavy pants from the physical activity. The dancing itself wasn't difficult, really just stepping, spinning, and twirling in time with the music. It was a very loose and simple style of dancing once you found the rhythm, perfect for common people to dance to. Every so often you'd change partners. Alfred had danced with a total of four different girls and a couple of men before joining a small group dancing together in a circle.

Although it made him happy to see Alfred having so much fun, Ivan couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt at seeing the blonde dancing with other people. Ivan knew it wasn't really anything intimate and was done as something purely friendly, but the sight of Alfred holding someone or someone holding Alfred made the lord grit his teeth a bit. However, he forced his jealousy away, knowing better than to think that Alfred had any physical interest in these people. Whenever the panting and slightly exhausted blonde made his way back to Ivan's side, the lord instantly uncorked the bottle of champagne and handed it to Alfred. "I'm assuming you're feeling a bit thirsty?" Ivan asked the other with a slight smile. "You look like you're having a lot of fun."

After taking a quick sip of the tangy and bubbly wine, Alfred handed the wine back to the lord and offered him a breathless laugh as Ivan corked it back up. "I'm having a great time! When are we leaving anyway? The sun looks like it's gonna start setting in about an hour or so." Alfred was pretty sure the lord never mentioned when they'd be leaving, at least to Alfred. Who knows though, he could have just forgotten with the excitement of today's events.

Alfred felt his curiosity being piqued as Ivan gave him an enigmatic smile with a knowing look in his violet colored eyes before answering.

"Though the sun may be setting soon, we will not be leaving for a long while. I have another…surprise planned for you. I think you will like it." If Alfred had ever gone to the harvest festival before, then he must have never attended one inside the capital city. Unlike the smaller towns surrounding the area, the capital had begun implementing firework shows into the festival activities about 4 years ago. If Alfred had never seen fireworks before, he'd be completely blown away by them tonight. Ivan remembered the first time he saw fireworks. He was completely entranced and mystified by them. "Would you like to rest and walk around some, or do you want to dance some more?"

Alfred blinked in surprise at hearing that Ivan had more in store for him. So far all of Ivan's surprises had been more than enjoyable, making Alfred believe that this one was more likely than not a pleasant surprise as well. Thus with an excited glint in his eyes, Alfred nodded, deciding to just go along with the larger man's plan without question.

Upon the lord's question as to what Alfred wished to do now, Alfred rubbed his chin in thought. "Could...could we possibly play more games?" Alfred would feel a little guilty if he left Ivan's side again to go dancing once more, even if the platinum haired man said he didn't mind and enjoyed watching Alfred. At the younger blonde's question, Ivan nodded his head in an affirmative to his request. A small encouraging smile settled on the lord's lips as he motioned for Alfred to lead the way. Alfred had no qualms doing just that, walking beside the large lord as they weaved their way towards a street that had some stands running along it.

As they returned to the area where game stands were set up, Ivan allowed Alfred to cycle through all the games he wanted to play. He kept his coin purse readily available and paid for anything Alfred wanted to buy or do. Ivan would have never blown this much money on any of his other slaves. He would have given them their own coin purse and told them that that was all they had to go on, like he'd done today with Toris and the others. However, Alfred had a blank check and Ivan was more than happy to dish out the gold coins if it meant the other could have fun and smile because of him. Soon the blonde had finally grown tired of playing the carnival games and made his way back to Ivan, a few prizes adorning his body such as certain pieces of clothing and jewelry.

"All done?" Ivan asked with a hint of amusement on his face. Alfred had reminded Ivan of an excited child all day long, doing nothing but playing games, eating sweets, and running to and fro. However, the lord knew it was completely justified on the young slave's part. Alfred probably spent most of his life working on a farm, and most likely never had the opportunity to go out and celebrate and spend so much money. "We have to meet up with the others, and then I will show you your surprise." The sky was beginning to dim now, small hints of orange started to peek up over the horizon. Colorful lamps and lights were beginning to be lit along the city streets. It reminded Ivan of being a child and going to the festivals with Katyusha and Natalia. The colorful lights and decorations always had a way of making the city feel so magical to him. He wondered if Alfred felt the same.

Alfred couldn't wipe the slightly wearing, but dazzling smile from his face. Blue eyes sparkling with mirth in the dimming light of the sun as it set over the buildings and hill tops. This day, despite a couple of its hiccups, had truly been a marvelous day and Alfred couldn't wait to see what it was that Ivan had planned to surprise him with. He nodded his head in reference to the lord's question, Alfred's one stray cowlick bobbing along with the action on top of his head. Alfred followed the lord down the street as he explained that they would be meeting everyone before he showed the blonde his surprise. Alfred let out a small noise of affirmation, falling into a rather quiet and thoughtful mood as he admired the street being lit with colorful and vibrant lamps. Alfred had been to many harvest festivals in both Ameris and Rus with his parents. However, he's never played so many games before or eaten so much. At most he'd be able to play one or two games, or possibly three on a good year with maybe one snack while they were out enjoying the festivities. So in this sense, this was a completely new experience for Alfred, and it was one he was grateful for.

As they strolled down the street on their way to meet everyone where they had been together before splitting off, Ivan and Alfred settled into a serene and comfortable silence. Not hints of awkwardness, just the two of them admiring the festival and street lamps. It wasn't until they reached the mouth of the street and Alfred saw everyone waiting that the tranquility of the moment was broken. Alfred ran ahead to greet everyone and converse with them about how his day went.

As Ivan approached everyone at his own pace, an amused look formed on his face at Alfred's renewed energy upon seeing his friends and acquaintances. Toris noticed the lord's approach and was pleased at the progress the two had seemed to make, judging by how chipper Alfred was and the good mood Ivan seemed to be in. When Toris found an opening to sneak away from Alfred's attention (not hard to do since he was talking to everyone), the brunette made his way Ivan. With a still timid, but sincerely warm smile, Toris questioned the lord politely as he sidled up next to him. "I take it all went well then today?"

Ivan nodded, watching Alfred converse excitedly with the others. "Yes, it was quite the success. Alfred had a wonderful time. There was some minor complications, but we quickly got over it. I think he likes me a little more now." Ivan noticed how Toris's eyes drifted to the bottle of champagne Ivan was holding. "I bought this for him as a little surprise. I'm about to take him to a spot where he can see the fireworks show. I don't think he's ever seen one before." Ivan looked around, scouting for a possible area where he and Alfred could sit and be undisturbed by the others. "I want us to be alone though. There's one more thing I would like to do tonight."

-To Be Continued-


	16. Festival PT 2

Toris was pleasantly surprised at Ivan's streak of generosity towards Alfred today, though it was definitely a positive sign of Ivan's developing character. Moss green eyes returned to their normal size, Toris having widened them in his shock. They then took on a thoughtful look as he considered the new information Ivan gave him. Licking his lips with a skittish smile on his face, Toris ventured in giving his opinion. "Well, Ameris is well known for their firework shows during celebrations. Having been on good terms with the Kingdoms out east before us, they started using fireworks before us. Though, those had only been very simple ones that only had one color. So I'd venture to say Alfred has witnessed those at least a couple times in his life. Though I doubt he has seen them in this magnitude or in an array of colors. I'm sure he'll be very excited for them!" Toris then perked up a bit as he remembered something that could be useful to the lord. He'd actually found a nice and pretty secluded hill just outside the town. He and Arthur had been walking around the outskirts of town to get away from the crowd for a moment, and to let Arthur cool off from a little spat he had with Francis of the quality of pastries and food at the festival. Eduard, Raivis, and Yao all stuck with Francis, while Toris went with Arthur to help speed up the cooling process, as well as the fact they were instructed by Ivan to at all times be in the company of either Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, or Ludwig. It was during this short stroll that Toris came upon the quaint little hill. Toris was positive that it would be secluded enough for whatever Ivan wanted to do - hopefully nothing that would set him and Alfred back - as well as enable them to watch the fireworks. "Actually sir, I do believe I came across a small hill on the outskirts of town that matches what you want. I'd be happy to tell where it is if you wish." Toris offered, wanting to be helpful to the lord trying to gain Alfred's trust back, as well as possible woe the young slave.

The platinum haired lord perked up at Toris's suggestion. He turned to the brunette, speaking in a voice too low for the others to hear. "That would be wonderful Toris. Do you mind pointing out the way? I would like to walk there alone with Alfred." Ivan wanted no distractions and thoughts of others to fill Alfred's mind whenever he surprised the other with his little gift. That, and he supposed the other would want to be alone whenever Ivan made his next move.

Giving the lord a quick nod, Toris began murmuring the directions to the hill in a low tone to match Ivan's. Their off side conversation however seemed to catch Alfred's interest, who had made a quick scan of his surroundings upon seeing the brunette and lord not among their conversing group. Upon spying the two stand just a few feet away from the group, Alfred made his way to investigate what they could be discussing and doing away from everyone else.

No one noticed Alfred's leaving, everyone too wrapped in attention to Gilbert's tale of drunken hilarity that he and Ludwig witnessed in the tavern they'd been lounging in. "Hey, watcha guys doing way over here?" Alfred questioned the two with curiously raised eyebrow as Toris quickly pulled away from Ivan, seemingly finished telling him something.

"Nothing too important. Toris and I were discussing some confidential things about the war. You must understand why I can't tell you about it." Ivan sent a knowing looking towards Toris. The other nodded at Alfred, confirming the lord's white lie. Stepping away from the brunette, Ivan walked up to Alfred side and sent the group a side glace. Everyone seemed to be just about ready to go off and do their own thing again. Toris was already making his way back to the group, leaving Alfred and Ivan by themselves. Turning to the energetic blonde, Ivan asked with an enthusiastic smile. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Ivan asked and Alfred nodded with a happy smile. Ivan looked down at the blonde's hand dangling at Alfred's side. His eyes flicked back up as he contemplated his words. The lord extended his hand to Alfred, hoping that the other would give him a positive answer. "May I hold your hand Alfred?"

Alfred had look of surprise on his face, blinking for a moment unresponsively at Ivan's request. Then Alfred's hand twitched as the question finally sunk in, and a pale pink flush appeared on Alfred's cheeks. Alfred had honestly not been expecting that, of all the things Ivan could ask if he could do. Something as simple as holding hands hadn't crossed Alfred's mind. Which now that Alfred thought about it, it was a bit silly considering just the other night Ivan requested Alfred to allow him to hold Alfred as they fell asleep, which was considerably more intimate than Alfred was willing to do. Seeing the other's face drop slightly at the lack of response he was getting, Alfred answered the other a bit flustered. "I, um, t-that's fine with me." With a small and sheepish smile Alfred hesitantly placed his hand Ivan's cool and larger, outstretched hand. Alfred kicked himself a bit for looking and acting something a kin to a blushing maiden. Not a moment later Alfred felt Ivan's hand move to intertwine their finger together as a soft smile lit up the lord's face, causing Alfred's stomach to do that strange flipping thing as their hand lowered, and Ivan began gently pulling Alfred along down the street.

"Thank you." Ivan murmured quietly and began leading Alfred to the edge of the city. If he had been getting looks from the city's residents before, now people were absolutely gawking. Ivan, the lord of their kingdom and a supposed loner, was holding the hand of another man. Ivan managed to ignore the looks though in favor of focusing on what he was going to show Alfred. That, and he kept thinking about what he was going to try later on during the fireworks show. Once they reached the edge of the town and was facing a row of grassy hills, Ivan turned to Alfred once more. Giving his hand a light squeeze, he asked the blonde politely. "Can you close your eyes for me Alfred? I promise I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't want me to. I don't want you to see your surprise until we get there."

Alfred began feeling a hint of suspicion about Ivan taking him out into such a seemingly secluded place. Now he was asking for Alfred to close his eyes? Feeling a bit apprehensive about the location and request, Alfred tensed and was about to deny the lord until he looked up at him and met his eyes. Feeling his refusal die in his throat at the completely sincere look in Ivan's violet eyes as he promised not to do anything to Alfred, the young slave then in turn quickly glanced to the side to break eye contact and think about his choices. Ivan had kept his word to Alfred so far, following all the rules Alfred set up for him...maybe he could give the lord a little trust? Besides, if he tries anything fishy, Alfred was confident in his ability to defend himself and fight back. Licking his lips a bit, Alfred closed his eyes as he slowly breathed in and back out to calm himself. Relaxing his tensed muscles a bit, Alfred glanced back up at Ivan warily before nodding his head. "S-Sure..." With that, Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and let Ivan slowly lead him to wherever it was they were going. Only a few steps later Alfred felt Ivan's hand give his another comforting squeeze, causing Alfred to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Not even a couple minutes later they came to a stop, but Alfred didn't dare open his eyes yet.

Ivan had successfully navigated Alfred up the hill without the other tripping over his feet. They stopped when they were at the top, and it was perfect timing too. The sky was turning darker and darker by the minute and it wouldn't be long before the fireworks show would start. In the distance, the city was bright and colorful with the muffled sound of music playing. After a little bit of looking around, Ivan found a level spot for them to sit. "Alright, sit down. Don't worry, there's grass underneath you." Ivan helped Alfred kneel down and sit on the grass. He sat beside the blonde, his hand still entwined with Alfred's own. Ivan looked out upon the city and then up to the sky. The sky was now a deep violet color, the stars starting to slowly shine through the darkness. It was a good thing it was a full moon, or otherwise the hill would have been much darker and walking up it wouldn't have been so easy. Deciding that it was finally time for Alfred to open his eyes, Ivan looked over at him with a warm expression. "You can open your eyes now." He watched as the blonde's eyes opened and then slowly widened at the sight in front of them.

Alfred was absolutely speechless. Everything about the scene was so tranquil and serene and positively beautiful. Everything from the soft mid summer's breeze carrying the faint music from the festival, the buildings being silhouetted by the bright and colorful lights from the lamps lining the streets, to the bright and big full moon casting it's light on the slightly swaying grass and the stars beginning to shine in the darkening sky. Alfred was brought out of his almost entranced state by the sound of rustling. Snapping his gaze back to the lord beside him, he saw Ivan placing down the bottle of barely consumed champagne down between them. Alfred completely forgot he'd handed the bottle back to Ivan when he went off to play games...

Seeing that he had Alfred's attention again, Ivan offered a soft smile to the blonde and asked, "What do you think?" Alfred opened his mouth to respond when a loud whistling noise was heard, startling Alfred and causing him to turn his attention back to the town and the strip of sky above it. Not even a moment later a loud boom was heard and an explosion of reds, blues, greens and yellows was seen as more fireworks where let off. Eyes widening in wonder and mouth hanging open in shock before turning into a manic grin, Alfred completely forgot the fact he was still holding Ivan's hand and who he was with entirely. Squeezing the lord's hand in his excitement, Alfred pointed up to the explosions of color in the early evening sky. "Ivan! Look, fireworks! And they're in different colors!" Alfred was feeling positively giddy. He hadn't seen fireworks since he moved from Ameris. That had only been a couple times in itself, and the fireworks though beautiful in their own right, were only a pale yellowish white color.

Ivan felt his chest swell at the excitement on Alfred's face. The blonde looked so happy and excited, his azure eyes sparkling with barely contained happiness as he observed the fireworks. Ivan turned his attention to the sky as well and watched as it lit up in different colors. "Yes, Rus started implementing fireworks in its harvest festival a couple years ago. I'm assuming the only fireworks you had ever seen before were the simple ones." Alfred merely smiled, continuing to watch the fireworks with great interest. He pointed out the ones he thought were the most beautiful and gasped whenever they would speed up or shoot off a large one. Nudging Alfred's shoulder and gaining the young slave's attention, Ivan smiled serenely at him. "I knew you would like it. That's why I wanted to bring you out here, so you would be able to see them clearly."

Alfred felt another rosy blush color his cheeks at Ivan's words, a slow and sincere smile replacing the questioning look on his face. Alfred looked away bashfully, not really sure what to say to that. He was just so caught off guard by this. He almost didn't want to trust Ivan's sincere and sweet gestures towards him, having been burned the last time.

However, despite the fear of backlash for trusting the lord again, he couldn't deny how happy this day had made him, how much he'd enjoyed himself for the first time in a while. As well as how thankful he was that Ivan gave this to him, on his birthday. Maybe...maybe he wasn't as bad as Alfred previously thought? Or at least not now...

Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, Alfred scrambled to find the words to properly express his gratitude towards Ivan. He gave him a moment to be completely carefree, a few short hours to be truly happy. He gave Alfred, though limited, a taste of freedom again, and that was priceless to him. "I-um, I want to- ...Thank you Lord Ivan, for today. Just thank you..."

At the young slave's bashful yet truthful appreciation, Ivan couldn't help the warmth that seeped into his heart. "You don't have to thank me." Seeing Alfred so genuinely happy and carefree satisfied a part of the lord that he didn't even know existed. Ivan knew about all the warm fuzzies a person was supposed to feel (and even the burning jealousy) at seeing someone else so happy and content, yet he'd never felt that way until day. The feeling was genuine, good, heartwarming…he wanted nothing more than to see Alfred smile now and know that he was the one causing that smile.

Ivan found himself reaching out for Alfred, his fingers dipping under the other's chin and forcing the other to meet his eyes. "May I kiss you?" The question was uttered before he could think about it. Ivan didn't want to waste any time on hesitating, he just wanted to taste the blonde's lips. The moment was too perfect to pass up, and if Alfred was truly beginning to like him, then this would be the perfect way to test it.

Alfred felt a blush once again heat up his cheeks as Ivan's fingers tilted up his chin to meet the lord's eyes. They looked so...gentle and happy. There was a bit of wanting in his gaze as well. Alfred felt himself worry his lip for a moment as he considered Ivan's request. Ivan had done so much for him today…he could allow Ivan to kiss him right? At least give the lord that to show his appreciation? Besides, Ivan kissed Alfred plenty of times before the aphrodisiac incident, so it was something Alfred was already used to. It was just a kiss...

Releasing his lip, Alfred just gave a small nod of his consent. Licking his lips nervously he mumbled, "You can." He then felt Ivan's hand move from lifting his chin to cupping his flushed cheek, thumb gently stroking it as the lord murmured a word of thanks. Alfred felt a tingling of anticipation- rather good or bad he didn't know- in his stomach as Ivan leaned in, his warm breath mixing with Alfred's. Alfred felt his eyes flutter shut as cool and soft lips met his with gentle pressure, Alfred himself tentatively kissing back with the same pressure.

After so much time, after so much anticipation, and after so much drama, Alfred was finally kissing Ivan of his own accord. No forced kisses, no aphrodisiacs to cloud the other's vision…this was one hundred percent genuine. And Ivan loved it. Alfred's lips were pressing back against his, kissing back freely and softly. The lord snaked a hand around the back of Alfred's neck, sliding it up into his golden hair and pressing the other closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Unlike their previous kisses, it wasn't brief with an air of bitterness or feverish and damp like the ones from the aphrodisiac incident. It was a simple, yet deep kiss with no sense of urgency and an intimacy unlike Ivan had ever felt before.

All too soon though, the lord knew he had to pull away. He did so, putting a small inch or two between his and Alfred's face. The fireworks were still going off, casting different colors along the side of Alfred's face and hair. The sound was muted though by the unbridled intimacy of the moment. Ivan could swear that he could hear his heartbeat. It throbbed strangely, but pleasantly from their shared kiss. He'd never experienced a feeling like this before and found it odd but wonderful at the same time.

Noticing that a heavy silence had formed between the two of them, Ivan laughed a little breathlessly, sending the other a beaming smile. "That was very nice."

As much as Alfred wanted to say the kiss didn't have an effect, he couldn't ignore his rapidly beating heart and the fluttering feeling he felt in his stomach. That had to be from nervousness right? Of course, Ivan seemed to be an okay guy and he'd allowed the lord to kiss him because he was already used to it. Nothing more. Alfred would admit though that out of all the kisses they've shared thus far, that had been the nicest one. Replying back to the lord just as breathlessly Alfred gave an unusually soft and quiet, "Y-Yeah..." back, trailing off as he stared back up at the fireworks still splashing colors into the night sky.

A few moments of silence blanketed the two, until Alfred grew a bit frigid and reached out for the champagne. Grasping it and popping off the cork, he took decent sized sip before bringing down from his lips, enjoying the tangy flavor and the very slight burn of the alcohol going down his throat. Thrusting the bottle out in front of Ivan's face, Alfred smiled awkwardly and explained his offering. "You can have some, it's not as fun drinking alone. Besides, you bought it so should have some. It's really good!"

Ivan was a little caught off guard by Alfred's sudden outburst. The other had gone from being quiet and soft-spoken back to his usual bouncy and cheerful self. Smiling a bit at the sudden change in atmosphere, Ivan took the bottle of champagne and took a sip from it as well. It was rather good, tangy and berry-like on his tongue. Long used to the burn of alcohol, it slid smoothly down Ivan's throat. Handing the bottle of expensive champagne back to Alfred, Ivan licked his lips free of the drink. "Thank you Alfred, but remember that I bought it for you." The blonde blinked at him before taking the bottle and taking yet another large sip of the high class alcohol. Ivan watched him with a studious look, observing how the other quickly downed the champagne and cheered at the fireworks. Alfred was young and susceptibly to alcohol, and the signs of being buzzed began showing up a couple minutes later. "You're going to end up getting drunk if you keep drinking like that." Ivan pointed out with an amused smile.

Alfred let out a loud laugh at the lord's comment. The buzz the wine was giving him was making him looser and more relaxed, soothing his nervousness after their shared kiss. With wide grin that looked the smallest bit smug, Alfred refuted Ivan's concern about him getting drunk. "Naahhhh, I'm good right now. Just a little buzzed is all. This isn't my first time around alcohol. I've been sipping some of my dad's whiskey and ale since I was like, what...sixteen?" He'd never been a heavy drinker, just more for social occasions. Even then, it was only a glass or two. However he did have a decent tolerance for it so he wasn't in danger of getting completely drunk any time soon. Passing the wine back to his platinum haired companion, he watched him take smaller sip, humming in reply to what Alfred said.

"That may be true, but you're still young and don't fully know your limits." Ivan replied after taking another sip of the drink, a shrewd smirk on his face. Even though the age gap between him and Alfred was miniscule at best, which was only six years, Ivan still knew his way around a bottle of alcohol and had quite a large tolerance for it. It took a lot more than what was considered average to get him drunk. The only times he ever really let it happen was whenever the annual fall party came around. That was always late into the evening though after all the nobles would relax and let go of their stiff images and reputations for a bit. That, and also whenever he was particularly stressed out about something. Even then, it had to really be bothering him in order for him to drink his worries away. The last time he'd done something like that was the first night after he had sent Katyusha and Natalia away for their own protection at the beginning of the war. Having not been used to being away from his sisters, Ivan had been overcome by worry and longing for the two women's company. Even if Natalia was rather clingy and Katyusha was always emotional, he loved them both dearly.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the lord's retort, his gaze still trained on the slowing fireworks. The show seemed to be coming to a close. Alfred watched with a excitement as they began shooting off multiple fireworks in rapid succession , the sound deafening from even their distance and light from the explosions lighting up the sky. After the last fiery display was shot up, both men were draped in a captivated and almost mystical feeling silence.

It took a few moments to collect himself from the absolutely mesmerizing show, but Alfred finally let out a slow breath. Turning to Ivan with a wide and confident smile, he finally made a verbal reply to the lord's statement. "Alfred F. Jones ain't got no limits. And you'd be best to remember that!" Even in captivity, Alfred had a free heart and mind- even if his physical freedom was taken from him. And no one was going to change that, not ever.

Just then they heard a familiar and obnoxious laugh come from the bottom of the small hill behind them. Whipping his head around in surprise, Alfred saw Gilbert standing only few yards from them with the other's not too far behind them. Smirking up at the two with amused scarlet eyes, Gilbert asked with a challenge in his tone. "No limit, huh? Well how about you prove that with a little drinking game at the tavern? Unless you're scared you'll lose against the awesome me that is, lightweight~!" Grin broadening at the challenge as everyone else groaned at the albino's antics, Alfred hastily got up and called back to the white haired general, "Oh, you are so going down for that lightweight comment!" As Alfred made his way down to the others, he didn't notice the slightly stupefied expression on the lord's face as his eyes followed Alfred's leaving form.

Once again, Ivan had been taken off guard by the sudden change in Alfred's accent. A little bit of his country dialect was starting to slip into his voice, and if the lord remembered correctly, Alfred only said that happened whenever he was drunk or nervous. The lord knew it wasn't the latter, so the other must have been close to becoming inebriated. Sighing, but not in the least bothered by Alfred and Gilbert's antics, Ivan stood up from the grass and followed after the blonde. Alfred would no doubt end up getting plastered with the albino, and Ivan would have to be there to make sure that the other didn't get himself into trouble, hurt himself, or try anything with someone. Ivan knew how easy it was for alcohol to make someone lower their standards. Though he knew Alfred had steely and well-placed morals, that didn't mean the other wasn't susceptible to a stranger's charm while drunk.

They walked back into the city where the party was now in full swing. People were crowding inside of taverns and food booths, laughing heartily with each other and enjoying the light and fun atmosphere of the festival. Gilbert led Alfred into a tavern that wasn't too crowded and immediately bought two rounds for both of them. Ivan stood nearby, leaning against the entrance of the tavern and watching Alfred carefully. He didn't know if the other knew that he followed him, but Ivan was there and he'd be damned if he left Gilbert alone with Alfred, especially after today's earlier mishap.

While Alfred and Gilbert began chugging down the ale in their glasses, Ludwig came into the entrance of the tavern. He leaned up against the entrance on the opposite side of Ivan. Glancing to the side, Ludwig met questioning violet eyes with sharp, icy blue. Answering Ivan's unasked question, Ludwig simply motioned to the general direction of his brother as he explained his presence. "Someone has to make sure he doesn't end up in another bar fight. Besides, as his younger brother I'm somewhat obligated to carry his drunken ass home after this. Everyone else is in the tavern across from us to pass the time." That was another reason he was here. Ludwig really didn't want to witness Arthur getting drunk and stripping until he was in his long underwear and thrusting his pelvis on some random table...again. The reason why no one else went to this tavern was because they didn't want to get caught up in any scene Gilbert would be inclined to create when he got inebriated.

Just then, both the general and lord heard a loud whoop in victory. Turning their heads back to the drinking albino and blonde, they saw Gilbert loudly clank his cup down on the bar, smiling smugly at having won his and Alfred's first drinking race. Alfred had a sour scowl on his face and demanded another round of drinks, which the bartender gave them a few moments later. Ludwig sighed wearily as they began drowning those glasses as well. Eyeing Ivan from the corner of his eyes, he offered, "It looks like this will take a while. Do you wish to grab a drink while we wait? I'll pay of course." Ludwig and Ivan were supposedly supposed to stay sober so they could intervene and think rationally should Gilbert and/or Alfred get in trouble. But one drink wouldn't be a problem. Besides, it'll help pass time before the two smaller men drank themselves into a stupor.

Ivan nodded, appreciating the company of his most trusted general. Of the two brothers, Ludwig was his favorite. He was a stoic man that had his priorities sorted out and always had something meaningful to say. Ivan hated mindless chit-chat, which is why he despised most of the nobles he spoke to. There were very few that could keep Ivan's attention for long.

He stepped over to a booth relatively close to Alfred and Gilbert's and waited for Ludwig to order their drinks. "I know that feeling." Ivan mused aloud, watching Alfred intently. "Alfred behaves similarly. He's perceptive of things, but doesn't think ahead of what he's doing. He'll regret this in the morning." It would be an amusing sight to see Alfred so hungover. Maybe he'd let Ivan coddle and cuddle him, if just to make him feel a little better.

Ludwig observed how even though they were both holding a conversation, Ivan couldn't seem to tear his gaze from Alfred's form. Just then the waitress that took their order came back with their own glass mugs of ale, placing them down expertly on the table while the slick haired blonde reached into his coin purse to fetch the proper amount of bronze and silver coins to pay for their drinks. After the waitress left, Ludwig lifted his glass and took an average sized sip, eyes drifting to the two he and Ivan were currently watching over. Their booth was diagonal to Gilbert and Alfred's, only a couple rows of tables separating them. Giving Ivan's previous statement a hum in affirmation, Ludwig tacked on. "And Gilbert will definitely be regretting this in the morning as well." Especially considering they were on their third glass of ale. Well at least they were slowing down, too busy laughing and poking fun at each other, as well as the natural sluggishness just barely taking hold of them as they got more and more drunk. Ludwig could practically hear his brother complaining and whining about the headache he'd be having in the morning, and how it'll take every ounce of Ludwig's patience to drag Gilbert out of bed. The albino would probably curl around Ludwig and refuse to let either of them get out of bed. For an older brother, Gilbert could be the most immature and irresponsible person Ludwig ever met, and was more often than not dragging Ludwig into his messes. However, despite the strict blonde's harsh thoughts and weary sigh at the thought of tomorrow, he could help the fond look in his eyes as he watched his brother laugh and joke with the blonde next to him.

"Ah-...ha!" Alfred hiccupped between his triumphant laugh, swaying in his seat as he pointed at Gilbert and slurred out in a heavy country drawl. "I told ya I would'a win~!" Alfred cackled in his seat, as Gilbert rolled his eyes- face tinted a light red and eyes having a slightly hazed look. He was clearly drunk, but looked far much better than the blonde cracking up beside him. Speaking with a slightly less slurred voice, Gilbert refuted the blonde's false victory. "Sorry to tell you kid, but I won this one." Alfred scoffed and jabbed a finger at Gilbert's arm, "Oh, yeah? Well let's make a bet! Whoever can stand up the longest ish the least drunk..." Alfred was interrupted by another hiccup, but continued his challenge after the albino snorted with laughter. "And ish the winner!"

With his ever present, cocky little smirk, Gilbert let out a bark of laughter. "Deal!" With that, the general slid out of his seat and stood up with a wobble, stumbling a bit to the side. Gilbert soon caught his balance and grinned smugly at Alfred. The look in his red eyes dared the blonde to try and stand up after six glasses of ale. Looking a bit miffed at only the slightest difficulty the albino showed standing up, Alfred followed suit. Only after he slid out of his own seat and shakily stood up, Alfred soon lost his balance and stumbled backwards, nearly falling back onto their table if it weren't for the strong arm that reached out to him in time and curled around his waist, bringing him into a familiar chest before he could crash down onto the table. Blinking unfocused blue eyes up at his savior, Alfred felt a bubbly laugh escape him and bright grin stretch across his red flushed face from the alcohol he consumed. "Oh! Hiya lord Ivan siiirr, why ish their two of ya?"

Looking down at the drunken blonde with an expression of amusement, Ivan spoke with a small smirk. "You're drunk." Ivan knew it was going to happen before the night was over with, considering Alfred's young mind and body wouldn't be able to handle the temptation of alcohol and the challenges that Gilbert threw at him. Looking towards Gilbert, Ivan could see Ludwig trying to coax his brother into stopping for the night. It was beginning to get late into the evening now, and Ivan supposed that the group should be returning to the manor soon. Ivan called out to Ludwig across the moderate noise of the tavern. "Go find the others and tell them that it's time to return back home. I trust you and the others to make sure that everyone makes it back safely. I'm going to take Alfred back myself." Ivan could feel the other slumping in his arms, picking and pulling at his garments and mumbling nonsensical things in his drunken stupor.

"The world just wen like wooossshh! And, I wash so dizzy!" Alfred paused his mid drunken babbling about how the room was spinning and how that reminded him of the one time when he was little and he thought it would be a good idea to roll down a hill in a barrel. He noticed how Ludwig was almost dragging Gilbert out of the bar, one of the albino's arms slung over the younger brother's strong shoulder while Ludwig had an arm curled around Gilbert's slim hips to keep him from losing balance. Alfred frowned, puzzled and questioned. "Hey...where ish they goin'?" He looked up at Ivan, looking like a terribly confused child.

"They are going to find everyone and then they are going home. Same as us. Can you walk any?" Ivan let go of Alfred experimentally and saw the other sway dangerously before almost falling over on his face. Ivan caught him before he could hit the ground and sighed at the drunken blonde. "I'll take that as a no. I'm going to carry you, okay?" Ivan could feel the other moving drunkenly in his arms, spouting stuff about his childhood and shuffling through different subjects like a deck of cards. He bent down and motioned for Alfred to climb onto his back so he could piggy-back the other home. He didn't think the young slave would appreciate being carried like a blushing bride, though it probably wouldn't have registered to Alfred since he was drunk. He felt the other shakily climb onto him, his arms wrapping loosely around Ivan's neck. The lord slipped his hands underneath Alfred's thighs and held him against him, standing up easily as if the blonde weighed nothing. He left the tavern and turned on the street that led him back to the manor. It would be a long walk, but Ivan was strong and had a lot of endurance. Alfred didn't weigh that much either. He was filling out due to living a healthier lifestyle, but he was still a little on the thin side. Most of his weight came from his muscles, anyway.

Alfred made a short "oh" sound upon hearing the lord's explanation. Surprisingly, Alfred didn't protest being carried, mind too cheery and fuzzy to really care. When Ivan got him situated on his back, arms loose around Ivan's scarf and neck and Ivan's hands firmly holding him up by his thighs, Alfred began his asinine babbling again as he swung his legs back and forth like a restless child. They made their way out the tavern door, Ivan having already paid for Alfred's and Gilbert's drinks in advance. They walked through the streets and out of the town, the rest of the group a bit ahead of them, but still distinguishable in the limited light of the full moon. Ivan listened patiently to Alfred's nonstop chatter and questions, ranging from the best times to plant squash to Alfred being stung by a horde of bees one time when he was younger. Ivan even every so often made a sound of agreement or a small comment.

Alfred was just feeling so warm and light, like nothing in the world could knock him down and he could just let his mind wonder. Thoughts flitting through his head for only a moment before he vocalized them, the alcohol did its job of lowering Alfred's inhibitions and thus making it so he had no filter. "Hey, hey Lord Ivan? Guessh what?" Alfred asked, eyes starting to droop as a wave of sleepiness washed over him.

Hearing Alfred's slurred voice close to his ear, Ivan smiled at bit at the other's silly demeanor. "What is it Alfred?" The other had been going on about so much nonsense, and Ivan had a feeling that this would be no different. However, he'd humor Alfred and let him have his fun while he could. It was, after all, still his birthday.

Alfred let out small yawn, his warm breath fanning over Ivan's ear. Then he laid his cheek down drowsily on the back of Ivan's neck, liking the soft feel of Ivan's scarf and the ends of his hair under his cheek. After letting out a short breath of bubbly giggles as Ivan's hair tickled his cheek, Alfred continued on in a heavily slurred voice, now slurred from the alcohol and his sudden sleepiness. "You'rr very pretty, and-and yerr hair smells nice and ish very soft." Alfred briefly nuzzled the back of Ivan's neck and head, taking a deep breath and enjoying the mix between some kind of floral oil used to bath and his natural scent. Alfred momentarily mused in his sleepy and drunken state that he really did smell super nice. He then settled his head back down to use Ivan's neck and shoulder as a pillow.

Ivan felt goosebumps spring up on his skin at the warm breath that fanned across his ear. It was a completely pleasant feeling though, and he suddenly was aware of just how close he and Alfred were. This was the most he was allowed to touch the other outside of their usual morning cuddles, after all. He could feel the other nuzzling affectionately against the back of his neck and scarf, mumbling sweet comments about how nice he smelled and how pretty he looked. Ivan wanted to blame it on the alcohol, unbelieving that Alfred would actually speak like that of him. He was so used to the other's distant behavior that this was taking him off guard. But as the saying went, drunks were completely honest ninety-nine percent of the time, and Alfred was no exception. Feeling a small blush blossom across his cheeks and ears, Ivan replied in a soft voice. "Thank you Alfred. That means a lot to me. You're very beautiful too."

Alfred let out a hum in acknowledgement to Ivan's compliment, not really processing it as his eyes began drooping. Letting another small yawn slip from his lips, Alfred continued as if Ivan hadn't even spoken. Voice slowly getting softer and more mumbled, Alfred asked "And...and ya know what elsh?" Before Ivan could answer the drunk and drowsy blonde, Alfred again started talking. "Tha-that kissh wash really nice...Much better than the others. I liked it a lot...made my stomach feel...weird...an' fluttery…an'...nice…More like...that...please." Towards the end of Alfred's commentary on the kiss they shared earlier that evening, his voice became more of a murmur as Alfred struggled to find words. By the time he finished his last almost sentence, he'd drifted off into a peaceful slumber, breathing evening out as silence aside from some faint voices coming from everyone ahead could be heard.

Ivan listened intently to Alfred as he wandered off sleepily. All the while, his lips were pursed and his chest felt oddly tingly at the blonde's sweet yet delirious words. He felt Alfred rest the full weight of his head against the crook of his neck and shoulder. Not long afterwards, a light snore could be heard from the drunken blonde. Ivan felt his lips tug into a smile. So Alfred enjoyed the kiss and he wanted more, hmm? Ivan would only be too happy to reciprocate the blonde's wants.

Alfred slept on undisturbed as Ivan continued their trek back to the manor. Ivan himself wasn't minding the slight strain he felt carrying the other as he mused on Alfred's request for more kisses like the one before. When they arrived at the manor, everyone went straight to their respective bedrooms, too exhausted from the eventful day as well as the long trek to and from the festival to even attempt staying up longer. Ivan along the way enlisted the help of a maid he passed by to help him open the door to his chamber. After nodding his head in thanks to the helpful maid, he made his way to the bed where he gently lowered Alfred onto it. After tucking the blonde in, still mostly clothed in his day attire aside from the sash around his waist and his footwear, Ivan turned to change into his own sleeping gown.

The process of getting Alfred somewhat ready for bed made the blonde stir a bit from his slumber. Only slightly disturbed from his sleep and still deep in the troughs of it, Alfred frowned and made a grunting sound of displeasure at the pleasantly cool body disappearing from his grasp. Alfred then heard, but didn't really process, the short chuckle that Ivan gave at the result of his obvious displeasure of Ivan leaving his hold. Not long after the chuckle and a few shuffling noises were heard, Alfred felt the bed dip as Ivan slipped into bed beside the younger man. Alfred then subconsciously snuggled up to the lord once more.

Slipping into bed after hearing the blonde give a little whine, Ivan was pleased to see Alfred scoot closer towards him and snuggle into his chest. He felt tired arms wrap around his midsection and a leg intertwine with one of his. Seeing as how Alfred was doing this out of his own will, Ivan gladly reciprocated the hold, resting a cool hand on Alfred's side while the other curled up around his head so Ivan could stroke through his hair soothingly. Inclining his head a bit and pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of Alfred's head, Ivan murmured out tiredly, "Goodnight Fredka~"

It wasn't long after that the sounds of Alfred sleeping peacefully soon led Ivan into a comfortable sleep as well.


	17. Hangover

Alfred awoke the next morning to the feeling of being gently shaken. He had a blissful moment of being in between being awake and asleep, feeling warm under the puffy covers of Ivan's bed and curled up comfortably against said lord.

Then he felt it, the head splitting headache that felt like he had been hit upside the head with a mace.

Letting out a low hiss in pain and annoyance at being brought out of his mercifully painless slumber, Alfred just buried his head farther into Ivan's chest, trying in vain to reclaim sleep so he didn't have to deal with his headache and now nauseated stomach. He felt a little puff of air against the crown of his head, the little sigh the lord gave causing his one odd cowlick to bob once from the breath on it. Head hurting too much to even care about who he was clinging too, Alfred just squeezed the larger man's midsection in protest to the lords attempts at trying to get him up.

Hearing Alfred hiss in pain at his inevitable hangover, Ivan decided to hold back his chuckle, knowing that it would only grate on Alfred's nerves. He knew this would happen. Alfred had been drinking like a parched man with Gilbert at the festival. He was young and foolish and didn't know his limits, naturally. Of course, Ivan wasn't much older than Alfred, but he was still more experienced.

"Good morning Alfred. I assume you're not feeling well?" He got an irritated groan in return, along with the blonde's fingers tightening against the fabric of his gown. Giving a small noise of amusement at Alfred's predicament, Ivan carded his fingers soothingly through Alfred's hair, occasionally rubbing gently against the other's temples in an attempt to ease his headache. "Do you want me to go get some medicine for you or do you want to bypass the bad taste of it and try to wait this out?" Yao was talented with herbal medicine and Arthur was good for making potions that eased the burden of pain. Maybe he could get some medicine for Alfred from one of them? Of course, the medicine would be incredibly bitter tasting as it always was, but it worked like a charm. Still, it never made taking the medicine any easier knowing that.

Alfred let out an appreciative hum from the back of his throat as Ivan's fingers combed pleasantly through his disheveled hair. He was even rubbing at Alfred's temples, helping to alleviate some of the pressure there from his headache. This was all very sweet him...

After silently debating his options over the medicine or waiting it out, Alfred knew in the long run that taking the medicine would be best. Especially since he still planned to work the sunflower field that day. Doing manual labor with a whirling stomach and pounding head ache did not sound fun. Turning his head from where it was buried into the lord's chest, Alfred peeked up at him with one blood shot, bright blue eye. He then grunted out miserably, "Medicine please..."

"Okay, wait right here. I'll be back quickly." Ivan hesitated for a second, before deeming it okay to place a kiss to Alfred's forehead. The other didn't complain or make any notice of it, opting to just bury his head in the pillow as Ivan gently disentangled himself from Alfred. Throwing on some suitable clothes, Ivan left the room and walked downstairs. He stopped by Yao's room and knocked on the door a few times, expecting the dark haired man to greet him. But after a little bit of silence and no movement from the other side, Ivan deduced that the other had already left his room and was probably in some other part of the manor.

Not wanting to go looking for Yao, but still needing medicine for Alfred, Ivan turned his attention to Arthur. He always usually knew where Arthur was; either in the kitchen with Francis or in his lab. Maybe the alchemist had something in his apothecary that could help Alfred? With that in mind, Ivan went straight to Arthur's lab and thankfully found the blonde working over an alchemy table with an assortment of ingredients lying out. Ivan figured he'd be here over the kitchen. As much as Arthur and Francis (mostly Arthur, Francis didn't care) tried to hide their relationship from others, it was obvious why Arthur was up and Francis wasn't. The eccentric chef was probably still tucked in bed, sated and comfy from his and Arthur's previous romp from the night.

"Hello Arthur." Ivan greeted the alchemist politely. "I'm looking for some medicine for a headache. You wouldn't happen to have something for it lying around, would you?"

The blonde turned around, his eyes narrowed, but from the expression on his face, Ivan could tell that it was because Arthur seemed to be suffering from a hangover as well. He was rather notorious for his tendencies with alcohol. The slightly grumpy and tired looking alchemist reached over to one of his racks and pulled out a vial. He tossed it to Ivan, not even bothering to look at the other as he continued his work. "There. I made that for myself a couple minutes ago, but I suppose Alfred needs it even more than I do." After all, Arthur was used to hangovers while Alfred had probably never had one before. He'd be fine for a couple more minutes. "Tell him to drink it all. It tastes horribly bitter, but it should wipe out that headache in about 30 minutes."

Ivan caught the vial and nodded towards Arthur. "Thank you, Arthur." He turned and left the alchemist alone to his ingredients and potions, knowing that Arthur probably wasn't in the mood for conversation. That, and Alfred was waiting upstairs with a terrible headache as well, and Ivan wouldn't keep him waiting.

The lord walked quickly back to his room and found Alfred sitting buried under the covers, groaning a bit from his headache. "Alfred? I'm back with the medicine." Ivan sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Alfred rose up weakly. Ivan held out the vial, explaining in a soft and comforting voice. "Arthur said to drink it all. It will take about 30 minutes to take effect and tastes very bitter, but it will erase your pain."

Alfred peeked out from under the covers, hissing as sunlight his eyes, the brightness of the room not helping with his headache. However, Alfred swallowed his discomfort of leaving his little blanket haven and weakly sat up. Unfortunately just has he sat up and was about to accept the offered medicine, the motion made his already nauseated stomach lurch and vomit rise up in his throat. Clasping a hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth, Alfred scrambled out of bed as fast as he could and made a dash for the bathroom.

A couple seconds after Alfred disappeared behind the bathroom door, almost painful sounding retching could be heard. Ivan even physically winced a bit at the sound as Alfred threw up the alcohol he consumed the night before. A couple minutes later, the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sink running was heard. As Alfred shuffled out from the bathroom and towards the bed once more, wiping some water from his lips with the back of his hand, he plopped down on the side of the bed next to Ivan. Smiling weakly at the lord, he mumbled his thanks as he took the once more offered medicine and drowned it down in one gulp, just wanting to get that part done. After grimacing at the bitter and disgusting taste, Alfred tried to joke a bit. "Well at least I'm not nauseous anymore..." He offered another weak smile to the lord, appreciating how he was being patient with Alfred and helping him.

"People usually aren't after emptying their stomach like that." Ivan knew the feeling of being heavy with alcohol and nausea and how throwing up could just instantly fix the problem. It was a messy, yet instantaneous solution to the problem, though it was never pleasant. Alfred would be feeling better much quicker now that he didn't have to wait for his nausea to dissipate along with his headache.

He watched as Alfred lay back down on his side, relaxing into the puffy comforter as he waited for the 30 minute time period to be up. Ivan scooted closer to him, his thigh resting close to Alfred's head. He resumed petting Alfred like he had done earlier before getting out of bed. It seemed to ease his throbbing headache and Alfred didn't particularly mind. "You should start feeling better in a few short minutes." Ivan murmured gently so that his voice wouldn't grate on Alfred's headache. "Afterwards, we can go down and eat breakfast together if you want."

Alfred let out another hum in relief and appreciation at the fingers gently rubbing at his temples. The soft tugging at his hair and even the affectionate scratch at his scalp every so often helped a bit with his headache. Alfred was honestly taken off guard quite a bit by how genuinely sweet and thoughtful Ivan was being. It made Alfred wonder if he really was changing like Toris mentioned.

Alfred nodded his head slightly at Ivan's question, eyes still lightly closed as he answered back, noticeably relaxing at Ivan's gentle touches and tone, "Yeah, that sounds good..." No need to point out that they always ate together with everyone else, or that Alfred almost never refused food.

"Alright then." Ivan smiled down at the other and sat back against the mountain of pillows at the top of the bed. He crossed his hands over his stomach, sighing. Alfred still needed to get dressed and take a bath. He probably felt like he needed one after all the games and drinking he did yesterday. Ivan would wait until after breakfast to bathe himself. For now, he'd just have to wait for Alfred to finish cleaning himself up.

As Alfred sluggishly slipped out of bed and walked over to the dresser to get some new clothes for the day, Ivan let his mind wander off. It was a pleasant surprise at how far they'd come since he apologized for his behavior in the sunflower field. Alfred was no longer coldly ignoring him, his voice wasn't short and clipped whenever Ivan did speak to him. He spoke to the other like he did to everyone else in the manor now; optimistic, cheerful, and mostly polite.

Yet, Ivan wanted more. He wanted Alfred to adore him, to look up to him and see a fondness in the blonde's eyes like he held for no one else. It was strange. Ivan succeeded in mostly winning Alfred's trust and the other respected him as Ivan respected Alfred now. Yet, with that hunger sated, Ivan felt another one growing inside him.

He wanted to possess Alfred, completely for himself. But it wasn't like before, whereas Alfred was a shiny trophy to dote around and say, "Yes, I even broke HIS spirit". Now it was more along the lines of…Ivan didn't know what it was. But it was different, and he could feel that it was a good type of desire. Ivan only hoped that things would continue to get better between the two of him. The lord was far too fascinated and enchanted by Alfred now to stop progressing their relationship.

When Ivan shifted away from Alfred after hearing his response, getting comfortable against the head board and looking to be relaxing himself, Alfred took that as his hint to start getting ready for the day. He hoisted himself out of bed slowly, dragging his feet as he made his way to the wardrobe and picking out his clothes for the day. His head, even though slightly relieved from pain at Ivan's previous rubbing and petting, still pounded uncomfortably. Hopefully the medicine would kick in by the time he was done bathing.

After making his way into the bathroom once more, closing the door of course, Alfred turned on the water and put the plug in the drain after the water warmed up. Stripping while the tub filled, Alfred peered at himself in the mirror. He was steadily regaining his normal body weight again, and that pleased the blonde a bit. Aside from that though, he looked like complete shit; his hair was extremely messy and sticking up at odd directions, his bright blue eyes were also blood shot, he had some light bags under his eyes, and he still looked paler in the face from emptying out his stomach earlier.

God, did he need this bath to freshen him up a bit, even if all it did was add a clean shine to his overall bad look at the moment. With a soft sigh, Alfred shook his head and went back to the tub, shutting off the water since it was full enough and slipping into the warm water. After adding his usual vanilla scented oil to the water, Alfred relaxed and tried to enjoy the bath even with his aching head.

A few minutes later Alfred stepped out of the bathroom, feeling tremendously better. The medicine thankfully kicked in during his bath and pretty much eliminated the throbbing in his head. However, his stomach now felt hollow, his appetite having returned after hurling and letting his stomach settle. Hopefully they'd be going down for breakfast soon.

With that in mind, Alfred made his way around the bed to his side of before sitting down and leaning against the headboard like Ivan was still doing. The lord looked so tranquil just relaxing there, eyes lightly closed and an almost smile on his pale, pink lips. He really was kinda - Alfred didn't let himself finish that thought.

Suddenly violet eyes opened and looked at Alfred from the peripheral of Ivan's sight. Amusement lit them up as Alfred blushed lightly at having been caught staring. Coughing awkwardly into his fist and looking away from the lord and straight ahead, Alfred scrambled to say something. "I, um, y-you can bathe and stuff now. I-if ya want."

Ivan contemplated his choices. Alfred was probably hungry from emptying the contents of his stomach earlier, but then again, Ivan had some appearances to keep up and heading to breakfast with messy hair and an overall worn looking form wouldn't make him look good. He looked at the bathroom door and then back to Alfred. The lord sighed, scrapping his plan of bathing after breakfast deciding that a bath now would be the best way to start the day off. "I won't be long, I promise. If you get too hungry, you can head to breakfast without me." Within the time that Alfred was lying in bed and waiting for the medicine to kick in, Francis had most likely woken up and was probably in the kitchen fixing breakfast as they spoke. As much as Ivan would like to eat breakfast with Alfred after such a wonderful day and night, he wouldn't make the other wait with an empty stomach.

The lord rose up from the bed and went over to his wardrobe, fishing out some fresh clothes. He stepped into the still steamy and warm bathroom and closed the door behind him. Some of the windows and glass and marble surfaces were foggy and wet with condensation. But the most noticeable thing was the aromatic and sweet smell in the small room. It smelled like Alfred, warm and inviting. Ivan breathed it in deeply as he made his way over to the bathtub and began refilling it. He should start bathing after Alfred more often. It was worth being practically drenched in the pretty slave's inviting scent.

After a brief, yet satisfying bath, Ivan dressed and walked back into his chambers feeling fresh and ready for the day. Alfred was still lying own on the bed, his eyes closed and face content. Ivan knew the other stayed busy working the sunflower field all the time, but it wasn't like Alfred couldn't take a day or two off every now and again. However, the lord wouldn't argue with Alfred, knowing better than to challenge his iron will. "Time to go." Ivan announced, standing at the edge of the bed.

Alfred peeked up at the lord beside the bed from behind his lashes. Nodding his head, Alfred sat up completely on the bed, stretching his arms and back a bit by raising his arms up. After that he hopped off the bed in more chipper mood than before, after having relaxed a bit and taken the medicine to suppress his head ache.

As Ivan and Alfred left the bedroom and made their way down the halls and stairs toward the kitchen, Alfred struggled to find a topic of conversation. It wasn't because the silence was awkward. It was actually quite comfortable. Alfred just couldn't keep quiet for long in normal circumstances. Not unless he didn't like the person he was with or if there was too much awkwardness between him and the person. And with Alfred slowly getting more comfortable with the lord, he couldn't let the quiet linger without getting antsy. "Soooo, um, I heard from a little birdie that your sisters might be coming?" Alfred asked curiously.

At the mention of his sisters, Ivan perked up a bit. "Ah, yes. Both of them are coming to visit soon. Actually, they should be here in about a week or so." Ivan smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to hug Katyusha and, even if she made him feel a bit uncomfortable, Natalia as well. Matthew would be coming along with them as well. Ivan knew how much the noble adored his sister, and he had to admit that he enjoyed Matthew's company as well. Though the man was a noble, he was very mild tempered and pleasant to be around. He wasn't stuck up and judgmental like the other nobles of the kingdom, but rather understanding and sweet. Especially with Katyusha. Ivan could sleep a little better at night knowing that such a good man was looking after his sisters. "I miss them so much. I can't wait to see them again." Ivan's smile grew a bit melancholy. Even if it was for only a couple months at a time, being away from his sisters was still hard, especially after being around them all his life.

Alfred nodded in understanding. He might not have ever had siblings, but he could empathize with missing your family. Lord only knew how much Alfred missed his parents. Alfred's expression fell for a moment as home sickness and depression from knowing he'll never see his folks ever again filled him. However, Alfred quickly pushed the feelings away. It'd serve him no purpose to begin getting depressed about that now.

Quickly replacing his negative thoughts with curiosity over these mysterious sisters of Ivan's, Alfred asked the lord hesitantly, not knowing if he was stepping over some boundary with inquiring about Ivan's personal life. "If you don't mind me asking...what are they like?" He knew Natalia…was that her name? He knew she was obsessed with the lord, but he didn't want to risk getting Toris in trouble if he told Alfred without Ivan's consent.

Pleased that Alfred was curious about his family, Ivan answered in a chipper voice despite his bitter-sweet feelings about his sisters. "Katyusha is very sweet, very motherly. She is my older sister, the firstborn in the family, but after my mother died she sort of became a surrogate mother to me. She's also very emotional, always crying at the littlest of things. Her heart is very tender, just like mother's was." Ivan honestly couldn't see how his mother put up with Winter's tendencies. It had been an arranged marriage, so of course his mother couldn't do anything about it. But still, it must have been horrible for her.

"Natalia is my younger sister. She is more like father in the way she acts." Ivan grimaced at this. He loved Natalia, but her cold and blunt tendencies tended to remind Ivan of Winter. "She has a very odd obsession with me." The lord shivered visibly, thinking about all the times Natalia tried to weasel her way into Ivan's life. "The girl won't take no for an answer and she is very hard to deal with. But I love her regardless." In a familial way of course. Not in the way that Natalia wished for Ivan to love her.

Alfred nodded his head, and licked his lips before smiling up at the lord and responding. "Well, they sure sound nice! Erm, well at least Katyusha does. Natalia sounds like quite the, um character." Alfred rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. He looked on ahead and thought about how the younger sister must have really been quite the character, considering she put aphrodisiacs inside the wine and chocolates she gave her brother.

As they descended the stairway Alfred could smell something absolutely mouthwatering as they got closer to the ground floor. Just then, much to Alfred's dismay, his stomach decided to once again be more vocal in telling Alfred of its need for sustenance and let out a mighty loud growl. Blushing and laughing a bit with an embarrassed and small smile, Alfred pointed out the obvious. "Um, I'm hungry as you can tell."

Raising a pale eyebrow, Ivan sent Alfred an amused look. "Yes, I can see that." He then smiled down at the other as they neared the kitchen. Francis must have been in a good mood from last night and had decided to fix something extra special for breakfast this morning. It wasn't the usual baked bread along with a side of fruit or cheese, but rather something sweet smelling and pastry like. Ivan held open the door to the kitchen for Alfred and allowed the other to walk in first. As soon as Ivan stepped into the warm room, his senses were overwhelmed with the delicious smell of fresh bread and tangy berries.

Francis was humming happily as he worked, looking a little tired, but sated and happy nonetheless. After they had arrived home from the festival, he was pleasantly surprised whenever Arthur all but threw himself at him. The chef smiled as he reflected on last night's events, reliving every detail in his mind. It was only whenever he saw Alfred and Ivan approaching that he looked up from his work and spoke. "Bonjour Lord Ivan! And hello to you too, Alfred~" He sent a teasing wink in their general direction as he continued working with his ingredients, kneading dough and seasoning it before filing it full of berry jam and putting it inside the oven to bake.

Alfred grinned back at the flirtatious chef, "Francis! Watcha makin'?" Alfred sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. A plate was stacked with whatever pastries Francis made, the aroma wafting from them and swirling around Alfred tantalizingly. Ivan joined Alfred at the table, sitting next to the young slave and appreciating the sweet smell of the kitchen as well as the light and friendly atmosphere.

Turning from the oven and facing his guests, Francis had a soft and contented smile, despite the fiendish glint in his eyes and suggestive eyebrow waggling. "Ah, just a special treat! I'm in a very good mood today you see. And I thought I'd spread the love with some delicious breakfast sweets! Ohonhonhon~" Francis chuckled as he wiped some excesses flour on his hands on the apron tied over his light blue tunic. Motioning to the pastries on the table, Francis explained that they could eat the ones up there. "The ones behind you are complete, feel free help yourselves. Would you two like anything to drink?"

Alfred looked absolutely elated at the fact that his suspicions about the pastries on the table being up for grabs were correct. Reaching over to grab one, Alfred answered Francis's question. "Milk, if you have any."

Francis nodded in reply as Alfred began devouring his first pastry. Luckily, they still had some in the ice box (An ice box being literally just a wooden box that is opened like a cabinet and has two shelves in there, one for a huge block of ice and the other for smaller products that needed to be kept cool). He'd have to request some more whenever some servants go over to town to grocery shop next. Turning his attention to Ivan, Francis gave an over dramatic bow and inquired, "And you my lord?"

"Juice would be good." Ivan answered offhandedly, watching as Alfred scarfed down some of the pastries. He picked up one of the jelly filled tarts and took a bite, his mouth being assaulted by the tangy and sweet taste of the jam. Ivan considered himself lucky to have a chef like Francis around. Though eccentric and perverted at times, he was an incredible cook and a loyal one at that. "These are very good Francis. Thank you for making them." Ivan commented without thinking about what he was saying. He missed the slightly bewildered look on Francis's face.

After a moment of staring at the lord in complete astonishment, Francis finally composed himself. He'd received compliments from Ivan before. However, it was rare when Ivan actually thanked someone, and never was it so casually done. Lips quirking up in a warm, if not pleased smile, Francis nodded and rose from his bowed position. "As you wish my liege." With that, Francis went to fetch the drinks, musing about how everyone seemed to be right about the evolution of Ivan's behavior. And quite honestly, it wasn't a horrible thing in the least.

Francis returned with Alfred and Ivan's perspective drinks, handing them off and returning to baking. As he prepared some sweets, Francis couldn't help but notice as he and Alfred conversed how relaxed and content Ivan was just watching them talk. Or should he say, watching Alfred talk more specifically. It was actually kind of cute, like how someone would watch another person they were completely infatuated with. Maybe Toris was right about Lord Ivan? Maybe he was beginning to actually fall for the energetic blonde? Francis didn't know, but he'd certainly watch and see what came out of this.

It wasn't too much longer before Alfred declared he was full, demolishing a good portion of the tarts. "Francis, I swear, you make the best food! That was delicious and I'm completely stuffed." Alfred laughed a bit as he patted his stomach and licked some excess jelly from his lips and the corners of his mouth. Headache and hangover aside, today was shaping out to be really good. The pastries for breakfast had been wonderful, he got to chat with Francis, and Alfred was starting to get not only used to Ivan's presence, but was also starting to enjoy it a smidgen.

Ivan had finished off a few tarts as well, but not nearly as many as Alfred. He dabbed the corners of his mouth delicately with a napkin and then smiled at the other. "He really does, hmm?" Ivan heard a small laugh from Francis, who was busy pulling out another batch of tarts from the oven.

Standing up from the table, Ivan stretched a bit as he worked his still slightly stiff limbs loose. Yesterday was all fun and games, but today meant getting back to work. He still had some paperwork to do and some letters to read over. Ivan hoped that Avarice would give up their efforts soon. The war was slowly but gradually stealing away all his personal time, bit by bit. "I'm assuming that you'll be heading out into the garden?" Ivan directed his attention to Alfred, who had also stood up with him.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the Ivan's question. Where else would he be? Nodding his head, Alfred answered back, "Yep, I take it you'll be doing...whatever lords do? Run the kingdom, chop off people's heads, something along those lines?" Alfred rolled his wrist in a circular motion, a small and hesitant, but playful smile resting on his face as he replied. Alfred was hoping Ivan wouldn't get offended by his joke, or take it too seriously. He was kind of stepping into unfamiliar water, unsure of how Ivan would react to his teasing. And from looking at Francis from the corner of his eye, he could tell he was both curious and wary of Ivan's reactions as well.

The lord rolled his eyes, but kept his familiar smile in place despite Alfred's obvious joking. "Of course. That's what I do every day." Ivan laughed quietly at the expression Alfred was shooting him. Apparently, his sarcasm shined through clearly. "Not at all. I'll most likely spend the rest of the day with my nose buried in paperwork. Our little outing yesterday caused me to get behind on some work." Which Ivan didn't mind at all. He was able to make Alfred happy and that was all that mattered.

Well, at least Alfred knew a little bit of teasing was acceptable with the lord. Though, Ivan's admittance to their outing yesterday on his behalf made Alfred feel a little guilty. He really didn't like troubling others (unless they got on his nerves like Ivan had been up untill late.) Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, Alfred said, "I, well, sorry to hear that." Ivan just shook his head as he refuted Alfred's apology, a bit of platinum hair falling over his eyes from the action.

"No, no. It's fine, I promise. You had fun, right? Then it was worth it." Ivan saw a tiny blush make its way to Alfred's cheeks, his tan skin heating up at the lord's sweet and sincere words. Ivan gave the room another look over before his eyes fell back on Alfred, who had composed himself somewhat after hearing Ivan speak. Seeing as there was nothing else to do before leaving, Ivan sighed softly before stepping forward and surprising Alfred with a chaste kiss to his cheek. He felt the other stiffen a smidgen before relaxing, apparently okay with Ivan kissing his cheek. The lord hadn't asked permission, but after yesterday's events and Alfred's drunken babbling, Ivan was sure that the other wouldn't mind the small gesture. If he did, then Ivan could apologize and Alfred would most likely forgive him.

Pulling back a small bit from Alfred's still warm cheek, Ivan spoke again, his voice quiet and his tone lower than his usual light one. "Don't work yourself too hard today, Alfredka." The lord finally stepped back, shooting Alfred yet another gentle smile before turning around and heading off in the direction of his office.

Alfred froze for a moment, a bit stunned from the sudden and innocent kiss to the cheek. After a moment though, he relaxed a bit, his surprise dwindling even as his blush became brighter. Earlier, he'd been too distracted by his headache and want to go back to sleep to care that the lord kissed him on the forehead. However, even now Alfred found it hard to get annoyed at the other for the kiss and he didn't quite know why. He should be more assertive since he made the rule about asking...but...this wasn't like a big breach his rules. So it was okay to let it slide, right?

As Ivan drew back and told him not to overwork himself, Alfred could only smile bashfully and nod, giving a shaky "I-um, I'll try not to." while resisting the urge to cup his cheek like some blushing maiden. Alfred would just ignore the fact that half of that description was true thanks to his slightly red cheeks. As Ivan just smiled gently back and turned to leave, Alfred did the same in a slightly more flustered manner, exiting the kitchen and both forgetting that a certain chef had been there the whole time.

Turning back to where he was mixing some more ingredients and now working on some snacks for later, Francis felt a small and amused smile twitch up his lips, thinking about how things were starting to get interesting.


	18. The Family

After a mostly uneventful day inside his office which was spent mostly on reading and replying to letters from the battlefield, Ivan was happy whenever Toris came into his office and announced that dinner would begin shortly. He stood up from his chair and stretched, hearing his joints pop and loosen up after having been forced to remain still for so many hours.

As Ivan made his way to the dining hall, he searched for Alfred along the way. He was just about to step by the door that led to the sitting room whenever the mentioned blonde walked through it. Ivan stopped and caught Alfred in his path. He smiled down at the slightly exhausted and worked looking slave. "Why hello there Alfredka." Ivan's voice caught Alfred's attention and bright blue eyes were directed up at his violet ones. "Would you like to walk with me to dinner?"

Alfred's stomach had started feeling queasy again after working so hard in the field, so the blonde decided to follow Ivan's advice from earlier and took a small break from working. He'd been staring out from the balcony and analyzing his work on the sunflower field and was pleased with how much more cared for they looked. Just a few moments ago, Toris had been looking for Alfred in the field, Alfred had yelled out to the brunette from the balcony, to which Toris told Alfred that it was around dinner time. As Alfred was exiting the sitting room, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Turning his head to meet Ivan's eyes, Alfred listened as the lord suggested they walk to the dining room together before Alfred could even greet the other properly.

Smiling a bit, Alfred shrugged casually in response to Ivan's invitation. "Um, sure. I don't see why not." With that, Ivan smiled back at Alfred, pleased that the other agreed to walk with him as they made their way side by side down the hall. Licking his lips a bit, Alfred asked a question that'd he'd had for a while now. Up until now, he'd been a bit reluctant to ask, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or was too busy ignoring the other to even care to ask. Looking up at Ivan with slight curiosity in his gaze, Alfred asked, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what does Alfredka or Fredka mean?" He figured it was some sort of nickname of sorts, considering it had his name in it or a part of it.

"Oh, that…" Ivan mused. He'd wondered whenever Alfred would catch onto that. "That's a sort of…diminutive of your name in my native tongue. It's sort of a more personal way of saying it, which I prefer." Especially now that he and Alfred were on better terms. Ivan had all but abandoned the nickname for a small bit whenever things had gotten rocky between him and Alfred.

Despite the small blush lighting up his cheeks at his suspicions on the nickname being confirmed and learning it was a bit more personal way of Ivan addressing him, Alfred couldn't help but become more interested in the subject, "What do you mean "native tongue"?" Alfred thought Ivan only spoke common like most people in most of the more western kingdoms did. It made sense though in hindsight. It certainly explained some of the gibberish words he's said to Alfred a few times.

"My native tongue? I mean the language that I originally speak. I speak Russian. It was taught to me and my sisters while we grew up, and is commonly taught as a first language to most high ranking nobles and royalty of this kingdom. Common language is much more convenient though, since so many people speak it. However, most nobles here prefer to speak Russian to each other, especially whenever we want to keep matters secret." Ivan didn't mind telling Alfred that. He didn't see Alfred as a threat to their confidentiality. It really wouldn't matter anyway, since Alfred was unable to speak or understand the language.

Alfred nodded as he soaked in the information. Though Alfred was considerably uneducated, he did have insatiable curiosity. Sometimes that curiosity was good, other times though it got Alfred into trouble. Before Alfred could stop himself, he found himself asking the lord. "So what were some of the things you called me or said to me?" Alfred almost immediately regretted asking that, though he was sure the few times Ivan called him something or said something to him in Russian, they weren't insults. Alfred couldn't be sure.

Alfred looked forward again and blushed some more, cursing his unfiltered mouth. Rubbing the back of his head, Alfred hastily added, "Y-You don't have to tell me of course! That just sorta slipped out..." He glanced back at Ivan from the corner of his eyes to see a surprised expression on his face melt into slight amusement and a soft smile.

"No, no. It's fine." Ivan wanted Alfred to know what he called him. He wanted the other to know the real sincerity of his words rather than just the tone of them. Even if they had been uttered during a time where their relationship was incredibly rocky and thrown off balance, Ivan still meant them. "I called you Krasivaya. That means beautiful~" Ivan murmured sweetly as he brushed back a stray golden bang from Alfred's eyes. He'd have to take him into town soon and have Felix trim his hair. "I called you dorogoi. That means darling." He light skimmed the tips of his fingers across Alfred's lips, watching as the blonde's eyes slipped shut of their own accord. "And they are both true. You are a beautiful darling."

Alfred felt his blush return tenfold at hearing what Ivan had been calling him and at how he was reacting to the other delicately tracing his lips with pale finger tips (he was more or less used to the petting). Alfred felt a small shiver travel down his spine before snapping out of his almost trance. Opening his eyes once more and jerking his head forward and away from Ivan's touch, Alfred focused his gaze straight ahead towards the oncoming stairs. As they began to descend them, Alfred mumbled, clearly more embarrassed and flustered than angry or offended. "You're just sayin' that." Despite his words however and as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew Ivan was being sincere. And that made his words worse because they made an almost tingling and warm feeling run through him at the compliment and endearment.

"I don't lie." 'Often', Ivan added mentally. He was telling the truth with Alfred, though. He meant every word. Ivan could tell that Alfred wanted to protest yet again, but his next planned words were cut off as they reached the bottom of the stairs and were facing the door to the giant dining hall. Ivan opened the door for Alfred as he had earlier this morning and let the other walk in first. Mostly everyone was already at the table, waiting for Francis to bring the food out. All their heads turned to Alfred and Ivan, and suddenly a dozen different curious sets of eyes were looking at them. "Good evening everyone~!" Ivan greeted them cheerfully, ignoring their wondering gazes.

There was a spit second of silence before a plethora of replies were thrown back at him, some muttered cautiously while others held the same amount of cheeriness in them. Ivan let his usual small smile slip into place as he walked around the table and took his seat at the front, with Alfred sitting beside him.

Soon dinner was brought out by Francis and the servants. Alfred was almost drooling at the perfectly grilled steak set before him with a variety of mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes on the side with butter. As everyone ate, they chatted about what fun yesterday had been or how horrible their hangovers were. Alfred didn't complain too much about his hangover, unlike Arthur and Gilbert. Considering the fact Ivan had helped sooth it by not only by retrieving medicine for him, but also rubbing his temples soothingly while he still had his headache. Alfred felt a small blush creep up again at the memory. He played it off though as blushing because of Francis's almost vivid recount of his and Arthur's activities after returning to the manor last night. That is until Arthur began yelling at Francis about being a pervert, sporting a red hot blush himself as he berated the other who took it in stride and teased his lover more.

It was during this little scene that Alfred felt a gentle tap at his shoulder. Turning his attention to the lord, he raised an eyebrow when Ivan motioned for him to lean in closer. Doing so, though slightly wary of Ivan's intention, Alfred asked as Ivan met him half way. "Yes?"

"Can you stay behind after dinner? There is something I wish to tell you, but not in front of everyone." It was more or less along the lines of what Ivan was planning on doing. The lord let a knowing smile slip onto his face at the questioning look on Alfred's own face. He waited for Alfred to answer, still in close proximity and silently aching at how close their lips were at the moment. It'd be so easy to lean forward a small bit more and capture Alfred's lips in a kiss. But Ivan would wait.

Alfred nodded, speaking softly so as not to draw attention to them both. "Sure." Alfred was curious, if not a bit wary and puzzled about what Ivan would want to talk to him about alone. Drawing back and sitting forward again, Alfred pushed back the somewhat suspicious thoughts and decided to give Ivan the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he hadn't tried anything the other night when they were alone and watching the fireworks, nor when he was drunk and could have been coerced into doing more... scandalous activities that broke all the rules he set forth for the lord. With that, Alfred rejoined the various conversations going on across the table. Arthur had finally settled down to only a mildly aggravated state and was currently having his ruffled feathers smoothed by the perpetrator of his annoyance.

Dinner continued on for the rest of the evening in its slightly chaotic, but jovial atmosphere. Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways for the evening, some even turning in early since they went to bed so late last night while other's went off to do whatever it was they did in their spare time. Toris was the last to leave, saying he'd be waiting for Ivan in the study when the lord told him to go on ahead. Ivan and Alfred stood near the side of the room while some servants worked as quickly as they could carrying the dishes back to the kitchen to be washed and general clean up after dinner. After they were completely alone, Alfred turned to face Ivan with an inquisitive look in his eyes as he questioned what the larger man wanted to talk about in complete seclusion (or as secluded as they could get here). "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Alfred crossed his arms casually over his chest as he waited for Ivan's reply.

Lacing his fingers together, Ivan wrung them a bit and stretched as he began. "Well, since I was behind on work, I won't be going to bed until very late." Which meant he would sleep in a little late tomorrow and possibly even sneak in some extra cuddle time with Alfred. "So don't keep yourself up waiting for me. I won't be back until after midnight." Alfred nodded at Ivan's words, and the lord felt the small beginnings of nervousness as he contemplated what he was about to do. Normally, he would never be so nervous about something of this nature, but with Alfred, everything was a delicate process.

Pushing away his fear of rejection, the lord stepped forward until he and Alfred were face to face. He reached forward, grabbing the other's chin before leading the surprised slave forward and pressing their lips together gently. Alfred's lips were warm and soft against his, but Ivan couldn't feel him kissing back. Instead, Alfred was rigid against him, as if still in a state of slight shock. A feeling of anxiety solidified in Ivan's stomach, and he worried that maybe he'd crossed the line with Alfred.

Alfred froze in shock as cool lips met his, pressing gently but hesitantly, as if testing out the waters. Alfred felt his face heat up once again as what felt like a fluttering feeling in his stomach made itself known. Somewhere in the back of Alfred's mind, he knew Ivan was breaking a rule. At the same time though, he for some reason wasn't able to feel annoyed or angered at the breech in rules. To the contrary, after a moment of surprised stillness, Alfred actually started to lightly kiss back, matching Ivan's delicate pressure with his own, still testing out the waters himself even after having already kissed the lord back last night. A couple moments later Ivan drew back about an inch or so before placing a soft kiss on Alfred's forehead. Drawing back completely, Alfred saw a small, pleased, and slightly giddy smile on Ivan's lips. Alfred glanced down and avoided eye contact, his blush intensifying as he became more than a bit flustered. "W-Was that all?" Really, Alfred almost felt foolish getting so flustered. This must have been a record for how many times he's blushed and sputtered out his sentences in one day!

"Mmhmm~" Ivan's smile only grew as he noticed how flustered Alfred was about the kiss. The fact that he was making the other react so and that Alfred had kissed back had the lord's head swimming in giddiness and excitement. Alfred kissed him back, willingly, and had absolutely no problem with Ivan kissing him out of the blue.

Letting out an amused sound at how bashful Alfred was acting, Ivan slipped a finger under Alfred's chin and directed the other's face up towards his. The lord pressed one last chaste kiss to Alfred's lips, feeling Alfred relax against him this time instead of stiffening. Pulling back just a sliver, Ivan sent the other a soft look, plum colored eyes gentle and warm. "Thank you for that, Alfredka." Ivan stepped away from Alfred, giving him back his personal space and turning away to walk to his study. Although Ivan appeared composed on the outside, his mind was going haywire with the successful kiss and his stomach felt fluttery and light with the kiss itself.

Things were really beginning to look up for Ivan.

Alfred watched Ivan's retreating form as if almost in a stupor, blush still present and looking to be an almost permanent feature on Alfred for the rest of the evening. Quickly snapping out of his daze, Alfred shook his head and took quick strides out of the dining room and towards the stairs. As he made his way to Ivan's chambers, Alfred couldn't help how his mind buzzed with thoughts - all of them focusing on reasoning why Alfred didn't reinforce his previous rules. It wasn't like Ivan broke a BIG rule, and he didn't try to shove his tongue down Alfred's throat or anything. It wasn't that big of a deal right? They were just kisses, and only that. Besides, if Ivan decides to kiss him randomly in public like he used to do, Alfred could just chew him out for it then.

Having finally reached his destination, Alfred entered the room and gathered his night clothes. After slipping on the thin gown, Alfred decided to skip washing his face from the sweat he'd accumulated today. The peak of summer was coming quickly and it was beginning to get especially hot. Collapsing on the bed and lazily tucking himself in, Alfred turned himself so he was facing away from the door as he snuggled into the bedding on his side. There was one thing Alfred couldn't deny though as his eyes closed and sleep slowly began making his thoughts blur together. And that one thing was that he had to admit was that that kiss, the little ones given on his cheeks and forehead, and even the one last night had made Alfred feel strangely good. And if Alfred was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind more like those.

A few hours later, Alfred only half registered in his sleep fogged mind the sound of a door opening. There was a dip in the bed a moment later as the covers were pulled back a bit, causing Alfred to stir a little and make an annoyed grunting sound in his sleep. Soon the covers were once again placed over the blond. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Alfred was pulled back until he was spooned against a familiar and cool body. Still asleep, Alfred let out a pleased noise from the back of his throat as an equally familiar, large nose nuzzled into the back of his neck before breathing in Alfred's scent deeply and then exhaling. And just like that, both Ivan and Alfred fell asleep snuggled up together.

-x-

Today was the day.

Ivan waited anxiously and excitedly downstairs, his mind racing and a smile threatening to break through his carefully composed demeanor. A few days ago, he'd received a letter from Katyusha detailing her upcoming visit with Natalia and Matthew. Ivan was, to say the least, ecstatic about his sister's letter. He yearned to see his sisters after such a long time. He even looked forward to seeing Matthew, a person he'd always thought was very pleasant, understanding, and down to earth for a high ranking noble. That, and the man protected Ivan's sisters, which he appreciated greatly. He wondered idly if Alfred and Matthew would get along.

Even more so, how would Natalia react to him and Alfred?

Ivan pretty much deduced that he and Alfred was a sort of pair now. They slept in the same bed, they cuddled together, they ate breakfast and dinner together, they talked a lot more often now, and every once in a while, Ivan would surprise Alfred with a kiss. He was slowly becoming braver with them, opting to kiss Alfred in public now. Even though it made the blonde a little flustered, it seemed like Alfred didn't mind it too much.

Ivan didn't want to call it a relationship, however. Even though he showed Alfred a lot of respect now and appeased the other's wishes, the master-slave dynamic was still there, sitting silently in the background and being ignored for the most part. That, and Ivan deduced that while he was fascinated and attracted to Alfred, he wasn't in love with the other. That's what he told himself, of course.

Speaking of Alfred, the young slave was standing next to Ivan, waiting with him in the foyer for his sister's arrival. Ivan estimated that they should be arriving soon, and he wanted Alfred to be with him whenever he greeted his sisters. He wanted to introduce Alfred to them. "Any moment now." Ivan said, a hint of impatience and excitement in his voice. Though the lord was all about appearances, Ivan couldn't help but let his almost childish anticipation shine through. He thought it was justified on his part, considering how close he and his sisters were and how much he missed them.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the lord, an amused smile twitching up at the corner of his lips from Ivan's almost completely unconcealed excitement. "You really missed them, huh?" Alfred mused out loud. He'd never seen the usually collected man excited, so this was a real spectacle for Alfred. However, Ivan's excitement made sense. He hadn't seen his sisters in a long while and from what Ivan and the others around the manor have said, it sounded like they were really close. (Maybe one was closer than what was considered healthy, but he'll just ignore that detail.) Besides, Alfred was a bit curious about what kind of people would be able to handle a piece of work like Ivan as a sibling, or possible in-laws in one of the visitor's cases. Alfred just hoped he didn't screw up and offend any of them.

"Yes, I did." Ivan breathed out excitedly. His lips had gradually spread out into a genuinely happy smile, his amethyst eyes sparkling with blatant anticipation. As if on cue, Ivan heard the handle of the manor's door being twisted, causing him to perk up immediately and wait for whoever it was on the other side to step in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and throbbing in a bitter-sweet way. The door opened a smidgen, and a pale, feminine hand was seen gripping the intricate handle. The door was pushed open a little more, and Ivan felt himself walking forward without even realizing it. "Big sister!"

Katyusha looked up in time to see Ivan walking towards her. He was grinning hugely, his arms spread out in the notion of an oncoming hug. She'd known that Ivan would be waiting for her, but she didn't think his greeting would be so abrupt and quick. However, the pale blonde woman smiled warmly and glided forward to meet Ivan in a hug. "Vanya!" She felt large arms squeeze her as she was lifted slightly off the ground to accommodate Ivan's height. Katyusha wasn't sure if it was just because they'd been separated for a long while, but Ivan seemed so tall and big now. She was almost lost in his embrace, her rounded body swallowed up by Ivan's arms and the length of his tunic and cape.

In just the few shorts months that Ivan had been Lord of the kingdom, it seemed like he had grown so much. Katyusha knew it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her and the time and distance adding onto that, but it made happy tears spring into her eyes. She hugged Ivan back tightly and choked out happily. "I missed you so much Vanya! It's so good to see you!" Taking a step back, Katyusha let her hands slide to the tops of Ivan's arms. It seemed like only a short time ago that he was a little boy who was clinging shyly and fearfully to the back of her skirts. "You look very good." It was true. Ivan was in his prime, and to someone who had been around him all his life, it was very noticeable.

"Thank you, big sister. You look very well too." Ivan smiled softly down at Katyusha before directing his attention to Mattie who had just stepped into the manor. He was carrying some bags along with some of the guardsmen and looked a little exhausted from the trip. "Hello Matthew! It's good to see you as well!" Ivan's smile suddenly faltered, and he glanced around the foyer cautiously. "W…Where is Natal-" He didn't have time to finish as the front door was slung all the way open and a thin and long haired girl had pushed Katyusha out of the way and hugged herself to Ivan. "A-Ahh…h-hello Natalia."

Natalia clung tightly to Ivan's middle, burying her face into his chest as she spoke. "Oh, big brother, I have missed you so much." She lifted her head up to look up at Ivan with sharp, dark blue- almost violet- eyes and a soft scowl on her face. "Why did you not reply to any of the letters I sent you? If we are to marry brother, we need to work on our communication skills." Ivan looked nervously at his sister and patted her head, trying to ignore the last part of her sentence.

Needless to say, Alfred was a bit taken aback by Natalia's statement as well, which thinking about it now he really shouldn't be since he knew she drugged the chocolates and wines she sent Ivan. Despite the intensity and creepiness of her feelings, Natalia was beautiful and so was Katyusha. Both had light blonde hair like Ivan's, only Katyusha's was short and her bangs were held back by hair pins. It was a brighter shade than Natalia's, whose hair was long and straight with some bangs and a bow on top of her head. Katyusha had a rather full and curvy body type with some of the largest...assets Alfred's ever scene. She also looked only a few of years older than Ivan. Natalia on the other hand was more slim and petite looking, almost doll-like and sweet if it weren't for the hostile scowl and cold gaze she held. She also looked to be around Alfred's age, maybe a year or two younger or older.

Turning his attention to the third guest, Alfred's eyes widened as he gaped and pointed at the man gawking at him as well. Then Alfred declared without thinking "You look like me!" It was true, the man across from him was a bit paler than him and they had slightly different hair and eye color, his hair being a shade paler and with one estranged curl instead of a cowlick. It was also slightly longer and wavier, his eyes a bit more indigo then then sapphire blue, but they had the same face shape, body type and other features. If one wasn't careful they could easily mix the two of them up...

Suddenly the three siblings' attention was on both Matthew and Alfred. Matthew stopped gawking and nervously coughed in his fist before offering his other hand and a small smile. As Alfred grasped his hand in a firm handshake, Matthew introduced himself. "That we do, pleasure to meet you. I'm Sir Matthew Williams, a nobleman of Ivan's court and one of his most trusted advisers as well as a close friend. I also help watch over Lady Katyusha and Lady Natalia since his lordship cannot himself." Alfred was about to introduce himself, until Ivan cut him to the chase.

"My, they really do look alike. Why had I never noticed before?" Ivan stared at both Matthew and Alfred, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them. Of course, there were some subtle differences between the two. Alfred's skin was tan whereas Matthew's was pale. Alfred's eyes were much brighter and his hair was more golden. That, and the way that they both carried themselves was also different as well. Matthew's posture was strict and trained while Alfred's was lax and casual. Ivan supposed that while they may have shared some similar qualities, they were indeed quite different. After all, he was attracted to Alfred, but didn't feel an ounce of attraction to Matthew.

"They really do." Katyusha agreed, walking over to Matthew and then looked at Alfred. She stood by the nobleman's side and took in the sight of the new addition to the manor. Katyusha had never seen him before, but she knew who he was. In almost every letter that Ivan sent her, Alfred's name had been mentioned. From what she read in the letters, he and Alfred had gotten off to quite a rocky start, but judging from the last letter Ivan sent her, they were doing much better now. Even though Alfred was a slave, Katyusha could dare say that Ivan spoke of him like a troubled lover. Extending her hand forward, Katyusha smiled brightly and sweetly as she addressed Alfred. "Hello! I'm sure you heard, but I am Vanya's older sister, Katyusha. And you must be Alfred! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Vanya talks about you in his letters all the time. I've been looking forward to meeting the person he's been talking about for so long now." Katyusha noticed how Alfred's face lit up a bright red at her words. She silently wondered why.

Despite the light blush dusting his cheek from knowing Ivan had been apparently writing about him in abundance, Alfred couldn't help but send Ivan a curiously raised brow. Ivan just looked slightly indignant and embarrassed of his frequent writing about Alfred being discovered by the blonde. After giving a small bow and lightly taking hold of Katyusha's hand and kissing it in a formal greeting (Alfred knew at least that much of court etiquette), Alfred sent Ivan a slightly devious look as he questioned Katyusha. "Has he really written that much about me?" Alfred was really having too much fun watching Ivan squirm at having his sister reveal this information, oblivious to how badly she was embarrassing her younger sibling.

"Yes, he does." Katyusha perked up after Alfred had released her hand. She smiled sweetly at the well-mannered blonde, already taking a liking to him. "He's always talking about how much progress he is making with you. It seemed like you two had a rather rocky start, but all seems well now!" Katyusha sent Ivan a quick glance and was met with the sight of the Lord blushing and looking rather embarrassed at what she was saying. Realization finally hitting Katyusha, she mumbled out quietly. "Oh…oh. Forgive me. This is very personal information, and, ah…" The light haired woman cursed her rambling tendencies. She knew Ivan wouldn't say anything to her in front of the others, nor would he get angry at her since he adored her so much as his older sister, but she could tell that she'd released some delicate information to Alfred. "O-Oh! I seemed to have forgotten about all the others! How are Toris and the others doing, Vanya?" Katyusha turned to Ivan with an apologetic expression on her face.

Thankful for the distraction by his sister, Ivan answered quickly without missing a beat. "They are all doing well, big sister. They're actually waiting for you in the parlor room. Everyone has missed you just as much as I have." Ivan turned his gaze upon Matthew and Natalia to let them know that they were included, even if it wasn't particularly true on Natalia's part. She seemed to make everyone around her uneasy and frightened. All except for Toris…he was usually more nervous than frightened for some reason.

Matthew gave a soft and appreciative smile at Ivan including him in that statement, though he knew the only two people who probably somewhat missed him would be Francis and Arthur. During his first year or so of courting Katyusha, he'd grown quite close to Ivan, as well as Francis and Arthur. The soft spoken blonde was actually quite delighted to catch up with the two. "If they are waiting, how about we go see them now? We wouldn't want to keep them from their duties with silly greetings too long right?" Ivan nodded his head at Matthew's suggestion before motioning for them to follow him, despite the fact that the three knew where the main rooms were by heart.

As all five of them ascended the stairs to the second floor where the sitting room was located, Alfred followed behind the lord and his siblings. He chose instead to fall back behind them with Matthew, both allowing the reunited siblings to catch up with each other. At one point on their way to their destination however, Natalia who had moved from clinging to Ivan's middle to clinging to his arm, looked over her shoulder and gave Alfred a pointed glare when Ivan was distracted by conversing with Katyusha. When Natalia turned her attention back to Ivan, all Alfred could do was blink in surprise over the hostile look.

Alfred then felt a hand gently pat him on the shoulder. Turning his head to meet Matthew's gaze, the noblemen offered a reassuring smile as he spoke softly to Alfred. "Don't mind her, Alfred. She is not particularly fond of any of Ivan's slaves...for reasons I'm sure you've heard about..." Alfred smiled back and muttered a quick thanks, already starting to like his look alike. Matthew seemed like a pretty decent guy, despite his position of higher stature in society compared to Alfred's.

They finally reached the parlor room where the rest of the group was waiting. Toris immediately turned his attention to Ivan and his sisters, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Mistress Katyusha and Lady Natalia! It's nice to see you two again!" Toris walked up to the two sisters and took their hands, kissing the tops in a sign of high respect and flattery. Katyusha laughed and told Toris that it wasn't necessary while Natalia seemed to want to punch him in the face. Toris smiled weakly at her, his spirits a little dampened by the small woman's hostile rejection, but continued to speak nonetheless. "I'm glad to see that you've made it here safely. How was the trip?"

"It was long, as always. But it was worth being able to see all of you again. I missed all of you dearly." Katyusha glanced at all the familiar faces with a sense of nostalgia. She'd been here whenever Ivan had purchased most his personal slaves – all but Alfred – and they'd all been nothing but well-mannered and pleasant towards her. That, and they were all nice company to have around. Though she didn't like the fact that they were slaves to Ivan, she had to admit that he had a tendency to pick out only the best people.

"Of course, we all missed you as well." Toris sent her a warm smile back, a moment of silence passing between them. He immediately perked up afterwards though and sent an apologetic smile towards Natalia. "A-And you too, Lady Natalia! The manor is never the same without your presence!" The plethora of agreements Toris heard from the others was half-hearted compared to the ones directed at Katyusha. "I'm sure you're all hungry from the trip. Rest assured that Francis has something special planned for dinner tonight. R-Right?" Toris turned and directed his attention towards the chef.

Francis just gasped in shock before putting his hand over his heart as if physically wounded by Toris's inquiry. "Why of course! You wound me Toris. It has been so long since we last saw the lovely Ladies of our manor. Why would I not have a special dinner planned?"

All Francis got in reply to his reaction to Toris's question was whap upside the head by a mildly irate Arthur. "Oh, shut it frog. I'm sure both Mistress Katyusha, Lady Natalia, and Sir Matthew are too tired from their journey here to listen to your croaking." Francis gave Arthur a mockingly hurt look before making his usual exclamations over what a cruel lover Arthur was. Everyone just watched the scene in amusement, especially when Gilbert joined in the fray by taking Francis's side and asking who stuck one of his staffs up his ass, to which Arthur in response tried to pounce on Gilbert and give him what for, only to be held back Alfred so the livid alchemist didn't try and start an actual fight with general.

Between giggles at the humorous scene, Katyusha glanced to her side to see her siblings' reactions to the madness of the scene. Unsurprisingly, Natalia was still hanging off Ivan's arm and looked relatively uninterested with what was going on. However, Ivan's expression was a bit more interesting to the older woman. Katyusha watched curiously as an amused smile twitched upon her brother's lips, eyes turning soft as he gazed on the scene. Following his line of sight, Katyusha saw that he was looking at Alfred and how he and Ludwig were trying to defuse the situation. Eyebrows raising a bit as she considered her brother's uncharacteristic ease over the unfolding situation, Katyusha let a warm and gentle smile ease up her face as she addressed Ivan. "Oh my, what a scene! I've missed this truly, though Arthur does have a point. I'm afraid I do feel a bit tired from our trip. Would you mind if I rested a bit before dinner Vanya?"

Ivan snapped out of his temporary daze, tearing his eyes from Alfred's animated form. He hadn't even realized that he'd been staring. "Of course, big sister. Natalia you are welcome to join her if you wish." Whenever Ivan saw that the girl had no intentions of letting him go, Ivan added on nervously. "I have some important errands I must take care of. I promise to be back before dinner so that I can talk to you two properly." At that, Natalia's hold on Ivan's arm loosened a bit, and the lord mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want Natalia to be hanging off of him all day. He may have been rid of her now for the time being, but he knew she'd be nothing but clingy until it was time to leave. Ivan hoped that it wouldn't get in the way of his and Alfred's time together.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ludwig called out in a commanding voice. Francis and Arthur reluctantly stopped their arguing and Gilbert backed off with a few complaints. "If you insist on acting like children in the presence of the royal family, then I suggest that you do it elsewhere!" Ludwig heard a groan from Gilbert, to which he shot a hard look at. "Now…let's all calm down and go about our daily business, hm?" Ludwig received a few sounds of mumbled agreement from the others, and soon the group had dispersed and went their different ways. He left along with Gilbert, chastising his brother about instigating the fight while the albino complained about him being a "hard-ass". Katyusha and Natalia left the room as well, heading off to their old rooms that the manor still housed. Ivan made sure to keep the rooms safe from the renovations that went on after Winter's death.

The only people left in the room were him and Alfred. Sending the blonde a weary smile, Ivan clasped his hands behind his back and spoke in a soft tone. "So…those were my sisters. As you can see, Katyusha is very pleasant to be around. Natalia on the other hand…I'm terribly sorry about her. She can be a really sweet girl, she really can…but…" Ivan wouldn't say that he was ashamed of his little sister's behavior, but he wasn't exactly proud of it either. She was rather irrational with the way she acted, and Ivan had hoped that maybe she hadn't made too much of a bad impression on Alfred. He wanted his sisters and Alfred to get along together, after all.

Alfred looked up at Ivan with a reassuring smile, "It's fine Lord Ivan. They seem like lovely women." Well Katyusha seemed nice enough. She struck Alfred as being very kindhearted, if his brief chat with her were anything to go by that is. However, Alfred was a bit thrown off by Natalia's apparent hostility towards him. Once again, Alfred did know why he was so taken a back, considering how he knew about her incestuous love towards her brother. Alfred wasn't going to say anything about that though to Ivan. The lord seemed worried about Alfred's opinion on them for some reason.

Though, before they parted ways Alfred did feel like he had the obligation to pick on the lord a little. A sly smirk replacing Alfred's earlier smile, the blonde slave met Ivan's gaze with a playful look. "Sooo, you write about me a lot?" Alfred was a little surprised by the small blush that lit the lord's face as he regarded Alfred. It wasn't every day that the cold and intimidating man blushed like some embarrassed maiden after all.

"Y-Yes…I do." Ivan admitted bashfully. It'd been a while since he felt so awkward and open about something so private. Then again, only Alfred could make him blush like a young maiden talking to her crush. Ivan supposed it was something that he'd have to overcome if he wanted to keep his hardened image. Composing himself so that he was no longer appearing timid, Ivan forced his voice to level out despite the current blush that was still dusting his cheeks. "I…thought about you a lot, Alfred. Especially whenever things became strained between us. At the time, I just couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong." Ivan gave a small laugh, shaking his head at his past actions and thoughts. "I was rather hard-headed and quite the asshole, wasn't I? I'm sorry about that. I really am."

Alfred let out a snort at Ivan's confession. "Tell me about it. Asshole doesn't even begin to describe it." Hesitantly though he clapped the lord on the shoulder, taking a risk at being so informal with the other as he smiled sincerely. "Though, you're not quite as big of an asshole anymore. Actually you can be a pretty decent guy...when you try." He hoped Ivan didn't take his jesting with the other seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ivan jested lightly, rolling his eyes. He dismissed the casual air to their conversation, not minding how informal it was since it was Alfred talking to him after all. Actually, he had to admit that the informality of it all was rather nice. "But I was being serious. I do have some more work I need to do. Will you be okay for the rest of the day?" It was a question Ivan already knew the answer to. However, that didn't stop him from voicing it.

Raising a brow at Ivan's question, Alfred asked rhetorically in return. "When have I not been okay on my own?" Though his skeptical gaze softened a bit and a bright smile returned to his face. He knew the lord really was sorry for his past actions. And though he was still wary of the man to some extent, he still owned Alfred and could do as he pleased with him after all. But he was slowly warming up to the cold man despite himself. The fact that they joked a bit with each other a testament to that. "And I know you were serious." He gave the larger man a slight squeeze on his shoulder in reassurance before dropping his hand back to his side. "See ya later then?" Alfred asked, returning to his previous laid back and upbeat mood as he grinned at Ivan.

"Mmhmm." Ivan hummed in agreement. He felt the hand slip off his shoulder and saw Alfred turn to leave. A thought suddenly crossed Ivan's mind and he found himself jumping at the opportunity. He reached out and grabbed Alfred's arm, anchoring him to the spot. Alfred went to turn as if to speak, but was instead met with a surprise kiss from the lord. Ivan's hand took hold of Alfred's chin gently, tilting it ever so lightly so that he could deepen the kiss a bit. Ivan kept it simple though, not wanting to scare Alfred away. However, it was much longer and lingering than his previous kisses, carrying a hint of deep intimacy in it as well.

Just as Alfred turned to leave, he felt a firm grip on his arm, successfully halting him. Turning back to face the lord, Alfred was just about to ask the lord what he wanted when suddenly cool lips once more met his. Alfred froze for a moment in a bit of shock, but soon relaxed into the soft kiss. It was nothing new, Ivan has been giving him these "surprise" kisses often as of lately. And as such, Alfred himself found himself getting quite used to them. It took a moment, but Alfred eventually kissed back, and continued to do so even when the lorded gripped his chin gently to deepen the kiss.

After a long moment Ivan finally pulled back, keeping his gentle hold on the young slave's chin as he smiled down at him. That kiss had been longer than the other one, his stomach fluttering as it always did whenever Ivan kissed him so intimately. Alfred felt a bright red blush heat up his cheeks as he sputtered out. "I-I, um, s-see ya later then!" With that, the blonde quickly spun on his heel and left in a flurry. He was more than a bit flustered at the sudden, more intimate kiss.


	19. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This story may go on a short hiatus for about a week - maybe two - in the near future. The reason being that Usagi323 and I are working on a short mini story that will be posted on here soon. We need a little break from BaN, so we thought that maybe we could try our hand at writing another short AU so we don't become too burned out on BaN.

After yet another long day of paperwork and sitting stiffly in a chair, Ivan was more than happy to be called to dinner. After a little bit of straightening up his study, the lord set off for the foyer. He met Alfred at the bottom of the stairs, the blonde's hair slightly wet from his apparent bath just minutes earlier. Ivan smiled warmly at him before setting into a comfortable silence and walking to the dining room together.

Ivan had been told that his sisters were already awake and waiting in the dining room for him. But what he saw upon entering the dining room made a cold, hard rock solidify in his stomach.

In the chair next to his and in the spot where Alfred usually sat was Natalia. She had her arms crossed, her lips pulled into her usual scowl. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Ivan hesitantly approaching the table. The lord looked down at Alfred with a look of unease, not sure what to say to the other or what to do about the current situation. He couldn't just force Natalia to move out of Alfred's seat. She was his sister, after all! Then again, Ivan wanted Alfred to sit next to him instead of his clingy sister. The lord gave a rather pitiful whine. The only person that heard it was Alfred, though. "I think you might have to sit on the other side of Toris, Alfred…"

When they entered the dining room, Alfred could feel a slight stir of awkwardness in the atmosphere. Blinking in surprise, the blonde searched the room for the cause of the disturbance. He quickly found it.

There sitting in his seat was the ever scowling Natalia. Alfred felt a twinge of annoyance in his gut for some reason at the discovery. Maybe it was because she'd so blatantly stolen his spot, not even asking if they could exchange seats? Yeah, right. That had to be it! Just then, Alfred heard an almost whining sound next to him. Looking up at the lord he saw that Ivan had a forced a smile, clearly uncomfortable about the switch in seating.

For some reason, that made that spark of annoyance grow a bit more, but all the same Alfred held it back and grinned as reassuringly as he could at the lord. Alfred laughed in response to Ivan's comment, "Ehehe, it's fine Lord Ivan...you should sit with your sisters!" With that, Alfred quickly went to sit in between Toris and Raivis. Yeah, they were family so Natalia could sit with her brother if she wished and it made since to have the head family sitting at the head of the table. Alfred didn't know why it was bothering him so much. It's not like the seating arrangements were permanent anyways. They could sit wherever they wished.

"H-Hello Natalia." Ivan greeted his little sister awkwardly, seeing how she inched her chair closer to his. The lord felt a not so pleasant shiver run down his spine whenever the girl latched onto his arm. Not wanting to meet the deep eyes staring up at him and vying for attention, Ivan turned to Katyusha and Matthew instead. "Hello big sister. I assume your nap was fine?"

Katyusha nodded, smiling sympathetically at Ivan and his predicament. She pitied her brother's dilemma. "Yes, I feel much better now. Ahh, Natalia? Maybe Vanya would like both arms to-" Katyusha received a glare from her younger sister, effectively causing her to abandon the question. "-alright then. How about we all eat?"

Dinner finally commenced, the only source of unease tampering with the friendly atmosphere being Natalia's presence at the table. Ivan had his head leaning against his other hand, his violet eyes glued to Alfred's seemingly far off form. Even if he was only a couple seats down, it was still a couple seats too far. Even whenever Katyusha asked him about the upcoming ball, he didn't tear his gaze away from Alfred.

"Yes, we are scheduled to leave in a week's time." Ivan murmured quietly, feeling his arm beginning to go numb from being squeezed possessively by Natalia. He sighed, opting to finally eat some of the food on his plate. There was no use in moping…he could make up his and Alfred's lost time while they were in bed tonight.

Seeing as her big brother finally stopped staring at that bothersome new slave of his, Natalia relinquished her hold on Ivan and turned to her own food. The cook might be an annoying pervert, but Natalia did honestly enjoy his food. However, just when the young mistress thought she would enjoy her meal in peace, the current bane of her existence decided to speak up.

Alfred had been trying to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere by talking to both Matthew and Gilbert when he heard Katyusha ask the lord about some ball. Upon hearing the lord's reply about them leaving in a week, Alfred couldn't help how his interest was piqued. Leaning forward a bit so the lord could see him better, Alfred asked with curiosity shining in his gaze. "What ball?" Everyone turned to stare at Alfred in shock at his question. Well, Natalia was scowling at him like he was some idiot. Hell, his question seemed to even pull Toris from his admiring gaze upon Natalia. "What?" Alfred mumbled, flushing a bit in embarrassment over his apparently dumb question. Why did everyone act so surprised about his lack of knowledge about this place when no one told him anything?

"The mid-summer ball? The one that is held every year towards the end of July?" Katyusha asked, thinking that maybe a little clarification would remind Alfred of what they were talking about. Instead, she received the same confused look from him and a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Oh...well, it's a party held in the Grand Palace. All the lords from the surrounding kingdoms attend, along with the mistresses and the high ranking nobles. Slaves and servants are also allowed to attend as well, though only a select few are chosen to go. I'm sure Vanya will be taking all of you with him." Katyusha turned her eyes to Ivan expectedly.

"Of course, big sister. I always do." Even whenever Winter was the lord of Rus, Ivan still took Toris and some of the others with him to the ball. Finally having an excuse to speak to Alfred without Natalia threatening him, Ivan quickly turned his attention to the aforementioned blonde. "Pretty much, in a week's time, we will begin traveling towards the Grand Palace. The trip will take a few days and we will be stopping at some inns here and there, but it will be a lot of fun. It always is."

Raivis nudged Alfred gently in the side, looking up at him with excited eyes. "It's so much fun! You get to dress up in really neat costumes and clothing. And some of us even get to wear these unique masks that cover the upper part of your face. The palace is decorated lavishly, there are even more fireworks then the harvest festival, and the food is really good, almost as good as Francis'." Raivis received a dramatic gasp of hurt from Francis, who was immediately pinched by Arthur and reminded that Raivis was still very young.

Alfred gave a soft, "Oh." at the information before grinning a bit in excitement. He'd only heard about balls in stories his Ma told him about, stories with dragons and knights and princesses - a beautiful and glittering world. Alfred never thought he'd get to experience anything like that. Not only that, but he'd be out of the manor for several days at least! Even if the grounds of the manor were huge, it was easy for one to get stir crazy being confined like he was. So, Alfred would enjoy any opportunity he had getting out of the manor for a little while. Smiling brightly at Raivis and then Ivan, Alfred exclaimed excitedly. "That sounds really fun, I can't wait!"

Ivan couldn't prevent the grin that spread across his face at Alfred's excitement. "Like I said, it always is." The lord was about to take a sip of his wine whenever his arm was squeezed harshly by Natalia. "A-Ah, Natalia…? What is wrong?" Ivan hesitantly looked down into jealousy darkened eyes, seeing the possessive look on his sister's face. He suddenly regretted doing so, wishing that he would have ignored the tight squeeze.

Natalia didn't like that grin. It wasn't Ivan's usual smile to those he possessed or otherwise unimportant people. No, it was a smile that only Natalia and her older sister had the privilege to see. And she didn't like the fact that he was directing it towards one of his insignificant slaves. With some jealousy curling like cold ice inside her veins, she quickly brought her precious brother's attention from that flea. Tightly gripping his arm once more, Natalia answered her brother's question. Voice completely monotone and the rest of her face stoic, only her eyes gave away her intense feelings. "Everything is fine brother...I simply wish to request that sleep with you brother. Like we used to as children...that is not a problem is it?" Eyes flickering over her shoulder, she gave a pointed look at Alfred as she tightened her hold on Ivan's arm.

Alfred, along with everyone else, just watched the exchange awkwardly (except Toris who seemed to sigh in longing). Though when Natalia shot a pointed look at him, he couldn't help but tense as if being threatened. The blonde shot a glance at the lord, waiting to see what his response was. Ivan was just stiffly sitting in his chair looking conflicted as he helplessly shifted his gaze back and forth between Alfred and Natalia, struggling to grasp for words.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alfred decided to help the scrambling lord. Smiling as politely as he could, he hoped this worked "I don't mind sharing Lord Ivan, I'm sure your bed is big enough for than even three people. Or I could always bunk with Gil or Toris if they'd let me." He felt that flare of...annoyance again at his own suggestion, but brushed it off as not liking being kicked out suddenly. He just hoped his response would deter Natalia. Maybe knowing that her brother was sleeping with someone else would make her feel awkward or get the message that he wasn't interested in her. However, judging from the looks he was receiving, that had been a terrible move.

Natalia narrowed her eyes at the slave, sneering as she turned back to her brother. "What does he mean 'sharing' or going somewhere else?" When she saw Ivan wince at her tightening hold on his arm, she did loosen her hold just a smidgen. She did truly love her brother and wouldn't dream to hurt him purposefully.

"H-He means that, um…" Ivan struggled for words, feeling a rising sense of anxiety at the situation he'd been thrust into. He didn't want to kick Alfred out of his bed, but he didn't have the guts to turn Natalia down. His eyes continued their ping-pong game of switching back and forth from Natalia to Alfred. "A-Alfred has been sharing my b-bed since he's been here. Though it's only because I haven't had a separate room set up for him yet!" Ivan turned his eyes to Alfred and saw the offended glare the other had plastered to his face. "I…I mean…oh dear…"

Katyusha sighed wistfully, staring down at the table. Sometimes she wondered why her sister demanded to create these painfully awkward situations. She felt a reassuring pat on her back from Matthew, and looked up at him to smile sheepishly.

Toris, seeing how the situation was threatening to blow up into something more than it should be, turned to Alfred and whispered in a quiet voice. "You know that Lord Ivan doesn't mean that. He's just too afraid to tell Natalia the truth. Don't take it to heart Alfred."

Alfred gaped at Toris, a light flush spreading on his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he'd been glaring at the other. He then stuttered out in a quiet, but defensive tone that only Toris and possibly Raivis could hear. "I-I, I wasn't offended or anything. I just, um I was shocked, yeah that's it! I was shocked, and wasn't expecting that answer. I would be completely fine with it if he really did set me up with my own. T-The only reason I stay is 'cause he keeps me there!" That was partly true, though Alfred was pretty sure if he requested it the other would give him his own room... Alfred ignored the unconvinced smile the brunette gave him in favor of pouting, mumbling it was the truth.

Natalia calmed down considerably at the explanation, ignoring how logic told her it never took Ivan this long to get a slave settled in and how there was bound to be plenty of open rooms for Alfred to use. She nodded her head, possessive gaze calming in understanding. "I see. You might want to get that fixed soon brother. I'm sure Alfred is eager to have a room for himself, yes?" Natalia sneered Alfred's name in disgust, like she was talking about a dead rat with maggot devouring the decomposing flesh.

Frowning slightly at his sister's apparent distaste for Alfred, Ivan found himself mumbling out despite the fear that still lurked in his voice. "I'm not really sure about that…" As if to verify whether or not this was true, Ivan glanced quickly at Alfred once more. He saw nothing that either confirmed or shot down his observation. Sighing, the lord decided that it was best not to push the matter and just continue on with dinner.

Thankfully, there was no more on the matter of Natalia and Alfred sharing his bed throughout the rest of the dinner. Though, whenever it was time for everyone to retire to their rooms for the night, Ivan had arm being occupied by Natalia as always, while Alfred strayed by his other side. It effectively put a damper on his mood, especially after Ivan realized that he wouldn't be getting any alone time with Alfred.

He finally reached his room, and the trio stayed mostly quite. Ivan heard Alfred mumble something about changing in the bathroom before watching him disappear into said room. Ivan was about to do the same whenever he froze, realizing that Natalia was in the room and she had yet to change into her nightclothes. "U-Um…sister? Wouldn't you like to return to your old room and change?" Ivan held his nightclothes in his hands, feeling particularly sensitive about changing in front of his sister. Even if they were family, Natalia wouldn't take the notion that way.

Natalia felt her frown deepen a bit, "You can change in front of me brother...we shall marry one day and we should get accustomed to such things." They would marry, once Ivan realized how silly he was being and how Natalia could make him happy and fulfill his every desire. That's all Natalia wanted, for her brother to be happy. He didn't need his whorish slaves for that. All he needed was Natalia, he just needed to realize that is all. However when she saw the look on his face turn pleading as he mumbled her name, Natalia let out a reluctant sigh. "Have it your way, brother." Letting go, she made her way to her room to change. The only reason she was listening was because it was what her brother wanted and his shyness was quite cute.

Alfred had been done changing for a while, but chose to stay in the bathroom upon hearing Natalia would be leaving for a small bit. When he heard the door to Ivan's chamber close and a relieved sigh come from the other side of the bathroom door, Alfred opened the door just enough to poke his head out. "Is she gone?" Alfred asked. He figured he'd wait until the youngest (and most deranged) lady of the manor left, not wanting to antagonize her with his mere presence more than he had to.

Ivan let out yet another sigh, his features relaxing considerably after Natalia left him alone. "Yes, she's gone. For now."

She'd be back soon though, and Ivan would once again only have one arm to use. He wished his sister would realize that he couldn't return her affections. It wasn't really the incest thing that put Ivan off. It was the fact that he could only see her as family and nothing else. He just couldn't see himself ever returning those types of feelings to Natalia. He had, after all, helped raise her along with Katyusha after their mother had died. Ivan had to admit that he slightly regretted that decision. Maybe if he hadn't spent so much time with her as a child, she wouldn't have harbored such strange feelings for him.

Finally having the opportunity to change into his nightclothes, Ivan did just that and slipped into bed. Whereas he'd normally lie on one side of the bed, he knew that it'd be best if he were to sleep in the middle. That way he could keep Alfred and Natalia separate and hopefully avoid any drama between the two. Lord knows that there was already enough of that.

Nodding in acknowledgement and with a heavy sigh of his own, Alfred shuffled in awkwardly while Ivan changed. Throwing his dirty clothes in the bin near the door, Alfred was going to comment on Natalia's plain hostility towards him when his breath caught in his throat. Alfred couldn't look away as his blue eyes blatantly stared at the shirtless lord in front of him as Ivan went through the motions of changing, completely ignorant the blonde's gaze. Alfred watched, eyes roaming the scarred back of the lord, how his back arched to rid himself of his pants before straightening to grab a night gown. It wasn't until the night gown was on and Ivan made his way to the bed that Alfred snapped out of it. Face flushing lightly, Alfred shook his head and ignored the soft fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Alfred moved to slip under the covers on one side of Ivan, convincing himself that the only reason he stared at the other was because the scars were the coolest thing ever. Settling down, Alfred turned on his side to face the lord, keeping a reasonable distance between them. Ivan was on his back and staring up at the ceiling, hands and arms folded neatly over his middle.

Clearing his throat, Alfred watched violet eyes flicker to look at him from the corner of his eyes. "I...um, I wanted to apologize for what I said at dinner. Didn't think for some reason she would flip out like that. I was actually hoping that if she found out I was, um...here, she'd feel too awkward to sleep here...'cause you obviously didn't want her to." Alfred gave a sheepish smile as he finished awkwardly. He'd always been bad at apologizing.

The apology had surprised Ivan. He honestly didn't expect Alfred to apologize. Not because it was rare from him. Alfred had good manners and was respectful most of the time. It was just that it was so insignificant that Alfred didn't really need to apologize. Natalia was bound to force her way into Ivan's room sometime or later.

Though, the apology was heart-felt, and Ivan could tell that much. He smiled, turning his head slightly to the side so that Alfred could see it. "You didn't have to apologize for something so miniscule Alfred. But thank you…that means a lot to me. And thank you for trying to convince Natalia otherwise." Ivan sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "She should be back any second now."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, and Natalia quickly scurried over to the bed, dressed in her own gown. She slipped underneath the covers hastily, wrapping and arm around Ivan's middle and snuggling her head into his side. Ivan frowned a bit at that. He'd rather it be Alfred snuggling into his side.

At Ivan's obviously uncomfortable grimace, Alfred couldn't help feel that itching and burning feeling of irritation grow a bit more. Didn't Natalia see how uncomfortable her brother was? It wasn't that he minded sharing the bed with her, it just annoyed him how she clang to Ivan. Not putting much thought into it, Alfred followed an impulse caused by mild agitation at the situation.

Natalia had just been cuddling peacefully into her brother's side when she felt something shift on the bed. Tan arms joined hers in wrapping around her brother's middle. They only rested slightly higher than hers. Suddenly, she felt Ivan relax. Natalia hadn't even noticed he'd been tense. Jealousy once again rose up within her, causing her to squeeze her brother's middle tighter and rest her head on Ivan's shoulder, using it like a pillow as she glared fiercely at the annoying pest of a slave. What right did he have cuddling up to HER brother?

Alfred took Natalia's tighter hold and agitated glare as challenge. A challenge of what? He didn't care to think about it. A challenge was a challenge regardless. Releasing his hold on Ivan's middle, Alfred grinned cheekily at the blonde woman. Shifting his body and swinging a leg over to cover one of Ivan's legs, the blonde settled back down with his head using the lord's other shoulder as a pillow as he partially laid on top of the man. Hand resting comfortably on Ivan's chest, his grin grew smug as Natalia's glare only intensified before giving a soft "hmph". She then decided to ignore Alfred. Quite pleased with whatever victory he won, Alfred decided not to question his own actions and the motive behind them. Not aware of the weight of his own actions or even considering the lord's reaction to them, the blonde just relaxed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To say that Ivan was surprised whenever Alfred had cuddled into him would be an understatement. However, whatever surprise he felt quickly melted as he felt himself relax under Alfred's hold. However, his unease spiked again whenever he felt Natalia squeeze him tightly. Ivan resisted the urge to sigh uneasily at her actions, instead willing himself to put up with it as he always had.

However, that wasn't the end of it. Apparently, Alfred didn't like that for some reason, and the lord had to suppress the sound of shock that built up in his throat whenever Alfred hitched a leg up over him, practically hugging the lord's side to his body. He felt said blonde's head rest on his other shoulder, Alfred's free hand splaying out against his chest before curling into his clothing in a possessive manner.

Ivan burned with the need to reciprocate Alfred's affections. He wanted to turn on his side, wrap his arms around Alfred, and pull him in closer. But he didn't have the guts to shrug Natalia off. So instead, Ivan merely lay there, holding back his impulses and struggling with his conflicting feelings of fear and desire. It took him well over and hour to finally fall asleep.


	20. Three's A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wrong...we're not quite on hiatus yet. There's still enough material for two more chapters [this one and one more afterwards] but there will definitely be a hiatus after the next chapter if we haven't finished out mini-story yet. Again, another short chapter, so sorry about that. The next chapter will make up for this one though. ;)

When Ivan awoke, it took a few seconds for his sleep fogged mind to register the fact that his front felt heavier than it usually was. There was some small pressure on his left side, but even more pressure on his right side.

It was only when he felt small puffs of air against his neck that he remembered what had transpired after he'd lain down last night. Of course…Natalia was snuggled into his side, and Alfred still had half his body thrown over Ivan. If anything, it seemed like the blonde had hugged even more of the lord to him overnight. Alfred's leg which had been entwined with Ivan's was now hugging his waist. His free arm had gone from lying on his chest to being wound around Ivan's neck, Alfred's fingers absentmindedly tangled into the lord's hair.

Natalia wasn't to be discounted either. Though her hold wasn't nearly as intimate as Alfred's, her arm was wound across Ivan's midsection, just above Alfred's leg. Her head was resting on the left side of his chest, her platinum hair pooling out wildly around her face.

Ivan had probably never felt so smothered in his life. While he greatly appreciated Alfred's affections and was still slightly perturbed by Natalia's, the weight was beginning to become troublesome. So, with stealthy movements and a grace that he'd been lucky to be blessed with, Ivan disentangled himself from Natalia and Alfred, leaving the two in bed and missing their giant pillow. Ivan looked back at the two individuals, smiling sheepishly for a moment. It was a strange sight to see Alfred and Natalia in his bed alone. It'd definitely look wrong to anyone who walked in at the moment.

Dressing for the day, but not waking the others, Ivan left the room quietly and went straight to his office. He wanted to finish his work early today so that maybe he and Alfred would have time to spend together afterwards.

It was maybe an hour or so later when Ivan's bed mates began to stir themselves; the first one coming into consciousness being Alfred, mumbling in his sleep as he nuzzled his face into soft, silky hair. He felt a grip around his waist tighten, and in his half-awake state, Alfred just inhaled deeply in content before pulling whatever was holding him close in return. That was when Alfred realized there was something dreadfully wrong. Because instead of the usual bulky and large frame he was used to cuddling with, he had pulled a much more petite and softer body close to him. Also, the scent that greeted him when he inhaled was different than what he was expecting. The familiar scent of crisp snow was still there but with a fragrant perfume twist to it. Despite his cuddling tendencies being involuntary, he had grown sort of used to waking up cuddled to the lord and thus the change in partners really threw Alfred for a loop.

Alarm bells ringing internally, Alfred snapped his eyes open as he looked down to see a head of long platinum blonde hair. Nope, this was definitely not Ivan. They were both laying on their sides with Natalia having her arms wrapped securely around Alfred's waist, his own arms wrapping around her back with her head buried in his clothed chest. Stiffening a bit, Alfred unwrapped his arms from around her to begin pushing against her shoulders in an attempt to get her off. All the young mistress did was make an irritated noise and tighten her grip almost painfully around his middle. Gasping and wincing slightly at the grip, Alfred felt sympathy for Ivan's poor arm having to support his little sister's grip. Alfred wheezed out in a rasped voice from lack of air, "L-lady Natalia!" He hoped that woke her.

And awake her it did. Suddenly disgruntled deep blue eyes glared tiredly and weakly up at him. He then felt the girl freeze up upon recognizing him, eyes widening as she stared at him in stunned silence. "You are not my brother." Came Natalia's obvious observation, unable to react due to the shock of waking up clinging to Alfred and not her precious brother.

Alfred choked out an affirmative to her accusation. "N-No, I'm not!" Only a moment later did Natalia's position catch up with her. Snapping out of her bewilderment, a faint blush heated her face as she scowled at Alfred, releasing him immediately and backing up a bit on the bed. As Alfred caught his breath, they stared at each other awkwardly. A small blush of embarrassment lit up Alfred's cheeks as well, finding their accidental cuddling to be more than a little awkward. "I, um…s-sorry I guess..." He didn't like her, but Alfred would be polite to the demented.

With that same frown on her lips and guarded glare, Natalia let out long sigh. "Just...let's never speak of this again. If you do, I'll skin you alive myself." When Alfred held his hands up mock surrender, Natalia just scoffed and gracefully rolled out of bed. She glided towards the door to Ivan's bathroom, so as to change for the day and hunt down her darling Ivan. As she left, getting no response from the slave at her sudden departure, Natalia berated herself for ever thinking that sniveling dog could ever be her brother's beloved.

A couple days passed since the arrival of Matthew and Ivan's sisters, as well as the painfully awkward cuddling incident between Alfred and Natalia. And despite Ivan's best efforts, he couldn't seem to make time to interact privately with Alfred liked he'd hoped. The lord's time was being eaten up by work, spending time with his elder sister and Matthew, and the only times Ivan ever had a chance to catch the blonde slave alone were quickly thwarted by his younger sister. Natalia had taken to hunting down her brother as soon as he had a break from his work, clinging to him and never letting him be. Because of this, Ivan only ever saw Alfred during dinner, breakfast, and when everyone turned in for the night. However, Natalia was still wedged between the two at the dinner table and made things awkward in bed, having taken permanent residence in Alfred's chair and Ivan's room.

It was during these two days that that Alfred himself began feeling his previous agitation toward Natalia grow. Though, Alfred wasn't the only one feeling growing irritation toward the situation. Natalia made no secret of her blatant distaste and contempt for Alfred, this only leading to more tense encounters with the two. To Alfred's defense, he'd yet to do anything openly rude to the other (which was more than he could say for Natalia), the only thing coming close was how they continued their nightly cuddle battle over Ivan, much to the large man's dismay.

Alfred gave out a frustrated and short huff as he brooded over the past couple of days. He played his strange feelings of annoyance toward the deranged girl as being disgusted and angry at how she couldn't see Ivan was clearly not interested her romantically, and yet she continued to force herself on him…despite his obvious discomfort and protests (as mild as they maybe, really the man needed to be more assertive with her). As well as the fact that she is rude and hostile toward Alfred, despite him having never done a thing to her. Yep, those were the reasons he disliked her so much. The ONLY reasons. NOT because he didn't like the fact she was stealing all of Ivan's- Alfred wasn't going to think on the subject any longer.

Too caught up in his thoughts as he weeded the sunflower field, muttering obscenities his breath, Alfred failed to notice the sounds of approaching footsteps, labored breathing, and rustling flowers as someone ran through the fields in his direction.

Ivan, in a rush to get away from Natalia before she found him in the hallways, had bolted for the only place he thought she wouldn't look for him. He ran out into the garden and into the sunflower field, feeling a little ashamed and awkward about having to hide from his sister. After all, it was his home. Ivan shouldn't have to force himself to hide from Natalia. Then again, he couldn't bring himself to confront his intimidating sister and tell her to back off. He never was able to look her directly in the eye, to see the depths of her twisted feelings for him. He shuddered at the thought.

He pushed past the high stalks of the sunflowers, taking a moment to marvel at how healthy and how golden they were, especially with the sun beating down on them. Ivan had just stepped out into a small opening in the field whenever he spotted Alfred across from him, weeding the garden and tending to the large flowers. "Ahh, Alfred." Ivan called out gently, gaining the other's attention. He'd almost forgotten that Alfred tended to the garden now.

Alfred whipped his head around in surprise, being abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the pale lord's sudden appearance. Startled blue eyes met weary violet, though upon recognizing Ivan the younger blonde's wide eyes returned to normal. Relaxing a bit, Alfred gave the lord a bright smile, a curious tone plainly audible as he questioned Ivan. "Hey Lord Ivan! What'cha doin' out here?"

Ivan smiled almost bashfully, feeling a bit embarrassed over his current predicament. He knew that Alfred knew that he had an apparent distaste for his sister's strange and pushy affections. However, it still didn't make telling Alfred the truth any easier. "Natalia." Was all Ivan said, and he immediately saw the comprehension in Alfred's eyes. The blonde made a soft "oh" noise at that, and Ivan was glad Alfred understood without him telling him.

Stepping closer to Alfred, Ivan once again looked around the garden, his smile turning more genuine as he took in the sight of the healthy sunflowers. "You've done an excellent on the garden." The lord mused aloud. He then turned his eyes back to Alfred. "I hope you don't mind having some company for a small bit. I don't really…want to go back in…"

Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips. "You've told me before, thanks though! I'm mighty proud of my green thumb, considering I'd helped out on my family's farm all my life. I'd like to think I know my way around plants and animals." Alfred believed he had the right to brag a bit on himself, considering farming and gardening were one of the few things he has extensive knowledge about. And he did a pretty damn good job at it too if he could say so himself.

Turning back to the sunflowers, Alfred squatted down once more to continue weeding. As he began his job, Alfred hummed in response to Ivan's words. "I don't mind if you stay here. Can't do much to force you to leave anyhow, considering you own the place. Though I can't promise I'll be very entertaining. Weeding isn't the funnest thing in the world."

"Most fun, I think you mean." Ivan corrected Alfred politely. He saw the blonde slave shrug his arms slightly, not really caring about his grammar at the moment. Ivan took a seat on the grass, watching as Alfred weeded the garden.

As Alfred worked, Ivan merely observed him. His violet eyes trailed along the length of Alfred's body, watching how some of the visible, yet lanky muscle was flexing as Alfred tugged dug at the ground. His skin had a shiny sheen to it, slightly damp from perspiration. With the sun beating down on Ivan, no threat of Natalia crowding him, and the more than pleasant sight in front of him, Ivan felt himself relaxing more and more as time dragged on.

Soon his eyes were feeling slightly heavy, the threat of sleep creeping up on him. He felt warm and comfy and the grass felt very soft underneath him. Ivan yawned a bit, catching Alfred's attention. The young slave turned to face him, shooting him a slightly smug smile. "You try dealing with the stress of an overly attached sibling and see how tired you become." Ivan retorted with a smirk of his own. He lay back on the grass and laced his fingers over his stomach, staring up at the slightly cloudy sky with tired plum-colored eyes. "Come to think of it, I might just take a nap…"

Alfred felt the smirk on his lips weaken a bit as a pang of irritation shot through him at the mention of Natalia. However, the bright and easy smile he had before came back again as he shook off his spark of annoyance, deciding not to dwell on the feeling or the girl associated with it. Alfred gave another shrug before replying, despite knowing Ivan couldn't see it as he stared up at the sky. "Go on ahead, I'm not going to stop you." Alfred turned and continued working for several minutes, until he heard the lord clear his throat and mumble out his name. Once again gaining the slaves attention, Alfred turned his head to look at lord who was still staring up at the sky lazily. Raising a brow Alfred called back "Yeah?" Ivan only uncurled the fingers over his stomach as he raised one hand to beckon Alfred forward silently.

Looking the slightest bit confused, Alfred got up and brushed his dirt coated fingers off on his leggings. Going over to where the lord laid, Alfred crouched over him, giving a curious "Yes?" as he looked down over Ivan.

Ivan closed his eyes and moved his hand out to pat the grass beside him. "Why don't you take a nap with me? You look a little bit tired." If Alfred decide not to, then that was fine. Ivan wouldn't let it get to him like it usually would. He was over becoming whiny and dejected whenever Alfred didn't appease his every whim. After all, the blonde had a will, and Ivan was certain now that Alfred like him a little bit. Especially after the cuddling the other had been doing for the past couple nights.

Alfred blinked in surprise. He never figured he'd be asked to sleep on the job. His Pa would be nice enough to let him finish his naps if he ever fell asleep while working the fields, but would chew his ear off afterwards about good work ethic.

Lightly biting his lip, he considered the lord's invitation. On one hand, he was sort of tired from working out in the heat. It was something he was used to, but still…a nap would be nice. On the other hand though, he'd just have more weeding to do tomorrow. "I don't know..." He really wanted to, but he also wanted to prove himself a diligent worker! Alfred was on the verge of caving, he just needed a little prompting...

Opening one amethyst eye, Ivan peeked up at Alfred from his makeshift bed on the grass. The other looked torn between his decision, his eyes flitting back and forth between Ivan and the sunflowers. Smiling invitingly, Ivan pressed on. "You've been working hard ever since you started this job. I'm sure one nap won't hurt your progress. Come and lie down." It was true, the sunflowers were in great shape, and a couple hours of being left alone wouldn't hurt them at all.

Releasing his lip, he gave the field another glance in hesitation before trailing his gaze back to the relaxed lord in front of him. Finally relenting, Alfred smiled and nodded his head. "Guess I'll just hafta join you then." With that being said, Alfred lowered himself on the grass, laying next Ivan with barely a hairs width of space between their arms. Closing his eyes Alfred took in deep breath through his nose and then exhaled slowly, enjoying the heat of the sun's rays on his skin.

He'd just gotten relaxed when Alfred heard Ivan give a small sigh beside him, worming an arm under Alfred and curling around his waist. Alfred's eyes flew open and he gave a startled sound from his throat, but gave no other protest to being rolled half onto the lord's chest. Blinking a bit, Alfred realized he was in the same position he'd been using the past couple nights to cuddle up to Ivan in an attempt to get on Natalia's nerves. A rosy blush lit up the slave's face, but soon he relaxed once more into the hold.

Smiling, Ivan purposely avoided looking down at Alfred, not wanting to break the simplicity of their intimate moment. Ivan sighed once more, focusing purely on the way the sun's rays warmed his skin and the smell of wild, fragrant flowers. With Natalia's constant stalking and the paperwork that had been slowly increasing as the war with Avarice raged on, Ivan almost forgot what it felt like to sit back and relax like this. The fact that Alfred was here in his arms was an added bonus, too.

He had no idea how long they lie there, but it was nice and that's all he cared about. Work be damned, he believed that Alfred and him deserved this moment of peace and comfort, especially after all the weeks of tumultuous emotions and events, not to mention Natalia making Ivan feel like he was smothered.

The lord absentmindedly rubbed Alfred's back, lulling the other into a comfortable sleep. Ivan's eyes felt heavy with an uncommon exhaustion, and soon the soft caress of the wind and the sound of the sunflowers swaying with it led Ivan to join Alfred in his slumber.

When Alfred awoke, it was to the sound of someone calling his name. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself still lying on the lord. Using Ivan's chest as a pillow, Alfred took a moment to sleepily admire how the man's rhythmic breathing while asleep was really soothing. He got so lost in the thought that he forgot about what awoke him until he heard the voice once again call out his name, only now it was closer.

As he recognized Toris's voice, Alfred jumped into complete awareness, hastily calling back a quick, "Coming!" and then wiggling out of Ivan's loose hold on him, shaking the lord's shoulder as he sat up. "Lord Ivan, ya need tah get up! Toris is calling so that must mean dinner's ready!" It looked to be that time, the sun seeming to have just sunk over the horizon.

Ivan stirred a bit from his sleep, blinking open hazy violet eyes. He stared up at Alfred and the slightly orange tinted sky. Sitting up groggily, Ivan smoothed the back of his hair down and tried to bring himself into full awareness. He'd meant to sleep for an hour or so, but it turned out that his small catnap turned into a full on snooze.

Yawning a bit, Ivan turned to Alfred, noticing that the other looked a bit sleep worn as well. "We must have overslept." Smiling lazily at the other, Ivan began pushing himself up on his feet. "Well then, we best get to dinner before everyone thinks that something happened between us again." He meant it in light humor, not wanting to rehash any bad memories between him and Alfred.

Alfred winced a bit at the memory, but laughed lightly at the other's joke. He didn't want to let it get to him. Soon they met Toris at the outskirts of the field, the brunette looking a bit surprised when he saw Ivan accompany the blonde slave out of the field. He was even more confused by their rumpled and weary appearance. However, Toris just gave them a small but warm smile as he led them inside for dinner, happy that the two seemed to be enjoying each other's company despite Natalia's interference.

The good mood was disturbed though upon entering the dining room, a displeased and moody Natalia greeting them. Dinner was silent and tense as everyone ate, Ivan looking nervously at his cross sister until she finally spoke. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin with a mix of trained and natural grace, Natalia turned to her brother with a deep scowl as she questioned him. "Where were you today brother? I looked all over for you around your break time and could not find you."

"H-Huh? Oh…" Ivan stalled for time, thinking about his next choice of words. He couldn't tell Natalia that he was out in the field with Alfred for most of the day. He didn't want to cause a scene between the two of them. Then again, if Natalia looked everywhere for Ivan, then he couldn't lie about being in another part of the manor. "I was…well, you see…ah…" Ivan saw Natalia narrow her eyes in suspicion, so he quickly spat out the best answer he could forge. "I had to go in town for something today! Y-Yes…I needed to speak with…my tailor…for the upcoming ball." Ivan took a sip of his wine, trying to quench the sudden dryness in his mouth.

Alfred relaxed in his seat, having tensed up a bit upon Natalia's inquiry. He himself really didn't want to ruin the relatively nice day he's had with causing a scene. As he returned to his food, Alfred failed to notice the quick glance the obsessive girl gave him.

Frowning still, Natalia eyed the troublesome slave suspiciously. Turning her attention back to Ivan, she mumbled, "I see. Very well, I hope everything went well for you brother." Turning back to her own food Natalia chose to believe her brother's tale, despite the nagging feeling of doubt she had and how both he and the worm Alfred entered the dining room together. Everyone lapsed into the same uneasy silence as they continued eating, only the smallest bit of conversation fizzling in and out during dinner. Then everyone once more dispersed to get ready for bed.

Ivan was accompanied by both Alfred and, unfortunately, Natalia to his chambers once more. They all switched into their night clothing privately, Natalia having reluctantly agreed to use the bathroom to change after Alfred was finished instead of changing in front of Ivan.

The bed was filled with the same three people that had slept in it the couple previous nights. Alfred was latched around Ivan almost possessively and Natalia was hugging his arm tight enough to make it go numb. They were both glaring at each other tensely, a silent battle of adamant wills raging on both sides of Ivan. He merely sighed wearily, hoping that maybe this little bout between Natalia and Alfred would end soon.


End file.
